Você é a minha vida!
by FeChanHXS
Summary: Cont. de Te Amo para Sempre. De nada vale um bom emprego e uma vida confortável se a pessoa que amamos possui um novo amor que não é você... Shun descobriu isso da pior maneira possível... Yaoi
1. Prenúncio de tempestade

_**Prenúncio de tempestade.**_

N/A: Depois de muito tempo descobri o que significa esse N/A, é nota da autora!!! (Toma uma tomatada bem na cara seguida de um pedala robinho). Arghhh, voltando ao assunto, Saint Seiya para variar num me pertence e eu já quis matar o Kurumada por isso, mas enfim, isso é somente uma fic sem fins lucrativos.

-----------------------------HS--------------------HS-------------------HS-------------------------

- Como?

A jovem deixou-se cair na poltrona, os braços desfaleceram e as pernas bambearam. Olhou mais uma vez para a carta que segurava entre as mãos e abafou um grito. Respirando com dificuldade avistou o rapaz que estava de costas parado na janela que por sua vez nada fez para ajudar a pobre moça. Vendo que ele não a olharia abaixou os olhos azuis e releu pela terceira vez aquela carta. Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar pensamentos insanos e com a voz amargada mais murmurou do que falou:

- jovem que estava parado até então se virou para a jovem impaciente.

- Chega! É a terceira vez que você fala isso! Como acha que eu estou?

Dos olhos da jovem agora escorriam lágrimas que deixavam o seu rosto alvo totalmente corado. Chorando mirou o rapaz.

- E-E-les não po-podem!

Caiu novamente em um pranto inconsolável. Os olhos castanhos miravam aquela jovem em situação deplorável, por um momento sentiu-se culpado de tudo, deveria tê-la isolado dos acontecimentos, poderia ter evitado este sofrimento em vão... Balançou a cabeça e recriminou os seus pensamentos de bondade e pena. Pensou em si próprio e lembrou de tudo o que passou, de tudo o que sofreu, e não havia ninguém para consolá-lo, para dizer que tudo ficaria bem, não havia ninguém! Suspirou longamente e foi até a jovem a agarrando pelos ombros fazendo com que o encarasse.

- Escute aqui! Isso não é o fim!

A jovem começou a chorar escandalizada, como não era o fim? Como?

- NÃO FALE O QUE NÃO SABE! ACABOU! VEJA! LEIA VOCÊ MESMO!

Esfregou a carta na cara do rapaz que somente desviou a sua face e concluiu dolorosamente que também não era capaz de se conformar, um pedaço de si fora arrancado...

- Chega disso!

Largou a jovem que devido à violência com que foi solta caiu no chão batendo o cotovelo e tornou mais cruel ainda aquele choro. O rapaz se arrependeu e voltou para ajudá-la.

Agachou-se no chão e começou a suspendê-la, mas foi barrado por ela mesma.

- Eu não quero mais!

- O que?

- EU NÃO QUERO MAIS VIVER! EU NÃO QUERO MAIS COMPARTILHAR DO MESMO ÁR QUE ELES!

- PARE COM ISSO!

O grito foi tão alto que fez com que a garota parasse repentinamente com o seu ataque de fúria e recomeçasse um novo choro, desta vem mais contido, mais sentido.

O rapaz largou-a e colocou a mão na cabeça tentando por juízo em sua mente. Vendo que não iria conseguir se decidiu por sair da casa, quem sabe pararia em um bar próximo e houvesse alguém capaz de por fim a sua agonia.

Quando a porta bateu com fúria, a jovem assustou-se e olhou para trás, concluiu que ele havia saído... Ajoelhou-se no chão e pegou o papel que trouxe tanta mágoa e dor a aqueles dois. Leu pela quarta vez. Suspirou, levantou-se do chão, pegou um isqueiro qualquer e direcionou o fogo para o papel com letras douradas.

- O amor é o ato mais nobre, é o sentimento mais fiel, é a troca de olhares, é o respeito com o ser amado. É a unção de duas almas. E é nessa unção que se unirá o coração de dois jovens. Shun Amamiya e Alexei Hyoga Yukida convidam para uma noite mágica onde o amor se fará presente, a se realizar no dia 02 de Março de 2008 ás 18:00hs no salão da Srta. Kido. Obs: Traje Black Tie. Rs, que grande besteira!

Deixou que o fogo tomasse conta do convite e jogou-o na lareira.

- QUEIME COM O SEU AMOR HYOGA!

------------HS----------HS----------HS----------HS---------HS---------HS-------HS----------

- Só mais uma!

- Para Hyoga!

- Só mais uma, eu prometo!

- Tudo bem...

Hyoga arrumou a lente da câmera e posicionou-a na frente de Shun que abriu um lindo sorriso.

- Ficou linda!

- Agora chega!

- Ah Shun, só mais uma, a última!

- Você falou isso nas outras seis! Eu não devia ter te dado essa câmera!

- Tenho culpa que você é tão lindo? Eu quero registrar tudo, cada sorriso, cada olhar...

Shun riu e pegou na mão do noivo. Estavam a horas naquele jardim, com Hyoga a hora passava tão rápido... Encaminharam-se para a entrada da mansão. Hyoga puxou Shun para um beijo apaixonado. Abriu os olhos e mirou o amado, a luz do sol refletia nos olhos e nos cabelos de Shun tornando todo aquele cenário uma miragem.

Hyoga ia falar algo mas Shun calou-o com um selinho.

- Nem pensar Hyoga, chega!

Shun soltou da mão do noivo e começou a voltar para a mansão.

- Mas amor... Espera!

Hyoga correu até ele o alcançando e parou-o.

- Por favor Shun, a luz está perfeita! Te juro que esta é a última!

Shun olhou para os olhos brilhantes de Hyoga e se odiou por dentro, não conseguia dizer não para ele, e somente para ele Shun fazia tudo o que ele queria, seria capaz de dar a sua vida novamente só para ver aquele sorriso.

- Tudo bem, mas depois dessa chega!

- Eu te amo amor! – Hyoga foi até Shun e o beijou nos lábios, em seguida o levou até uma árvore e o posicionou lá. Andou alguns metros e posicionou a câmera.

- Shun?

O garoto virou prontamente para Hyoga.

- Sim?

- Olhe para o céu, o reflexo do sol bate no seu cabelo e nos seus olhos e tudo fica tão lindo...

- Ok! - Shun rindo fez o que o noivo pediu, mas admirar tudo aquilo era tão maravilhoso, o sol, o céu azul com pouquíssimas nuvens, os pássaros voando, o brilho no seu olhar... Shun desligou-se de tudo e ficou somente a contemplar aquilo tudo e agradeceu a Deus por sua vida estar tão perfeita. Hyoga com a câmera registrava tudo, Shun com aquele semblante calmo e sereno era a perfeição em pessoa, como se o céu descesse para a Terra. Humilhou-se por cada dia que passou longe dele. O amava tanto... Só de pensar em ficar longe era angustiante.

_No jardim_

_O vento muda as folhas de lugar_

_Agora o meu caminho eu posso alterar_

_Se você vem comigo_

_Num pequeno instante_

_Posso ser feliz_

_Lembrar os sentimentos que eu já esqueci_

Hyoga tirou a câmera do seu rosto e ficou a observar os lindos traços do namorado. Sorrindo lembrou de tudo o que passou para estarem juntos neste momento e dentro de um mês e meio estariam casados, estariam juntos para sempre. Foi até o noivo e quebrou a sua concentração.

Shun olhou para Hyoga com os olhos brilhantes e um lindo sorriso nos lábios.

- Hyoga, é tudo tão... Maravilhoso!

Hyoga apenas concordou com a cabeça e puxou delicadamente o rosto de Shun com as mãos e tomou os seus lábios com doçura e amor.

_E imitando as folhas eu vou flutuar_

_Trazendo o som desse vento_

_Que vem me acompanhar_

_Com esse sorriso estamos juntos_

_É um novo sentimento que assim aflora_

_A manhã começa_

_É a nossa hora_

_Vivendo esse momento_

_E caminhando sob o mesmo céu azul_

_O amor é o que nos une agora_

N/A: (Gostei disso!!!Rsrsrsrsrs), bom olá!!!! Tudo bem com vocês?????? Espero que sim, puts to morrendo de saudades de todos, sem exceção!!!! Vamos lá:

Aluada, Felipe, Dragonesa (miguxa), Naty a garotabrasília (Só eu a chamo assim, nada de copiar as idéias), Elis (To com saudades, nunca mais apareceu) Thekinha (que por sinal está escrevendo três fics ótimas, eu aconselho), Dani (minha beta via-review) Ivyne, Jessi (meu amore da tia), Cardosinha, Tsuzuki (prometo que vai ter muito romance e muito, mais muito Shun).

Bom, já vou logo avisando, algemaram a pobrezinha aqui, mas sem stress, juntamos com serviço, banda e aulas o que sobra? Time zero!!!! Faz tempo que eu queria ter continuado a "Te amo para sempre", mas estava faltando idéias e prometo que farei o possível para manter a minha pontualidade de sempre, nem que eu tenha que escrevê-la nas horas em que eu durmo, acreditem eu darei um jeito!!!! Promessa é dívida!!! Ah, e quase me esqueço, ela vai te lemon sim!

Agora falando da Fic, no final da "Te amo para sempre" eu fiz uma breve citação em que um determinado cavaleiro havia sumido, bem, acho que dá para deduzir de quem estou falando não é mesmo? Eu estava contando uma prévia pra Naty sobre a fic e é o seguinte: O que é o amor? E o que é a paixão? Aonde um começa e quando o outro termina?

A mensagem que eu quero passar é que o amor jamais termina, muito pelo contrário, ele só cresce. A paixão do contrário nos deixa cegos, é a possessão, é a fúria, é o sexo, é o desejo, mas uma hora ela termina e se não existe amor, não resta mais nada... Do que vale trocar o amor da sua vida por uma simples aventura, por pura paixão? Quando estamos cegos pela paixão fazemos coisas que mais tarde iremos nos arrepender, e aí não terá mais alternativa, pois o amor foi perdido... E só resta a solidão...

Acho que deu para entender mais ou menos o que eu quero dizer, não é mesmo? Mas não conto mais nada, nem sobre tortura!!!Rsrsrsrs!

Espero que vocês aproveitem a fic, e aguardo os tão carinhosos reviews que sempre me alegram e dão forças para continuar a escrever!!!!

Bjos meu amores!!!! Fui!!!!


	2. A visita

_**A Visita...**_

Na mansão Kido só estavam Shun e Hyoga, pois Seiya e Saori haviam se mudado com os quadrigêmeos (1), visto que seria impossível criar aqueles doces de crianças em uma mansão enorme (o que vivia rendendo altas confusões quando Saori ia até a Mansão para cuidar dos negócios), resolveram por ficar em sua casa de campo, onde os quadrigêmeos podiam correr e brincar a vontade.

Ikki era um turista, um andarilho, continuava com os seus sumiços, ia e vinha quando bem entendia. Milo e Kamus do contrário eram visitas constantes e estavam sempre juntos de Hyoga e Shun.

Shun estava estudando para entrar em Stanford na Inglaterra. As vagas para estrangeiros eram reduzidas e isso acabava rendendo dias inteiros de muito estudo para o virginiano.

Hyoga do contrário se descobriu com a Fotografia. Ganhou uma Câmera profissional de Shun, e logo aprendeu a utilizá-la. Quando Shun percebeu o gosto e o talento do namorado pressionou-o a entrar em uma escola e foi isso que Hyoga fez. Aprendeu a utilizar o foco, luz, posicionamento e a arte de revelar, o que proporcionava uma distração quando Shun estava estudando e o colocava para fora do quarto. Criou em um cômodo abandonado um estúdio de última geração e era lá que criava, dava vida as suas fotos.

As armaduras nunca mais foram utilizadas e todos os cavaleiros estavam tendo vidas normais. A armadura de Cisne foi congelada em uma parede de gelo e a de Shun foi para o meio do Oceano na Ilha de Andrômeda.

Quando não estava estudando, Shun se encarregava de cuidar dos preparativos para a sua união com Hyoga, não gostava de pensar que era um casamento, afinal, não era permitido, seria uma união de almas, uma benção dos Deuses, uma celebração simples em que ele se entregaria totalmente para Hyoga. Inclusive, como estava cuidando de tudo sozinho, teve pouco tempo de entregar os convites e encarregou Hyoga desta missão, que vendo a quantidade de convites resolveu mandar por correio.

Lógico que ele se arrependeu, pois o olhar de fúria que Shun lhe mandou fez com que ficassem sem se falar por um dia inteiro.

Shun simplesmente sumiu no interior daquela mansão e Hyoga não conseguia encontra-lo de maneira alguma. Vasculhou pelo jardim todo e vendo que não iria encontrá-lo decidiu entrar e procurar novamente nos cômodos. Os olhos azuis perceberam um vulto andando e com um sorriso lindo Hyoga correu em sua direção.

- Shun!!!! Shun!!!!!

Entrou com tanta euforia que tropeçou no degrau da entrada e caiu em cima de Tatsume que começou a gritar histérico.

- SAIA!!!! EU NÃO SOU UM DE VOCÊS!!!! SAIA DE CIMA DE MIM!!!!

Empurrou Hyoga e saiu correndo pela mansão. O loiro ficou deitado de barriga pra baixo, o cotovelo dobrado e a mão sobre o rosto, deixando visíveis somente os lindos olhos.

-Ai Shun... Onde você se meteu...

A campainha tocando fez com que Hyoga se levantasse para abrir a porta e cedeu passagem para que Kamus e Milo entrassem.

Milo vendo a feição de Hyoga não perdeu tempo em tirar barato da situação.

- Nossa Hyoga! O que você andou fazendo a noite inteira? Está com uma aparência lastimável!!!

- Milo, Milo... Com sempre, tão agradável...

Kamus foi até Hyoga e elevou o seu rosto para ver melhor.

- Hum... O que Milo disse tem certa verdade, o que aconteceu?

Hyoga se desvencilhou da mão do seu Mestre e foi até a sala para se sentar.

- É o Shun...

Milo e Kamus foram atrás de Hyoga e sentaram no sofá que ficava de frente para o do loiro.

- O que tem ele?

Hyoga mirou os dois, suspirou fundo e confessou.

- Eu o perdi...

Kamus e Milo se entreolharam tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Como assim você o perdeu?

Hyoga fez uma careta para Milo e repetiu a afirmação.

- Eu o perdi!

- Sim, isso nós ouvimos! Mas como você o perdeu?

O russo abaixou a cabeça criando coragem e deu continuação ao seu relato.

- É toda aquela história do casamento, dos preparativos, eu não sou muito bom com isso...

Milo se ajeitou melhor no sofá e cruzou os braços.

- Há! Isso vai ser muito bom!

Kamus lhe lançou um olhar de reprovação que fez com que Milo o interrogasse.

- O que foi? O que eu disse de errado?

Hyoga abaixou a cabeça novamente, não estava a fim das brincadeiras de Milo e Kamus logo percebeu isso.

- Milo, se comporte, continue Hyoga!

- É que... eu fiz algo que não sabia que não podia...

Agora foi Kamus que se enfezou.

- Oras Hyoga! Você está me tirando a paciência, o que você fez afinal?

- Eu enviei os convites por correio!

Silêncio... Um silêncio mortal se fez na sala. Hyoga que estava com a cabeça baixa se atreveu a olhar para os dois homens a sua frente.

Kamus apoiou a mão na testa e soltou um imenso ar de desaprovação.

- Hyoga! Por favor, diga-me, você enviou todos os convites por correio?

- Não!

Kamus suspirou, nem tudo estava perdido.

- Na verdade eu enviei alguns por e-mail!

Kamus abriu a boca e a fechou, Milo caiu em uma gargalhada incessante.

- Como você pôde fazer isso Hyoga? Como?

Hyoga olhou para Kamus envergonhado, em seguida olhou para Milo e se envergonhou mais ainda. As risadas estavam ecoando pela mansão inteira.

- Ai... Ai... Me ajuda...hahahahahahahaha...Eu não... Consigo resp...hahahahaha... Respirar!!!!!!

Kamus olhou fatalmente para Milo que incrivelmente diminuiu as risadas e voltou a encarar Hyoga.

- E depois disso?

- Depois disso eu não sei! Ele me olhou com aquele olhar...

Kamus e Milo entreolharam-se.

- Aquele olhar?

Hyoga olhou assustado para os dois e continuou.

- Sim! Aquele olhar! E depois disso, ele levantou do sofá, e subiu!

- E então foi aí que você o perdeu?

- Sim, estou procurando por ele há horas e nem sinal!

A campainha tocou novamente e Hyoga olhou impaciente para a porta.

- TATSUME! TATSUME!

O mordomo veio caminhando calmamente em direção da porta para abri-la. Qual não foi a surpresa de Hyoga quando viu quem entrava.

- SHUN??????

O garoto olhou-o ternamente, foi até Hyoga e lhe deu um selinho. Kamus, Milo e até mesmo Hyoga viram a cena pasmos da atitude de Shun que depois foi até a cozinha para deixar umas sacolas que tinha trazido.

Os três seguiram o garoto que nem sequer se incomodava com os três pares de olhos em cima de si.

Calmamente pegou uma panela, depositou o arroz e foi até a pia com vários legumes para fatiar.

Hyoga estava inconformado, foi até Shun e continuou a observá-lo. O japonês percebendo o olhar de Hyoga sobre si simplesmente sorriu e voltou a fatiar os legumes, logo em seguida foi até o fogão para jogá-los na panela.

O russo não se conteve. Parou no caminho de Shun e perguntou:

- Shun! O que houve?

O Virginiano sorriu e deu um selinho em Hyoga que derretido abriu passagem para Shun passar.

Vendo que Hyoga estava sendo mal sucedido em sua missão, Milo resolveu intervir:

- Shun?

O japonês virou o belo rosto em direção a Milo.

- Sim?

- Por que você está agindo desta maneira?

Shun arregalou os olhos como uma criança que não entendeu a lição.

- Do que está falando?

Agora quem ficou perdido foi o próprio Milo. Hyoga por sua vez estava tão entretido com o gosto do beijo que ganhou do namorado que nem sequer se importou com mais nada.

- De hoje! Da briga! Do olhar fatal! Dos convites!

Shun pensou por um momento e se lembrou da mancada do noivo.

- Ah, daquilo?

- É! O que aconteceu com toda aquela braveza, a discussão, o sumiço?

- Ah, eu não acredito! A braveza a que você se refere passou cinco minutos depois do ocorrido, a discussão não houve, sinceramente... E que sumiço?

- O seu sumiço Shun! – Milo já estava perdendo o seu limite de paciência.

- Eu só saí para comprar o almoço! Só que hoje é domingo e normalmente os restaurantes estão cheios e depois de duas horas de espera eu resolvi ir até a feira e preparar o almoço eu mesmo!

- Mas o Hyoga falou que você estava bravo, que vocês tinham brigado...

Shun olhou para a cara do noivo que continuava abobado e balançou a cabeça respondendo em seguida para Milo.

- O Hyoga é aquariano! É dramático mesmo!

Agora Shun tinha conseguido atrair a atenção de Kamus sobre si. Milo chegou mais perto de Shun e sussurrou bem baixinho.

- Eu é que sei! Kamus vive fazendo drama!

O Aquariano estava para avançar em Milo e Shun quando a campainha tocou.

- Eu atendo! – Shun saiu correndo para abrir a porta e foi fortemente abraçado pela pessoa do outro lado.

CONTINUA

Último capítulo da Te Amo para Sempre.

N/A: Oi gente!!!!! Nossa, consegui postar o segundo antes de uma semana!!! Que orgulho!!!!!!

Eu sei que esse cap. ta meio chatinho, mas eu tive que fazê-lo, ele vai dar a introdução para todo o resto!

Quem era a pessoa que abraçou o Shun? Vamos, apostas, apostas!!!! Fiquem de olhos abertos para os sinais desta fic, e lembrem-se: Nem tudo é o que aparenta ser!

HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAUAHUAHUA!!!!! Nossa, Eca! Sai deste corpo que não te pertence broaca!!!!

Bjos, bjos, e bjos!!!!!!


	3. Provocações

_**Provocações...**_

O Aquariano estava para avançar em Milo e Shun quando a campainha tocou.

- Eu atendo! – Shun saiu correndo para abrir a porta e foi fortemente abraçado pela pessoa do outro lado. Os cabelos loiros roçando de leve no rosto de Shun e ele logo reconheceu a dona da vasta cabeleira.

- Eire?

A moça sorriu e lhe abraçou novamente. Hyoga que estava sentado levantou-se de um pulo indagando curioso:

- Eire está aqui?

O loiro correu até a porta e foi abraçado pela garota.

- Hyoga! Que felicidade estar aqui com vocês! – A garota se afastou de Hyoga e começou a afagar os cabelos dos aquariano que pegou a sua mão e a apertou forte.

- Eire! Que surpresa maravilhosa! O que te traz aqui?

- O casamento, ora, o que mais? – Eire puxou Shun com uma mão e com a outra segurou a de Hyoga. – Estou tão feliz por vocês! Não imaginam o quanto! Vocês merecem toda a felicidade do Mundo depois de tudo o que passaram... - Hyoga e Shun se entreolharam e um brilho especial apareceu nos olhos de Shun que desviou a atenção de Hyoga para Eire.

- E eu fico muito feliz em repartir isso com você Eire! Mas, espere, o que é isso? – Shun pegou a mão esquerda da garota e a levantou. Depois de examinar o que se tratava não conseguiu conter um grito. – Você está noiva? – Eire apenas confirmou com a cabeça. – Você está noiva! Que maravilha! – Shun a abraçou fortemente e Hyoga repetiu o gesto logo em seguida.

- Parabéns Eire, fico muito feliz em ver que você está bem!

- Obrigada amigos! Mas também já estava na hora, foram três anos de namoro no total, até que enfim ele parou de me enrolar. – Os três não conseguiram segurar os risos, Shun olhou para o relógio e logo em seguida para Milo que estava sentado emburrado e concluiu que estava na hora de fazer o almoço.

- Eire, você fica para almoçar não é mesmo? – Eire passou a costa de sua mão sobre a face rosada de Shun e confirmou.

- Claro que sim! Mas eu preciso ajudar em algo!

- De maneira nenhuma! Hoje você é nossa convidada! Pode deixar que eu me viro!

- Não Shun! Eu faço questão de ajudar! Por favor!

Shun acabou se rendendo a garota e foram os dois para a cozinha enquanto na sala Kamus tentava em vão animar o namorado que estava totalmente impaciente com a demora do almoço. Hyoga deitou de barriga para baixo no sofá e ficou somente escutando a voz de Eire e de Shun. Acabou dormindo de tédio.

------------HS-----------HS--------------HS------------HS------------HS------------HS----------

Na cozinha Shun não disfarçou mais a curiosidade e cercou Eire.

- Então, como você está se sentindo para o grande dia?

Eire que estava no fogão mexendo a carne deu um meio sorriso e os seus olhos brilharam de emoção.

- Hum, eu não sei ao certo... Acho que um pouco nervosa, mas tudo vai dar certo...

Shun não se deu por satisfeito, adorava a garota, mas não podia negar que a presença dela intimidava, Eire era belíssima! E todos sabiam que algo havia acontecido entre Hyoga e ela, e Shun tinha que conhecer bem a rival.

- E como vocês se conheceram?

Eire olhou para Shun impaciente, por que a curiosidade? Shun não tinha o que temer, Hyoga era somente dele e de mais ninguém, todos sabiam que algo havia acontecido entre ela e Hyoga, mas somente os dois sabiam o que realmente havia acontecido. O russo não era de se abrir e por isso não comentou nada a respeito, Eire tinha a mesma opinião, todos pensaram o que quiseram, mas a verdade, somente os dois conheciam.

- Amigos em comum!

Shun continuou a encarando, sabia que estava sendo persistente, mas precisava saber!

- Somente amigos em comum?

Eire continuava nervosa com o questionário, havia superado o ocorrido, mas mesmo assim não conseguia deixar de ter certa inveja de Shun, ele a intimidava muito mais do que ela o intimidava. Se ela era belíssima, Shun era um Deus, não havia comparações entre os dois. Quem sabe entre ela e Saori, ou ela e June, mas não havia quem no mundo se comparasse a Shun.Respirou fundo e acabou cedendo.

- Sim Shun! Uma amiga me apresentou a ele, conversamos, trocamos telefones, saímos e hoje estamos assim. – Ela levantou a mão esquerda em que brilhava o anel de ouro. Shun abriu um meio sorriso e voltou a fazer os seus afazeres.

A campainha tocando quebrou o silêncio dos dois.

- Eu atendo! – Eire se adiantou indo até a porta, mas foi barrada por Shun.

- De maneira nenhuma! Eu abro, você é nossa convidada!

- Imagina Shun! Além do mais, as suas panelas estão no fogo e se esse almoço demorar muito, viraremos todos espetinhos de escorpião!

- Está certo! – Eire correu até a porta enquanto Shun voltou para o seu almoço.

Eire abriu a porta e viu um entregador, olhou para o seu uniforme e constatou que ele deveria ser de alguma floricultura. Ele pegou uma prancheta e se pôs a fazer diversas assinaturas.

- Esta é a casa do Sr. Alexei Hyoga e do Sr. Shun Amamiya?

- Sim, é aqui mesmo!

- Por favor assine! – Entregou a prancheta para Eire que assinou. O entregador foi até o carro e voltou com uma coroa de flores gigante. Eire abafou um grito com a mão e fechou a porta por trás de si.

- O que é isso? Quem mandou isso?

- Desculpe-me dona, mas isso é confidencial!

- Diga-me agora quem mandou!

- Já disse que não posso!

Eire respirou fundo e passou os olhos pelo arranjo e logo em seguida para a escritura. Passou a mão pela testa nervosamente e ordenou para o entregador:

- Suma com isso daqui agora! Já!

- Eu não posso! Estou fazendo somente a minha parte!

- SUMA! AGORA, LEVE ISSO DAQUI!

Os gritos fizeram com que Hyoga, Milo e Kamus saíssem para o jadim. Hyoga vendo a confusão foi até Eire que o impediu de se aproximar. O loiro desconfiado desviou facilmente da barreira da garota e foi até o arranjo. Leu a inscrição e ficou rubro de raiva. Pegou o entregador pelo colarinho.

- ESCUTE BEM! EU VOU FALAR APENAS UMA VEZ! QUEM MANDOU ISSO?

O homem apavorado debatia-se como podia para tentar desvencilhar das mãos de Hyoga, mas isso estava cada vez mais impossível.

- Hyoga! Largue-o! O que pensa que está fazendo? – Shun segurou o braço de Hyoga e o forçou a largar o rapaz que assim que se viu livre saiu correndo para o carro. – Shun olhou para Hyoga e percebeu o quanto ele estava alterado. - Hyoga? O que houve?

O noivo apenas olhou para Shun e o abraçou com toda a sua força.

- Nada meu amor! Nada!

Shun recebeu o abraço, mas sabia que algo estava errado. Olhou em volta no jardim e viu a coroa de flores posta a uma distância maior dos dois. Soltou-se do abraço de Hyoga e foi em direção do arranjo.

Quando ele o desvirou, os olhos pararam sobre a faixa... Abafou um grito e começou a chorar desesperado... Hyoga foi até ele e o abraçou seguido de Eire. No meio dos soluços, uma frase foi perfeitamente ouvida.

- Oh Hyoga! Isso é terrível!

Hyoga o abraçou mais forte ainda e deixou que ele chorasse... O loiro mesmo verteu algumas lágrimas do seu rosto. Kamus curioso foi até a o arranjo e leu a escritura:

- "Vida longa aos noivos! O amor nasceu e morrerá antes do casamento, a felicidade se extinguirá e os laços de amor eterno serão quebrados". Maldição! - Kamus mirou o arranjo e levantando um único dedo, mirou-o e em questão de segundos o arranjo estava congelado. Kamus finalizou pisoteando-o. Olhou para Shun e sentiu o sangue ferver, quem seria capaz de fazer algo tão cruel assim? Concluiu que o amor dos dois jovens estava comprometido.

CONTINUA!

N/A: Oi gente!!!! Tudo bem com vocês? Nossa, eu estou morrendo de soninho, mesmo! Pô, eu queria pedir uma ajuda a todos os que estão lendo a fic: Deixem reviews!!!! As minhas fics sempre possuem um elevado número de Hits, a minha penúltima fic, a "Te Amo para sempre" teve 3.000 hits e 43 reviews... Ou seja, eu quero saber quem está lendo! Se está gostando, se está odiando! Mas eu preciso saber, para melhorar a fic, com dicas e novas idéias, não custa nada! É só deixar um recadinho do tipo: Oi, eu estou lendo, só isso!!!!!Rsssrssss!!!!

Bom, bjinhos a todas as minhas queridas amigas que sempre deixam reviews: Dani, Dargonesa, Theka, GarotaBrasília! Um beijo no core de todas vcs!!!!


	4. Confusões na mansão Kido

_**Confusões na mansão Kido.**_

- ESCUTE BEM! EU VOU FALAR APENAS UMA VEZ! QUEM MANDOU ISSO?

O homem apavorado debatia-se como podia para tentar desvencilhar das mãos de Hyoga, mas isso estava cada vez mais impossível.

- Hyoga! Largue-o! O que pensa que está fazendo? – Shun segurou o braço de Hyoga e o forçou a largar o rapaz que assim que se viu livre saiu correndo para o carro. – Shun olhou para Hyoga e percebeu o quanto ele estava alterado. - Hyoga? O que houve?

O noivo apenas olhou para Shun e o abraçou com toda a sua força.

- Nada meu amor! Nada!

Shun recebeu o abraço, mas sabia que algo estava errado. Olhou em volta no jardim e viu a coroa de flores posta a uma distância maior dos dois. Soltou-se do abraço de Hyoga e foi em direção do arranjo.

Quando ele o desvirou, os olhos pararam sobre a faixa... Abafou um grito e começou a chorar desesperado... Hyoga foi até ele e o abraçou seguido de Eire. No meio dos soluços, uma frase foi perfeitamente ouvida.

- Oh Hyoga! Isso é terrível!

Hyoga o abraçou mais forte ainda e deixou que ele chorasse... O loiro mesmo verteu algumas lágrimas do seu rosto. Kamus curioso foi até a o arranjo e leu a escritura:

- "Vida longa aos noivos! O amor nasceu e morrerá antes do casamento, a felicidade se extinguirá e os laços de amor eterno serão quebrados". Maldição! - Kamus mirou o arranjo e levantando um único dedo, mirou-o e em questão de segundos o arranjo estava congelado. Kamus finalizou pisoteando-o. Olhou para Shun e sentiu o sangue ferver, quem seria capaz de fazer algo tão cruel assim? Concluiu que o amor dos dois jovens estava comprometido.

Milo foi até Kamus e colocou a mão sobre o ombro do Aquariano que após encará-lo voltou as suas atenções para o jovem casal.

Shun continuava chorando sobre o peito de Hyoga que o aninhou e fazia carinho nos seus cabelos, Eire olhava desolada para os dois amigos sem ter noção alguma do que fazer. Kamus soltou o braço de Milo de si e foi até os dois. Olhou com pesar para Hyoga que se fazendo de forte não demonstrava nenhuma reação desesperada, somente as lágrimas correndo sobre o seu rosto. Kamus bateu nos ombros do pupilo que o encarou:

- Força filho! Muita força!

Hyoga mais sussurrou do que disse:

- Como? Mestre, diga-me como?

Kamus voltou a encarar a pequena figura aninhada sob o peito do pupilo.

- Ache forças nele!

Hyoga olhou para a multidão de cabelos esmeraldinos que estavam abaixo do seu queixo e beijou a cabeça de Shun que levantou o rosto molhado de lágrimas para encarar Hyoga.

- Shun?

- Hyoga! Eles não vão conseguir, não é mesmo? Diga-me que tudo não passou de uma brincadeira!

Hyoga sorriu e voltou a acariciar os cabelos de Shun.

- Tudo vai ficar bem meu amor! Tudo!

Eire observando o casal resolveu intervir.

- Shun? Vou fazer um chá de Erva Cidreira para você! Vai ver como vai ficar melhor...

O pequenino a encarou e Eire nunca o viu mais bonito e mais triste, as lágrimas deram ao seu pálido rosto um vermelho escarlate e aos seus olhos um brilho intenso.

- Obrigado Eire!

Hyoga o afastou de seu peito fazendo com que ele o encarasse.

- Shun? Não vamos deixar nada disso nos abalar, não é mesmo?

O virginiano passou a mão pelo rosto para enxugar as lágrimas.

- Não importa quem tenha sido o autor dessa brincadeira idiota, isso não vai nos abalar, certo?

Shun apenas afirmou com a cabeça e foi logo em seguida abraçado por Eire.

- Vamos meu lindo, vamos tomar um chá. – Eire olhou para os outros três homens parados no jardim. – Todos nós! Precisamos nos acalmar!

Milo olhou pela primeira vez para a garota e confirmou com um gesto afirmativo e entrou seguido de Kamus e um hesitante Hyoga.

--------------HS---------HS----------HS----------HS----------HS--------HS---------HS---------

- Como ele está?

Eire mirava Hyoga que descia as escadas em direção a sala.

- Está melhor, depois do chá ele apagou!

Eire apenas desviou o olhar.

- Fico feliz, fiquei assustada com ele.

O loiro sentou-se no sofá seguido de Eire que fez o mesmo.

- O Shun é muito emotivo, depois da batalha contra Hades ele sofreu muito.

- Eu fiquei sabendo de tudo o que aconteceu. - Eire mirou Hyoga. – E também de tudo o que você fez... – O loiro parou de encarar os próprios pés para mirar Eire. – Você realmente o ama, não é mesmo?

Hyoga sorriu; um meio sorriso de canto de boca.

- Sim Eire, ele é a minha vida!

A moça riu e abaixou novamente a cabeça.

- Fico feliz, e não se preocupe, ele vai superar!

- Eu sei disso, ele já superou muitas coisas. Ele realmente é um grande cavaleiro...

- O mais forte dos fortes...

- Sim... Depois da última batalha isso ficou bem claro. Eu sei que amanhã ele estará melhor, ele sempre acredita no positivo, ele sempre tem esperanças. Rs, eu achei que eu não tinha mais solução e ele... – Hyoga encarou Eire com um brilho imenso no olhar. – Ah Eire, ele me mostrou que eu estava errado! Logo eu, no auge dos meus quatorze anos, tão orgulhoso... Ele jamais me deixou, nem quando por minha própria imprudência eu fui parar na casa de Libra... Ele não perdeu as esperanças... – Nervoso ele encarou as mãos. – Ele não desistiu de mim... Por esse motivo, eu não desisti dele quando as batalhas cessaram. Eu já o amava desde então...

Eire que estava comovida levantou-se e deu um forte abraço em Hyoga surpreendendo o loiro, que logo se deixou ser abraçado.

- Hyoga, como eu fico feliz em saber que você encontrou alguém que o faça rir e ver o mundo como algo melhor... Mesmo que...

Hyoga encarou Eire esperando o final da frase.

- Mesmo que o que Eire?

Os olhos azuis o encarando como se ele fosse o bem mais precioso que ela já possuíra.

- Mesmo que não seja eu Hyoga... – Eire levantou, foi em direção as escadas e Hyoga saiu correndo atrás da moça a segurando pelo braço.

- Eire, escute!

A loira virou-se com um sorriso lindo para Hyoga e tocou a sua face de leve.

- Shiii... Não há mais nada Hyoga, o tempo passa e a sua promessa foi mantida, deixe que eu mantenha a minha. O passado é somente o passado. – Eire chorando levantou a mão esquerda para Hyoga. – E o passado uma hora tem que ser esquecido...

- Eire...

- Boa noite Hyoga!

O loiro acompanhou o movimento da moça subindo as escadas, teve vontade de subir atrás correndo, se desculpar por tudo, mas a sua promessa estava feita e seria inquebrantável, assim como a dela. Como ela mesma disse: o passado era somente o passado e tinha que ser esquecido. Ficou durante algum tempo na sala, pensando em suas escolhas e decisões até que encarou o relógio, viu que já eram três da manhã e resolveu subir para o quarto.

Chegando à porta, abriu-a com o maior cuidado possível para não acordar Shun que dormia gostoso na cama. Deitou-se e abraçou o corpo menor, trazendo-o para junto de si.

Shun acabou acordando assustado, mas vendo que era somente Hyoga a lhe fazer carinhos dormiu de novo embalado por aquela mão gostosa que roçava em sua face.

------------HS-----------HS-----------HS----------HS----------HS---------HS--------------------

Shun acordou e vendo que Hyoga não se mexia resolveu deixá-lo dormindo e após se lavar saiu do quarto. Quando desceu as escadas sentiu um gostoso aroma de café espalhado pela casa. Sorriu satisfeito.

- Eire...

- Bom dia Shun! Dorminhoco! – Eire foi até Shun e brincou com o seu cabelo que com um simples balançar do virginiano voltou ao lugar.

- Que cheiro bom...

- É café fresco, venha, sente-se!

- Estou precisando mesmo de um desse... Tenho que estudar...

- Ainda estudando para Stanford?

- Sim, ainda... – Eire levou uma caneca de café para Shun que começou a soprar no conteúdo para esfriá-lo.

- E por que Stanford?

- É uma boa faculdade...

- Mas e Hyoga?

Shun sorveu um gole do café e acabou queimando a língua.

- Vai comigo! – Shun começou a passar o dedo na língua para aliviar a sensação de ardência.

- E ele aceitou?

Shun fez uma cara feia pela dor incomoda e respondeu a Eire.

- Sim, vai ser bom para nós dois!

- Mas mudar de País assim?

- Novamente digo que sim Eire, a Europa é linda, e tenho certeza que seremos muito felizes lá... Eu estou cansado do Japão...

Os olhos verdes e baixos refletiam essa tristeza, as lembranças das batalhas travadas no Japão e na Grécia ainda estavam vivas em sua mente.

- Imagino...

- Bom, eu já vou indo. – Shun levantou-se e encarando o próprio pulso conclui que já era demasiado tarde. – Tenho que ir buscar um livro na Biblioteca e comprar o almoço, os rapazes vão acordar famintos... – Dizendo isso Shun sorriu para Eire que repetiu o gesto e saiu da cozinha em seguida, passou pela sala e quando abriu a porta foi literalmente atropelado por quatro pares de pézinhos. Caiu no chão devido aos empurrões e na queda acabou batendo a cabeça no chão e fechou os olhos devido à dor.

- Shun???

O garoto abriu os grandes olhos esmeraldas e visualizou Saori a sua frente. A moça mais que rapidamente deu as mãos para Shun na intenção de ajudá-lo a se levantar.

- Me desculpe Shun!

Shun passou a mão pela cabeça e fez uma cara feia de dor.

- Tudo bem Saori, hoje não é meu dia...

Saori sorriu para Shun e logo em seguida procurou as crianças com os olhos.

- Mikatu! Kuroto! Sato! Komoto(1)! Venham já aqui!

Um barulho de pezinhos foi ouvido e logo os pequeninos estavam à frente da mãe com os olhares baixos.

- Crianças! Vocês machucaram o Shun!

As crianças olharam para frente e visualizaram o seu querido "tio" e correram em sua direção com olhares sapecas.

Shun abriu a boca de espanto e deixou que as crianças o abraçassem e o derrubassem novamente. Saori olhou para os cinco e suspirou vencida. Eire veio da cozinha e Hyoga acabou acordando devido à barulheira.

A garotinha Sato sentou-se na barriga de Shun e começou a olhá-lo curiosa e Shun percebendo questionou a pequena Sato.

- O que houve Sato?

- Mamãe falou que você vai casar...

Shun olhou desconcertado para Saori que estava vermelha de vergonha pela curiosidade da sua filha.

- Sim Sato, vou sim!

- E quem vai ser a noiva?

Shun corou mais do que já havia corado em toda a sua vida e Saori interveio.

- Sato! Deixe de ser uma garota curiosa! O que eu te ensinei ontem?

Shun se sentiu mal pela repreensão que foi dada a menininha.

- Tudo bem Saori! É somente uma criança!

- Saori!

A deusa olhou em direção as escadas e visualizou Hyoga.

- Hyoga! Como vai?

- Bem, e você? – Hyoga espreguiçou-se gostoso e passou as mãos pelos olhos para espantar o sono.

- Rs, melhor que você...

Hyoga ficou sem graça e olhou para os lados para só então ver o namorado deitado com os quatro gêmeos sobre si

- Shun!

O noivo olhou para Hyoga e sorriu. O loiro agachou-se e fez um gostoso cafuné em sua cabeça, Shun fechou os olhos para sentir a sensação gostosa que era a mão de Hyoga o acariciando, os olhos azuis o encarando gentilmente.

- Como você está?

- Estou bem! – Shun respondeu com um lindo sorriso que trouxe uma paz instantânea para Hyoga, somente Shun conseguia fazer isso, apaziguar tudo somente com o olhar, a tentação de beijá-lo era tanta que Hyoga acabou se inclinando ficando um palmo da pele acetinada, do olhar esmeraldino, do doce perfume...

- Hyoga!

Hyoga acordou e se afastou de Shun enquanto ele levantava e retirava as crianças de si.

- Seiya!

- Puts, cadê a Saori! Só sobram as malas pra mim mesmo...

Hyoga e Shun olharam o amigo que estava carregado de malas por todos os lados possíveis e não conseguiram conter os risos.

- O que vocês estão rindo? Ao invés de me ajudarem!

Mikatu correu até o pai e ficou observando, os grandes olhos lilás olhando o pai curioso. Seiya percebeu a atenção de Mikatu em cima de si e se assustou.

- Criancinha linda, meu amorzinho...

Mikatu sorriu maroto, mordeu o lábio inferior e Seiya conhecia muito bem aquele sorriso... Era o mesmo quando Saori aprontava...

- Não MIkatu, eu vou chamar a sua mãe, para agora!

Em uma questão de segundos Mikatu correu até Seiya e pisou em cima do seu pé com toda a sua força e saiu correndo. O pai gritou de dor e jogou as malas pros lados e justo uma delas atingiu Shun na barriga que caiu sentado devido ao impacto. Hyoga correu até Shun para ajudá-lo, Seiya pulava em um único pé pela sala e com a mão segurava o outro pé, o rosto vermelho de dor.

- Shun! Você está bem? – Hyoga deu a mão para o namorado levantar-se.

- Ai Hyoga, estou! Mas eu acho que eu vou voltar pro quarto, hoje não é mesmo o meu dia...

Mikatu vendo o pai pulando, ria sem parar, ria com gosto e Seiya continuava pulando. O garotinho sentiu a sua mãozinha ser puxada e se assustou.

- Menino feio! Não pode!

Eire olhava para o garotinho recriminando-o e logo os olhinhos se encheram de lágrimas...

- É isso aí Eire! Repreende ele! – Seiya havia parado de saltear pela sala e se juntou a Shun e Hyoga. Acabou comentando sem pudor nenhum. – Lembram de Saori? A Saori pequenininha? Lembram, lembram? Então! Ele é idêntico a ela!

Shun e Hyoga se olharam e lembraram de fatos da infância de Saori e literalmente Mikatu não tinha nada da mãe a não ser os olhos e os cabelos.

- Hã, Seiya?

O cavaleiro olhou para Hyoga.

- Eu não acho que ele seja parecido com a Saori...

- Como não?

Hyoga olhou em direção a cozinha e visualizou Saori com Sato.

- Aquilo, - Apontou o dedo para Seiya que olhou na direção da cozinha – é igual à pequena Saori.

Sato queria por que queria o pote de balas que estava em cima da geladeira e a mãe se recusava a entregá-lo.

- Mamãe! Eu quero agora! Pega já! – A pequena garotinha batia os pés nervosamente, os bracinhos cruzados e um bico de dar medo.

- Não Sato! Eu falei que não!

A garotinha se jogou no chão e começou a se debater.

- Eu quero, eu quero, eu quero já!!!! Já!!!!

Seiya olhou a tudo assustado.

- Meus filhos são uns monstros... Meus Deuses!!!! Eu criei monstros!!!!

Hyoga e Shun não conseguiram segurar o riso. Hyoga foi até Seiya e colocou as mãos sobre os ombros do amigo.

- Eles vão crescer Seiya, e irão aprender a serem pessoas do bem, assim como você... Agora quanto ao Mikatu, Seiya me desculpe, mas a semelhança entre ele e você quando criança é gritante!

Seiya olhou assustado para o filho, agora ele puxava a longa trança de Komoto, a menina começou a chorar e gritou mimada que só ela.

- Mamãe!!!!! Olha o Mikatu!!!! – E começou a mais gritar do que chorar...

Hyoga riu e abraçou Shun que retribuiu o abraço. O loiro se afastou de Shun e pegou a delicada face risonha do namorado, fez um carinho em seu queixo e encostou a sua testa na dele.

- Hoje, pelo visto será um longo dia...

Shun riu e concordou com o namorado.

Logo em seguida as duas garotinhas esconderam-se atrás da porta para assustar Kuroto que era o demônio em pessoa e por incrível que possa parecer estava quieto. Bom, não é preciso dizer o que aconteceu quando assustaram Kuroto, o diabinho pegou um fogo total e saiu correndo atrás das garotinhas mimadas que gritavam pela mãe. Quanto ao Mikatu, saiu correndo atrás do pai novamente.

CONTINUA

N/A: (1) – Fic "Te amo para Sempre", não adianta, se quiser entender essa fic, tem que ler a Te amo para Sempre...

Oi!!!!!!! Nossa, to com muito soninho, a facul ta me matando, me consumindo totalmente, tomando posse de minha pessoa... Só to tendo tempo de estudar, para com isso, logo, logo, vou virar um Einsten!!!!RSrsrsrsrs!!!!

Aiai, bom, muita chuvinha aqui, muita vontade de nanar, um monte de coisa pra estudar, mas num tem jeito, eu queria muito postar um novo cap e aqui está!!!!

Bjokinhas pra todas as minhas miguxas: Dragonesa (num ta me deixando review, sua chata), Thekinha, Naty, Mfm, Cardosinha (apareceu!!!!), Dani, Jessinha (meu bebe, também esqueceu de mim) e Dani, bjos a todas e uma ótima semana!!!!


	5. Confusões na mansão Kido II

_**Confusões na Mansão Kido – Parte II.**_

Seiya olhou a tudo assustado.

- Meus filhos são uns monstros... Meus Deuses!!!! Eu criei monstros!!!!

Hyoga e Shun não conseguiram segurar o riso. Hyoga foi até Seiya e colocou as mãos sobre os ombros do amigo.

- Eles vão crescer Seiya, e irão aprender a serem pessoas do bem, assim como você... Agora quanto ao Mikatu, Seiya me desculpe, mas a semelhança entre ele e você quando criança é gritante!

Seiya olhou assustado para o filho, agora ele puxava a longa trança de Komoto, a menina começou a chorar e gritou mimada que só ela.

- Mamãe!!!!! Olha o Mikatu!!!! – E começou a mais gritar do que chorar...

Hyoga riu e abraçou Shun que retribuiu o abraço. O loiro se afastou de Shun e pegou a delicada face risonha do namorado, fez um carinho em seu queixo e encostou a sua testa na dele.

- Hoje, pelo visto será um longo dia...

Shun riu e concordou com o namorado.

Logo em seguida as duas garotinhas esconderam-se atrás da porta para assustar Kuroto que era o demônio em pessoa e por incrível que possa parecer estava quieto. Bom, não é preciso dizer o que aconteceu quando assustaram Kuroto, o diabinho pegou um fogo total e saiu correndo atrás das garotinhas mimadas que gritavam pela mãe. Quanto ao Mikatu, saiu correndo atrás do pai novamente.

--------------------------HS---------------HS------------------HS--------------HS-------

Assim que Saori chegou, a Mansão perdeu toda a sua calma e a tranqüilidade, características que assumiu logo que se mudou de lá com Seiya para o litoral. Hyoga e Shun eram a calmaria em pessoa e fazia muito tempo que a mansão não estava tão cheia como agora. Como estavam as vésperas do casamento de Shun e Hyoga, muitos cavaleiros retornaram ao Japão para acompanhar e com isso aquela casa tão serena estava virando um inferno. Shun estava correndo de um lado para o outro com os preparativos e Hyoga exausto da falta do namorado se acomodou no sofá, deitando e fechando os olhos na tentativa de descansar um pouco que seja. Estava injuriado e o seu mau humor só iria contagiar a todos se continuasse em suas companhias.

Ouviu quando o namorado chegou e parou na sala para espioná-lo, realmente Hyoga dormindo era uma visão digna dos Deuses.

Shun ficou admirando por um tempo, abriu um sorriso de canto de boca e seguiu caminho para o seu quarto não antes de sussurrar:

- Te amo Sr. Alexei...

Hyoga quando ouviu que os passos se distanciaram, sorriu maroto e correu atrás do namorado que estava concentrado guardando as roupas de Hyoga que havia acabado de passar. O loiro chegou por trás de Shun sem que esse percebesse e o agarrou sem chance de defesa para o virginiano que gritou de susto.

- Hyoga! Não faça isso nunca mais, pare com a mania de me assustar!

O loiro riu e arrancou um beijo de Shun à força, que no primeiro instante resistiu, mas logo em seguida se rendeu. A língua molhada de Hyoga brincando com os seus lábios era totalmente excitante e as mãos do loiro não paravam de avançar sobre o corpo esguio do namorado que respirando fundo conseguiu conter Hyoga.

- Hyoga... Agora não...

Shun respirava com dificuldade e tinha o rosto totalmente rubro. Hyoga elevou as mãos ao próprio rosto e se afastou de Shun.

- Pô Shun! Faz tanto tempo que não ficamos juntos...

Hyoga se aproximou de Shun e o enlaçou por trás, beijando o seu pescoço em seguida.

- Amor, me entenda, eu tenho muito que fazer! Tem tanta gente aqui...

Hyoga ficou de frente para Shun e com a mão elevou a sua delicada face.

- Shun, me escute, nós vamos nos casar! Tem um monte de gente aqui sim, mas para celebrar o nosso amor, e não necessitamos nos esconder!

Shun se afastou de Hyoga e sentou na cama.

- Eu sei Hyoga, eu sei, mas é que... – O loiro sentou-se ao lado do namorado. – É que eu tenho tanto o que fazer, estou tão cansado.

O loiro encarou Shun e logo em seguida o virginiano estava hipnotizado pelo olhar bondoso recaindo sobre si e num ímpeto de coragem o beijou. Hyoga quase morreu de tanto excitamento e partiu para cima de Shun, beijando cada parte exposta do seu corpo. Parou para admirar o namorado. Os cabelos esmeraldinos espalhados pela cama, a pele tão alva como a de um anjo, o olhar sereno... Suspirou e avançou no namorado para beijá-lo.

- PARA KUROTO!!!!!! ME DEVOLVE!!!!!

Os dois gêmeos mais novos de Saori invadiram o quarto de Shun e Hyoga que devido ao susto e ao quase flagrante foi jogado ao chão por Shun conforme esse se levantou. Sato corria atrás de Kuroto que tinha algo na mão que no principio Hyoga não soube distinguir o que seria, até que percebeu que a bola de pelo se mexia. Levantou-se rapidamente e começou a correr atrás das crianças, Kuroto pulou sobre a cama e saiu correndo por cima seguido por Sato que chorava e quase caiu ao subir na cama, só não concretizando o fato por Hyoga a ter segurado. Shun assistia a tudo de pé próximo a cama.

- Agora chega! – O virginiano saiu correndo e pegou Kuroto que se debatia nos braços de Shun enquanto Hyoga segurava Sato que ensaiava golpes de luta como podia só não atingindo o irmão por Hyoga estar a segurando.

- Chega de bagunça, os dois!

As crianças calaram-se rapidamente, tinham adoração por Shun e vê-lo nervoso era coisa rara.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Sato começou a chorar e balbuciar palavras incompreensíveis. Hyoga tentava acalmá-la.

- O que aconteceu Sato?

- Ela é uma boba!

A menina começou a chorar mais ainda e Shun olhou com reprovação para Kuroto que se calou.

Hyoga se abaixou na altura da garotinha e com a voz e o olhar terno perguntou novamente.

- Diga o que houve!

- Ele... pegou... Ele pegou o Fofucho!

Hyoga não entendeu nada e mirou a mão suspeita de Kuroto, a bola de pelo continuava se mexendo. Olhou para o namorado que encarava a garotinha e lentamente foi até Kuroto pegar o que estava em sua mão. Por sua vez o garoto não quis entregar e nessa discussão Shun acabou tendo a sua atenção desviada para os dois. Hyoga percebendo que o namorado mirava atentamente a mão de Kuroto tratou de tirar a bola de pelo do menino mas este sendo mais rápido a jogou nas mãos de Shun que encarou aquele ser em suas mãos. O serzinho parecia uma bola de pelo e Shun o olhava curioso até que percebeu o que era o animalzinho. Procurou o namorado com o olhar e começou a ter a sua respiração alterada, Hyoga correu até Shun e tirou a bola de pelo de suas mãos.

- Hyo...Hyo... Hyo...

- Shiiii, calma Shunzinho, já está comigo...

- É um... Hyo...É um...

Hyoga entregou o ratinho para Sato que não estava entendendo nada e se aproximou de Shun colocando o ratinho bem a sua frente.

- Veja tio Shun! Esse é o Fofucho!

Shun agora praticamente não respirava, Hyoga abanava-o tentando trazê-lo de volta, mas Shun estava em pane.

- Hyo... É um... É um...

Hyoga dava tapinhas leves na face pálida do namorado que tinha a sua respiração cada vez mais alterada.

- Shi... Não diga nada, já foi! Passou!

Kuroto parou na frente de Sato e começou a puxar o bichano das mãos da irmã que o puxava pro outro lado e agora o bicho estava sendo totalmente esticado.

- Hyoga, é um rato!!!!!

Dizendo isso, Shun desfaleceu.

----------------HS------------HS-----------HS-----------------HS----------HS----------

- Que coisa feia! Vocês realmente não conseguem ficar uma hora sem aprontar!

Saori andava de um lado para o outro e em determinados momentos mirava os dois cotocos de gente que estavam de cabeças baixas. Hyoga estava sentado na cama com Shun fazendo-o beber um copo de água.

- Vocês vão ficar de castigo, os dois!

As crianças olharam para Saori e começaram chorar.

- Mas foi ele mamãe! – Sato foi até a mãe e agarrou-se na barra do seu vestido.

- Chega Sato! Os dois foram culpados! E agora vão para o quarto sem jantar!

- Mas mamãe! – Disseram em uníssono.

- Sem reclamar! – Saori estava irredutível e as crianças resolveram obedecer. Shun que já estava mais calmo resolveu intervir.

- Saori, tudo bem, já passou!

- Shun, por favor, não tire a minha autoridade, eles mereceram.

Shun calou-se e olhou para Hyoga que também encarava com pena as crianças.

- Hyoga...

- Não adianta Shun, quando a Saori diz não, é não.

Shun abaixou a cabeça e olhou as crianças se retirarem em direção ao quarto. Saori foi até Shun.

- Shun, me desculpe, existem horas que eles fogem ao meu controle...

- Tudo bem Saori, eu só achei que não deveria deixá-los sem comer, mas você sabe o que faz...

- Obrigada por me entender...

Hyoga abraçou Shun e beijou-o nos lábios, logo em seguida encarou Saori.

- Não deve ser fácil criar os quatro...

Saori olhou para Hyoga e sorriu.

- É a maior dificuldade da minha vida! Mas também é a melhor... – Os três se encararam e sorriram. O momento durou pouco, pois Seiya começou a gritar. Mikatu e Komoto estavam começando mais uma de suas brigas. Saori, Shun e Hyoga desceram para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Limpe agora! –Komoto de pé gritava para o irmão que estava jogando vídeo-game. – Limpe já! MIKATU!!!!!!!

O garoto de cabelos violeta apenas encarou a irmã e voltou a jogar. Komoto se revoltou, foi até Mikatu e arrancou o controle de suas mãos. O garoto por sua vez levantou e foi até Komoto.

- Me devolve! Agora!

- Só depois que você limpar!

- Ah, vá tomar banho!

- Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!! EU TE ODEIO MIKATU!!!!!!!!

Komoto avançou para cima de Mikatu e os dois começaram a se bater. Seiya chegou no exato momento de separá-los, o único problema é que os dois mais velhos já desenvolviam algum tipo de cosmo, ínfimo, mas com poder suficiente para machucar alguém. Seiya tentou afasta-los mais foi em vão. O cenário da luta já estava pronto, só teve tempo de gritar por Saori.

Komoto estava de um lado e nos olhos âmbar refletia toda a raiva acumulada, enquanto Mikatu do outro lado fazia posição de luta pronto para atacar.

- AGORA VOCÊ VAI VER MIKATU!!!!!!! - Komoto avançou para Mikatu que pulou passando por trás da garota e segurando o seu braço atrás do seu corpo. Komoto gritou de raiva e se desvencilhando tomou distância do irmão. O cosmo dos dois se alterou e quando estavam prestes a explodirem Saori os afastou.

- Chega! Eu não agüento mais! – O cosmo das duas crianças abaixou-se rapidamente. – O que aconteceu agora?

- Eu to cansada desse garoto!

- O que você fez Mikatu?

- Eu não fiz nada! Essa garota é louca!

- AI, EU TE MATO!!!!!!

Saori se colocou no meio dos dois impedindo qualquer um de se bater. Hyoga foi até Saori retirou Mikatu à força da sala e o levou até a cozinha. Komoto por sua vez foi segurada pela mãe.

- Komoto, já basta!

- Mas mãe!

- Já basta Komoto, já basta!

A menina bufou de raiva.

- Komoto chega, você já é uma mocinha, já tem seis anos, chega disso! Chega de birras!

- Mas mãe! Ele sujou o meu sapato!

Só então Saori olhou para o sapato de Komoto e viu nele um amarelado que parecia ser de mostarda.

- Komoto, me diga que tudo isso não foi por causa de um pouco de mostarda?

A moreninha abaixou a cabeça e os seus longos cabelos castanhos encobriram o seu rosto.

- Komoto...

- Me desculpe mamãe...

- Sinto muito Komoto, mas vocês dois irão ficar de castigo.

- Mas mãe! Eu não tenho mais idade pra isso!

- Como não? Para aprontar você teve idade!

- Mas mãe!

- Já sei, Hyoga, traga o Mikatu pra cá!

O loiro chegou com o garotinho um pouco mais calmo, mas ainda assim emburrado.

- Bom, eu já sei que castigo irei dar a vocês!

As crianças encararam a mãe que sorria.

- Vocês vão cuidar dos seus irmãos!

- O quê? – Os dois disseram juntos.

- Vocês vão cuidar dos seus irmãozinhos, e quando eu digo cuidar, eu digo tudo!

- Mas mãe!

- Komoto, eu cansei de lhe dizer que bastava, estou cansada das brigas dos dois. – Saori olhou para o relógio da sala. – Falando nisso, já está na hora de dar banho na Sato e no Kuroto, vamos, vamos! – Saori começou a empurrar as crianças reclamonas dando palmadinhas em seus bumbuns.

Shun ainda ouviu Komoto dizer algo do tipo "você me paga" para MIkatu, mas resolveu não comentar nada. Saori sentou exausta no sofá. Hyoga acompanhou-a e puxou Shun junto.

- Nossa, faz tempo que não acontece tantas coisas em um único dia.

Saori riu.

- Hyoga, isso acontece todo dia em nossa casa.

- Sabe o que é mais engraçado? – Saori olhou para o loiro curiosa.

- O que Hyoga?

- Na briga dos quatro eu notei algo em comum...

- Não estou entendendo...

- Saori! As duas brigas foram idênticas as que você tinha com o Seiya!

Saori ficou rubra de vergonha e os três começaram a rir.

-------------HS-----------HS----------HS----------HS-----------HS-----------HS

15:30 – Aeroporto de Tókio.

Um carro de luxo aguardava no saguão de entrada.

- Até que enfim! Onde estava? Eu te procurei por todos os lados!

- Mil perdões Senhorita, o trânsito está infernal.

- Trânsito, hunf. No meu País não existe nada disso... O que está infernal é esse calor – Retirou o casaco de pele do corpo e jogou na mão do motorista. – Vai, vamos logo!

- Sim Senhorita!

Entraram no carro e seguiram viagem. Do lado de dentro a loira reclamava em pensamento e olhava com tédio a paisagem.

"Vamos de volta ao passado".

CONTINUA.

N/A - Nossa... Eu não quero esses gêmeos nem se cada um deles vier com um milhão de euros (Euro ta na moda, afinal, o Real é uma merda e o dólar ta caindo) cada uma... Rsrs!!!

Ois!!!!! Desculpem pelo atraso, mas sabem como é, as mesmas desculpas de sempre acompanhadas sempre dos mesmos problemas... Num é fácil naum...

Aiaia, quem é essa garota misteriosa? Que volta ao passado é essa? Hum, as coisas estão esquentando... Mas, sabem como é, digo de novo, nem sempre o que vemos é o que realmente é... Vou deixar pra pensarem...

Bjokas a todos que mandaram reviews, e aos que não mandaram, afinal, fazer o quê, gente tímida é foda mesmo!!!!RSrsrsrsrsrs!!!! Fui!!!!


	6. Obsessão

_**Obsessão...**_

15:30 – Aeroporto de Tókio.

Um carro de luxo aguardava no saguão de entrada.

- Até que enfim! Onde estava? Eu te procurei por todos os lados!

- Mil perdões Senhorita, o trânsito está infernal.

- Trânsito, hunf. No meu País não existe nada disso... O que está infernal é esse calor – Retirou o casaco de pele do corpo e jogou na mão do motorista. – Vai, vamos logo!

- Sim Senhorita!

Entraram no carro e seguiram viagem. Do lado de dentro a loira reclamava em pensamento e olhava com tédio a paisagem.

"Vamos de volta ao passado".

--------------HS------HS-----------HS----------HS--------HS---------HS----------HS-----------

Tentava em vão se lembrar o motivo da sua ida até o Japão, o que estava fazendo em um País tão sem graça e com um calor infernal que nunca havia se presenciado, então pegava o convite que estava em seu bolso e a sua memória era revivida rapidamente.

Nos olhos azuis toda a tristeza envolvida, aquele que sempre esteve em seus pensamentos, aqueles olhos que pareciam que conseguiam enxergar a sua alma, aquela voz rouca e serena, aquele que poderia ter sido seu... Era agora de outra pessoa... Maldito Cavaleiro de Andrômeda, com toda aquela paz e aquela doçura conseguiu roubar Hyoga... E isso era imperdoável... Recalculava de hora em hora o plano em sua mente, tudo precisava sair perfeito, não poderiam haver erros e isso Freya odiava! Encostou a testa no vidro do carro e soltou um suspiro sentido junto com uma lágrima, estava triste por dentro, lembrava-se de cada toque que Hyoga lhe dera, cada riso... E agora queria isso de volta, não importasse o que custasse.

- Hyoga...

Os olhos azuis registravam cada cena de Tókio e ao mesmo tempo não tinham a menor atenção sobre a cidade, tudo o que importava era o Cavaleiro de Cisne.

- Srta. Freya?

A voz do motorista fez com que a garota se assustasse e os seus pensamentos se esvaecessem.

- Sim?

- Chegamos.

Freya sentou-se direito e olhou para a mansão que refletia no vidro do carro. O motorista estacionou e foi até a porta abrindo-a para que a garota saísse.

A loira sentia o coração cada vez mais palpitante, um misto de ansiedade e medo a dominando, Hyoga estava lá, todo o seu Mundo estava lá e não sabia se seria forte o suficiente para agüentar o que estava por vir. O motorista tocou a campainha de leve e a porta logo foi aberta.

--------------HS-------HS-----------HS------------HS--------HS---------HS-------HS---

- Mikatu?

- Hã?

- Veja, chegou alguém!

Mikatu e Komoto estavam no banheiro dando banho em Sato e Kuroto quando a limusine apareceu na porta da mansão. Os dois rapidamente subiram na cadeira para ver quem chegava.

- Nossa! Que carro! Deixa eu ver!!! – Mikatu quase jogou Komoto para fora da cadeira de tanto que insistiu em querer ver o carro. Komoto por sua vez surpreendeu pela atitude e desceu da cadeira.

- Vamos Mikatu, os gêmeos ainda estão na banheira...

Mikatu olhou para a irmã e observou o carro uma última vez. Dele saiu uma linda garota, a mais linda que ele já havia visto. Observou a garota mais atentamente e uma forte dor de cabeça o dominou fazendo com que ele afastasse o olhar. Komoto correu até o irmão.

- O que houve MIkatu? – Komoto amparou o irmão e colocou a mãozinha em seu ombro.

- Eu não sei Ko... Só tive uma má impressão, nada demais. – Komoto olhou para a janela, o que havia feito tão mal ao seu irmão? Resolveu subir para espiar novamente, mas foi segurada por Mikatu.

- Não Komoto, já chega. Vamos tirar os gêmeos da banheira. – Komoto olhou para o irmão com uma suspeita de que havia algo errado e Mikatu não queria dizer o que era... Contrariada resolveu por seguir o irmão.

------------HS---------HS---------HS----------HS-----------HS---------HS--------------

- SATO?

- Ai seu bobo! Não grita! – Sato tapava as pequenas orelhinhas com as mãos.

- Vamos brincar?

- Do quê?

- Guerra submarina!

- Como é?

- Um segura a cabeça do outro debaixo da água e o outro tenta se soltar.

- Num quero!

- Por que não sua boba?

- Porque eu vou me machucar... E eu não sou boba!

- É sim, se você fosse corajosa topava!

- Você não precisa provar nada pra ninguém Sato! – Komoto apareceu e recriminou o pequeno irmão com o olhar. – Venha Kuroto, vamos lavar esses cabelos. – Komoto colocou uma quantidade de Shampoo na mão e começou a esfregar os cabelos claros do irmão que logo estavam cobertos de espuma. – Vai, enxágua esse cabelo. – Kuroto obedeceu e Mikatu fez o mesmo procedimento com Sato. Os dois tiraram os pequeninos da banheira e os levaram até o quarto. Komoto olhava de esguelha para Mikatu, sabia que tinha algo errado...

"O que você está me escondendo...".

-----------HS------------HS----------HS--------HS---------HS---------HS----------HS—

- FREYA?????? – Saori adiantou-se até a porta para receber a loira.

- Deusa Atena... – Freya reverenciou-se em um sinal de respeito á Deusa. Abraçaram-se logo após.

- E Hilda?

- Tem vários compromissos, mas irá conseguir chegar para o casamento...

- Que bom!

- Quem chegou? – Hyoga vinha descendo as escadas de mãos dadas com Shun e surpreendeu-se ao ver a loira escultural que estava parada na sala. – Fre...Freya... É você mesmo? O que houve com aquela garotinha que eu conheci? – Freya sorriu sem jeito e Hyoga correu para o seu lado largando Shun automaticamente.

- Uma hora eu tinha que crescer não é mesmo?

Hyoga sorriu. – Venha, me dê um abraço! – Freya foi até Hyoga e os dois se abraçaram.

Shun terminou de descer as escadas calmamente e só então olhou Freya atentamente, a garota realmente estava bonita, os cabelos loiros antes revoltos e cheios, estavam agora lisos, repicados e com várias nuances loiras, uma franja de lado caia com graça por seu rosto pálido e antes infantil. O corpo ganhou vida e a roupa que estava usando (Uma saia preta e uma regata branca) só o destacava mais ainda. Depois de fazer uma análise completa resolveu ir cumprimentá-la.

- Olá Freya! – Só então Hyoga lembrou do namorado e sorriu sem graça. Shun por sua vez não deu atenção a Hyoga e abraçou Freya que retribuiu o gesto. – Fico muito feliz com a sua presença!

- Obrigada Shun! – Freya também olhou Shun dos pés as cabeças e se surpreendeu em ver que o virginiano continuava lindo, não tinha chances contra ele. Os cabelos estavam mais compridos do que na última batalha e caiam com graça pelo corpo escultural e de ínfimos músculos, a pele continuava alva e aveludada e os olhos eram um espetáculo a parte, lindos, com toda a pureza que pode existir em alguém, pensou que era realmente difícil resistir a Shun e logo entendeu por que Hyoga o escolheu. Shun por sua vez percebeu os olhares de Freya sobre si e corou. A loira por sua vez quebrou o olhar sobre Shun. – Me desculpe Shun, é que você está tão lindo...

Hyoga olhou para o namorado e sorriu orgulhoso. Mas Shun pedindo licença se retirou para o seu quarto e deixou Hyoga atônito.

Saori e Freya se entreolharam e Hyoga resolveu ir atrás do namorado. Chegou ao quarto e viu Shun deitado na cama lendo um livro. Sentou-se ao seu lado e começou a acariciar os seus cabelos.

- Está tudo bem?

Shun fechou o livro e encarou Hyoga.

- Claro! – Aproximou-se do loiro e beijou de leve os seus lábios. – Logo em seguida voltou a ler o seu livro.

- Tem certeza? – Hyoga colocou a mão sobre o livro e a atenção de Shun se voltou para ele.

- Já falei que está tudo bem Hyoga. Só estou cansado, é o primeiro dia em que não tenho nada pra fazer e quero aproveitar para descansar...

- Então eu vou ficar com você! Agarradinho assim! – Hyoga abraçou o namorado com força que começou a rir.

- Mas e Freya?

- Ah Shun! A Freya a Saori dá um jeito, mulheres pra conversar com ela é o que não falta! Agora eu quero curtir o meu amor...

Shun sorriu e indo de encontro com Hyoga deu um beijo mais profundo que excitou o loiro.

- AH Shun... – O virginiano sorriu docemente e avançou novamente para Hyoga.

-----------------HS----------HS---------HS----------HS-------HS-----------HS-------HS

Freya desde que Hyoga subiu ficou olhando atônita em direção ás escadas esperando que o loiro fosse voltar.

- Quem você está esperando?

Freya colocou a mão no coração abafando o susto. – Olá para você também Eire!

- O que está olhando? É Hyoga? Vou te dar um conselho...

Freya fechou a cara tal como menina mimada.

- Fique longe do Hyoga e mais ainda longe do Shun, eu sei que você está aqui com outras intenções...

- Você nem me conhece garota! Me deixe em paz! – Freya passou por Eire que segurou o seu pulso.

- Não tente! Não ouse! Nem sequer pense! Eu e Hyoga somos muito amigos e eu sei muito bem como você é...

As duas loiras se encararam raivosamente e logo Freya riu.

- Sabe Eire, nós temos algo em comum... Além dos olhos claros e dos cabelos lógico! Nós temos uma pessoa em comum... – Eire ficou séria. – E nós duas queremos ele, não é mesmo? – Eire abaixou a cabeça e nada falou enquanto Freya a observava. – Rs, como eu imaginei, pare de se esconder debaixo dessa máscara sua idiota, e assuma a realidade, você quer Hyoga tanto como eu! – Eire começou a chorar e subiu para o seu quarto batendo a porta com força e Freya começou a rir sem parar.

- O que aconteceu com a Eire? – Saori chegou na sala e percebeu o clima estranho.

- Nada não! Ela estava apenas... com dor de cabeça, é, com dor de cabeça...

Saori olhou para Freya atentamente e percebeu que a loira estava alterada. – Você está bem?

Freya a olhou como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Claro Saori! Claro... – Dizendo isso subiu as escadas e passou por cada quarto, parando em uma porta que de dentro vinham gemidos. Freya encostou a cabeça na porta e ouviu cada suspiro, cada gemido, cada palavra... Mordeu o lábio e desceu a mão arranhando a porta.

- Você será meu Hyoga, cada um desses momentos será meu... – Bateu na porta com força e se retirou.

Hyoga e Shun interromperam o que estavam fazendo quando ouviram a batida. – O que foi isso Hyoga?

- Eu não sei amor, eu não sei, deve ter sido uma das crianças...

- Ah... – E voltaram a se beijar.

CONTINUA...

Oi galera, e aí como vai tudo? Todo mundo pronto pra receber ovinhos de páscoa do coelhinho????? A semana santa tem um significado muito especial pra mim e a aguardo ansiosamente... É o tempo de pensarmos em nossas vidas e olhá-la de uma maneira diferente, Ele sofreu, morreu por nós e nos perdoou... Nunca ninguém teve tanto amor ao seu irmão como Ele teve por nós... E nele também ninguém acreditava... A vida às vezes é engraçada com a gente, sempre tem alguém que está insatisfeito com o nosso jeito, as nossas palavras, os gestos, tudo sempre vai incomodar, não tem jeito...

Percebi isso essa semana e fiquei muito triste com certos atos que ocorreram, mas devemos tomar tudo como aprendizado, ninguém quer nos ver felizes, infelizmente...

Bom, acho que a inveja ficou bem visível nesse cap. o que a obsessão pode fazer não é mesmo? E até que ponto a Eire é boa? Ou será que a intenção dela mudou para melhor e Hyoga não é mais o objetivo dela? Bom, ainda tem uma terceira loira para aparecer, os dourados, e um certo amor não correspondido... Acompanhem e mandem reviews, a fic só ta na introdução...

Bjos pra todos!!!!!


	7. Tentação

_**TENTAÇÃO**_

- Sabe Eire, nós temos algo em comum... Além dos olhos claros e dos cabelos lógico! Nós temos uma pessoa em comum... – Eire ficou séria. – E nós duas queremos ele, não é mesmo? – Eire abaixou a cabeça e nada falou enquanto Freya a observava. – Rs, como eu imaginei, pare de se esconder debaixo dessa máscara sua idiota, e assuma a realidade, você quer Hyoga tanto como eu! – Eire começou a chorar e subiu para o seu quarto batendo a porta com força e Freya começou a rir sem parar.

- O que aconteceu com a Eire? – Saori chegou na sala e percebeu o clima estranho.

- Nada não! Ela estava apenas... com dor de cabeça, é, com dor de cabeça...

Saori olhou para Freya atentamente e percebeu que a loira estava alterada. – Você está bem?

Freya a olhou como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Claro Saori! Claro... – Dizendo isso subiu as escadas e passou por cada quarto, parando em uma porta que de dentro vinham gemidos. Freya encostou a cabeça na porta e ouviu cada suspiro, cada gemido, cada palavra... Mordeu o lábio e desceu a mão arranhando a porta.

- Você será meu Hyoga, cada um desses momentos será meu... – Bateu na porta com força e saiu correndo raivosamente para o seu quarto, trancou a porta e jogou-se na cama. Abafou o seu grito no travesseiro.

- EU TE ODEIO SHUN! POR QUE VOCÊ TEVE QUE APARECER NA MINHA VIDA? – Sentou-se na cama e olhou em volta avistando um telefone. – Como se faz um interurbano aqui? – Freya discava os números nervosa. – Aí que merda! – Largou o telefone e foi até a mala, revirou-a inteira. – DROGA! ONDE ESTÁ? – Colocou a mão na cabeça e tentou se acalmar. – Já sei! – Foi até o casaco que estava em cima da cama e começou a olhar bolso por bolso até que achou um pequeno papel com um número escrito, pegou o telefone novamente e voltou a discar.

"-É bom que atenda!"

--------------------HS---------HS----------HS---------HS------------HS-------HS-------

Depois de duas horas, Hyoga continuava dormindo exausto e Shun não conseguia tirar os olhos do seu loiro. Parecia um Deus grego dormindo... Fez um leve cafuné, deslizando os dedos sobre os cabelos de Hyoga e então olhou a hora. Já eram 16:00, aquilo sim era um dia perfeito... Com exceção da chegada de Freya, não sabia dizer ao certo, mas não gostava da loira... Sentou na cama e deu mais uma olhada para Hyoga que suspirou de cansaço. Shun inclinou sobre ele e lhe deu um selinho para depois levantar e descer para junto dos outros. No caminho para sala ouviu gritos de crianças e olhou pela janela do corredor, os gêmeos haviam saído do castigo e agora corriam pelo jardim junto com Milo, e a cena do pedido de casamento feito por Hyoga voltava a sua mente, a tarde estava idêntica á daquele dia...Riu e correu para o jardim.

Milo corria atrás das crianças, mas elas não davam chances ao escorpiano que percebeu como puxaram a velocidade do pai, era impossível pará-las, assim como era com Seiya quando jovem. Shun acenou para todos que repetiram o gesto, mas o virginiano sentiu a falta de alguém correndo junto com os demais, olhou em volta e encontrou Mikatu sentado na grama, quietinho, sério, cena muito rara de se ver justo do mais terrível dos quatro.

- Posso lhe fazer companhia? – Shun sorriu e sentou ao lado de Mikatu que apenas acenou com a cabeça. – O dia está tão bonito! Por que não está correndo junto com os seus irmãos?

- Não estou com vontade...

- Nossa! Justo você? – Mikatu olhou para Shun que sorria, e logo se contagiou com o sorriso do "tio".

"- Como podem querer lhe fazer tanto mal?"

Shun percebeu que havia algo errado com Mikatu, ele estava tão estranho...

- Mikatu?

- Sim?

- O que houve?

- Nada tio, verdade!

- Sabe Mikatu, eu já tive a sua idade e sei exatamente como é ruim guardar algo para si, por pior que seja...

Os olhos violeta começaram a olhar para Shun.

" – Jamais serei o responsável por toda infelicidade que você terá."

- E então?

Mikatu "acordou" dos próprios pensamentos e encarou Shun que continuava do seu lado.

- Eu prefiro não comentar nada, são somente coisas...

- Tudo bem Mi, eu entendi!

Mikatu olhou para Shun que retribuiu o olhar sorrindo e então o garoto o abraçou fortemente, tentando consolá-lo, tentando lhe passar forças. Shun recebeu o abraço forte totalmente calado... Depois de alguns minutos Shun afastou Mikatu de si e percebeu que o garoto chorava.

- Mikatu... – Shun passou a mão sobre a face de Mikatu enxugando-lhe as lágrimas.

- Não é nada tio! Eu vou subir! – Mikatu levantou e deixando Shun atônito foi em direção à porta de entrada da mansão.

"- O que acontece com esse garoto?"

- De tanto pensar, morreu um burro!

- Essa voz... June!

Shun virou-se afobado e abraçou a figura feminina que estava a sua frente com força. A loira olhou com emoção para Shun e enxugou as lágrimas que caiam do rosto do amigo. – Você continua um chorão!

Shun riu e repetiu o gesto no rosto de June. – Você não pode dizer nada! Também ta chorando! – Os dois riram e voltaram a se abraçar emocionados.

-------------HS-----------HS------------HS----------HS---------HS----------HS-----HS-

Ainda dormindo Hyoga rolou na cama tateando a procura do corpo amado, mas só encontrava o vazio. Rolou novamente e acabou por encontrar o chão e na batida acordou.

- Ai! – Passou a mão sobre a cabeça dolorida e olhou em volta, estava sozinho... – "Onde ele foi?" – Levantou, saiu do quarto e foi em busca de Shun pela casa inteira, ouviu gritos vindo de um quarto em especial e parando em frente à porta escutou atentamente cada berro:

- Você tem que fazer algo! Eu o odeio, todo aquele ar sereno, AI! ME IRRITA! Calma? Você me mandou ficar calma? COMO OUSA?

Hyoga assustou-se e bateu na porta com força que foi aberta por Freya. A loira estava rubra de raiva e de vergonha, provavelmente Hyoga havia escutado a conversa.

- Hy...Hyoga? Está tudo bem? – A loira abriu passagem para que o russo entrasse.

- Eu é quem lhe pergunto, eu ouvi gritos, está tudo bem?

Freya tinha agora sobre si aqueles olhos maravilhosamente azuis e preocupados e com muito esforço desviou o olhar, não era a hora ainda. – Está Hyoga, está tudo bem sim! Não tem do que se preocupar...

- Tudo bem então, eu vou descer para procurar o Shun... – Freya levantou o olhar rapidamente e se colocou em frente a porta bloqueando a saída de Hyoga. - Freya?

- Hyoga...Foi tudo... em vão? – Dos olhos azuis de Freya escorriam lágrimas sentidas. Hyoga se penalizou e abraçou a garota.

-Freya... Eu não quero te ver triste, muito pelo contrário, eu quero que você fique feliz por mim! – Freya apertou o abraço.

- Sempre ficarei feliz por você Hyoga! A loira encarou Hyoga. -Mas eu queria lhe pedir algo... – Hyoga afrouxou o abraço e retribuiu o olhar para Freya.

- O que Freya?

- Eu quero... Eu quero um...

- HYOGA!

O russo largou a loira e olhou para a porta da qual estava parada Eire sorrindo.

- Eire! O que foi?

Eire olhou raivosamente para Freya e em seguida puxou Hyoga para fora do quarto. – O Shun está te procurando, os rapazes chegaram! – Hyoga abriu um largo sorriso e correu até a sala junto com Eire. Lá já estavam todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro sendo recebidos por Milo e Kamus.

- Olha só quem resolveu acordar, o Belo Adormecido! – Milo olhou com deboche para Hyoga e logo todos estavam rindo.

Shun adentrou a sala afobado junto com June e foi recebido aos gritos por Afrodite.

- Meus Deuses! Como está ainda mais belo! Garoto! Ninguém vai sequer tocar nesse garoto, eu vou arrumá-lo sozinho para o casamento. – Shun ficou rubro de vergonha.

- Pô Afrodite! Para de deixar o garoto encabulado! – Carlos veio por trás e Afrodite se esquivou.

- Não fale nada! Você está ignorado! I-G-N-O-R-A-D-O!

- Amor...

- Hunf! Depois conversamos... – Carlos foi todo xoxo para junto da companhia de Aiolia que também estava abandonado, Marin chegou e não largava mais Shina.

- Posso me juntar a você?

- Claro meu amigo, claro! – Aiolia deu uma tapinha no ombro de Carlos.

Shun olhava a cena e não conseguia entender nada.

- Mas o que aconteceu aqui?

- Hunf, o Carlos é um grosso! Pior, é um Ogro!

- O que aconteceu Afrodite?

- Ele estava treinando junto com Shura no meu jardim, isso mesmo, no MEU jardim! E as minhas rosas foram as vítimas! Todas despedaçadas, um escândalo!

Hyoga abafou um riso e recebeu uma cotovelada de Shun no abdômen fazendo com que ele engolisse o riso que quase veio. – Sinto muito Afrodite...

- Tudo bem Shun, tudo bem, ele vai ter o que merece! – Afrodite encostou a boca no ouvido de Shun e sussurrou: - Ele está na seca há mais de um mês! – Shun ficou escarlate e Hyoga começou a rir, o que foi bem notado por Carlos.

- Qualé Afrodite, já ta contando que eu to na seca? Pra você isso é muito engraçado mesmo, agora pra mim... – Aiolia olhou para Carlos e também quase teve um ataque de risos. – Tudo bem Aiolia, tudo bem, pode rir, ultimamente tem sido cinco contra um!

- Como assim? – Aiolia coçou a cabeça sem entender a expressão.

- Cinco – Carlos levantou a mão direita e balançou os dedos. – Contra um! – E apontou o dedo indicador para o baixo ventre. Agora a crise de risos de Aiolia começou e pelo visto ia demorar a terminar...

A pequena Sato entrou na sala e deu alguns passinhos pra trás, nunca tinha visto tantos homens fortes juntos. Milo percebeu a quase presença da garotinha e foi até ela.

- Vem Sato!

- É muita gente tio Milo! – Milo riu e pegou a pequena no colo. Mú e Shaka avistaram aquela figurinha no colo de Milo e foram até eles.

- Que coisinha mais linda! – Shaka passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos escuro da garotinha.

- Oi, meu nome é Sato! – Estendeu a mãozinha para cumprimentá-los.

- Olá Sato! – Shaka deu um dedo que coube na mãozinha inteira.

- Você é bonito! – Sato olhava Shaka dos pés a cabeça.

- Você também é muito linda, é a cara do seu pai!

- Minha mamãe sempre fala isso, especialmente quando eu apronto... – Mu e Shaka riram da inocência da pequenina. – Aí o meu pai faz uma cara estranha...

- Mas que figurinha! – Shaka estava encantado com Sato.

- Pois é, ainda mais quando apronta! Vai, vai brincar com os seus irmãos! – Milo colocou-a no chão e logo ela foi cercada pelos outros dois gêmeos que começaram a correr pela sala. – Saga e Kanon assustaram-se pela quantidade de mini Saoris e mini Seiyas correndo juntos. As meninas gritavam enquanto Kuroto as ameaçava com uma largatixa.

- E eles começaram de novo... – Hyoga ouviu o namorado falar e o abraçou por trás.

- Rs, não tem jeito, são crianças!

- Mas são tão... Enérgicas... – June olhava as crianças atônita.

- Você não viu nada ainda Ju... Elas são terríveis...

Eire olhava tudo da porta da cozinha e se divertia das traquinagens das crianças. Freya chegou por trás de si e a puxou pelo braço até a cozinha. A loira estava totalmente descontrolada.

- ESCUTE AQUI! OUSE SE APROXIMAR, OUSE ME ATRAPALHAR NOVAMENTE! VOCÊ VAI PAGAR CARO PELO QUE FEZ HOJE!

---------------HS----------HS-------HS---------HS--------HS--------HS----------HS---

CONTINUA

Nossa! Oie! E aí, belezinhas? Bom, to atrasada pro trampo, então num vai dar pra adiantar nada da fic (desculpa esfarrapada), mas gostaria de agradecer muito, da última vez que eu postei, abri o meu e-mail no mesmo dia e me surpreendi pela quantidade de reviews que eu recebi, fiquei muito feliz!

Mas desde já, gostaria de pedir uma ajuda em especial... Tem uma certa Ficwriter que ta demorando pra postar um novo caps, então vamos entoar um hino novo:

- QUEREMO PAPAI NOEL! QUEREMOS PAPAI NOEL! PARA DE NOS ENROLAR! PARE DE NOS ENROLAR! QUEREMOS PAPAI NOEL!

Se ligou no recado néh Theka? Bjoskinhas a todos! E uma ótima páscoa repleta de ovos de chocolate! Agora é que eu saio dos 55Kg... Hunf, magoei! 


	8. Descobertas

A tarde pode-se dizer que passou muito rápido, os quadrigêmeos (Mikatu estava mais calmo e foi brincar com os irmãos e Milo) ficaram correndo pelos jardins da Mansão enquanto os demais cavaleiros de ouro se acomodavam em seus quartos

_**DESCOBERTAS**_

A tarde pode-se dizer que passou muito rápido, os quadrigêmeos (Mikatu estava mais calmo e foi brincar com os irmãos e Milo) ficaram correndo pelos jardins da Mansão enquanto os demais cavaleiros de ouro se acomodavam em seus quartos. Hyoga também aproveitou para ficar mais com o noivo, já que com a chegada de June os afazeres de Shun foram diminuindo cada vez mais, aliás, todas as mulheres estavam ajudando com os preparativos com exceção é claro de Freya, a garota não fazia nada além de caprichos com todos e agora tinha arranjado uma diversão especial... Não largava Hyoga e para onde ele ia lá estava Freya se insinuando para cima do pobre, cheia de caras e bocas. Shun nem sequer percebia, Hyoga fazia de tudo para fugir das investidas da loira e ficar o mais longe possível dela.

E a semana passou rápida e gostosa para todos os hóspedes da Mansão e para Hyoga.

Em uma dessas tardes, Saori e Seiya resolveram sair para resolver um pequeno assunto que estava sendo adiado há tempos, e foram obrigados a encarar quatro pares de olhos pidões.

- Já falei que não vou levar ninguém!

- Mas mamãe... – Sato se agarrou à saia da mãe.

- Sato, eu disse que não! Eu volto logo! – Retirou a pequena da barra da saia e a beijou.

- Além do mais, é assunto de gente grande! – Seiya tentava se explicar para um bicudo Kuroto.

- Por favor mamãe... Faz tanto tempo que não saímos daqui... No litoral era diferente, sinto falta... – Komoto tinha lágrimas em seus olhos castanhos e Saori não conseguiu ignorar a sinceridade da filha, mas como explicar... Como poderia explicar que no litoral existia um total isolamento que permitia a eles circularem sossegados pelas ruas?

- Tudo bem! – Komoto ergueu os olhos para mãe e percebeu que ela sorria.

- Saori! Como? Não combinamos! – Seiya tentava em vão fazer com que Saori o enxerga-se.

- Amor! Eles tem toda razão! Faz muito tempo que eles não saem daqui!

- Mas Saori!

- Chega Seiya! – Vendo que o tom fez com que o marido abaixasse a cabeça, rapidamente o beijou nos lábios. – Eu só acho que um pouco de ar faria bem a eles.

- Tudo bem, eu concordo! Vamos crianças! – Ouviu-se gritos de viva. – Mas nada de se separarem de mim ou da sua mãe!

As crianças concordaram e rapidamente os dois meninos deram as mãos para o pai e as meninas repetiram o gesto com a mãe.

- Vai precisar do carro, Sra. Saori?

- Não Tatsume! Mas obrigada! – Os seis saíram em retirada e o portão finalmente foi aberto, os olhos das crianças brilhavam ao contato com a luz do sol. Tudo no Japão era novidade para as crianças, iriam até a cidade, o centro comercial de Tókio, e passando por uma pequena aldeia Sato percebeu como eram notados.

- Mamãe? – Sato parou no meio do caminho e fez com que Saori e Komoto parassem também.

- O que foi querida?

- Por que todos nos olham? – Saori olhou em volta e percebeu uma legião de olhares sobre a sua família e tal como a mãe pata que protege os filhotes, Saori abraçou as duas meninas e sorriu.

- Não é nada querida! Não é nada demais! – Logo, um homem veio correndo, um camponês, vestido em humildes trajes e carregava em seus braços algo que parecia ser um corpo.

- Por favor! Deusa Atena! Por favor! Meu filho!

Saori levantou e olhou para o pobre homem que mostrou o que segurava, um garoto com cerca de seis anos de idade, pálido, e dava a todos a nítida sensação de que estava morrendo.

- Ele tem Leucemia, está desenganado pelos médicos... Deusa Atena! Por favor me tire esse fardo, todos os meus outros filhos esqueceram-se de mim, minha esposa é falecida, nada mais me resta além desse garoto! – Lágrimas comoventes começaram a cair sobre o corpo do menino. Seiya se aproximou com os outros dois meninos.

- Sinto muito meu Senhor! Mas como pode ver, eu tenho filhos e casei com um mortal, o que indica que eu não sou mais uma Deusa, eu abri mão disso a muito tempo, e eu sinto muito pelo seu filho, mas creio que a Fundação Kido possa ajudar em algo...

- Para o quê? Para que ele sofra com tratamentos e mais tratamentos que só iram lhe trazer mais dores? Não, obrigado Deusa Atena! – O homem curvou-se á frente de Saori e se retirou chorando com o filho entre os braços. Saori começou a chorar, mas manteve a cabeça erguida.

- Vamos Seiya, crianças!

Seiya abaixou a cabeça, a sua união com Saori havia resultado em sua abdicação do cargo de Deusa, o seu destino havia sido mudado, não deixou de se sentir um pouco culpado pelo caminho que Saori havia escolhido, pensando em tudo não percebeu quando a mão que segurava Mikatu foi solta e o garoto saiu correndo atrás do pobre homem.

- Mikatu! – Seiya olhou para trás e avistou o filho correndo e junto com Saori foram atrás do fujão.

Mikatu chegou perto do homem e retirou a manta que cobria o rosto pálido da criança.

- Ele tem a minha idade... E é tão frágil...

O homem não sabia o que fazia, olhava assustado para o garoto agachado à sua frente e logo atrás Seiya chegava para recuperar o filho.

- Mikatu! – O menino não olhou para Seiya e quando este tentou chegar mais perto foi impedido pela mão de Saori.

- Deixe-o, ele sabe o que faz! – E em seguida Mikatu colocou as mãos sobre a face do menino e logo uma porção de cores, tal como o arco íris começou a voar sobre a cabeça de ambos em forma de bolhas de sabão, um suave perfume invadiu as narinas de todos e a paz tomou conta do local. Enquanto todos estavam maravilhados com o que acontecia, o menino doente abriu os olhos e a sua cor foi voltando ao normal, a dor foi passando e logo ele abraçou o pai que mal acreditava no que via, parecia um sonho do qual ele não queria acordar.

- Você... Você o curou!! – O homem levantou e foi até Saori que estava perplexa com tudo a que havia presenciado, pegou a sua mão, ajoelhou-se e beijou-a. – Salve Deusa Atena! O seu filho possui o mesmo dom que rejeitou! Salvem os seus abençoados filhos!

Saori sorriu e olhou para Mikatu com os olhos brilhantes e emocionados. O garoto entretanto, voltou para junto da companhia da família como se nada tivesse acontecido. Apenas pelo olhar que Saori lançou para Seiya ele percebeu que não devia comentar nada do ocorrido e deixar que as coisas acontecessem em seu tempo natural, então, simplesmente deu a mão para Mikatu e seguiram caminho para o Centro.

--HS--HS--HS--HS--HS--HS--HS--HS--

- Nem pensar Hyoga! Você não vai usar azul! – Shun andava pelo quarto guardando as roupas suas e de Hyoga que haviam sido lavadas.

- Mas Shun!

- Não Hyoga! Eu disse que não! Além do mais, você usa muito azul! Algo como o preto chamaria mais a atenção para os seus olhos e sua pele, vai ver como vai ficar bom!

- Ainda não me convenceu!

- Rs, não preciso lhe convencer, só acho que ficará bom! Na verdade tínhamos que ir no alfaiate para ver as medidas, só que estou com tantas coisas para fazer...

- Precisam de ajuda? – Freya apareceu na porta do quarto do casal.

- Freya! Você caiu do céu!

Hyoga olhou perplexo para o noivo, não seria possível, Shun não iria fazer isso...

- No que posso ajudar? – O loiro se adiantou para Freya. – Eu e o Shun temos que ir no alfaiate para ver o meu terno, só que ele tem muita coisa para fazer, se você quiser ajudar guardando as roupas agradeceremos muito!

- Hyoga! – Shun deu um leve tapinha no ombro do loiro. – É lógico que a Freya não precisa fazer o meu serviço, eu guardo as roupas, ela nem saberia onde é que se guarda tudo...

- Amor! Ela é uma mulher! Ela tem o faro para essas coisas! – Shun voltou a rir.

- Freya, será que você poderia acompanhar o Hyoga no alfaiate? Você entende bem de roupas e a sua ajuda será muito útil!

Freya deu uma olhada maliciosa sobre o loiro que sentiu na hora o tamanho da encrenca que tinha se metido.

- Bom! Eu acho que o Hyoga não quer a minha companhia!

- Freya! É lógico que quer! Ele é assim mesmo! Depois você acostuma com o gênio dele! – Shun se virou para guardar as roupas e Freya sussurrou baixinho:

-"Pode deixar, ainda terei muito tempo para me acostumar com você!"

Hyoga ouviu e olhou assustado para Freiya.

- Amor! Pensando melhor, eu posso ir com você amanhã!

- Hyoga! Chega! Vá com a Freya eu estou cheio de serviço, ela quer me ajudar e você não deixa! Assim fica complicado!

O loiro deu uma boa encarada para Freya e engoliu em seco, por Shun ele faria isso.

- Tudo bem Shun, eu vou lá, mas volto logo! – Foi até Shun seguido dos olhares de Freiya e o beijou na testa.

- Vamos então! – Freya abriu passagem para um Hyoga mal humorado e não pode deixar de rir, teria uma tarde inteira para ter o loiro só para si.

CONTINUA

Ok, ok, podem me chamar de menina malvada, eu sou mesmo, este cap. foi só para deixar com água na boca!!Rsrsrsrs, maldade pura, quando a coisa ia esquentar ela para... Aiaia, o que eu faço com essa garota...

Bom, primeiramente eu queria deixar três pedidos de desculpas:

Pela demora da fic,

Pela demora de eu responder os reviews,

E pela limitação de palavras nas respostas!

Não, não, eu adoro todos vocês e fico muito feliz quando recebo um review, mas eu estou em semana de provas e os meus professores estão particularmente mais exigentes, o que está fazendo da pobre aqui, uma garota muito, muito, e muito cansada... Mas eu prometo que em Junho irei compensar, pois vou sair de férias do trampo e em julho tem férias da facul, ou seja, vai ter fic pra todo mundo!! Bjokinhas a todos que estão acompanhando e um ótimo Fim de Semana!!


	9. Surpresas do Destino

Freya deu uma olhada maliciosa sobre o loiro que sentiu na hora o tamanho da encrenca que tinha se metido

_**Surpresas do Destino**_

Freya deu uma olhada maliciosa sobre o loiro que sentiu na hora o tamanho da encrenca em que tinha se metido.

- Bom! Eu acho que o Hyoga não quer a minha companhia!

- Freya! É lógico que quer! Ele é assim mesmo! Depois você acostuma com o gênio dele! – Shun se virou para guardar as roupas e Freya sussurrou baixinho:

-"Pode deixar, ainda terei muito tempo para me acostumar com você!"

Hyoga ouviu e olhou assustado para Freiya.

- Amor! Pensando melhor, eu posso ir com você amanhã!

- Hyoga! Chega! Vá com a Freya eu estou cheio de serviço, ela quer me ajudar e você não deixa! Assim fica complicado!

O loiro deu uma boa encarada para Freya e engoliu em seco, por Shun ele faria isso.

- Tudo bem Shun, eu vou lá, mas volto logo! – Foi até Shun seguido dos olhares de Freiya e o beijou na testa.

- Vamos então! – Freya abriu passagem para um Hyoga mal humorado e não pode deixar de rir, teria uma tarde inteira para ter o loiro só para si. Fechou a porta por trás de seu corpo e acompanhou Hyoga até a saída. Quando estava saindo da mansão, Hyoga agarrou o seu punho e a jogou contra a parede.

- ESCUTE AQUI! – A garota olhava assustada para Hyoga. – ESTOU FARTO DOS SEUS JOGUINHOS! TENTE, AO MENOS TENTE ALGUMA COISA QUE ME PREJUDIQUE E A SUA PRÓXIMA VIAGEM SERÁ PARA HASGARD SEM DIREITO Á VOLTA! – Dizendo isso soltou o pulso da loira e saiu andando. Freiya ficou por mais algum tempo acariciando o pulso que foi apertado fortemente e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas seguiu Hyoga para o carro.

--

- Shun? – June estava parada à porta do quarto de Hyoga e Shun.

- June! Entre! – A garota pediu licença e entrou no quarto. – Eu só estou guardando umas roupas, coisa rápida... – June olhou em volta e se assustou com a quantidade de roupas para passar e guardar.

- Hum... Você precisa de ajuda? – Os grandes olhos verdes de Shun a encararam.

- Gostaria sim June! Obrigado! – June foi em direção ao ferro e começou a passar as roupas que faltavam enquanto Shun as guardava. – Com essa correria do casamento os meus afazeres estão atrasados... – June riu.

- Como sempre organizado... – Shun olhou para June e riu também. – Escute Shun... já tem algum tempo que eu queria te perguntar algo... – Shun parou com a sua tarefa e voltou a sua atenção para June.

- Pois então pergunte! – A loira parou por um momento, respirou fundo e criando coragem perguntou.

- Você tem certeza que essa é a coisa certa a fazer? – Shun desviou a atenção que tinha focado em June e voltou-se para a tarefa.

- Por que a pergunta?

- Pelo seu bem! – June foi até Shun e colocou a mão sobre a sua face. – Você sabe o quanto eu te amo, como amigo, como irmão, e jamais iria querer o seu mau! – Shun sorriu e colocou a mão no topo da cabeça de June bagunçando os seus cabelos.

- Eu também amo muito você June, mas eu sei que é a coisa certa, eu amo Hyoga e é com ele que eu quero ficar pra sempre!

- Eu sei disso Shun, é que estou com um pressentimento que eu não gosto, só por isso... E além do mais, a ilha de Andrômeda está abandonada, - Shun saiu de perto de June e começou a andar nervosamente pelo quarto. - precisando de alguém para comandá-la! E Shun! Você é a pessoa certa!

- Basta June! Chega! Eu não irei voltar, é uma parte da minha vida que eu quero esquecer... Daqui a um tempo irei para Stanford, quero concluir a minha faculdade de jornalismo, e quero ser feliz ao lado de Hyoga... June... – Shun pegou as mãos da amazona que estava visivelmente triste. – Eu sei o quanto seria importante a minha volta à ilha, mas eu não quero mais... Eu estou tão cansado de tudo, batalhas, inimigos, mortes, por favor, June, chega! – A amazona encarou aqueles lindos olhos e sem hesitar abraçou aquele querido amigo a quem ela tanto amava.

- Eu só quero que você seja feliz!

- E eu serei! Tudo o que eu puder fazer para tornar isso verdade eu farei!

- Ah Shun! – June abraçou-o fortemente e logo em seguida se afastou. – Eu acho melhor nós terminarmos logo tudo isso, do contrário o Hyoga vai chegar e não vai te deixar arrumar mais nada!! – Os dois riram muito e voltaram a organizar as roupas.

--

A viagem até o alfaiate transcorreu tensa e pesada. Hyoga enquanto dirigia não olhou uma única vez para o lado e Freiya em compensação olhava insistentemente para Hyoga.

- Até quando você vai me ignorar?

- Até o momento em que eu puder fazer isso!

- Você está me deixando nervosa! – Hyoga parou o carro brutalmente e aí então olhou para Freiya.

- E como você acha que está me deixando? As suas insinuações estão me matando! – Hyoga não tirava os olhos de Freiya. – Daqui a pouco o Shun vai começar a achar que eu tenho culpa nas suas insinuações e pode até cancelar o casamento!

- Isso seria ótimo!

- PARA FREIYA! BASTA! – Hyoga saiu do carro e começou a chutar o ar. Freiya observou por alguns momentos e então foi atrás dele.

- Hyoga! – O loiro a olhou e então atravessou a rua e ficou parado de frente para uma ponte. – Por favor, me escute! – Freiya respirou fundo e então encarou Hyoga novamente. – Quando eu te conheci em Hasgard, naquele momento tão delicado da minha vida, em que a minha irmã estava possuída, você foi a minha luz, a minha salvação, como iria querer que eu não me apaixonasse?

- Aquilo foi apenas uma noite Freiya!

- Uma noite em que eu estava totalmente fragilizada! Eu abri mão do meu noivo!

- VOCÊ SE JOGOU NA MINHA CAMA FREIYA!

- E VOCÊ GOSTOU!

Hyoga abaixou a cabeça enquanto Freiya com a face rosada molhada de lágrimas o encarava.

- E você gostou Hyoga... – O Russo olhou para a loira a sua frente e suspirou, era difícil sair da situação em que Freiya o tinha jogado. – Você me mandou abrir mão do meu noivo e disse que iria me buscar... Só que... – Freiya abaixou o rosto e Hyoga agora podia ver que por entre os lisos cabelos, a face estava molhada de lágrimas. – Só que você não foi... Eu esperei durante cinco anos, cinco anos Hyoga! Até que o seu convite de casamento chegou... – A fala de Freiya ia ficando cada vez mais mansa e baixa. – E então eu vi que estava tudo perdido... Decidi seguir em frente, refiz a minha vida, mas ainda tinha esperanças de que você fosse me notar... Eu não queria acreditar que foi só uma noite... Mas então... – Freiya levantou o rosto e encarou Hyoga que também estava chorando. - ...vi que não tinha sido a única... Eire também, não é mesmo? – Hyoga a olhou assustado.

- NÃO OUSE DIZER NADA DE EIRE! O QUE EU TIVE COM ELA FOI ALGO MUITO PROFUNDO, QUE NÃO DIZ RESPEITO Á VOCÊ E NEM A NINGUÉM!

- Nem ao Shun?

Hyoga ficou sem fala, chocado, não sabia responder essa questão...

- Eu acho Hyoga... – Freiya chegou bem perto dos lábios do loiro. – Que você tem que parar e ver o que você quer... – Hyoga olhou para Freiya com total superioridade.

- O QUE EU QUERO? VOCÊ QUER SABER O QUE EU QUERO? EU QUERO O SHUN! VOCÊ NÃO TEM IDÉIA DE COMO É VER A MESMA PESSOA TODO DIA E NÃO TER AO MENOS UMA CHANCE COM ELA! E PASSAR TODO DIA RESPIRANDO O MESMO PERFUME, OUVINDO A MESMA VOZ, TENDO AS MESMAS CONVERSAS, E SABER QUE NÃO SE TEM CHANCE! SÓ QUE A MINHA CHANCE CHEGOU, E TODOS ESSES CINCO ANOS TEM SIDO EXTREMAMENTE MARAVILHOSOS AO LADO DELE E EU NÃO VOU PERDER ISSO POR NADA!

Depois do desabafo de Hyoga o silêncio predominou, Freiya se afastou do loiro e continuou olhando-o insistentemente com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Então é isso? – Hyoga levantou o rosto e encarou Freiya.

- É Freiya! É isso!

A loira deu as costas para Hyoga e correu para a avenida, estava cansada, sempre teve tudo em sua vida e agora o que ela mais queria era o que ela não podia possuir, queria gritar ao mundo o seu amor por Hyoga, queria beijá-lo, tocar em seu corpo escultural, e só de pensar que nada disso jamais aconteceria, já eram motivos suficientes para querer morrer. Viu um carro vindo pela avenida e se jogou à sua frente.

- FREIYA! – Foi uma fração de segundos, a loira correndo, o carro tentando parar, Hyoga gritando e correndo para salvá-la se jogou à frente do carro e com apenas uma mão o parou, assim como havia salvado Eire alguns anos antes. Olhou para trás e viu a loira assustada, caída ao chão, chorando.

- SEU IDIOTA! OLHA POR ONDE ANDA! – Hyoga rapidamente saiu da frente do carro e o mesmo seguiu viagem, não antes de gritar coisas obscenas.

- Você está bem? – Hyoga deu a mão para Freiya levantar.

- Estou...

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Ah Hyoga, esquece! – Freiya foi até o carro estacionado e entrou. Hyoga ficou por um tempo tentando se acalmar e então foi atrás da loira.

--

June e Shun continuavam arrumando as roupas e só pararam quando ouviram berros de crianças.

- TIO SHUN!! CHEGAMOS!!

- Sato! Para de gritar!

A menininha olhou raivosa para Seiya, pisou em seu pé e saiu correndo.

- Aiiiii!! MENINA MIMADA!

Shun e June chegaram na sala e riram de Seiya, ele jamais ia ter pulso com as crianças.

- Oi crianças! – Sato e Kuroto foram até Shun e cada um sentou em uma perna do virginiano.

- Nós fomos passear!

- É!! Foi muito legal!!

- A mamãe...

- Num é pra contá Sato!!

- Para Kuroto!! A mamãe foi comprar o seu presente de casamento!!

- Jura Sato? – Shun olhou de relance para Saori e Seiya e viu que os dois estavam muito envergonhados. – Hehe, que legal!

- Você não quer saber o que é??

- Eu acho melhor o seu pai e a sua mãe fazerem surpresa...

- Eu falei Sato, eu falei!! Era surpresa!!

- Ai seu bobo!! – Shun afastou as pernas para que os dois não se tocassem, mas as mãozinhas estavam bem próximas uma das outras.

- Já sei!! – June atraiu a atenção dos dois para ela antes que começasse uma briga. – Vamos acordar o tio Kamus e pedir pra ele fazer sorvete?

- June, eu acho que não é uma boa i...

- EBA!! EBA!! – Era tarde, June e os dois gêmeos saíram correndo para o quarto de Kamus.

- Pronto! Agora o tempo fechou! – Shun olhou para Seiya e riu. Nisso a campainha tocou e Tatsume foi atender e logo a figura de Hyoga e Freiya apareceu na sala.

- Oi... Eu vou para o meu quarto! – Freiya subiu direto para o seu quarto e Hyoga sentou-se ao lado de um Shun muito assustado.

- Oga, o que aconteceu?

- TPM... – Shun olhou desconfiado para o noivo, mas resolveu por calar-se. Olhou para o relógio e viu que já era demasiado tarde.

- Bom, eu acho melhor eu ir atrás do almoço, do contrário todo mundo vai ficar mal-humorado...

- Quer que eu vá junto?

- Não amor, obrigado, eu já volto... – Shun levantou, beijou Hyoga e saiu.

- E então Hyoga... – Saori quebrou o olhar que Hyoga lançou para o corpo de Shun assim que ele se levantou. – Como ficou o terno?

- O que? Ah, o terno? Não sei...

- Como assim você não sabe?

- Tive alguns probleminhas no meio do caminho e não consegui ir até lá...

- Ah, entendo...

- Mas amanhã, antes do Shuna acordar eu vou lá...

- É bom... Há seis anos atrás o Seiya fez questão de deixar pra última hora... – Seiya que estava distraído acariciando o pé que foi pisado voltou a sua atenção para Saori.

- Ah, Saori, ainda isso? - Os três riram.

- Ó Hyoga, já chegou?

O loiro virou-se e viu Eire entrando na sala, particularmente muito bonita, calça jeans baixa e escura que valorizava o corpo delicado, uma baby look, um pouco mais curta, e os cabelos soltos com baby liss nas pontas.

- Você... Hum... Está bonita...

Eire sorriu para o loiro e avançou até a porta. Hyoga não conseguiu esconder a curiosidade.

- Vai sair?

- Ah, vou sim, fiquei de almoçar com o meu noivo, tem uma semana em que eu não o vejo...

- Ah... – Hyoga não soube entender o que aconteceu, mas sentiu uma imensa vontade de impedir a loira de ir ao encontro do noivo. Chegou a conclusão que sentiu um ciúme fraternal extremamente saudável. Foi quebrado dos seus pensamentos por gritos.

- SEIYA!! TIRA ESSAS PESTES DAQUI!!

- VOLTA TIO MILO!! FALTOU O BATOM!! – Seiya, Saori e Hyoga subiram correndo e se divertiram ao ver Milo totalmente maquiado.

- HYOGA, FAÇA ALGUMA COISA!! – Sato corria atrás de Milo com um batom na mão.

- Milo, pensando melhor, eu acho que você se livra deles sozinho!!

- HYOGA SEU!!

- TIO MILO!!

Milo olhou para Sato que ainda corria atrás dele e apontou o dedo na cara de Hyoga.

- VOCÊ AINDA VAI PAGAR POR ISSO!!

- Tá bom boneca!! – Todos, com exceção de Milo (estava muito ocupado correndo de Sato) riram da eterna rixa entre o escorpiano e Hyoga.

--

Shun seguia na rua tranquilamente, observando cada esquina, cada lojinha, o sol estava basicamente se pondo, tornando tudo aquilo lindo demais... As pessoas passavam por Shun e o observavam, mas o virginiano nem sequer percebia, a paisagem estava muito mais interessante. Foi quebrado dos seus pensamentos por um barulho de motor de moto. Olhou para trás e só teve tempo de pular para trás, a moto saiu da rua, avançou pela calçada e parou a um milímetro de Shun. O virginiano fechou os olhos e esperou o pior, mas o barulho cedeu. Abriu os olhos verdes e viu o motoqueiro saindo da moto e se aproximando dele. Estava com o punho fechado quando o motoqueiro retirou o capacete. Shun ao ver o rosto conhecido respirou aliviado.

- JABU!! – O unicórnio abriu os braços e recebeu Shun em um abraço apertado.

CONTINUA

--

Oi genti!! Nossa, to parecendo o Eli Correia... Rssrsrs, e aí como vão todos? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

Bjos especiais: MfM (apareceu) Jessi, Naty, Dragonesa, Tsuzuki, Dani, Thekinha e todos os que estão lendo e pra variar não deixam reviews... Snif, tudo bem, eu supero...

Bjos e até o próximo!! Prometo que não vou demorar tanto pra postar o próximo!!


	10. Falsidades

Shun seguia na rua tranquilamente, observando cada esquina, cada lojinha, o sol estava basicamente se pondo, tornando tudo aquilo lindo demais

_**Falsidade.**_

Shun seguia na rua tranquilamente, observando cada esquina, cada lojinha, o sol estava basicamente se pondo, tornando tudo aquilo lindo demais... As pessoas passavam por Shun e o observavam, mas o virginiano nem sequer percebia, a paisagem estava muito mais interessante. Foi quebrado dos seus pensamentos por um barulho de motor de moto. Olhou para trás e só teve tempo de pular para trás, a moto saiu da rua, avançou pela calçada e parou a um milímetro de Shun. O virginiano fechou os olhos e esperou o pior, mas o barulho cedeu. Abriu os olhos verdes e viu o motoqueiro saindo da moto e se aproximando dele. Estava com o punho fechado quando o motoqueiro retirou o capacete. Shun ao ver o rosto conhecido respirou aliviado.

- JABU!! – O unicórnio abriu os braços e recebeu Shun em um abraço apertado.

- Como você está? – Jabú levantou a face delicada de Shun e sorriu.

- Eu estou ótimo Jabú! E feliz que você está aqui! Eu realmente me assustei...

Jabú riu e puxou Shun para mais um abraço. – E então, como estão os preparativos?

- Uma correria só, mas eu sei que tudo vai dar certo...

- É claro que vai! – Jábú sussurrou no ouvido de Shun que o olhou envergonhado.

- Bom, mas eu acho melhor irmos indo, veja, eu comprei comida, imagino que esteja com fome!

Jabú olhou para as mãos de Shun e percebeu as sacolas que o virginiano segurava.

- Rs, olha Shun, eu agradeço, mas eu tenho compromisso agora mesmo e pra dizer a verdade – O ex-cavaleiro olhou no relógio de pulso e suspirou. – já é demasiado tarde, ou seja, tenho que ir!

- Tudo bem, mas depois você vai pra mansão? Estão todos lá! – O olhar de Shun suplicava a atenção de Jabú.

- Eu... Eu não sei Shun... Sabe que seria encrenca eu ficar lá...

Shun abaixou a cabeça e somente uma pessoa o veio à cabeça, uma encrenca chamada Hyoga.

- Jabú! Venha, fique conosco, garanto que ninguém irá incomodá-lo! – Jabú riu e deslizou a mão sobre a face aveludada de Shun.

- Eu sei que não Shun... Vamos fazer assim, eu te levo até lá e depois vou para o meu compromisso e então, decido o que farei, certo?

- Certo Jabú! – O olhar de Shun se iluminou. Jabú foi até ele e retirou as sacolas de sua mão colocando no baú da moto e aproveitou para retirar mais um capacete. Shun apenas o observava sem saber o que o amigo iria aprontar. Jabú chegou perto de Shun e colocou o capacete nele e se deslumbrou com a vista, somente o lindo rosto de Shun ficou descoberto.

- O que está fazendo Jabú?

- Oras, você pensa mesmo que eu vou te deixar voltar sozinho? De jeito nenhum, eu vou te deixar em casa e aí sigo o meu caminho, certo?

- Certo, mas o que você vai... – Jabú subiu na moto e ficou esperando Shun.

- Vamos?

Shun estava paralisado, não gostava muito de motos, tempos atrás uma brincadeira com Seiya tinha rendido vários machucados e um braço quebrado, e desde então Shun nunca mais se atreveu a subir em moto alguma.

- Jabú, eu acho melhor eu...

- Shun, para, vem aqui! – Jabú estendeu a mão para Shun que tremendo a aceitou. Com um só puxão o garoto foi colocado em cima da moto. – Está tudo bem aí? – Shun com o rosto mais branco do que habitual acenou positivamente com a cabeça e assim que Jabú deu a partida o garoto se agarrou com força na cintura de Jabú afundando o rosto em suas costas. – Shun! – O virginiano levantou a cabeça e olhou para o espelho encontrando o olhar de Jabú. – Não fique com medo, olha em volta!

Criando coragem Shun começou a olhar tudo o que passava conforme a moto avançava, e era uma sensação muito gostosa, o vento batia em seu rosto e cabelos de uma maneira tão agradável... Poderia ficar ali para sempre... Jabú, vendo que Shun estava curtindo o passeio resolveu fazer melhor, atravessou a avenida e começou a pilotar próximo a Orla e Shun respirou extasiado, as gaivotas voando, o mar ao longe, a areia branquinha, o vento fresco... Fechou os olhos e deixou-se ser conduzido pelo amigo.

- Fica quieto Milo! – June passava um algodão embebido de demaquilante sobre o rosto do escorpiano.

- ISSO ARDE!

- Ninguém falou que vida de mulher é fácil!

- Tá, mas eles precisam ficar olhando?

Milo em seu dia de beleza era observado por Hyoga e Seiya que estavam se matando de tanto rir. June olhou impaciente para eles.

- VAMOS PARAR DE RIR AÍ? DO CONTRÁRIO EU TENHO UMA BOLSA CHEIA DE MAQUIAGEM, E OLHA QUE EU VOU CAPRICHAR MAIS DO QUE A SATO!

Hyoga e Seiya pararam de rir na mesma hora e olharam assustado para a amazona.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, desculpe-nos! – Seiya olhou para o lado e recomeçou a rir.

- EU ACHEI QUE TINHA MANDANDO VOCÊS PARAREM...

- É que... desculpe June, mas Milo, você está uma boneca!

- AGORA CHEGA! – Milo levantou com raiva e foi sentado à força por June.

- HYOGA, SEIYA, SAIAM DAQUI!

- Tudo bem, saindo! – Hyoga saiu primeiro e puxou o sagitariano junto com ele. Os dois não conseguiam parar de rir, até que ouviram um barulho vindo do jardim, Hyoga olhou pela janela e fechou a cara, a raiva se mostrando em seus olhos azuis, e foi até o visitante.

Jabú parou a moto e ajudou Shun a descer e a retirar o capacete.

- Obrigado pela carona Jabú!

- Não tem do quê Shun, sempre que precisar... – Jabú passou a mão sobre os cabelos de Shun- ...Eu estarei sempre perto de você!

Os lindos olhos de Shun o encaravam e um pequeno sorriso junto com a vermelhidão habitual tingiram o rosto do mais novo.

-TIRE AS MÃOS DELE AGORA! – Hyoga vinha correndo pelo jardim tendo Seiya em seu encalço.

- Ah, olá Hyoga, quanto tempo! – Jabú foi até o russo e lhe estendeu a mão que foi recusada e a única coisa que veio de Hyoga foi um olhar de fúria. O Unicórnio então recolheu a sua mão sem graça.

- Hyoga, isso são modos de tratar alguém? – Shun chegou perto dos dois e os afastou.

- Mas Shun!

- Sem mais, chega de graça, os dois! Jabú apenas me deu uma carona, nada demais!

- Você podia ter me ligado, eu ia te buscar!

- Não foi necessário, Hyoga, chega disso! Que ciúmes besta!

- Tudo bem Shun, eu já estou indo embora...

- Não Jabú, espera! – Shun correu até Jabú. – Me desculpe por ele, é ciúme besta... Você volta?

Jabú olhou para Hyoga que estava incrédulo com a cena e resolveu aproveitar.

- Claro que volto, separe um quarto pra mim que eu volto!

Shun sorriu e se despediu de Jabú que em seguida deu a partida na moto e seguiu viagem.

- Shun, o que você está pensando?

- Oras Hyoga, basta disso, ele é um amigo, assim como Seiya, Shiriu e os demais! – Shun seguiu o seu caminho e passou reto pelo namorado.

- Mas Shun! Você por um acaso esqueceu de tudo o que ele fez?- Shun parou o seu trajeto e com um olhar de fúria voltou para frente do noivo.

- Claro! Assim como eu esqueci de tudo o que você fez!

Hyoga ficou vermelho, envergonhado, as suas palavras sumiram todas... Era verdade, quantas vezes ele havia maltratado aquele a quem ele tanto amava...

- Me desculpe Shun...

O virginiano olhou para o noivo e sorrindo o abraçou.

- Agora chega, por favor, parece que vocês gostam de se atracar!

Hyoga riu e puxou Shun para mais perto de si.

- Vamos entrar, a Saori disse que tem uma surpresa para nós.

Shun, Hyoga e Seiya entraram na mansão e foram recebidos por Saori que os conduziu ao seu escritório.

- Sentem-se! – Indicou com um gesto as cadeiras e os dois sentaram-se olhando curiosos para Seiya e Saori. – Eu simplesmente amo vocês muito! E sou muito grata por tudo o que fizeram por mim... Fiquei muito feliz quando soube que os dois estavam juntos, depois de tudo o que passamos... isso foi uma... Benção! E eu não imagino algo melhor para recompensá-los do que isto! – Saori entregou uma caixinha na mão dos dois que a olharam curiosa. – Vamos, podem abrir!

Shun encarou a caixinha e sob o olhar curioso de Hyoga a abriu. Os seus olhos verdes percorreram o presente sem saber no que acreditar.

- Saori... É isso mesmo?

- É Shun, é uma casa perto da praia, mas longe do tumulto da cidade, eu escolhi com Seiya e as crianças, e é perfeita para os dois!

Hyoga encarou Shun e viu que caiam lágrimas do belo rosto do noivo. Em seguida, Shun levantou e abraçou Saori e Seiya com força.

- Obrigado! Eu nem sei o que dizer!

- Diga que gostou, só queremos ouvir isso! – Shun olhou para Saori e a abarcou novamente.

- É claro que eu gostei! – Hyoga se aproximou do noivo e o enlaçou.

- Então o que acha de irmos lá para ver? – O rosto de Shun se iluminou com a proposta do loiro.

- Podemos?

- É claro que sim Shun! – Hyoga foi até Seiya e Saori e os abraçou. – Obrigado amigos, isso foi um mega presente!

- Então vão ver o imóvel! – Hyoga pegou na mão de Shun e se retiraram da sala de reuniões. Seiya acompanhou toda a saída dos dois amigos.

- Então... Estamos aqui! – Seiya olhou para Saori que pareceu não ouvir as palavras do marido e começou a bisbilhotar em vários papéis. – Saorinha!! – Seiya se aproximou de Saori e começou a beijar o seu pescoço.

- Seiya, o que pensa que está fazendo? – Saori se afastou de Seiya e foi para a outra extremidade da sala para arquivar os papéis que estava olhando.

- Ah Saori! Pô, estamos sozinhos aqui! Vai me deixar na seca mesmo? O que você acha que o Hyoga e o Shun estão fazendo na casa nova? - Saori ficou vermelha com o comentário do marido, não gostava muito de saber da vida íntima dos amigos. – Vamos aproveitar! – Seiya se aproximou novamente de Saori e beijou o seu ombro, dessa vez ela não o repeliu e ele foi estendendo o beijo por todo o corpo da amada.

- Até que enfim você chegou! - Jabú fechou a porta e colocou a chave no criado mudo.

- Calma gata, você já vai ter o que quer!

- Hunf, eu não quero você, eu quero o Hyoga e você sabe muito bem disso! E aliás, por que a demora?

- Há, me atraquei com o seu loiro!

- Hyoga... Sempre arranjando encrencas... – A moça se perdeu em pensamentos e depois olhou para Jabú. – Como estão as coisas com o verdinho?

- Já falei que não gosto que o chame desse jeito.

- Há, me poupe, o que é que aquele garoto tem?

- Bom; a doçura e a beleza que você nunca vai ter! Ah, esqueci, ele tem o russo também! – A garota o olhou com fúria.

- Por enquanto... Por enquanto... Mas me diga, como foi com ele... – Jabú se jogou na cama colocando os braços por trás da cabeça.

- Ah, ele se atracou com o Hyoga na minha frente... Briga feia...

- Hum, olha só, já esta o fazendo brigar com o Hyoga? Eu acho que eles estão caindo na rotina...

- Eu discordo... O Shun está diferente... Mais maduro, mais bonito, mais esperto, não é mais a criança inocente que eu conheci... Está expondo as suas idéias e vontades, deixou de ser uma criança chorona.

- Pra mim, ele continua o mesmo! O idiotinha que sempre é o centro das atenções! Não mudou nada!

- Lógico, você praticamente o ignora!

- Eu tenho que manter a minha classe! Acha que eu vou simplesmente ficar babando nele como vocês ficam? – Enquanto a loira reclamava, Jabú chegou por trás e começou a deslizar a sua mão para dentro da blusa da garota.

- Agora, chega de falar neles... – Deitou a garota na cama e começou a retirar a sua roupa.

CONTINUA!

Obs: Encrenca à vista – Negócio esquentando - Fic começando!!

E ae Galera!! Tudo bem com todos? To muito feliz, os reviews estão aumentando!! E vamos saudar três novos integrantes do nosso clube!! MfM, Iza e Grazzi! Sejam bem vindas!!E acompanhem sempre as atualizações!!

Bom, estamos chegando aos 1.000 leitores e pelo que eu estou vendo, pela estimativa de pessoas por cap, que estão acompanhando a fic mesmo, ou seja, a quantidade de pessoas que leram o caps. 2 é a mesma dos que leram o caps.3, e por aí vai, to muito feliz!!

Bom, eu falei que não ia demorar, mas num tem jeito, a correria num deixa...Aiai, bjos a todos que estão acompanhando, deixem reviews com críticas e sugestões, isso é fundamental para qualquer Ficwriter!!Bjos do gordo!


	11. Brigas e Reconciliações

- Até que enfim você chegou

_**Brigas e Reconciliações.**_

- Até que enfim você chegou! - Jabú fechou a porta e colocou a chave no criado mudo.

- Calma gata, você já vai ter o que quer!

- Hunf, eu não quero você, eu quero o Hyoga e você sabe muito bem disso! E aliás, por que a demora?

- Há, me atraquei com o seu loiro!

- Hyoga... Sempre arranjando encrencas... – A moça se perdeu em pensamentos e depois olhou para Jabú. – Como estão as coisas com o verdinho?

- Já falei que não gosto que o chame desse jeito.

- Há, me poupe, o que é que aquele garoto tem?

- Bom; a doçura e a beleza que você nunca vai ter! Ah, esqueci, ele tem o russo também! – A garota o olhou com fúria.

- Por enquanto... Por enquanto... Mas me diga, como foi com ele... – Jabú se jogou na cama colocando os braços por trás da cabeça.

- Ah, ele se atracou com o Hyoga na minha frente... Briga feia...

- Hum, olha só, já está o fazendo brigar com o Hyoga? Eu acho que eles estão caindo na rotina...

- Eu discordo... O Shun está diferente... Mais maduro, mais bonito, mais esperto, não é mais a criança inocente que eu conheci... Está expondo as suas idéias e vontades, deixou de ser uma criança chorona.

- Pra mim, ele continua o mesmo! O idiotinha que sempre é o centro das atenções! Não mudou nada!

- Lógico, você praticamente o ignora!

- Eu tenho que manter a minha classe! Acha que eu vou simplesmente ficar babando nele como vocês ficam? – Enquanto a loira reclamava, Jabú chegou por trás e começou a deslizar a sua mão para dentro da blusa da garota.

- Agora, chega de falar neles... – Deitou a garota na cama e começou a retirar a sua roupa.

**-HS-**

Carlos acordou com gritos vindo do jardim e olhando para o outro lado da cama presenciou uma cena que diariamente acontecia, a cama vazia, só com o seu próprio corpo nela; sentou na cama e colocou as mãos na cabeça, suspirou vencido, o que poderia fazer para se desculpar com Afrodite? Sentia a sua falta e isso, vindo do Canceriano era basicamente uma declaração de amor! Resolveu que iria se entender com Afrodite custasse o que custasse. Levantou, colocou uma camiseta qualquer e saiu do quarto, no caminho encontrou Aioria.

- Bom dia Carlos! – O canceriano passou pelo amigo e respondeu mal-humorado.

- Só se for para você, pois está sendo um péssimo dia pra mim!

- Entendo... Ainda não fez as pazes com o Afrodite?

- Não... Ainda não... Mas hoje tomei uma decisão! Vou falar com aquele teimoso custe o que custar!

- Bom, o que eu posso dizer? Boa sorte!

- Obrigado Aioria! Você já o viu por aí?

- Estava no jardim cuidando das rosas, o Hyoga estava se estranhando com o Shun e ele acabou ficando por lá mesmo... – Aioria e Carlos seguiram juntos para o andar de baixo da mansão.

- Nossa... As coisas realmente estão estranhas... O Shun se estranhando com o Hyoga é coisa rara...

- Rs, mas teve um certo unicórnio que provocou isso...

- Aioria... É o que eu estou pensando?

- Bom, se o que você está pensando diz respeito a dívidas do passado eu posso lhe afirmar que o seu pensamento está correto...

- Ele não vai desistir nunca, não é?

- Não, enquanto ele não conseguir o Shun ele não vai sossegar, e o pior é que ele nem percebe isso, cisma que o Jabú é amigo dele... – Aioria e Carlos chegaram à porta da sala que dava acesso ao jardim e o Canceriano suspirou ao ouvir a doce voz do amado que vinha de lá.

- Agora o que me resta a fazer é reconquistar aquele teimoso e quanto ao Shun e ao Hyoga... Eu acho que devemos ajudar...

- Eu concordo plenamente, o Shun é muito cego, não percebe nada... Nós é que vemos tudo, temos que fazer algo... Mas antes, vá atrás do seu peixinho! – Carlos sorriu e deu um tapinha no ombro do amigo.

- Obrigado pela ajuda! E quanto a Marim? Largou a Shina? – Aioria ficou vermelho com o comentário do amigo.

- Ela... Ela... Oras! Só está matando a saudade!

- Com certeza... Com certeza... – Carlos sorriu sem graça, essa saudade estava durando muito tempo a seu ver... Balançou a cabeça e afastou pensamentos incertos que vieram em sua mente, sabia que Marin não era de se prender em ninguém e sempre suspeitou das duas amazonas, mas resolveu não ferir o pobre coração do leonino e se despedindo seguiu caminho para o jardim, onde se encontrava o seu amado.

- Jorge! Jorge! – Logo o jardineiro chegou e parou a frente de Afrodite.

- Sim, Sr. Afrodite!

- Me traga mais adubo, essas flores estão muito fraquinhas, desse jeito não irão agüentar até o casamento... O jardim deve ficar lindo! Sei como Shun gosta de flores!

- Eu já irei trazer Sr. Afrodite!

Afrodite continuou aparando as folhas secas das rosas e logo em seguida passou a regar as margaridas e hortênsias que enfeitavam o jardim, estava com uma idéia de decoração para o casamento e para isso as flores deveriam estar lindas.

Carlos observava o amado em sua tarefa, se arrependeu na hora do dia em que treinava com Shura no jardim da casa do Pisciano e estragou todas as flores, era algo que Afrodite amava tanto e ele estragou tudo! Perguntou-se por que sempre fazia isso, adorava sempre estragar tudo, foi assim em diversos aniversários de namoro, passeios ao ar livre, momentos a sós... Sempre estragava tudo... Suspirou e criando coragem foi até Afrodite.

- Bom dia amor! – Chegou perto do namorado e o mesmo se afastou.

- O que quer Carlos?

- Ficar com você!

- Fique então mais longe, não quero que estrague as flores que vou usar na decoração do casamento!

- Pô Afrodite! Eu já lhe pedi desculpas!

- Eu sei, mas isso não quer dizer que eu o tenha perdoado, as flores tem vida, sabia? E você as matou todas!

- Eu sei amor, mas me perdoe; você não sabe como tem feito falta em minha vida...

- Oras Carlos, mulher aqui no Japão é o que não falta! Procure uma, assim quem sabe você pare de se satisfazer sozinho!

- É assim então? Eu me arrasto em desculpas pra você e me rejeita? – Carlos irritado foi até Afrodite e pegou em seus ombros fazendo com que o encarasse.

- Carlos, eu estou ocupado, depois podemos conversar! – Carlos afrouxou as mãos e mal-humorado foi em direção à entrada da mansão novamente, não adiantava, Afrodite não queria conversar com ele e independente do quanto insistisse ele não lhe daria bola. Afrodite em compensação tentou continuar o trabalho com as flores mais o calor das mãos do namorado ainda estavam em sua pele. Suspirou na tentativa de absorver o pouco do perfume de Carlos que continuou no ar. – JORGE! JORGE! EU PRECISO DO ADUBO!

Carlos ouviu a voz do namorado e então entrou desanimado, pensou que talvez, quando Afrodite gritou seria com ele, que a sua doce voz diria para esperá-lo, que foi tudo uma grande besteira... Mas percebeu que não era com ele que o pisciniano falava e sim com o jardineiro.

**-HS-**

- VAI JABÚ, VAI, TA QUASE!! TA VINDO! AHHHHHHHH!!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Jabú suado saiu de cima da garota e deitou-se ao seu lado.

- Nossa, desse jeito eu me apaixono...

A loira que também estava deitada riu e sentou-se na cama, enrolando o lençol sobre o corpo molhado.

- Deixe de dizer besteiras... Falou três vezes o nome dele!

- Fazer o quê... Quando não se tem o que quer, fantasia-se com o que tem!

A loira mordeu o lábio e desferiu um tapa na face de Jabú.

- Nossa, tem gente que ainda não se cansou... – Jabú passou a mão sobre o rosto e avançou contra a loira arrancando o lençol, o que deixou a sua nudez visível e a jogou na cama novamente.

**-HS-**

Hyoga e Shun finalmente chegaram na casa que Saori e Seiya os presentearam. Hyoga desceu do carro e abriu a porta para Shun sair e percebeu que o namorado estava extasiado com a visão da casa que agora era sua e de Hyoga.

- Oga... É tão linda! – Shun observava a casa do lado de fora e ficou emocionado ao ver a sua localização, era um sobrado grande, não muito, mas o suficiente para os dois, possuía um lindo jardim, na lateral da casa tinha um sofá de madeira e uma rede nas cores vermelho e branco. Hyoga de mãos dada com o noivo abriu a porta da casa.

- Veja Shun! – Logo na entrada tinha uma sala, com dois sofás, uma estante com uma televisão, um aparelho de som, e no centro da sala uma lareira de mármore que estava acesa, na cozinha, somente a pia, uma mesa e um fogão. – A Saori colocou o mínimo de móveis para que nós os escolhêssemos juntos. Até as paredes só estão com tinta base para que pintemos como quisermos... Shun olhou para o namorado e sorriu afoito. – Vamos Oga, ainda tem a parte de cima! – Hyoga sorriu e seguiu o noivo. No andar de cima tinham dois quartos e um deles já estava com uma cama de casal arrumada, no Banheiro, somente o básico, um vaso, um chuveiro e toalhas limpas.

Hyoga olhou para o noivo e percebeu que caiam lágrimas do seu belo rosto.

- Shun, o que houve?

- Ah Oga... É que em toda a minha vida... Eu nunca me senti tão feliz! Tudo parece tão perfeito! Estou com você, vamos nos casar, temos a nossa casa... Estou muito feliz!

- Ah Shun... – Hyoga abraçou o corpo menor e dos seus próprios olhos caíram lágrimas. – Olha, já sei! – Levantou com o indicador o rosto de Shun. – Vamos descer e pedir uma pizza, e então ficamos a noite aqui, que tal?

- Oga... – Shun o abraçou mais forte e o beijou em seguida.

- Então vamos descer e fazer isso, acabamos nem almoçando... – Hyoga pegou o celular e discou o número da pizzaria enquanto Shun buscava talheres. – Alô é da Pizzaria, ah, claro, eu quero uma pizza de Portuguesa! Sim, isso mesmo, uma Portuguesa com meia de Calabresa, ou melhor, pode deixar a Calabresa sem cebolas? Ah, ótimo... Então tá... Espera, espera! Tem como trocar a de Portuguesa por uma de Frango com Catupiry? Ah, certo, só que sem o Catupiry... É, eu não gosto... Acho que é isso... quanto tempo? Ah sim, tudo bem... Ah espera! Espera! Traz também uma de Portuguesa, isso, inteira e uma Coca... Ok, Ok, Obrigado!

- Dificuldades em pedir a Pizza? – Shun escutou toda a conversa com a pizzaria e chegou à sala rindo.

- Ah Shun... Você sabe... – Hyoga estava visivelmente envergonhado.

- Ta tudo bem Oga, eu só acho graça, só isso... – Foi até o loiro e o beijou. – Só temos um problema! Não temos garfo, faca e pratos... Como vamos comer a pizza?

- Shun, meu anjo, com isso aqui! – Hyoga abriu a mão e a mostrou para Shun que riu. – Agora, enquanto a pizza não chega podíamos aproveitar de uma outra maneira, certo? – Shun corou e o noivo o puxou de encontro a si, retirou o cabelo do rosto do amado e sussurrou em sua orelha. – Te amo meu amor! – Hyoga o beijou com um misto de força e ternura e demorou em seu beijo, queria aproveitar ao máximo a boca de Shun na sua. As mãos se espalhavam pelo corpo esguio do namorado, parando principalmente no baixo ventre, e Hyoga se deliciou ao perceber que o noivo estava visivelmente excitado. Pegou-o no colo, o colocou no sofá e voltou a beijar aquela boca vermelha e macia que ele tanto amava. Olhando profundamente nos olhos esmeraldas retirou a camisa e se deparou com a pele branca e sempre macia do noivo. – Ah Shun, como você é delicioso! – Começou a beijar aquela pele quente, acolhedora e percebeu que Shun gemia de prazer. Hyoga então, partiu para a calça de Shun mais foi impedido pela campainha. - Já? Mas faz quinze minutos que eu liguei! Como pode?

- Oga, eu acho melhor você abrir a porta! – Hyoga olhou para o noivo e percebeu o quão excitado ele estava e não poderia de jeito nenhum ir abrir a porta. Olhou para baixo do seu próprio corpo e se percebeu em igual situação. A Campainha tocou novamente e Hyoga gritou de raiva. – JÁ VAI, ESPERA UM MINUTO! – Se afastou de Shun e respirou fundo esperando o seu corpo se acalmar, por sorte estava de calça Jeans de um tecido mais grosso o que ajudava a disfarçar bem a sua ereção. Foi até a sua carteira, pegou o dinheiro e abriu a porta.

- Boa Noite Sr! São 15 Yens! – O motoboy entregou as pizzas para Hyoga que o entregou o dinheiro e pegou as pizzas.

- Pegue, pode ficar com o troco!

- Obrigado Sr! Uma boa noite!

- Ah, uma última coisa!

- Sim Sr!

- Demore mais da próxima vez! – O garoto olhou confuso para Hyoga que assim que entrou fechou a porta por trás de si.

- Oba, Pizza! – Shun apareceu (para desgosto de Hyoga) vestido novamente e sentou-se próximo ao noivo.

- Bom, vamos comer então! – Hyoga pegou uma mesinha que estava no corredor e colocou no meio da sala, sentando no chão. – Você quer que eu te sirva ou quer se servir você mesmo?

- Considerando que não temos facas, eu acho melhor cada um se servir!

- Shun? Você está com nojo da mão do seu noivo?

- Rs, lógico que não Oga, mas é melhor cada um pegar a sua pizza!

- Aiai, tudo bem, concordo! – Hyoga meteu a mão e pegou um pedaço de pizza e começou a comer, gesto que foi imitado por Shun. – Bom apetite! – Hyoga puxou Shun e o beijou.

- Bom apetite Oga!

**-HS-**

- Nossa, como está tarde, tenho que ir embora! – Jabú levantou e retirou a mão da garota que estava sobre o seu corpo.

- Aonde você vai?

- Continue dormindo, eu tenho que ir embora, a pernoite já está pago!

- Nossa; como você é agradável!

- Lógico que sim, se você tratar as mulheres como Hyoga trata... Vai acabar arranjando um casamento indesejado!

- Jabú, você é ridículo!

- Mas bem que você gosta! – Se aproximou da garota e a beijou com violência.

- Isso não vem ao caso!

- Hunf, de qualquer forma eu tenho que ir, parte dois do plano! Até amanhã!

- Até! – Assim que a porta foi fechada a garota deitou-se na cama novamente e adormeceu.

**-HS-**

- O que eu faço? – Afrodite andava de um lado para outro em seu quarto sem saber o que fazer. – Se eu for até lá... Não, não, é melhor não... Mas bem que... – Aproximou-se da porta e retirou a mão em seguida. – Senhor Afrodite, basta, vá deitar-se! –Afrodite foi até a cama e deitou-se. Rolou de um lado e de outro e percebeu que não iria conseguir dormir. As palavras de Carlos ainda estavam vividas em sua mente. – É melhor eu resolver isso logo... – Levantou e saiu do seu quarto indo em direção ao quarto de Carlos. – Oras Afrodite, deixe de graça, a essa hora ele já está dormindo... – Mordeu o lábio e abriu a porta do quarto. Estava escuro e de longe se via uma cama com alguém dormindo profundamente, Afrodite foi até a cama e ficou observando o amado dormir, era tão sereno, tão homem, também sentia falta de Carlos, mas era orgulhoso demais para admitir. Quando chegou mais perto da cama, pisou em algo e acabou escorregando, causando um grande barulho.

- Quem? Quem está aí? – Carlos sentou assustado na cama e começou a olhar ao redor. Logo os grandes olhos de Afrodite foram notados por Carlos. - Afrodite, o que faz aqui? Está tarde! – Afrodite levantou-se desconcertado.

- É que... Eu esqueci algo! E vim pegar!

- Não podia esperar até amanhã?

- Não Carlos! Não podia!

- Então pegue logo, preciso ir dormir! – Afrodite foi até Carlos e ficou o encarando. – O que foi Afrodite? Já falei, pegue logo o que você quer e – Afrodite o beijou calando-o.

- Eu já peguei. – Afrodite afastou-se de Carlos e saiu do quarto. – Idiota! Como você pôde beijá-lo! Idiota! – Foi para o seu quarto e fechou a porta com força.

Carlos ouviu quando a porta de Afrodite foi fechada e passou a mão inocentemente em seus lábios, havia ganhado um beijo, e um beijo tão doce, tão agradável... O perfume gostoso dele ainda pairava no quarto. Diferente do que queria resolveu dormir e sonhar com o seu peixinho a ir atrás dele, o amanhã muitas coisas aguardavam e então poderiam conversar com calma.

**-HS-**

Jabu estacionou a moto no jardim e entrou com calma na mansão, não queria acordar ninguém, quando fechou a porta da sala ouviu uma voz conhecida.

- Isso são horas? – Jabú olhou para a figura que estava sentada na sala e riu sem graça.

- Deixe para cuidar do seu irmão, já sou bem grandinho! Quando chegou?

- Isso não vem ao caso, eu gostaria de saber o que **você** faz aqui!

- Oras, eu fui convidado para o casamento assim como você, vim privilegiar a cerimônia!

- Sei... – A figura levantou-se e foi até Jabú, era incrivelmente mais alta e chegou por um momento a colocar medo em Jabú. – Tente, ao menos tente algo contra os dois e você verá por que todos me temem!

- Hum, Ikki, eu acho que não é pra mim que você deve fazer essa ameaça!

- O que quer dizer?

- Por hora nada, apenas espere! – Jabú desvencilhou-se de Ikki e esse ficou observando enquanto Jabú subia as escadas para ir se acomodar.

- É bom que esteja brincando... – Sentou-se de volta na poltrona e continuou emerso em seus pensamentos. – Shun...

**-HS-**

Shun e Hyoga estavam terminando de comer a pizza, e o silêncio predominava apenas quando se beijavam, depois de anos juntos o assunto jamais faltava e um adorava a companhia do outro, sempre foi assim, desde que se conheceram.

- Hyoga, você nem me falou, como ficou o terno?

- O terno? Ah sim, o terno, ficou bom, ele só tirou as medidas, amanhã devo voltar lá.

- Amanhã dá para eu lhe acompanhar!

- Er Shun... Pensando melhor, não tem necessidade, é rápido!

- Oras Hyoga, hoje estava implorando para que eu fosse e agora rejeita a minha companhia?

- Não é nada disso Shun, eu vou e volto rápido, além do mais eu não quero te tirar das tarefas do casamento e nós ainda temos que arrumar essa casa!

- É verdade, eu acho que podíamos começar amanhã mesmo a pintá-la! Queria uma cor clara, sem ser muito quente...

- Algo como azul?

- Não Hyoga, basta de azul, mas eu acho que um creme, ou verde bem claro, ficaria ideal...

- Agora... – Hyoga puxou Shun para perto de si. – Vamos parar de falar, eu quero curtir você! – O loiro começou a beijar Shun e recomeçou a tirar a sua roupa.

- Espera Hyoga!

- O que foi? O que foi agora?

- Eu estou todo sujo, a minha mão está engordurada e o meu rosto também, eu preciso de um bom banho!

Hyoga olhou para Shun e confirmou o que o noivo disse, Shun estava todo engordurado, parecendo uma criança, até em seus cabelos tinha restos de pizza.

- Tudo bem, eu espero você tomar banho! – Shun deu um selinho em Hyoga e levantou indo para o banheiro. O loiro também subiu mas preferiu deitar na cama que já estava feita. Pensou em tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia maluco, as investidas de Freiya, a tentativa de suicídio, a rixa com Jabú e agora... Agora ele estava com Shun, e nada mais importava, não via a hora de acabar logo toda aquela loucura de casamento para poder ter Shun para sempre...

Shun entrou no banheiro e se olhou no espelho, até o seu cabelo estava engordurado, pensou que isso poderia ter sido inclusive arte de Hyoga, riu e pegou em sua mala o Shampoo, o Condicionador e o sabonete. Retirou a roupa e abriu o chuveiro, a água estava quentinha, assim como ele gostava, esfregou-se com gosto e logo começou a sentir em sua pele o doce aroma do sabonete, lavou os cabelos e os hidratou com gosto, gostava de se sentir bem e Hyoga adorava tê-lo cheirosinho, não era tão inocente como pensavam, sabia o que o aguardava quando saísse de lá, lembrou-se de sua primeira vez com Hyoga e de como ele foi gentil e doce com ele, agindo cuidadosamente, sem nem pensar em machucá-lo.

- Ah Hyoga! – Desligou o chuveiro, secou-se e colocou uma roupa limpa, penteou os cabelos que agora estavam macios e cheirosos e saiu do banheiro. Entrou no quarto e riu ao ver que Hyoga dormia gostoso. – O que eu faço com você Oga?–Tentou-se lembrar ao certo quanto tempo tinha demorado no banheiro... Beijou o noivo, apagou a luz e aconchegou-se nos braços de Hyoga.

**CONTINUA**

Olá para todos, como vão?? Eu vou bem, só na correria pra variar... Bom, a história daqui a um capítulo vai dar uma guinada legal, e aí muitas coisas acontecerão, muitas surpresas, amores esquecidos e segredos virão à tona... Quem é malvado, quem é bonzinho? Tudo daqui a dois caps. Vocês irão descobrir!

Obrigada pelo carinho de sempre das reviews, e gostaria de agradecer especialmente a Dreinha, eu recebi um review muito fofo dela e caso não saibam, foi por causa dessa mocinha que eu comecei a escrever fics e publicá-las, pois antes eu só lia e lia!! Pra quem não conhece a Dreinha, é só dar uma olhada na fic "Os Garotos", uma fic muito boa, uma das minhas prediletas!! Quem ler não vai se arrepender, tudo bem que assim como a Theka ela demora uma eternidade pra postar (Agora nem tanto, o revisor dela força a barra, tadinha, ela tem prazo pra entregar, senão Créu)!!

Bjos a todos que estão acompanhando e fico esperando os reviews tão queridos que tanto me alegram!! Bjos a todos!!


	12. Confusões e Armações

Shun entrou no banheiro e se olhou no espelho, até o seu cabelo estava engordurado, pensou que isso poderia ter sido inclusive arte de Hyoga, riu e pegou em sua mala o Shampoo, o Condicionador e o sabonete

_**Confusões e Armações.**_

Shun entrou no banheiro e se olhou no espelho, até o seu cabelo estava engordurado, pensou que isso poderia ter sido inclusive arte de Hyoga, riu e pegou em sua mala o Shampoo, o Condicionador e o sabonete. Retirou a roupa e abriu o chuveiro, a água estava quentinha, assim como ele gostava, esfregou-se com gosto e logo começou a sentir em sua pele o doce aroma do sabonete, lavou os cabelos e os hidratou com gosto, gostava de se sentir bem e Hyoga adorava tê-lo cheirosinho, não era tão inocente como pensavam, sabia o que o aguardava quando saísse de lá, lembrou-se de sua primeira vez com Hyoga e de como ele foi gentil e doce com ele, agindo cuidadosamente, sem nem pensar em machucá-lo.

- Ah Hyoga! – Desligou o chuveiro, secou-se e colocou uma roupa limpa, penteou os cabelos que agora estavam macios e cheirosos e saiu do banheiro. Entrou no quarto e riu ao ver que Hyoga dormia gostoso. – O que eu faço com você Oga?–Tentou-se lembrar ao certo quanto tempo tinha demorado no banheiro... Beijou o noivo, apagou a luz e aconchegou-se nos braços de Hyoga.

**HS**

Na mansão, Ikki acabou por dormir na sala, ficou esperando o caçula durante a noite toda, e vendo que ele não chegava acabou vencido pelo cansaço. A porta da sala abriu e Eire entrou toda desarrumada e suja, por causa do barulho o ex-cavaleiro de Fênix acordou e se surpreendeu em ver as condições em que a garota se encontrava.

- Eire? Mas o que? – Ikki levantou e ofereceu o braço para a loira que o aceitou.

- Ah Ikki! Eu nem sei por onde eu começo! – Eire chorava muito e Ikki ficou sem saber o que fazer, odiava quando começava qualquer tipo de choradeira, ainda mais vindo de garotas.

- Calma, vamos sentar e então você me conta tudo! – Ikki ajudou a garota a se sentar. – Tatsume, traga um copo de água para a Eire! Agora me diga, o que houve?

- Ah Ikki! Tudo deu errado! Tudo!

- Eire, o que aconteceu?

- Eu fui me encontrar com o meu noivo, fazia tempo que não nos encontrávamos! E então, eu o vi entrando, eu o vi entrando, Ah Ikki! – A garota se agarrou em Ikki e então uma avalanche de choro começou.

- Eire! – Ikki afastou a menina do seu corpo. – Se você não me contar o que aconteceu, eu não vou poder te ajudar! – Levantou a mão e secou as lágrimas que caiam belamente pela face rosada.

- Tudo bem, eu já estou mais calma! – Eire criou coragem e suspirou. – Eu o vi entrando em um motel com outra garota, muito mais bonita do que eu e eles ficaram lá a noite toda!

- Eire! Você está querendo-me dizer que ficou espiando os dois até de manhã? Oh Eire! Onde você dormiu?

- Eu não dormi! Eu fui para um bar que tinha em frente e fiquei bebendo a noite toda, até o dono me expulsar, e então eu fiquei na rua em frente ao motel, escondida, e agora de manhã os dois saíram de lá! Abraçados e se beijando! Eu era noiva dele há anos! Como ele pôde fazer isso?

Ikki olhava a garota penalizado, bem que ele havia sentido um certo aroma de álcool vindo da loira e agora que ele sabia da história não tinha nem idéia do que poderia fazer para amenizar o seu sofrimento. Resolveu deixar a loira encostar-se a em seu peitoral e ela acabou por dormir.

- Hyoga! Me largue! Pare com isso! – Shun chegou todo afobado na sala, tentando fugir das mãos de Hyoga quando viu o irmão mais velho sentado com Eire sobre o seu peito. – Irmão! Quando chegou? O que houve?

- Shun, eu vou te pegar! Ops, oi Ikki! – Hyoga percebeu certo olhar de fúria vindo do cunhado e logo se afastou de Shun. – O que Eire está fazendo com você?

- Ela não está bem... – Ikki olhou para a linda garota que dormia e suspirou. – Eu vou colocá-la no quarto, ela precisa de descanso. – Sem fazer quase nenhum esforço, Ikki suspendeu a loira e seguiu caminho para os quartos sendo observado por Hyoga.

- Quer ajuda?

- Não, pode deixar, eu vou aproveitar e descansar um pouco também, passei a noite em claro esperando um certo garotinho voltar para casa, só que ele não voltou! – Ikki fez questão de mirar bem Shun que estava visivelmente envergonhado. – Bom dia para vocês!

Shun observou o irmão subir as escadas e logo se sentou no sofá, com o rosto vermelho e uma ligeira cara de choro.

- O que foi amor?

- O Ikki não gostou muito de chegar aqui e eu não estar...

- Ah Amor! Não diga isso, o Ikki só não quer admitir que você cresceu!

- Olha só quem chegou! – Hilda entrou na sala e arrancou olhares surpresos de Shun e Hyoga.

- Hilda! Quando chegou?

- Shun, lindo! – Hilda passou as mãos pelos cabelos de Shun. – Não faz muito tempo, e posso dizer que pelo visto muitas surpresas me aguardam, já que eu cheguei e fiquei sabendo que a minha pequena irmã não passou a noite aqui! Sabem onde ela está? Shun e Hyoga se entreolharam e fizeram com a cabeça um gesto de negativa. – Como eu imaginei... Sabia que deixá-la vir antes seria problema, mas ela me pediu tanto, disse que tinha compromissos inadiáveis aqui no Japão e eu deixei que ela viesse antes... Agora estou arrependida, sabia que tudo que viesse de Freiya seria problema... O que ela estará aprontando? – Hyoga abaixou a cabeça, sabia muito bem qual era o compromisso inadiável que a loira tinha, e isso incluía deixá-lo irritado e nervoso. – Bom, mas vamos deixar as artes da minha irmã para eu cuidar! Como vão os preparativos Shun?

- Muito bem, estamos quase no fim, já que falta uma semana para o casamento...

– Neste exato momento a porta se abriu e Freiya entrou por ela descalça, segurando os sapatos na mão.

- Ora, ora! Querida irmãzinha! Quanto tempo! – Freiya se virou e assustou-se ao ver Hilda na sala conversando com Hyoga e Shun, não conseguiu esconder o olhar de raiva que lançou para Hyoga ao vê-lo abraçado com Shun. Hilda levantou e abraçou a irmã, percebeu um ligeiro cheiro de sexo vindo da loira e disse em seu ouvido. – Eu não sei por onde você andou, mas eu acho bom que você suba e tome um bom banho, depois poderemos conversar sobre as suas condutas! – Freiya encarou a irmã e subiu batendo os pés. – Essa garota só me dá problemas...

- Eu achei que ela era tão boa, quando a conheci em Hasgard.

- Pois é Shun, mas a Freiya mudou, está me dando muitos problemas, se metendo com pessoas erradas, pelo visual novo vocês podem perceber que ela virou encrenca...

- Sentimos muito...

- Não sinta por isso Shun! Eu acho que é só fase, quando ela voltar para Hasgard, terá uma educação rígida, assim quem sabe tome jeito! Mas agora eu preciso desfazer as minhas malas e preparar o meu vestido, aqui no Japão é quente demais, e eu tenho certeza que se usar o vestido que trouxe, irei passar muito calor! Até mais crianças!

- Até! – Shun seguiu Hilda com o olhar até que a Rainha sumiu de vista. – Coitada, quantos problemas... Eu sempre achei Freiya tão boa... – Hyoga lembrou-se de tudo o que já tinha passado com Freiya, todas as situações ridículas em que fora colocado por causa de paixão louca que ela sentia por ele e rindo concordou com Shun. – Pois é, mas quer saber? Eu tenho certeza que um dia ela vai melhorar! Pode apostar nisso! – Shun olhou para Hyoga e riu. – Bom, mas agora eu tenho que correr atrás das tintas, tenho que escolher as cores, as texturas, a nossa casa tem que ficar pronta em uma semana!

- Quer ajuda?

- Não amor, obrigado, você bem que podia ir ver o seu terno!

- Boa idéia! – Passou por Shun e o beijou. – Vou lá então, quer carona?

- Não, pode deixar, eu ainda vou tomar um banho e então vou lá, pode ir indo!

Após a saída de Hyoga, Shun subiu, foi até o banheiro, tomou banho e então foi para o seu quarto. Como estava sozinho, retirou a toalha que cobria o seu baixo ventre e começou a procurar uma roupa para vestir. Jabú quando ouviu os passos de Shun subindo a escada para tomar banho, escondeu-se no quarto do virginiano, na varanda, e conforme Shun saiu do banho e se despiu da toalha, Jabú observava com prazer toda a beleza do amado e logo o seu baixo ventre começou a chamar a sua atenção, estava totalmente excitado só de ver o amado se trocando. Após se trocar, Shun olhou-se no espelho, penteou os cabelos molhados e saiu do quarto. Jabú saiu da varanda, pulou a janela e correu para fora do quarto a tempo de pegar Shun na sala ainda.

- Bom dia!

- Bom dia Jabú! – Shun lhe estendeu um lindo sorriso.

- E então, aonde vai?

- Ah, eu vou sair, preciso comprar umas tintas para pintar a minha nova casa, e então, estou indo...

- Quer carona?

- Não, não é necessário, não quero te atrapalhar, além do mais, isso pode demorar muito, eu quero ver uns móveis também!

- Eu não tenho pressa! Vamos, eu não quero que você fique saindo por aí sozinho!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, então vamos!

-**HS-**

- Como assim Sr. Yoshiro? O Senhor tem que me ajudar!

- Sinto muito Sr. Yukida, só faço ternos com pelo menos quinze dias de antecedência, antecedência! – O velho alfaiate frizou bem a palavra e apontou o dedo na cara de Hyoga.

- Por favor, Sr. Yoshiro! Eu preciso de um terno!

- Não, não e não! Sr. Yukida, são oito dias a menos, não, não, não, nada de negócio! Uma semana, onde já se viu! – O Sr. Yoshiro saiu andando e Hyoga foi em seu encalço.

- Por favor, Sr. Yoshiro, o Shun vai ficar muito bravo comigo, por favor, me quebre esse galho!

- Gosto muito do Sr. Amamiya, **ele **é bom cliente! Nunca, nunca, nunca, me pediu para fazer nada com uma semana de antecedência! Ele é bom cliente, Yoshiro gosta muito do Sr. Amamiya.

- Então! Pelo fato de o Sr. gostar tanto dele, por favor, me ajuda!

- Passar bem Sr. Yukida-san!

- Está me expulsando? – O velho alfaiate apenas olhou para Hyoga e ele logo confirmou a sua dúvida. – EU NUNCA MAIS! NUNCA MAIS VOU FAZER TERNO NENHUM AÍ! E O SHUN, O SHUN TÁ PROIBIDO DE IR AÍ, ESQUEÇA DELE! NUNCA MAIS VAI VER OS OLHINHOS VERDES DELE, CERTO? – A porta da alfaiataria foi fechada bruscamente e Hyoga saiu batendo os pés.

**-HS-**

- Afrodite? Você está aí? – Carlos se encontrava na porta do quarto de Afrodite, precisava resolver toda a sua vida, não agüentava mais a ignorância do namorado, e na noite passada ele ganhou um beijo, estava confuso, não sabia o que estava acontecendo e havia decido resolver a sua situação logo.

- Pode entrar! – Carlos abriu a porta e encontrou Afrodite sentado em frente ao espelho penteando o seu longo cabelo. – Óh Carlos! Posso lhe ajudar em algo?

- É que eu vim para conversarmos... Precisamos colocar tudo em ordem, concorda?

- Como assim?

- É que ontem, você me beijou...

- Sim, eu me lembro...

- E eu queria saber o que significou isso!

- Foi um beijo!

- Eu sei que foi um beijo Afrodite! Mas não teve mais nada?

- Não, foi um beijo! O que mais pode conter um beijo?

- Afrodite, pare de brincar comigo! O que pensa que eu sou?

- Oras, Carlos, acha que eu sou criança por um acaso? Vem até o meu quarto me questionar sobre um beijo e quer que eu te responda o que?

- Eu quero que você me responda o que significou esse beijo pra você!

Afrodite pela primeira vez encarou Carlos e não sabia o que dizer, ainda não estava pronto para fazer as pazes, mas também estava sofrendo ao mentir dizendo que o beijo da noite passada não havia significado nada.

- Carlos, pode ser mais simples?

- Oras Afrodite! Esquece! – Carlos se retirou do quarto batendo o pé e no caminho trombou com Hyoga.

- Você está bem Carlos? – Hyoga estendeu a mão para Carlos levantar.

- Estou, preciso só de um pouco de ar!

- Tudo bem, o Afrodite está no quarto?

- Está, vai lá!

Hyoga agradeceu e entrou correndo no quarto de Afrodite, ele era o único que poderia o ajudar.

- Afrodite! Preciso de sua ajuda!

- Shi... Espera só um pouco! Quatro, três, dois, um!

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

Hyoga olhou assustado para Afrodite e correu em direção à janela a tempo de ver Carlos gritando no jardim.

- O que foi isso?

- Nada, meu anjo loiro, nada! Mas agora, no que eu posso lhe ajudar?

- Afrodite, eu estou a um passo de virar solteiro, preciso da sua ajuda! – Hyoga então contou para Afrodite tudo o que tinha passado, desde a sua saída com Freiya, até a expulsão da alfaiataria.

- Tudo bem Hyoga, eu o irei ajudar!

**CONTINUA**

Olás!! Passando rapidinho só pra deixar um oi para todos e agradecer todas as reviews que eu recebi e avisar que estarei respondendo todas hoje, sem falta!! Não percam o próximo caps, será emocionante!!

Bjos!!


	13. Traição

- Oras Afrodite

_**Traição.**_

- Oras Afrodite! Esquece! – Carlos se retirou do quarto batendo o pé e no caminho trombou com Hyoga.

- Você está bem Carlos? – Hyoga estendeu a mão para Carlos levantar.

- Estou, preciso só de um pouco de ar!

- Tudo bem, o Afrodite está no quarto?

- Está, vai lá!

Hyoga agradeceu e entrou correndo no quarto de Afrodite, ele era o único que poderia o ajudar.

- Afrodite! Preciso de sua ajuda!

- Shi... Espera só um pouco! Quatro, três, dois, um!

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

Hyoga olhou assustado para Afrodite e correu em direção à janela a tempo de ver Carlos gritando no jardim.

- O que foi isso?

- Nada, meu anjo loiro, nada! Mas agora, no que eu posso lhe ajudar?

- Afrodite, eu estou a um passo de virar solteiro, preciso da sua ajuda! – Hyoga então contou para Afrodite tudo o que tinha passado, desde a sua saída com Freiya, até a expulsão da alfaiataria.

- Tudo bem Hyoga, eu o irei ajudar! Vou precisar de tecidos, e linhas, mas eu acho que eu tenho aqui... – Afrodite virou-se e começou a mexer em várias caixas que estavam dentro do armário. – Eu vou fazer branco, é perfeito para você!

- Não, Afrodite, branco não, ah, e nem azul, por favor, ordens do Shun...

Afrodite olhou com deboche para Hyoga e sorriu:

- Pobrezinho, já está dominado...

- O que disse?

- Nada, não disse nada... Hum, que tal preto? Posso fazer uns detalhes prata na camisa para dar uma diferenciada, já que não posso recorrer ao branco ou ao azul...

- Está ótimo Afrodite, jamais irei esquecer da sua ajuda!

- Ótimo! Agora fique quieto para que eu tire as medidas!

**-HS-**

No jardim da mansão Jabú estava dando partida na moto e Shun já estava colocando o capacete quando Mikatú chegou apavorado.

- TIO SHUN!! TIO SHUN!!

- O que foi Mikatú? – Shun saiu correndo e acolheu o garoto em seus braços.

- Não vá tio Shun, por favor, fique aqui! Fique com o tio Hyoga!

- MIkatú, eu não posso, tenho compromissos, mas por favor, acalme-se!

A agitação do garoto foi tanta que chamou a atenção de Shaka que estava meditando um pouco mais a frente e com os gritos do garoto resolveu ir ver o que acontecia.

- Shun? Está tudo bem? – Shaka olhou para Shun e para Mikatu, e então ajoelhou-se em frente ao garoto.

- Está, mas eu acho que o Mikatú está muito agitado... Não sei o que houve... – Shaka se concentrou no garotinho à sua frente.

- O que houve? Conte-me, quem sabe poderei lhe ajudar...

- É o tio Shun, ele não pode sair, não pode!

- Por que não pode?

- Por que sim, por favor, ele tem que ficar!

- Shun?

- Sim Shaka?

- O que você vai fazer a respeito?

Shun suspirou e abaixou-se na altura do garotinho.

- MIkatú, eu preciso ir, tenho compromissos, quando eu voltar podemos conversar! Pode ser?

- NÃO TIO SHUN, NÃO PODE! POR FAVOR, FIQUE! – Shun se assustou com o tom de voz de Mikatú e afastou-se. Shaka interveio.

- Agora chega, vamos para dentro, eu e você precisamos ter uma conversa, e isso inclui a sua mãe também!

- Mas Shaka, por favor, ele tem que ficar!

- Sinto muito Mikatú, ele já é adulto, sabe o que faz, se ele quiser ir não adianta o quanto falemos, ele irá!

Shaka então pegou a mão do garoto e o conduziu até a entrada da mansão. Shun recolocou o capacete e foi até Jabú.

- O que houve?

- Eu não sei, o Mikatú está com algumas coisas estranhas...

- O que ele queria?

- Não entendi direito, dizia que não era para eu sair da mansão... – Jabú mostrou um semblante de puro ódio. – Mas eu tenho compromissos e não posso ficar... Vamos Jabú! – Shun subiu na moto e seguiu viagem com Jabú.

**-HS-**

Na sala Shaka conduziu Mikatú até o sofá e sentou-se em seguida.

- Agora me diga, há quanto tempo você tem premonições?

- O que é isso?

- É o que você acabou de fazer, você previu que algo de ruim iria acontecer e correu para alertar a pessoa de quem se trata a premonição.

- Eu não sei... Eu tive algumas...

Shaka confirmando as suas suspeitas, levantou-se e andou até o piso superior, parando na porta do quarto de Saori e Seiya.

- Onde está Saori?

- Está com as crianças, aconteceu algo?

- Sim Seiya, eu preciso que você desça, tenho algo muito sério para falar com vocês...

- Tudo bem, quer que eu chame a Saori?

- Não, eu chamo, só quero que você coloque o Mikatú junto com as outras crianças, ele não precisa ouvir a nossa conversa...

- Shaka, você está me assustando...

- Seiya! Não temos tempo para isso, corra!

Enquanto Seiya desceu para pegar Mikatú e colocá-lo junto com as outras crianças, Shaka encontrou Saori e em pouco mais de cinco minutos estavam os três reunidos no quarto do casal.

- Shaka, agora você pode me dizer o que houve? – Saori trancou a porta e se colocou de pé junto com o marido.

- Há quanto tempo exatamente vocês sabem sobre o Mikatu?

- Está falando sobre o quê?

- Saori, não se faça de tola, eu digo das premonições e do que mais ele tiver e foi escondido por vocês!

- Shaka, não achamos prudente comentar com você, ele é apenas uma criança...

- Uma criança que possui os poderes que ele possui é prudente que me avisem sim! Esqueceram-se de quem ele é filho? Uma criança de seis anos começa a desenvolver o cosmo, mas algo a mais, é raro! E isso deve ser concertado, deve ser ensinado, controlado!

- Não Shaka, fizemos uma promessa de que todos os nossos filhos terão uma vida normal!

- Ele nunca vai ter uma vida normal...

Saori começou a chorar e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Seiya, ela entendia perfeitamente o que Shaka estava propondo.

- Deve ter alguma maneira...

- Não tem Seiya, sinto muito... Quando eu o toquei eu vi tudo o que ele já fez, inclusive a cura em um garoto pobre e desenganado... Vocês sabem muito bem os problemas que ele enfrentará se isso não for controlado, ele será excluído do convívio social, irão chamá-lo de aberração, mães irão impedir que ele se aproxime de seus filhos, vocês querem isso para ele?

Seiya e Saori abaixaram as cabeças e negaram.

- Então vocês já sabem o que isso significa...

- Shaka, eu só queria que ele tivesse uma vida normal...

- Acredite Saori, ele nunca terá vida normal se continuar com vocês... Eu vou permitir que ele fique até o casamento, após isso eu o levarei comigo...

- Você não vai se atrever a levar o meu filho!

- Guarde as suas forças Seiya, você sabe que se ele não for treinado e for parar em mãos erradas será o fim do seu filho! Não vê que ele deve passar por isso?

Saori desatou a chorar e Seiya a amparou. Shaka olhou a cena e apesar de se emocionar não demonstrou e se retirou do quarto.

- Seiya, como fui tola achando que poderia escondê-lo de Shaka.

- Não vamos pensar nisso amor, e vamos aproveitar o tempo que temos ao lado dele certo?

Saori confirmou com a cabeça e ainda ficou um longo tempo sobre os braços do companheiro.

**-HS-**

- Obrigado Afrodite!

- De nada patinho, agora é só confiar em mim e você vai ter o terno mais bonito que o Japão já viu, esse paizinho de inúteis... Ah, que saudade da França... Agora vai saindo, tenho que ir tomar um banho e regar as minhas queridas rosas, até mais Hyoga! – Hyoga foi sendo empurrado para fora do quarto e então Afrodite bateu a porta em sua cara.

- Nossa Hyoga, é só o Shun sair que você já procura os braços do Afrodite? Sei não viu...

- Agora não Milo, por que por mais incrível que possa parecer eu me encontro em perfeito humor e não vai ser você que vai me tirar dele!

Milo olhou para Hyoga e analisou-o dos pés a cabeça, como ele ousava dizer que não conseguiria tirá-lo do sério, isso era uma ofensa...

- Só tome cuidado viu?

- Não estou ouvindo Milo... – Hyoga seguiu caminho para o seu estúdio fotográfico com Milo em seu encalço.

- Por que se depender do Afrodite o seu terno vai ser rosa, com detalhes dourados e cheio de rosas bem perfumadas...

Hyoga parou de frente para o estúdio e se virou para Milo.

- É só isso que consegue? Por que se for, devo admitir que você está perdendo o jeito... – Dizendo isso Hyoga fechou a porta com gosto deixando Milo furioso que saiu batendo os pés e adentrou o seu quarto nervosamente.

- O que houve Milo? – Kamus estava deitado e acordou assustado ao ouvir o Escorpiano bufando pelo quarto.

- É o seu pupilo nojento! Ele para variar estava me provocando...

Kamus suspirou fundo e virou-se para o outro lado da cama. Milo impaciente foi até o lado em que o namorado virou.

- Kamus, ouça-me, você tem que fazer algo... Eu vou matá-lo se você não fizer algo!

- Então vá em frente, todo o treinamento que pude dar a ele eu já dei, mas agora me deixe dormir!

- Kamus, querido, faça algo! Brigue com ele, esperneie, congele-o! Por favor...

- Milo, eu realmente quero dormir e se você quiser, pode cochilar um pouquinho comigo, mas eu preciso dormir, estou exausto, aí mais tarde eu levo você e o Hyoga para a terapia...

Milo bufou novamente e ficou andando pelo quarto, mas vendo que Kamus pouco estava se incomodando resolveu deitar ao seu lado. Kamus abriu o olho ao perceber que a cama estava mais funda e se divertiu ao ver o namorado bicudo deitado ao seu lado.

- Ah Milo...

**-HS-**

Hyoga dentro do estúdio revelava as fotos que havia tirado de Shun, queria deixá-las prontas para o dia do casamento, sua intenção era cobrir o salão de fotos dos dois. A porta batendo fez com que o aquariano risse.

- Milo, eu já falei que não quero discutir...

- Não é o Milo!

Hyoga largou o que estava fazendo ao ouvir a doce voz feminina que vinha da porta.

- E-Eire... O que faz aqui?

- Achei que estivesse sozinha na mansão, o Ikki me deixou no quarto dormindo e quando eu acordei não encontrei ninguém...

- Que estranho, eu estava com o Afrodite há pouco tempo atrás e havia um escorpião na minha cola agora mesmo, Saori, Seiya e Shaka estavam no quarto conversando, Mu, Aldebaran, Aiolia, June, Marin e Shina saíram junto com Hilda para comprarem roupas para o casamento, mas os demais estavam todos na mansão...

- Incluindo o Shun?

- Não, rs, o Shun saiu para comprar tintas para a nossa casa, ele provavelmente vai ficar a tarde fora...

- Nossa, então por que você não foi junto?

- Por que ele não quis, ele diz que eu não tenho muito jeito com essas coisas...

- Mas o Jabú tem?

- Como assim? – Hyoga largou o que estava fazendo e ganhou total atenção de Eire. – O que você quer dizer?

- Hum, eu? Nada, só estranhei ele sair com o Jabú para comprar tintas para a casa que vai ser sua e dele... Será que não era você que deveria estar lá? Sabe como é... Rsrs, a tarde inteira fora... – Eire se aproximou de Hyoga e tocou com a mão o seu ombro.

- Você viu quando eles saíram?

- Sim, agorinha mesmo, aliás, o Shun e o Jabú ficam um charme em cima daquela moto, você não acha?

- Eles foram de moto?

- Sim, foram, agora eu só não sei aonde eles vão trazer toda a tinta...

Hyoga olhou com fúria para o recipiente onde estavam as fotos de Shun e o virou com força derramando toda a água que estava dentro.

- Calma Hyoga, do que adianta ficar estressado? Se for pra ele fazer algo ele vai fazer! Agora; eu preciso da sua ajuda...

- Eire eu não tenho cabeça para isso agora, preciso encontrar o Shun... – Eire sorriu, molhou os lábios com a língua e foi até Hyoga.

- Mas eu preciso da sua ajuda agora mesmo... E eu tenho certeza que você não vai me negar, não é, como é mesmo, nós temos um acordo...Uma promessa, e acho que você não é de quebrar promessas, não é mesmo?

Hyoga olhou para Eire, sabia que a garota estava estranha, mas não tinha cabeça para pensar em nada, só pensava em Shun... Ele chegando junto com Jabú, ele brigando com Hyoga por Jabú, ele o dispensando para ir com Jabú... Estava magoado e com raiva, não sabia ao certo o que pensar, quem sabe ajudando Eire se distraísse um pouco.

- O que quer?

A loira se aproximou de Hyoga e sussurrou bem próximo ao seu ouvido.

- Vingança... – Hyoga se arrepiou e afastou-se de Eire, ela realmente estava estranha; e deliciosa... Hyoga se recriminou por seu pensamento, mas não pôde deixar de notar como estava provocante, sexy... A loira estava com uma saia jeans de pregas, meia ¾ branca, escarpin e uma blusa social quase que toda aberta na frente mostrando todo o volume que habitava naquele corpo.

Eire percebeu a demora do olhar de Hyoga sobre o seu corpo e resolveu continuar.

- Então, o que eu quero é uma rápida vingança contra o meu ex-noivo, nada demais e para isso eu preciso de você...

- Do que precisa?

- Oras, da sua câmera e do seu talento, nós vamos brincar de fotografar...

- Como assim?

- Nada demais, eu só quero fazer umas fotos e entregar a ele via correio mesmo, só para ele ver o que perdeu... E então topa? Pelo menos eu garanto que você vai se distrair...

Hyoga pensou rapidamente em desistir, mas logo lembrou-se de Shun e o que ele poderia estar fazendo com Jabú, logo ele que sempre deu tudo para Shun, que o ajudou, que o apoiou, estava sendo trocado ás vésperas do seu casamento... Respirou fundo e aceitou a proposta.

- Tudo bem Eire, eu vou ajudá-la... Quer começar?

- Calma campeão... Eu não quero que a sessão seja aqui... Ou você quer que todos vejam o noivo do século com a loira do orfanato em poses sensuais? Eu acho que você não iria querer um escândalo desses...

- Tem razão, eu conheço um lugar... Vamos, eu vou pegar o carro!

**-HS-**

- E essa?

- Ah não Shun, muito branco... Que tal algo como gelo?

- Eu não sei, eu acho que vou acrescentar na lista para mostrar ao Oga... Eu jamais iria escolher sem ele...

- Eu acho linda a maneira como você trata o Hyoga sabia, todo dedicado...

- Oras Jabú, o Oga é a minha vida... Não sei viver sem ele...

- Mas sei que você também não vive sem comida, que tal irmos comer algo e depois vamos para a mansão?

- Ótimo, eu estou faminto...

- Então vamos, conheço um lugar muito bom!

Jabú e Shun subiram na moto e logo pararam em frente a uma lanchonete.

- Vamos, os lanches daqui são ótimos, muito gostosos... – Jabú conduziu Shun até uma mesa e eles logo fizeram o pedido. – E então, o que vai fazer depois que se casar?

Um olhar sonhador pousou sobre os olhos de Shun e ele abriu um sorriso encantador. – Stanford! Mandei a minha inscrição semana passada, eu acho que consigo entrar, se conseguir, irei fazer Jornalismo, na Inglaterra...

- Por que tão longe?

- Os meus sonhos são altos... Quero conquistar muitas coisas...

- E como o Hyoga iria se adaptar?

- Ah, eu sei que ele iria se adaptar bem, primeiro por causa do frio e segundo por causa da estrutura... Ele iria ter várias oportunidades de fotografar e aprender...

- Tudo o que você faz é pensando nele?

- Não... É pensando em **nós**!

Jabú riu e no exato momento os lanches chegaram.

- Depois de comermos quer conhecer a casa onde eu vou morar?

- Rs, quero sim Shun, será um prazer! – Shun riu e começou a comer o seu lanche.

**-HS-**

- Chegamos... – Hyoga estacionou o carro e logo Eire e ele estavam entrando na casa. – Pode entrar, não se incomode com a bagunça, estamos reformando... Quer dizer, o Shun está reformando junto com o Jabú... – Eire riu e entrou.

- Gostosa casa... Muito boa mesmo... Não teremos problemas?

- Não... – Hyoga olhou ao redor e confirmou que não havia mais ninguém. – Somos só nós dois... Então, vamos começar logo?

- Claro... Aonde eu posso me trocar?

- Tem um banheiro logo ali! O que acha de fotografarmos aqui na sala mesmo? Como está sendo arrumada dá um efeito legal...

- Pode ser – Eire gritou do banheiro e Hyoga começou a arrumar o seu equipamento. – Estou pronta. – Eire surgiu com um conjunto de Sutiã, calcinha e cinta-liga da cor vermelho e os cabelos loiros totalmente soltos. Hyoga olhou para Eire e pensou por um momento se o que estava fazendo era o certo, mas lembrou-se de Shun e uma raiva aflorou em seu peito e decidiu continuar.

- Pode ficar a vontade... – Eire passou os olhos pela sala, viu um sofá e resolveu deitar-se nele.

- Que tal? – Hyoga olhou para toda aquela escultura de mulher e engoliu em seco.

- Você está ótima...

- Ah Hyoga, como você está duro, relaxa, eu vou pegar algo para você desestressar... – Eire foi até a sua bolsa e retirou um frasco de vodka, bebeu um gole e colocou perto de Hyoga. – Vamos pegue! – O aquariano hesitou por um momento, mas resolveu provar um pouco da bebida. – Agora sim, podemos começar...

Hyoga não sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo, se era coisa da sua cabeça ou efeito da bebida, mas a cada clique que dava na loira a sua excitação só aumentava, quando começava a imaginar como seria a textura da pele, como seria o desenho do corpo que se escondia por trás daquela roupa logo bebia para afastar os pensamentos, até que não tinha mais controle sobre o seu corpo. Largou a câmera e se jogou no sofá.

- O que houve Hyoga? Por que parou? – Eire começou a se colocar sobre Hyoga.

- Eu não consigo Eire, você é linda demais, eu não posso fazer isso, eu não posso ficar perto de você...

- Do que tem medo? Por que não pode ficar perto de mim? Eu juro que eu não mordo... A não ser que você queira...

- Eire... – Hyoga tirou a mão da loira de cima de si. – Eu não posso fazer isso... Por favor, vá se vestir...

Eire levantou-se e encarou Hyoga. – É por causa dele não é? Sempre foi ele, o motivo pelo qual terminamos foi ele, o motivo pelo qual você sempre voltou da Sibéria foi ele, é sempre ele... Eu estou farta dele...

- Eire, pare...

- Não Hyoga, não paro, por que enquanto você sofre por ele, ele está lá, passeando com o Jabú, no fim você vai ser o largado, ele vai te trocar, te abandonar e você nem percebe...

- Cale-se Eire!

- Não me calo, e digo mais, você tem uma promessa comigo, e não com Shun, não com a Freiya, é somente comigo! E está na hora de você a assumir!

- Chega Eire! – Hyoga avançou contra a loira e a pegou pelo pescoço. – Você é uma víbora Eire, se disfarçou o tempo todo, o verdadeiro lobo em pele de cordeiro...

- Mas bem que você gosta... Você amava me ver desfilando pela casa, toda linda e perfumada, você me deseja Hyoga, confesse!

Os dois se encararam por um bom momento, Eire conseguia sentir com perfeição o hálito de vodka que vinha de Hyoga, as respirações totalmente alteradas, os olhares se encontrando, até que Hyoga a beijou, mas um beijo violento, de pura luxúria, de tesão, mas sem nenhum sentimento. A garota foi jogada ao chão e Hyoga arrancou rapidamente a camisa e avançou sobre a loira que sentia todo o peitoral firme de Hyoga amassando os seus seios. Logo ela sentiu a sua roupa sendo rasgada e a língua lasciva do russo lambendo-lhe o corpo inteiro, mas para Eire a melhor parte da noite foi quando a porta se abriu e por ela entrou Jabu seguido de Shun.

- HYOGA!

O loiro como se recobrasse a consciência olhou para trás e se deparou com Shun o olhando, a face molhada de lágrimas, os olhos verdes e inocentes captando cada cena que se passava, Eire seminua jogada ao chão com Hyoga sem camisa por cima de seu corpo, Jabú o segurando e as malditas lágrimas que teimavam em vir.

- Hyoga... Por que?

- Shun, ouça-me, por favor, não é nada do que você está pensando...

- COMO NÃO É? ME EXPLIQUE! AGORA HYOGA!

- Acalme-se Shun, por favor...

- NÃO ME MANDE FICAR CALMO JABÚ! VOCÊ VIU O MESMO QUE EU VI! EU TE ODEIO HYOGA! – Shun saiu correndo da sala e Hyoga correu em seu encalço. Jabú acompanhou os passos dos dois e logo em seguida foi até o sofá da sala e sentou-se.

- Que cena deplorável Eire, eu esperava mais de você... – Eire apenas riu e levantando foi até Jabú e o beijou com gosto.

- Aé? Eu disse que iria acabar com esse casamento idiota... O patinho caiu direitinho na minha...

- Mas como é má...

- Até posso ser, mas bem que tudo saiu da maneira que combinamos...

- Eu sabia que jamais iria me arrepender de ter ido me encontrar com você quando recebi o convite... Como você se deu hoje de manhã com a ave fenix?

- Muito bem, lógico, tive que beber uns três, ou quatro copos de wisky para ficar com cheiro de bebida, e o visual eu acabei vindo da maneira que você me deixou no motel...

- Nossa, então você veio acabada... – Eire olhou com raiva para Jabú e lançou-lhe um tapa estalado no rosto.

- Só uma coisa, vê se da próxima vez você demora mais para chegar, do jeito que estava indo o Hyoga em cinco minutos iria conseguir o que você demorou ontem a noite inteira! – Eire levantou-se mas foi segurada por Jabú.

- Ei, calma aí, que tal comemorarmos?

- Pode ser, hoje no mesmo motel de ontem, só não demore!

- Pode deixar, só vou fazer as vistas de bom moço, mas... bom trabalho... – Jabú foi até a porta e parou na mesma admirando Eire.

- Foi um prazer trabalhar para você!

- O prazer foi meu! – Jabú retirou-se e bateu a porta.

CONTINUA


	14. Almas Separadas

Era tão perfeito

**Almas Separadas.**

Era tão perfeito

Era como um sonho bom

Tudo o que um dia eu desejei

Nosso amor era tão lindo

Poesia em uma canção

O mundo era só eu e você...

Shun correu mais do que já havia corrido em toda a sua vida, as lágrimas desciam pela face alva e as pequenas pernas se movimentavam mais rápido do que nunca, queria fugir, queria sair daquele inferno, queria acreditar que era tudo um pesadelo e corria na esperança de sair dele... Correu pela rua, atravessou sem olhar, carros buzinaram e pessoas xingavam aquele pequeno ser que corria sem parar. Chegou à rua da mansão e então parou, olhou para o céu, gritou a sua discórdia, o seu sofrimento, por que ele? Por que justo ele? Sentou-se no chão e escondeu a cabeça em seus joelhos, os cabelos esmeraldinos cobriram toda a sua face e as malditas lágrimas que teimavam em vir, vieram com uma força brutal...

Mas tudo mudou

Você se foi não sei o que fazer

Pra continuar a viver

Hyoga correu atrás de Shun e gritava para ele parar, tinha que se explicar, foram duas vítimas de um plano que envolvia Eire e Jabú, e Shun tinha que saber, mas ele não parava de correr, e Hyoga em seu nervosismo chorava... Talvez porque pela terceira vez em toda a sua vida estava sentindo medo... Teve medo quando a sua mão morreu, teve medo quando achou que Shun havia se matado na casa de Libra e estava tendo medo agora... Medo de perder Shun... Viu quando ele parou e correu atrás.

- Shun! – Hyoga observou o noivo e chorou mais ainda, os dois estavam sofrendo. – Shun, eu preciso que você me ouça... – Hyoga agachou-se na altura de Shun e passou a mão pelos seus cabelos.

- SAIA DE PERTO DE MIM HYOGA! – Shun afastou-se das mãos de Hyoga, ele estava sujo, ele havia tocado e beijado Eire, estava com nojo de Hyoga. – Eu... Eu...EU TE ODEIO HYOGA!

-Shun, não! Por favor, não faça isso!

- Saia Hyoga, eu quero você longe de mim! – Shun levantou-se e retomou a sua corrida em direção à mansão, só queria fugir de tudo, inclusive de Hyoga...

Hyoga, por sua vez, caiu de joelhos ao chão e chorou desesperadamente, estava com medo, estava perdendo a segunda pessoa mais importante de sua vida... Sempre fazia isso, perdeu a sua mãe e agora estava perdendo Shun... Chorou como nunca havia chorando em toda a sua infância...

Você me ensinou amor

Você me ensinou paixão

Tocou tão fundo minha alma

Mas machucou meu coração

Ficou sentado por segundos, minutos, horas... Até que percebeu que não podia ficar daquele jeito, tinha que correr atrás de Shun, tinha que se desculpar... Não se perdoaria se o perdesse. Levantou e correu até a mansão. Chegando ao portão deu de cara com Ikki, que por sua vez saiu como um leão.

- HYOGA! EU VOU TE MATAR!

- ENTÃO TENTE IKKI! VOCÊ NÃO SABE DE NADA O QUE ACONTECEU!

- VOCÊ FOI UM TOLO HYOGA! E EU ESTOU TE ODIANDO AGORA!

- IKKI!! PARE!! – Hyoga recomeçou a chorar e a sua voz foi abaixando, - Pare... Por favor, pare...

Ikki olhou para Hyoga e até chegou a se penalizar, mas logo voltou a sua postura cruel.

- Você o feriu... Ele sempre te amou Hyoga... Ele daria a vida por você... Por que você fez isso?

- Ikki, foi um truque... Foi um plano do Jabú e da Eire... Eu fui forçado...

- Oras Hyoga, cale-se! Onde está a sua postura de homem? Você foi ridículo! E sabe disso! Está cheirando a álcool!

- É; eu sei Ikki! Mas por favor, eu preciso falar com o Shun...

Ikki olhou seriamente para Hyoga e andou de um lado para o outro durante um tempo, até que encarou o loiro aflito.

- Shun não está aqui!

- Como não está? Ikki! Ele veio para cá!

- Pode entrar e procurá-lo, mas você não vai o encontrar aqui, ouça o que estou dizendo...

- Mas onde ele está?

- Ele foi aprovado na Stanford, quando ele foi comprar as tintas, eu liguei para ele e informei que ele tinha sido aprovado, e ele me disse que estava a caminho da nova casa dele e que tinha esperanças de te encontrar lá para te contar...

Hyoga levou as mãos à cabeça, como poderia ter sido tão ridículo e burro? Shun jamais tivera a intenção de traí-lo...

- Ikki, eu preciso saber onde ele está! Por favor, Ikki!

- Ele partiu Hyoga, veio aqui, pegou as suas roupas e partiu! O restante das coisas dele será mandado para a faculdade daqui a uma semana! Mas eu realmente não sei onde ele está!

Hyoga se desesperou e começou a chorar mais ainda. – Ah Shun... O que eu fiz?

Não sei se um dia vou amar alguém

Como amei você

Tudo de bom que eu aprendi

Hoje só me faz sofrer...

HS

- Está bom aqui? – Seiya colocou as mala de Shun na pequena sala e o virginiano somente concordou, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça. – Shun... Tem certeza de que fugir é a melhor solução? Hyoga tem o direito de saber onde você está!

- CALE-SE SEIYA! – Seiya abaixou a cabeça e sofreu, o amigo estava bruto, estava sofrendo e queria se esconder e Seiya sabia que isso não era o certo.

- Shun... Desculpe-me...

Shun olhou para Seiya e se sentiu péssimo ao ver que o amigo estava assustado com o seu jeito, aos poucos se acalmou e foi normalizando a sua respiração.

- Seiya, eu sinto muito...

- Tudo bem Shun, eu só disse o que eu penso... Você saiu de lá fugido, por pior que tenha acontecido você deve pelo menos uma explicação aos que estão na mansão...

- Eu sei que o meu irmão vai cuidar de tudo...

- Não é certo Shun... Até quando você vai se esconder nas sombras do Ikki?

- Eu não estou me escondendo...

- Está Shun... E sabe muito bem disso...

Shun abaixou a cabeça e as lágrimas voltaram com mais força ainda, sentiu-se um fraco, um estúpido, não tivera coragem nem de voltar para dar uma desculpa a todos... Seiya se aproximou do amigo e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

- Hoje eu perdi o meu filho... Não tem idéia de como é isso... É pior do que perder a Saori... E eu também não estou bem... Mas eu tento enfrentar... E eu quero que você tente...

Shun encarou Seiya, realmente o sagitariano estava com a razão, ele estava enfrentando coisas bem piores do que perder um noivo, sentiu-se um tolo.

- Eu já sei Shun... Por que você não escreve algo? Você sempre foi bom com as palavras...

Uma carta... Não era difícil, Shun sempre colocava os seus sentimentos no papel e isso o ajudava muito, por que não tentar agora?

- Ótima idéia Seiya! – Shun foi até a escrivaninha e retirou um bloquinho e uma caneta e começou a escrever uma carta, sem citar nomes, sem se fazer de coitadinho, somente com uma simples explicação, nada mais. Dobrou a carta e a entregou para Seiya que prontamente sorriu e a guardou.

- Vou até a mansão... Você vai ficar bem?

- Sim Seiya, obrigado amigo... – Shun correu até Seiya e o abraçou fortemente, dessa vez poucas lágrimas molharam a bela face do virginiano.

Outro dia outro amanhecer

Outra chance pra curar a dor

Quem sabe aprendo a te esquecer

Quantas lágrimas que eu chorei

E as noites que eu nem dormi

Esperando só você voltar pra mim

Hyoga corria desesperado pela praia, quem sabe poderia encontrar Shun sentado na areia, ou podia aproveitar e nadar até cansar, nadar até morrer... Enquanto corria, arrancou a camiseta e se jogou no mar, as pernas batendo mais devagar do que o normal, pois o jeans não permitia movimento rápidos, as lágrimas que enchiam ainda mais aquele oceano azul e frio, e o desespero de quem perdeu algo sagrado, de alguém que perdeu o amor...

HS

Seiya chegou à mansão tarde da noite e encontrou Ikki esperando na porta.

- E então? Como ele está?

- Vai ficar bem, ele precisa esfriar a cabeça...

- Amanhã eu vou visitar ele, preciso saber como ele está, e eu só vou acreditar que ele está bem quando o ver...

- Eu tenho uma cópia da chave da casa se você quiser...

- Seiya... Obrigado, pelo que você fez...

- Eu não fiz nada Ikki, sei bem o que o Shun está passando e eu também queria fugir, mas eu tenho mais três crianças e tenho a minha mulher... – Ikki percebeu que o semblante de Seiya entristeceu. - Vai ser bom ele passar uns dias no porto, na praia, vai dar para ele pensar muito, e então vai estar pronto no dia da viagem...

- Obrigado por emprestar a casa...

Seiya apenas agradeceu com a cabeça e entrou na mansão tristemente, ainda tinha uma noite inteira com Mikatú e ele queria aproveitar ao máximo.

Você me ensinou amor

Você me ensinou paixão

Tocou tão fundo minha alma

Mas machucou meu coração

Não sei se um dia vou amar alguém

Como amei você

Tudo de bom que eu aprendi

Hoje só me faz sofrer

Quando Hyoga deu por si já estava em mar aberto, e ficou inerte na esperança de que algum tubarão ou o cansaço desse fim ao seu corpo, pois a sua alma já estava morta... Pensava como tinha conseguido estragar tudo em tão pouco tempo... Eire... Será que teria sido uma armação como ele pensava? Ou será que realmente gostava da loira? Lembrou da promessa que havia feito com ela... Maldita promessa, havia causado tudo isso... Recomeçou a chorar e se odiou por estar chorando, sempre odiava quando Shun começava com o seu choro habitual e agora ele não conseguia parar de chorar... Já havia beijado Shun há muitos anos atrás, em uma ocasião, acidentalmente sua boca tocou em seus lábios, não deu atenção, mas percebeu que Shun ficou mexido... E ele riu... Mas agora, era ele quem sofria a falta do namorado, pois sabia que nunca mais o teria...

HS

Shun olhou ao seu redor, a casa de Seiya continuava a mesma, lembrava de cada ocasião que havia passado naquele local com Hyoga, cada olhar, cada palavra engraçada, cada briga... Amou o aquariano desde que o vira quando ele retornou da Sibéria, não conseguia parar de pensar nele um momento sequer... Mas como todos sabiam, Hyoga era comprometido, não com uma, mas com várias moças...

- Como eu pude acreditar que você iria mudar? – Saiu da casinha e foi caminhar pela praia, estava precisando colocar toda a sua raiva e o seu ódio para fora, o seu antigo Mestre sempre lhe disse que nunca deveriam ter raiva de nada, isso só fazia mal ao corpo e a mente... Andou pela areia fofa, tentou limpar a mente, mas não adiantava, a única coisa que conseguia pensar era na cena que havia presenciado, olhou para o mar e viu como estava agitado... Assim estava o seu coração e a sua mente... Olhou mais atento para o mar e viu que alguém saia de lá, parecia Hyoga... Quando ia correr para mais perto, um grito fez com que ele perdesse a atenção.

- SHUN! SHUN! – Jabú vinha correndo pela praia, desesperado, ofegante, conseguiu alcançar o virginiano e o abraçou. – Como você está? Eu te procurei por toda a parte... Vamos sair daqui, está frio, você vai se resfriar!

- Espere Jabú, tem alguém lá! Parece...

- Não é o Hyoga, agora vamos; depois do que aconteceu é normal você confundir as pessoas com ele... Vamos sair daqui...

Jabú pegou pela cintura de Shun e o guiou de volta para a casa no porto.

HS

Hyoga saiu da água e avistou uma figura de cabelos esmeraldinos, junto com uma de cabelos castanhos e logo associou como sendo Shun e Jabú, queria correr atrás deles, mas não conseguia, as pernas não deixavam, estava fraco, cansado, queria morrer e quase conseguira, mas ao invés disso estava vivo e vendo o amor da sua vida abraçado com outro... Desesperado, ajoelhou-se na areia e continuou a chorar.

Mas tudo mudou

Você se foi não sei o que fazer

A dor é uma lição

Que eu nunca quis aprender

Mas no fundo do meu peito

Ainda preciso de você

HS

- Como você me achou? – Shun estava sentado no sofá enquanto Jabú fervia chá para os dois.

- O Seiya leu a sua carta... – Jabú entregou uma xícara para Shun e sentou-se ao seu lado. – Todos querem te ver...

- E o Hyoga?

- Eu acho que ele não vai querer ficar na mansão... Todos já sabem o que ele fez...

- Eu não queria que isso acontecesse...

- Tudo bem Shun, o Hyoga já é um adulto, ele tem uma casa, não pertence ao nosso mundo... Provavelmente eu acho que ele vai voltar para a Sibéria...

Shun sentiu um aperto em seu peito, sempre temeu que Hyoga voltasse para a sua verdadeira terra e então estava acontecendo, Hyoga regressaria... Uma lágrima sentida desceu pelo seu rosto. Jabú sorriu, limpou a lágrima e aconchegou Shun em seus braços.

Você me ensinou amor

Você me ensinou paixão

Tocou tão fundo minha alma

Mas machucou meu coração

Não sei se um dia vou amar alguém

Como amei você

Tudo de bom que eu aprendi

Hoje só me faz sofrer

HS

- HYOGA!! – Eire corria desesperadamente pela praia, na esperança de encontrar o loiro tinha criado coragem e ido até a mansão, enfrentou o olhar de reprovação de todos, só queria saber onde estava Hyoga... Assim que Ikki informou a direção do loiro, Eire logo deduziu que ele havia ido para a praia e agora corria com os pés descalços pela imensidão da praia. – HYOGA!! Meus Deuses... O que foi que eu fiz... Me ajudem Meus Deuses... – Eire colocou a mão sobre a cabeça e então olhando adiante avistou uma cabeleira loira jogada na areia e correu ao seu encontro. Os seus maiores temores se tornaram verdade, era Hyoga quem estava desfalecido, caído na areia da praia, estava com a boca roxa de frio e o corpo estava gelado, procurou por sua camisa e não a encontrou, então respirou fundo e em um esforço sobrenatural conseguiu erguer Hyoga colocando o braço do loiro em seus ombros e andou o mais rápido que conseguiu, o que não foi muito, já que o Cavaleiro pesava muito e ela era uma garota sem nenhum treinamento. Avistou um pescador e gritou por ajuda.

- SOCORRO! PELO AMOR DOS DEUSES! ELE ESTÁ MORRENDO!

O pescador correu o mais rápido que conseguia e ergueu Hyoga sem muitas dificuldades.

- Rápido, me ajude a colocá-lo no carro!

- Sim senhorita!

O pescador junto com Eire levou Hyoga e o colocou dentro do carro, a loira agradeceu a ajuda e correu o mais rápido possível com o carro, a vida de Hyoga estava em risco.

Você me ensinou amor

Você me ensinou paixão

Tocou tão fundo minha alma

Mas machucou meu coração

Não sei se um dia vou amar alguém

Como amei você

Tudo de bom que eu aprendi

Hoje só me faz sofrer...

Só me faz sofrer...

_**Continua...**_

Oi Gente!! Nossa que saudades de todos... Dessa vez eu acho que eu me superei, quase um mês sem postar!! Nossa, me desculpem, peguei pesado... Bom, eu queria agradecer a todos que estavam esperando a fic e sofreram com a ausência de capítulos...

Agora as coisas mudaram e os dois vão se desencontrar e se encontrar muitas vezes... Não percam o próximo, eu prometo que não demorar a postar!

Bjos a todos!!


	15. Lembranças do passado

-Shun

_**Lembranças do passado.**_

-Shun? Você está aí dentro? – Jabú estava a quase 10 minutos parado na porta da casa de Seiya batendo e chamando o nome de Shun, que por sua vez, não dava sinal de vida. - Shun? Por favor, abra... – Jabú olhou para os lados e vendo que ninguém estava observando, forçou a maçaneta e conseguiu abrir a porta. - Shun? – Jabú olhou a sua volta e se assustou com a quantidade de caixas que estavam espalhadas pela pequena casa. - Shun? –desviou-se de uma pequena caixa que quase foi a responsável de um acidente.

- ESTOU AQUI!

- AQUI AONDE?

- NO QUARTO!

Jabú correu até o quarto e enfim avistou Shun, ele estava sentado no chão, dobrando roupas e colocando-as em caixas, os cabelos longos e esmeraldinos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, deixando assim toda a face do virginiano livre. Jabú suspirou e se controlou para não fazer nenhuma besteira, o que foi difícil, pois Shun levantou do chão e se jogou em seus braços.

- Jabú! Achei que não iria vir!

O moreno, com a face rubra e certo desconforto nas partes baixas, afastou Shun do seu peitoral.

- Eu vim lhe ajudar, mas parece que já fez tudo sozinho... – O moreno olhou em volta e avistou as caixas todas preenchidas. - Essa não era a intenção...

- Rs, imagine Jabú, não tinha muita coisa e eu já estou acabando, estou acostumado a fazer tudo sozinho, o Hyoga não era do tipo que... – Shun parou a frase pela metade, abaixou a cabeça e suspirou profundamente... ainda doía...

Jabú foi de encontro a Shun e pegou a sua mão, em seguida a levou aos seus lábios e beijou-a, o virginiano levantou o olhar para Jabú.

- Não falemos de passado... – Shun assentiu com um gesto e voltou para os seus afazeres.

- O que precisa que eu faça?

- Você já pode ir fechando as caixas que estão cheias... Tem fita adesiva ali na cozinha...

- Tudo bem – Jabú sorriu, estava se retirando para a cozinha quando ouviu a voz de Shun.

- Jabú? – O moreno voltou o seu olhar para Shun.

- Obrigada...

- Por nada... – Ficaram segundos se encarando, mas para os dois pareceu uma eternidade.

- Que horas são?

- Hora de você comer...

- Eu já falei que não quero comer...

- Hyoga, você está fraco, desse jeito não vai sair nunca daqui...

- Eire, me poupe... Por qual motivo eu iria querer sair daqui? Todos me odeiam... Em um dia consegui estragar a minha vida inteira... Eu não tenho mais vida...

- Hyoga, pare... Você me tortura quando faz isso...

- Oras... Não falei nenhuma besteira... E você sabe muito bem disso... – O loiro encarou a garota a sua frente com um olhar de puro ódio, deixando-a extremamente constrangida.

- Bom, eu não vou ficar agüentando as suas birras, faz exatamente duas semanas que eu te aturo, e você não faz nada para amenizar a minha dor... Vou embora, você está sozinho agora! – Eire parou na porta do quarto e ficou encarando Hyoga, a face totalmente avermelhada, as lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos claros... Hyoga a encarou por um momento e logo em seguida voltou o seu olhar para a parede em frente à cama.

- Você sempre fala que vai me deixar sozinho e não me deixa... Encrencou-me com o Shun, não me deixou morrer e agora fica me torturando...

- Não estou te torturando... – As lágrimas escorriam pela bela face. – Eu apenas quero te ajudar... Mas parece que você não quer a minha ajuda... – Hyoga a encarou e logo em seguida abaixou a cabeça, estava sendo duro demais...

- Não é isso Eire... É que... Desculpe-me, você não tem culpa do que aconteceu... – O loiro sentou-se na cama e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, Eire suspirou e voltou o passo em direção a Hyoga.

- Tudo bem Hyoga, é que tem certas horas que você... Me cansa... Estou fazendo de tudo para você se sentir bem... – A loira sentou na beirada da cama e sustentou o seu olhar até que Hyoga retribuísse.

- Obrigado Eire... Você tem me ajudado muito...

A loira apenas abaixou a cabeça e abriu um sorriso de lado, estava conseguindo o que queria, desde que salvou Hyoga estava se dando de boa samaritana e encarnando um verdadeiro anjo, mostrou-se arrependida e Hyoga aos poucos estava a aceitando, e isso para Eire, era um grande passo...

- Bom, eu acho que é só isso... – Shun estava colocando as caixas dentro do carro sendo ajudado por Jabú. – Acho melhor entrar para ver se não estou esquecendo nada...

Jabú acompanhou com os olhos Shun correndo para dentro da casa em busca de alguma caixa esquecida. Quando o virginiano sumiu, Jabú jogou a cabeça para trás e suspirou, estava cada dia mais apaixonado por Shun, estava chegando ao limite que seu corpo e mente suportava, tinha necessidade de estar com ele, de beijá-lo, tocá-lo... Olhou para as suas partes baixas e percebeu certo volume, o que acontecia com freqüência quando estava com Shun, embora ele disfarçasse muito bem, pois o garoto nunca tinha percebido. Após 10 minutos Shun retornou.

- É isso, não tem mais nada... Vamos então?

- Vambora! – Jabú abriu a porta do carro para Shun entrar e em seguida entrou e deu a partida no carro.

Passados 30 minutos estavam em frente à Mansão da Fundação Kido, Shun respirou fundo e Jabú percebeu o nervosismo que ganhou a face do virginiano.

- Você está bem?

Shun não respondeu, o seu olhar se perdeu no jardim...

"-Veja Hyoga, as flores já estão nascendo... Veja aquelas rosas!! – Shun correu pelo jardim sendo seguido pelo olhar de Hyoga."

"- Nenhuma é mais bonita que você..." – Hyoga agarrou a cintura de Shun e o puxou contra o seu corpo, em seguida olhou cada detalhe do seu rosto e começou a acariciá-lo. – Amo o seu cabelo caindo em seu rosto e o deixando mais misterioso do que já o é... – Hyoga passou a mão sobre os cabelos de Shun e os jogou para longe do rosto – Amo a pureza dos seus olhos, eles me intimidam ao mesmo tempo em que me deixam apaixonado... – Hyoga encostou a sua testa na de Shun. – Amo a delicadeza do seu nariz... – Em seguida esfregou o seu nariz ao de Shun. – Amo a sua pele acetinada e avermelhada, é mais macia do que um pêssego... E amo a sua boca vermelha, ou melhor, a idolatro, a desejo... É a boca que rondava os meus pesadelos e noites mal-dormidas e agora é a boca que adocica os meus sonhos... – Sem esperar mais Hyoga tomou a boca de Shun e a beijou, deliciou-se com o seu gosto, o beijou novamente, agarrou os seus cabelos e o deitou na grama do jardim..."

-Shun? Shun?

- Hã? – O virginiano olhou assustado para Jabú, tinha se perdido em suas lembranças...

- Você está bem? – Jabú deslizou a mão sobre os cabelos de Shun.

- Estou... Estou sim... Vamos entrar...

Jabú e Shun saíram do carro e seguiram a pé para a mansão, passaram pelos jardins e após alguns minutos de caminhada chegaram à porta de entrada e foram recebidos por Tatsume.

- Pois não? – O mordomo mal educado abriu somente metade da porta, de modo que Jabú e Shun não podiam ver o interior.

- Oras, deixe de ser arrogante Tatsume! – Jabú com um simples golpe abriu a porta de modo que o mordomo foi arremessado para longe. Shun entrou logo em seguida.

- Onde está Seiya?

- Está no escritório com a Srta. Saori... Vou anunciar-lhes... – O mordomo se retirou e Shun sentou-se na sala sendo seguido por Jabú.

- Isso aqui não mudou nada... – Shun olhou a sua volta e os seus olhos brilharam...

" Era uma tarde de outono, o tempo estava fechado, mas não chovia, em compensação, um frio gostoso entrava pela janela da sala. Shun estava deitado no sofá com a cabeça no colo de Hyoga que fazia carinho em seus cabelos.

- Hyoga? – Shun abriu os olhos e mirou o loiro.

- Hum?

- Nada... Eu só senti necessidade de ouvir a sua voz, só isso...

Hyoga abriu um de seus sorrisos de canto de boca, e desceu o seu olhar para a figura que repousava em seu colo.

- Você pode ouvi-la quando quiser... Basta falar comigo...

Shun sorriu e voltou a fechar os seus olhos, relaxou o corpo e ficou sentindo o carinho gostoso que o namorado fazia em sua cabeça.

- Sabe... – Shun abriu os lindos olhos e mirou Hyoga. – eu nunca imaginei que iria encontrar em um País tão miserável como o Japão, alguém tão especial... Tão doce... Shun... Você bagunçou a minha vidinha... – Shun riu gostoso, uma gargalhada de criança e logo em seguida sentou-se e beijou aqueles lábios exageradamente másculos, mas ao mesmo tempo macios. Hyoga recebeu o beijo e sorriu, passou a costa da mão na face alva do namorado. – Eu te amo sabia? Eu te amo mais do que tudo, mais do que a mim mesmo, mais do que a minha própria vida... Eu não sei viver sem você...

Shun encarou Hyoga e tinha os olhos brilhando, estava emocionado...

- Eu também não sei mais viver sem você Hyoga... Eu te amo...

Hyoga puxou Shun para um beijo extremamente forte, e deitou-o no chão da sala, em seguida começou a despi-lo..."

- Shun? Jabú? Que surpresa... – Shun assustou-se com a voz de Seiya, estivera mais uma vez perdido em lembranças... – O que os traz aqui? – Sun sorriu e foi até o amigo.

- Vim devolver as chaves, muito obrigado Seiya...- O sagitariano olhou Shun intrigado.

- Por que devolver?

- Estou partindo hoje a tarde para a Inglaterra... Tenho várias coisas para arrumar lá antes do início das aulas...

- Ah sim... O Ikki tinha comentado...

- E como você está? – O sorriso de Seiya desapareceu após a pergunta de Shun.

- Eu não sei... Estou sobrevivendo... Tento não pensar muito sabe... Mas a Saori está sofrendo... Se enfiou naquele escritório e não sai por nada, quase não come... e também não podemos entrar... Agora mesmo, estava tentando falar com ela, mas em vão... Ela acha que falhou como mãe...

Shun e Jabú abaixaram a cabeça, a Deusa tinha escondido de todos que Mikatú, um dos seus filhos tinha poderes herdados dela e quando Shaka descobriu, fez o que era mais sensato e levou o garoto para o santuário.

- Shun? – Seiya e Shun olharam para Jabú. – Está na hora de irmos... Senão você pode perder o vôo... – Shun olhou em seu relógio de pulso, já eram 12h30 e o seu vôo sairia dentro de 3 horas.

- É verdade... Seiya, amigo... – Shun abraçou com força o sagitariano que se deixou perder no abraço sincero do caçula. – Tudo vai ficar bem amigo, tenha fé... – Seiya levantou os olhos para Shun e ele percebeu lágrimas em seus olhos castanhos.

- Eu sei que vai... Te desejo tudo de bom... Siga os seus sonhos...

- Obrigada Seiya... Adeus...

- Adeus? Jamais Shun, diga até logo... – Seiya sorriu e com isso fez com que o virginiano fizesse o mesmo.

- Então... Até logo... – Shun retirou-se daquela sala, e em seguida, retirou-se da mansão, não olhou para trás, não queria olhar para trás... Aquela casa estava carregada de lembranças que ele queria apagar de sua mente...Entrou no carro, sorriu para Jabú e seguiram viagem.

Quando Shun se retirou, Seiya ficou repassando tudo em sua mente, desde o dia em que ele e Hyoga romperão, nunca soube o que aconteceu, Hyoga estava no hospital e lógico que tinha dado a sua versão, mas Seiya a achava muito estranha, queria ouvir de Shun, mas ele nunca falou no assunto e pelo visto, não tinha intenção de falar... Resolveu subir para o quarto, ligou o computador, viu o seu e-mail, pegou um livro, deitou na cama, olhou para o quarto e viu as fotos das suas crianças, os dois pares de gêmeos arteiros... Quando Mikatú foi embora, Seiya sentiu como se tirassem um pedaço dele... Será que Hyoga também se sentia assim? Até que ponto, o loiro tinha sido culpado? Nem ele sabia ao certo em quem acreditar... Olhou no relógio, eram 14h30, daqui a uma hora Shun estaria indo embora... Será que Hyoga sabia? E se ele pudesse impedir? Como se tivesse tido uma revelação, Seiya se vestiu e saiu correndo, pegou o carro e saiu em disparada.

- "Passageiros do Vôo 5360 com destino a Londres, por favor, compareçam no portão de Chek-in!"

- É o meu vôo... – Shun levantou-se e pegou a sua mala.

- Pode deixar, eu levo. – Jabú tirou a mala da mão de Shun e acompanhou-o até o portão.

Shun estava visivelmente abatido, estava muito pálido, os olhos estavam sem brilho, sem vida... Jabú percebeu, e em um gesto de cooperação, nada falou...

- Aonde eu encontro o Sr. Alexei Hyoga Yukida? – A recepcionista do hospital somente olhou para Seiya e suspirou estressada.

- Por favor, senhor entre na fila...

- É urgente, eu preciso falar com ele...

- Senhor entre na fila...

- Você não entendeu? Eu preciso falar com ele...

A recepcionista bufou, digitou algo no computador e se dirigiu a Seiya. – Quarto 500, 6º andar.

- Obrigado! – Seiya saiu em retirada, correu até o elevador, mas como ele não chegava, correu pelas escadas. Chegou ao 6º andar e correu os olhos pelos quartos. – 459, 475, 500. – Abriu a maçaneta com força. Hyoga o encarou.

- Seiya? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu preciso falar com você Hyoga... – Olhou para o lado e viu que Eire estava de pé encarando-o. – A sós...

Hyoga olhou para Seiya sem saber o que fazer. Eire se pronunciou.

- Por favor, Seiya, depois você fala com ele, agora não é o momento...

Seiya ignorou Eire e chegou mais perto do loiro. – É realmente importante... É sobre o Shun...

Hyoga arregalou os olhos e sentou-se cama.

- Eire, por favor, deixe-nos...

- Mas Hyoga!! De jeito nenhum, eu me recuso... – A loira cruzou os braços nervosamente.

- Eire, SAIA!

A loira bufou, pegou a sua bolsa e quando passou por Seiya mirou-o com raiva, em seguida, fechou a porta com força.

- O que aconteceu?

- Olha Hyoga, eu não sei o que houve entre você e o Shun e isso não me importa agora, eu só acho que você deveria saber...

- Saber o quê Seiya? Você está me deixando nervoso...

- Saber que ele está indo embora... Daqui a 45 minutos...

- Como ele vai embora? Me explique Seiya!!

- Ele vai para Londres... Hyoga... Não me importa o que houve entre vocês... Ele é o amor da sua vida... Eu sei disso... Não o perca...

Hyoga sustentou o olhar de Seiya por um momento e logo em seguida caiu na real.

- Aonde ele está? – Hyoga levantou de um pulo da cama e começou a vestir as suas roupas.

- Aeroporto Internacional de Tókio, vôo das 15h30...

- Droga, eu tenho mais 40 minutos...

- Vamos eu te levo...

- Ok. – Hyoga abriu a porta e se assustou, Eire voou sobre ele.

- Por favor Hyoga... Não vá atrás dele... Por favor... – Hyoga jogou a garota longe e correu, tendo Seiya logo atrás de si.

- O meu carro está logo lá, vamos... – Os dois correram para fora do hospital e Hyoga suspirou aliviado que ninguém o tinha parado, com sorte, só dariam a sua falta na hora da medicação. – Vamos entre... – Assim que Hyoga entrou, Seiya acelerou com o carro.

- Eu vou sentir a sua falta... – Jabú puxou Shun para um abraço apertado...

- Eu também vou... Você é um ótimo amigo...

- Bom... Eu vou te visitar lá...

- Vou te esperar... Rs... – Jabú passou a mão sobre a franja de Shun tirando-a no rosto (o que durou segundos, pois ela logo voltou, cobrindo o olho esquerdo do garoto).

- Vai mesmo?

- Humhum...

- Então até logo... – Jabú beijou a mão de Shun e se retirou, sentou em um banco e viu o viginiano indo embora, quem sabe para sempre... Quanto tempo iria agüentar ficar longe dele? Será que o até logo não seria um Adeus?

- Obrigado Seiya!! – Hyoga saiu do carro e correu para o Aeroporto, já eram 15h25.

Shun entrou no avião com a passagem na mão, o número da poltrona era o 426, olhou para os indicadores de números e encontrou a sua, que era do lado da janela. Sentou-se e ficou admirando a vista.

- Por favor, o vôo para Londres das 15h30?

- Está para decolar senhor... Portão de embarque número 30...

- Obrigado! – Hyoga voltou a correr e logo avistou o portão de embarque.

Shun pegou a sua bolsa e começou a revistá-la, será que tinha esquecido?

- Esqueceu isso?

Shun olhou para o seu lado e um sorriso brotou da sua face, o homem estendeu um livro para ele.

- Acertei?

- Sim... Sidney Shelton... Acertou em cheio... – Shun riu e a sua corou, pegou o livro e sorrindo começou a folheá-lo. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Ah... Longa história... Eu acho que percebi que não conseguiria ficar sem você...

- A viagem vai ser longa... Vou ter bastante tempo para ouvir a sua história...

Jabú sorriu, pegou Shun e o deitou sobre o seu peito.

Hyoga olhava da janela do aeroporto o vôo do seu grande amor partir, sentiu como se tivessem arrancado o seu coração, sentiu como se toda a alegria e beleza da vida tivesse ido embora, estava sem chão... Estava sem mundo... Pois o seu mundo estava partindo...

CONTINUA.

Ai... Que vergonha... Desculpem a todos... Acho que foram meses sem atualizar... Mas eu tive fortes motivos... Estou trampando e estudando muito, sabem como é... Quem cola, não sai da escola, então tive que levantar as manguitas e estudar... Também, fui inventar de fazer direito... Fala sério...

Desculpe novamente a todos que ficaram esperando atualizações, é que toda a vez que eu ia pegar para escrever, aparecia algo para eu fazer e a Fic foi ficando, e foi ficando...

Mas podem ficar sossegados, eu prometi a mim mesmo quando comecei a escrever Fics que eu jamais iria abandonar um projeto, e promessa é dívida, nunca vou abandonar uma fic...Eu acho que é sacanagem com os leitores... E também peço desculpas a todos que deixaram reviews... Pela primeira vez não consegui responder nenhum... Mas eu li todos e fiquei muito feliz em ver a quantidade deles...

Quanto a Fic: Muitas coisas vão rolar ainda, como eu já tinha dito, muitas surpresas, muitos encontros e muitos desencontros também... Espero que aproveitem...

Bjos Máster!! Fui!!


	16. Dois anos depois

Dois anos depois.

A claridade entrou pela janela e acertou em cheio o rosto do belo garoto, que sentindo aquele calor sobre a face, apertou os olhos e virou de lado na cama. A sua mão direita pousou sobre o rádio relógio o desligando, não queria que o alarme disparasse... No gesto de pousar a mão, olhou para o brilho dourado que emanava de um de seus dedos... Sorriu e ficou admirando a jóia reluzente, até que criou coragem, sentou na cama e começou a esfregar os grandes olhos que com calma iam se abrindo e percebendo que um novo dia estava começando. Olhou para o outro lado da cama e sorriu, um emaranhando de cabelos castanho-claros se destacava do grande cobertor. Shun se inclinou sobre aquele corpo, tirou os cabelos de perto do rosto do homem e beijou-lhe a face. Em seguida, levantou, lavou o rosto, colocou um moletom, prendeu os longos cabelos e saiu para o hall. No caminho para o elevador topou com uma velha senhora:

- Oh Sra. Tsukuhara, já acordada?

A velha senhora olhou para aquele lindo garoto com extrema afeição e carinho e respondeu-lhe:

- Bom dia meu querido, já estou de pé sim, os melhores pães são os primeiros, tenho que pegar a primeira fornada... Não quer um?

- Rs, não obrigada, eu vou sair para correr e em seguida irei eu mesmo na padaria, aposto que ainda sobraram alguns pães da primeira fornada!!!

Os dois riram e em seguida a velha senhora se despediu e entrou em seu apartamento.

Shun colocou o fone do MP3 no ouvido e entrou no elevador, nisso uma mão segurou a porta impedindo que ela se fechasse, assustando-o.

- Ah, é você Shun? – A garota o olhou de cima a baixo e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Olá Makira! Tudo bem?

- Melhor agora... – Shun abaixou os olhos e ficou por um bom tempo encarando os próprios pés. – Já vai correr?

- Hum? Ah, sim, vou, quer dizer, estou indo sim...

- Ah... Interessante... – Makira foi de encontro a Shun e praticamente se jogou sobre ele, olhou intensamente para aquele verde que emanava do par de olhos de Shun e quando o garoto fechou os olhos para quebrar o encanto que ele sabia que exercia sobre as pessoas, Makira apertou o botão do térreo que estava na lateral do corpo de Shun e a porta do elevador se fechou novamente. – Você esqueceu de apertar o térreo...

- Hum? Verdade? Ah, devo ter me esquecido...

- Você esquece muitas coisas... Esqueceu de ir ao meu apartamento semana passada... – Shun olhou-a constrangido. – E na anterior e na outra também... Na verdade, quero saber até quando você vai fugir de mim?

- Mas eu... Quer dizer, você sabe...

- Ah sim, sei... O garotão... Hunf, que desperdício... Bom, acho que fico por aqui – Makira abriu a porta do elevador e saiu primeiro. – Bem, vá pela sombra...

Shun acompanhou a saída da garota com os olhos e assim que isso foi concluído, ele se jogou contra a parede do elevador e suspirou aliviado. Em seguida saiu.

Uma vez na rua, se aqueceu e correu, passou por todos os lugares que conhecia de cor, o frio que anteriormente o assustava, já não mais o fazia e era com prazer que sentia o corpo frio ir aquecendo a medida que a corrida se intensificava, correu até que o suor chegou ao moletom o molhando e a pernas já não agüentavam mais o peso do seu corpo, então parou, sentou-se ao primeiro banco que viu e respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e deixou a sensação de euforia o invadir e tomar conta do seu corpo, as bochechas vermelhas e o rosto quente... Shun abriu os olhos, olhou em sua volta e sorriu; estava feliz...

______________________________ HS___________________________________

Jabú acordou quando virou o seu corpo na cama e não sentiu o corpo de Shun junto ao seu. Fazendo um esforço gigantesco, levantou a cabeça, localizou o relógio, viu que horas eram e se assustou ao perceber que já eram 9h30. Respirou fundo e sentiu um cheiro de bacon e ovos; já sabia onde Shun estava... Levantou sorrindo e foi direto para o banheiro, se jogou no chuveiro e deixou que a água caísse... Lembrou-se da noite anterior, havia sido tão bom, tão especial, sentir o corpo do seu amado junto ao seu... Há mais de dois anos atrás Shun havia se entregado totalmente a ele, mas ainda cada momento que passavam juntos eram especiais, era como se fosse a primeira vez de tudo, era como se Shun sempre fosse virgem, não importando quantas vezes se entregasse... Desligou o chuveiro, enrolou a toalha em volta da cintura e saiu em direção à cozinha.

Shun estava lá, fritando exatamente o que tinha sentido: bacon e ovos, a mesa estava posta, com um vaso de flores amarelas em seu centro, pães e suco de laranja. Jabú olhou tudo e sorriu, encarou Shun e apreciou toda a beleza do ser que ele tanto amava.

Shun tinha mudado muito, ainda conservava o mesmo rosto angelical, os mesmos olhos, mas o físico estava mudado, os cabelos agora lhe caiam a cintura em graciosos cachos, que para o desespero de Jabú, estavam presos em um coque, provavelmente para não atrapalharem a corrida matinal, os músculos, continuavam delicados e a pele estava mais macia e rosada do que nunca... Mas não era só isso que tinha mudado, a atitude do virginiano estava diferente, não deixava mais que ninguém passasse por cima de si ou lhe magoasse, estava mudado... Shun despejou o conteúdo da frigideira em dois pratos e foi em direção de Jabú.

- Bom dia!!!! – Deu um selinho no amado e colocou os pratos em cima da mesa. Jabú esperou o gesto para puxar Shun para o seu colo, o virginiano assustou-se e gritou, logo em seguida soltou uma gostosa risada. – Ei! O que tem?

- Hum... – Jabú afastou a eterna franja do rosto do amado e soltou-lhe os cabelos que caíram como uma cascata, descendo até quase o quadril preenchendo-lhe o rosto, deixando aquela visão mais perfeita ainda e ficou o contemplando. – Só amor... – Shun riu e beijou o ex-cavaleiro. – Eu já te falei que eu simplesmente, adoro, venero, amo as suas férias?

- Rs, engraçadinho, do jeito que você fala, parece que eu não te dou atenção...

- Mas não me dá mesmo... Fica só lá, no meio de todos aqueles livros, escrevendo, elaborando seminários, indo a palestras, assistindo aos noticiários... Me deixando sempre por último...

- Hum... Pobrezinho... – Shun o beijou novamente. – E você não me abandona não? Quantas vezes eu falei que estava de folga e você não saia do escritório? Hein? E isso?

- Pode até jogar na cara que eu não saia do escritório, mas eu ficava me martirizando, pensando que era uma ou duas horas a menos com você... – Shun sorriu. – E então? O que quer fazer nas suas férias?

- Hum, eu ainda não sei... – Shun saiu do colo de Jabú e voltou para o fogão. Jabú percebeu que o seu semblante tinha modificado.

- Ei, o que foi? – Jabú foi até o fogão e abraçou Shun por trás.

- Ah, nada demais...

- Shun...

- Rs, tudo bem, eu vou falar...

- Sou todo ouvido! – Shun sorriu e virou o seu corpo na direção do peito de Jabú e então o encarou com os olhos brilhando e o rosto iluminado. – Quero voltar!

- Voltar para onde?

- Oras Jabú, para onde... Para o Japão...

- Mas Shun... Aqui é a nossa casa... Estamos na Europa... Não gostou das férias passadas?

- Não Jabú! Não é isso... Eu amei a França, sempre quis conhecer, mas é que... Tenho saudades... – Jabú fechou a cara e cruzou os braços.

- Saudades do País ou de alguém? – Shun olhou irritado para Jabú, sabia muito bem a quem ele estava se referindo e respondeu impaciente e choroso.

- Jabú... De vários alguéns, quero ver o Seiya, a Saori, o Shiryu, meu irmão, June... Tenho saudades... – As lágrimas caíram sobre aquele alvo rosto, deixando a imagem praticamente imaculada. Jabú se arrependeu do que disse e alisou carinhosamente a face do virginiano enxugando-lhe as lágrimas.

- Shun, eu sei que você tem saudades, mas eu não quero que você se aborreça... – Shun o abraçou com força e em seguida afastou-se.

- Eu não vou me aborrecer, prometo!!!

- Como sabe? – Shun levantou os grandes olhos para Jabú e sorriu.

- A última vez que eu falei com Seiya, ele me disse que o Hyoga estava na Sibéria, e que não tinha intenções de voltar para o Japão... Eu só quero ver as pessoas que amo...

- Rs... Tudo bem Shun, tudo bem... O que eu não faço por você? – Shun sorriu e abraçou com força Jabú, em seguida levantou a sua cabeça e lhe beijou com ternura. – Agora, chega de falar de Japão, de Seiya, de June... Eu quero te curtir... – Jabú falando isso ergueu Shun nos braços, a principio assustando o garoto, mas em seguida fazendo-o soltar uma grande gargalhada.

- Mas e o café?

- Ah!!! Nós vamos tomar café depois... Ou será almoço? – Shun riu mais alto ainda e deixou-se ser levado para o quarto novamente.

_______________________________ HS ____________________________________

Um homem alto e másculo caminhava pelas ruas escuras e gélidas, com a neve lhe cobrindo até os tornozelos, pouco se importando com os claros indícios de que uma tempestade estava se aproximando e chegaria em breve. Ninguém estava fora da quentura e do aconchego de suas casas, mas aquele homem... Aquele misterioso homem recusava a lareira e a sopa quente e se aprofundava cada vez mais naquela brancura que só se intensificava mais e mais... As pessoas do vilarejo saiam às janelas e olhavam assustadas para o homem, mas não se pronunciavam, não o convidavam para entrar, não se atreviam a sair para verificar se ele estava bem... Na verdade, essa caminhada solitária ocorria desde que aquele estranho homem chegou ao pequeno vilarejo, apesar de possuir alguns traços claros de que era Russo, muitas pessoas desconfiavam de que ele era de um País bem distante, os olhos azuis como o céu e o oceano eram puxados delicadamente, evidenciando talvez uma mistura de traços nórdicos e orientais, talvez... E o homem solitário ignorava os olhares que o seguiam das janelas das pequenas casas e continuava a sua caminhada, a sua marcha, a sua própria punição...

Chegou a um bosque, com os pinheiros cobertos de neve, o gelo translúcido lançava sombras multicores pelos paredões de gelo e no centro, um lago congelado... Um lago, que lhe trazia lembranças muito especiais... Era ali que costumava patinar com Issak, mas também foi ali, que ensinou aquele que tanto amava a patinar.

Hyoga ficou por um tempo de pé, apenas olhando o lago, perdido em suas memórias... Já fazia mais de dois anos que perdera Shun definitivamente, mas o amor que sentia pelo virginiano ainda o consumia, atormentava as suas noites e tornava frios os seus dias solitários. Depois da última tentativa de impedir Shun de ir embora, tentativa que foi fracassada, pois ele embarcou com Jabú, resolveu voltar para a Sibéria e encontrou o vilarejo modificado, as pessoas velhas que o conheciam, tinham morrido ou se mudado e as crianças que cresceram ouvindo lendas sobre os Santos Cavaleiros de Atena, nem imaginavam que um deles estava lá e que era ele quem varava as noites, caminhando soterrado de neve, sem nenhum moletom a lhe cobrir o corpo. Retirou uma foto de dentro do bolso da calça e a ficou admirando... Era tão belo... Mas tão belo, que o fazia perder o ar... Será que ainda estaria assim? Hyoga riu da própria ingenuidade... Sabia que não... Os anos em que tinha convivido com Shun, desde que se reencontraram para lutar por Atena no torneio galáctico, lhe mostrou que só ficava mais e mais belo... Cada dia mais e mais... Convivendo com aquela beleza que o sufocava, os grandes olhos verdes tão expressivos... Eram diferentes dos demais... Não era pela cor, o que por si só, já era belo o suficiente, mas pela expressão, pelo sentimentalismo que ele conseguia transmitir pelos olhos... O corpo tão delicado, porém tão forte, o corpo que o havia trazido de volta a vida e que o esquentou durante muitas e muitas noites... Era tão quente... A boca vermelha e delicada, suplicando por um beijo e Hyoga muitas vezes tentou em vão abafar o desejo de beijá-la e quando fez o ato por si só, não conseguia mais ficar perto de Shun sem beijá-lo, precisava daquela boca, como precisava de ar... Os cabelos... Ah, os cabelos... Tão lindos e cheirosos... Estariam curtos ou longos? Riu de si mesmo pela segunda vez, sabia a resposta, estariam longos e cheios de vida, provavelmente chegando até a cintura, a grande cascata, lisa e com maravilhosos cachos em suas pontas, que Hyoga adorava enrolar em seus dedos... Sentia tanta falta... Sentou-se no gelo e enxugou as lágrimas em vão, pois elas teimavam em vir todas as noites e todos os dias... Hyoga nunca mais tinha visto Eire... Quando ele voltou arrasado para o Hospital descobriu que ela não estava mais lá... Tinha se ido... Mas Hyoga não queria isso... Tinham muitas coisas que ele precisava saber... E a única que poderia lhe explicar era exatamente a garota... Estava com viagem marcada para o Japão na próxima semana e a primeira coisa que tinha em mente era conversar com a loira, precisava disso para poder ficar em paz e então ir procurar Shun... Sim, ele não tinha esquecido, não importava o que tivesse que fazer, iria encontrar Shun e o faria enxergar que tudo o que aconteceu tinha sido um grande erro...

_______________________________ HS __________________________________

Dois dias depois.

- Shun? Amor preciso de ajuda... – Jabú estava com a mala aberta em cima da cama e tentava em vão fechá-la.

- Já vou!!!! – Logo a porta se abriu e entrou Shun, lindo com sempre, de tênis branco, calça jeans azul-escuro e moletom vermelho, com a inscrição Stanford na frente. - Oi?

- Preciso de ajuda para fechar isso...

- Achei que você fosse bem mais forte do que eu... – Shun riu, abriu a mala e começou a organizar as roupas.

- Engraçadinho... Preciso de ajuda justamente para organizar tudo, sou péssimo para fazer malas...

- Hum, pois é... O que seria de você sem mim? – Shun riu e fechou tranquilamente a mala. Jabú o olhou perplexo e sorriu pelo canto da boca.

- Eu, sem você, não seria nada... – Jabú avançou contra Shun e o jogou na cama, caindo por cima do frágil corpo e fazendo Shun rir.

- Sai... Sai de cima... Você é pesado!!!!

- Você está me chamando de gordo?

- Há, não, lógico que não...

- Você me chamou de gordo!!!! – Jabú começou a fazer cócegas no virginiano que se contorcia de tanto rir.

- Haha, para... Jabú... Pa- para...

- Pede por favor...

- Po... Por... POR FAVOR!!!! – Jabú parou, saiu de cima de Shun e olhou o estado em que o tinha deixado, os longos cabelos, antes soltos e arrumados, agora estavam espalhados pela cama e uma boa parte estava cobrindo parcialmente o rosto de Shun, especialmente o nariz e a boca. Jabú deitou-se de lado e afastou os cabelos do rosto do virginiano e em seguida o ficou encarando.

- Que é?

- Nada... Como você pode ser tão lindo? – Shun corou e sorriu, em seguida, Jabú tomou-lhe os lábios e começou a passear com a sua mão pelo corpo do amado, descendo-lhe pelo peito, apertando a coxa, massageando o baixo ventre... Shun gemeu baixinho e mergulhou no beijo que lhe era oferecido...

_________________________________ HS __________________________________

Olás!!!!!!

Nada de ficarem bravos, ou brigarem comigo... Ta dose... Não vou ficar dando as mesmas desculpas de sempre, afinal, você já devem estar de saco cheio...srsrsrsrs,

Bom, pelo menos eu já consegui responder os reviews, ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!! Quer, dizer, só os que estão com esse recurso ativado...

E mais uma notícia boa, a partir da próxima semana estarei de férias da Facul, o que significa mais atualizações!!!! Quero ver se dou uma boa guinada na Fic.

Queria agradecer a todos que me deixaram reviews, óh, eu não fui abandonada!!!!!

E já vou avisar para o pessoalzinho mais ansioso (kkkkkk) que as coisas não vão ficar assim não... O Shun vai logo logo (daqui a dois caps, eu espero) descobrir tudo o que aconteceu... E aí... Será que o loiro o irá querer de volta ou as circunstâncias não irão permitir essa aproximação???? Os dois irão se encontrar no Japão e até que ponto irão agüentar ficar longe um do outro??? A tentação pode ser muito grande... Mas ao mesmo tempo, as mágoas permanecem...

É isso galera!!!! Vou deixar um beijo coletivo, porque se eu for colocar o nome de todos, corro o risco de esquecer um, coisa que eu não gostaria...

Continuem acompanhando, muitas emoções vão rolar nesse reencontro...

Bjus!!!!!!!!! FUI!!!!!!!!!


	17. De volta a Mansão Kido

_**De volta a Mansão Kido.**_

- ATENÇÃO PASSAGEIROS, POR FAVOR, COLOQUEM OS CINTOS DE SEGURANÇA, ATERRISSAREMOS EM 15 MINUTOS.

Shun acordou assustado, olhou em volta e viu que todos os passageiros já estavam seguindo as ordens da aeromoça, olhou para o seu lado, Jabú lia um livro que interrompeu assim que viu que Shun tinha acordado.

- Dormiu bem? – Shun acenou com a cabeça e esfregou os grandes olhos. Jabú em seguida fez carinho em sua cabeça.

- Já iremos aterrissar?

- Hum? Ah sim, daqui a 15 minutos no máximo... Acho melhor você colocar o cinto...

Shun ainda sonolento obedeceu Jabú e em seguida encostou a cabeça no ombro do noivo. Tinha retornado para aquela terra que prometeu que jamais voltaria... Como será que Jabú estaria se sentindo? Devia ser difícil para ele, afinal, todo o seu passado estava no Japão e isso não agradava Jabú... Pensou em todas as pessoas que iria ver, em Saori e as crianças, seus grandes amigos Seiya, Shiryu, seu irmão Ikki, as meninas, Shina, June, Eire... E o seu grande amor... Hyoga... Shun se recriminou por ainda pensar em Hyoga, era tão injusto com Jabú... O noivo tinha sido a sua grande fortaleza quando tudo aconteceu... Ficaram amigos desde então, até que Jabú se declarou, assim que chegaram à Inglaterra... E na mesma noite, Shun se entregou e no ato da entrega, chorou, chorou tanto, Jabú tinha sido tão carinhoso, era como se alguém se importasse com ele, era como se alguém o amasse... Desde então tentou de todas as maneiras tirar Hyoga da cabeça, o que era bem difícil... Afinal foram mais de 05 anos de convivência como namorados e em seguida noivos... Como será que o loiro estaria? Será que teria encontrado outra pessoa? Estaria namorando? Esse pensamento produziu uma forte dor no coração e um frio na barriga. Mas não conseguia se controlar, Hyoga era tão lindo... E sempre tão fiel a ele... O que ele realmente não entendia, era como Hyoga poderia ter o traído nas vésperas do casamento, o loiro tinha feito tanto para conquistá-lo... Jurou amor fiel e incondicional, o pediu em casamento... Não conseguia se lembrar de um único dia em que desconfiasse de Hyoga... Será que o que ele viu, realmente foi o que aconteceu? Agora ele tinha sérias dúvidas... Quando tudo aconteceu, estava bravo, nervoso... E se tivesse dado uma chance para Hyoga se explicar? Será que seria diferente?

- Ah, veja Shun, chegamos! – Os seus pensamentos foram quebrados por Jabú, que apontava para a janela do avião.

- Hum... Até que enfim... Estava cansado de tanto voar...

__________________________________ H S ________________________________

O táxi parou em frente à mansão e Shun sorriu, estava de volta!

- Ei, que alegria toda é essa?

- Ah Jabú!!!! Vou ver todos!!!! – Dizendo isso, Shun saiu correndo, tal como criança que avista um bichinho.

- Ah, isso, corre até lá, me deixe com todas as malas!!!! – Jabú riu e começou a descarregar as malas com a ajuda do motorista.

Shun chegou à porta de entrada e abriu-a, em seguida olhou para o interior da mansão, estava tudo exatamente igual... Nada tinha mudado em 02 anos...

- Kuroto! Devolve agora!!!!

- Não vou devolver, você é uma chata!!!!!

- MÃE!!!!! O KUROTO ME CHAMOU DE CHATA!!!!!

Shun riu, conhecia bem aquele filme... Logo em seguida a porta do salão principal se abriu e dela saiu uma linda garota.

- Dá para vocês pararem? – Komoto olhava zangada para os dois irmãos. – Estou tentando estudar e vocês não estão deixando eu me concentrar... Está difícil... Será que terei que falar com a mamãe? – Sato e Kuroto olhavam assustados para a irmã mais velha. Sato começou a choramingar.

- Ele pegou a minha presilha... Fala para ele devolver Komoto?

Komoto lançou um olhar repreendedor para Kuroto, que emburrado devolveu a presilha para a garotinha.

- Bem melhor agora! Já posso voltar para os estudos? – As duas crianças assentiram com a cabeça. – Ótimo!

- Uau, isso é que é colocar ordem na casa! – Komoto e as duas crianças olharam na direção da voz e sorriram.

- Tio Shun!!!! Você voltou!!!! – Sato saiu correndo em direção a Shun sendo seguida e empurrada por Kuroto.

- Vocês não mudam!!!! – Shun riu e em seguida abraçou as duas crianças e levantou-as sem a menor dificuldade.

- Me põe no chão, me põe no chão!!!! – Shun atendeu ao pedido das crianças e foi em direção a Komoto.

- Komoto... Você está linda!!!! – A garota riu graciosamente. – Você cresceu e se transformou em uma dama... – Komoto corou violentamente. Realmente a menina tinha crescido muito... Os cabelos lisos e castanhos caiam-lhe pelas costas, o corpo era esguio e os olhos... Um espetáculo a parte, tinham a cor âmbar e eram enormes... Totalmente desproporcional ao padrão Japonês... E o sorriso... Ah... O sorriso faria qualquer emburrado rir de plena alegria, tamanha era a sua perfeição.

- Shun? – Saori descia correndo as escadas. – Shun, é você mesmo? Eu não acredito! – A Deusa encontrou o ex-cavaleiro junto dos filhos e não hesitou em lhe dar um forte abraço. – Meu querido amigo... Você voltou!!!! Eu nem acredito... – Os olhos de Saori brilhavam e os de Shun, como sempre, não estavam secos...

- Ah, não acredito, eu saio por 5 minutos e você já se joga nos braços de outro? – Seiya largou as sacolas de mercado em cima do sofá e voou para cima de Shun. – Meu caçulinha, meu irmãozinho!!!! Você está de volta!!!!

- Ah Seiya!!! Que saudades!!! – Jabú chegou e largou as malas no chão da sala de visitas. Seiya largou Shun e seu olhar acompanhou Jabú com curiosidade.

- Olá Seiya! – Jabú estendeu a mão que foi prontamente recusada pelo ex-cavaleiro. – Como sempre simpático, não?

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Jabú recolheu a mão que foi recusada e sentou-se no sofá, cruzando os braços em cima da cabeça, em um gesto, que conforme passou na cabeça de Shun, lembrava muito Hyoga...

- Oras, estou com o Shun...

- Shun? Você está com ele? – Shun foi tirado de suas lembranças e somente fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. – Nossa... As coisas voam...

- Ah, sim... É que... quando eu.... quer dizer... quando eu estava... ah, desculpe, quando eu fui para a Inglaterra.... Ai esquece...

- Tudo bem amor, eu não me incomodo de contar... – Jabú levantou e ficou entre Seiya, Saori e Shun. – Eu fui atrás dele... Fui para a Inglaterra junto com ele... Coloquei as minhas aptidões de Engenheiro em prática... Consegui emprego em um escritório de Engenharia... Fiz um bom trabalho... Fiquei muito conceituado... Montei o meu próprio negócio... Pedi Shun em casamento... E temos vivido assim desde então... Mais alguma dúvida? – Seiya encarava Jabú com desprezo. – Vejo que não, querido Seiya... E então, o meu amor ficou de férias da faculdade e quis ver vocês e cá estamos!

- Hunf... Bom, eu acho que será melhor arranjarmos um quarto para vocês, não é mesmo?

- Ah Seiya, seria muito bom, na verdade eu já vou providenciar isso! – Saori saiu em disparada em direção as escadas.

- Na verdade, meu amor, pode deixar que eu cuido das acomodações... – Saori abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas achou melhor não se pronunciar e resolveu por sentar-se no degrau da escada.

______________________________ HS _____________________________________

- Bom Shun, você pode ficar aqui... – Seiya, Jabú e Shun entraram em uma suíte ampla e arejada com uma bela cama de casal.

- Obrigado Seiya...

- Pelo quê Jabú? Ainda não lhe mostrei o seu quarto... – Jabú olhou furioso para Shun que por sua vez, fingiu que não viu. – O seu é mais em baixo...

- Mas é que... Oras Seiya... Eu e Shun estamos juntos... Eu não vou ficar aqui?

Seiya olhou maroto e arteiro para Jabú, Shun abaixou a cabeça, conhecia muito bem o brilho daqueles olhos e aquele sorriso...

- Bom Jabú, me desculpe, mas eu não posso deixar você ficar junto com o Shun... Nós temos crianças aqui...

- Mas o Hyoga dormia com o Shun... Independente de crianças...

- Ah... É verdade... Mas é como você disse... Era o Hyoga...

- Shun... Faça alguma coisa... – O virginiano olhou para Jabú, como se não soubesse o que poderia fazer... Resolveu por repousar a mão no ombro do noivo e dizer bem serenamente.

- Eu acho melhor Jabú, o Seiya tem razão... Temos crianças...

- Ah, faça então o que você quiser! – Jabú saiu raivoso do quarto de Shun, deixando o noivo e Seiya para trás.

____________________________- HS __________________________ HS _________

A noite, após o jantar, todos se reuniram no salão principal para conversar.

- E então Saori, como está se saindo com as crianças? Eu percebi que Sato e Kuroto continuam os mesmos arteiros de sempre...

- Rs, pois é Shun... Os dois não mudaram muito... Continuam terríveis... Agora Komoto...

- A sua menina está muito bonita Saori... – Seiya lançou um olhar de raiva para Jabú, que virou a taça de vinho de uma única vez. Shun resolveu intervir:

- É verdade... Saori, ela está belíssima... – Saori e Seiya sorriram orgulhosos.

- A Komoto cresceu bastante... E está se tornando uma garota prendada... Cavalga, cozinha, tricota, fala três línguas, é ótima esportista, toca piano e violão e suas notas na escola são excelentes... Não temos do que reclamar...

- Só dos garotos... – Seiya foi repreendido por um olhar de Saori. – Mas é verdade!!! É um atrás do outro... Eles não me deixam em paz... Até a proibi de ir correr nas redondezas...

- Rs, Seiya, acredito que você a proibir de andar pelas redondezas não irá diminuir o número de pretendentes... Muito pelo contrário...

- Eu sei Shun... E é isso que me preocupa...

- O Seiya se preocupa demais, na verdade, ela rejeitou vários pretendentes... Acho que ela não quer saber de meninos...

- Não se preocupem amigos, quando for a hora, ela irá saber... Mas... – Shun sorveu um gole de seu vinho. – E Mikatú? – Saori riu nervosamente e Seiya abaixou o olhar. – Ah, me desculpem, fui indelicado...

- Não Shun, tudo bem... – Saori riu. – Na verdade, não temos muito contato com ele... Shaka me enviou umas fotos e sempre me escreve para dizer como ele está, parece que está se dando bem... Shaka disse que ele tem um talento nato para... – O celular de Jabú tocou e ele pedindo desculpas se retirou para atender. – Como estava dizendo, Shaka disse que ele tem um talento nato para concentração e até gosta dos exercícios...

- Que bom... E as crianças? Não sentem a falta dele?

- Ah Shun... A Sato e o Kuroto eram tão pequeninos... Quase não se lembram... Agora Komoto... Uma boa parte das tarefas que demos a ela foi justamente para que se esquecesse do irmão... E acho que conseguimos... Quer dizer, tem horas em que ela fica calada, quieta demais... Achamos que ela ainda se lembra... Só que segundo Shaka... Eles jamais poderão... Ah Shun... Jamais poderão se ver novamente...

- Entendo... Bom, acredito que Shaka tem os seus motivos... E você não pode ir visitá-lo?

- Não Shun... Quando eu me cas.... Quero dizer, quando eu fiz certas escolhas na minha vida e abandonei a imortalidade e o Santuário, me tornei... Impura... E não poderei retornar...

Shun olhou para os dois amigos e sentiu pena... Esse era o preço que estavam pagando por terem escolhido ficar um com outro...

___________________________--- HS ______________________________________

TOC TOC.

- Pode entrar! – Shun estava deitado de bruços na cama, apenas de camisetão e shortinho, os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, somente a franja longa solta, os óculos de leitura sobre os olhos, parecendo demais uma garota. Jabú abriu a porta, entrou e a fechou em seguida. – Ei, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Jabú ficou parado a porta admirando Shun em toda a sua feminilidade, em seguida avançou sobre o virginiano.

- Amor... Você está tão lindo...

- Sai Jabú... Você está fazendo barulho...

- Mas eu quero ficar com você... Eu não irei conseguir dormir longe... Eu nunca consigo...

- Sai Jabú!!!! - Shun deu um empurrão mais forte e o noivo foi arremessado ao chão. – Jabú! Você está bem? – Shun desceu correndo da cama e foi acudi-lo.

- Ah, é assim que você me trata? – Jabú esfregava a cabeça, em seguida Shun deu um beijinho no local...

- Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa... – Para cada pedido, Shun dava um selinho em Jabú.

- Ei, isso ta ótimo, você pode me derrubar mais vezes... – Shun parou com a sessão de beijos e deu um tapinha no peito do noivo.

- Jabú, acho melhor você ir... Daqui a pouco o Seiya aparece... Você esqueceu que ele colocou câmeras na mansão inteira? Se ele ver que você entrou aqui e ainda não saiu...

- Ah... É verdade... Você tem toda razão... – Jabú levantou e puxou Shun junto. – Te vejo amanhã... – Shun riu e de mãos dadas, acompanhou o noivo até a porta, em seguida, deu-lhe um selinho demorado. – Ah Shun... Desse jeito eu não vou embora... – Shun riu e beijou-lhe novamente, Jabú agarrou a cintura de Shun e a puxou para junto do seu corpo.

- É melhor você ir... – Jabú fez um bico enorme, o que arrancou mais um beijo do noivo, em seguida, beijou-lhe a mão e a testa.

- Durma com Deus...

- Você também... – Shun acompanhou com o olhar até que Jabú desaparecesse na escuridão, em seguida voltou para a sua cama e continuou com a sua leitura.

Passada mais ou menos cerca de uma hora, Shun sentiu sede e como a sua jarra de água estava vazia, resolveu descer até a cozinha para pegar mais. Com o copo na mão fez o trajeto para voltar para o quarto, mas batidas na porta fizeram com que ele voltasse. Nas pontas dos pés, Shun inclinou-se até o olho mágico, mas não viu nada, estava muito escuro... Resolveu abrir a porta... E os seus olhos, como em câmera lenta, foram subindo dos pés até a cabeça da pessoa que estava parada a sua frente. Os grandes olhos verdes não demoraram para reconhecer o cabelo loiro, bem curto, os olhos de um azul cor de céu, o porte alto e forte... Lágrimas vieram e Shun não as conseguiu detê-las... Se tinha alguma dúvida, foi sanada quando a voz rouca se pronunciou.

- Olá Shunny... – O copo que estava na mão de Shun caiu e quebrou molhando os pés do virginiano.

CONTINUA

Olas!!!! Caraca... Quantas novidades... Rs, Vamos lá, quando a fic!!!

A Komot cresceu e não viu mais o irmão desde então... Hum... Problemas no ar...

O nosso loiro esplendido fez uma aparição em grande estilo, não é mesmo!!!!!!

Bom, prometido, e cuprido, caps 17!!!! Até o próximo sábado coloco mais um...

E gostaria de saber... Fui muito cobrada por um lemon... Mas não são todas as pessoas que gostam... As vezes a fic pode perder todo o encanto... Gostaria de saber as opiniões de todos, quem for a favor ou contra, coloque nos reviews, e então irei fazer uma votação... A maioria vence, certo!!!! Afinal, sou uma mera escritora... Preciso da opinião de todos!!!!!

Bjokas coletivas para: Tsuzuki, Karol (adorei o review), Grazi, Thekinha, Cardo, Patty, Dragonesa e Lay, que me deixou um review muito MARA!!!! Fiquei rindo até não poder mais!!!!!

Rs, gente, despedida em estilo Lay:

Um FDS MARA para todos nós e uma semana mais MARA ainda, deixem reviews, eu acho MARA!!! E aproveitem a fic!!!! BJUSSSSS MARA para todos!!!!!!


	18. Tão perto Mas tão longe

_**Tão perto... Mas tão longe...**_

- Olá Shunny... – O copo que estava na mão de Shun caiu e quebrou molhando os pés do virginiano.

- É você mesmo?

- Oras, por que não seria? – Shun abaixou a cabeça, as lágrimas continuavam a vir. – Vai me deixar entrar? – Shun ergueu a cabeça e assustado deu um passo para trás, acabou pisando em um dos cacos de vidro que estava espalhado pelo chão e cortou o peito do pé.

- Ai... – Shun sentou-se no chão e passou a mão sobre o corte, o sangue escorria... Hyoga abaixou-se também.

- Me desculpe Shun, não tive intenção...

- Tudo bem... Não tem problemas... – Shun fez menção de levantar, porém não conseguiu e Hyoga prontamente se ofereceu para ajudá-lo, tendo certa recusa da parte de Shun.

- Você vai precisar de ajuda para levantar...

- Não preciso, eu consigo sozinho... – Shun insistia em não olhar para Hyoga, sentia-se humilhado, mais uma vez ele estava fraco e dependendo da ajuda do loiro.

- Shun... Deixe de bobeiras, preciso ver esse pé... Parece que foi fundo... Ou então você vai ficar sangrando a noite toda... – Shun encarou Hyoga e foi forçado a aturar aqueles olhos bondosos e frios sobre si...

- Tudo bem... – Hyoga sorriu, rasgou uma parte da sua camisa e enrolou-a no pé de Shun para estancar o ferimento e sem dificuldade nenhuma, levantou pegando-o no colo. O efeito do contato da pele de Hyoga com a do virginiano produziu um efeito instantâneo e excitante em Shun... A pele de Hyoga era tão macia... Aqueles braços fortes e bem torneados o envolvendo, deixavam-no seguro... Shun encostou a cabeça no peito do loiro e deixou que ele o conduzisse. Por sua vez Hyoga estava se segurando para não beijar Shun naquele exato momento... Suas suspeitas tinham se confirmado, ele continuava lindo... Na verdade, estava mais lindo do que Hyoga se lembrava e o cheiro da pele e dos cabelos de Shun estavam tornando aquele caminho uma verdadeira tortura. Depois de muito esforço da parte de Hyoga, o virginiano foi colocado sentado no sofá. Hyoga acendeu a luz e teve uma tentativa falha de pegar o pé de Shun, pois o mesmo o puxou de suas mãos. – O que está fazendo?

Hyoga respirou fundo, encarou Shun e tal como se faz com uma criança mimada, puxou o pé para próximo de si.

- É... Não foi um corte fundo... É só limpar... Eu já venho... – Shun acompanhou a saída de Hyoga com o olhar e se recriminou de observar o loiro por trás, mas não conseguiu se controlar, ele estava lindíssimo, tão homem... Hyoga logo voltou com a caixinha de medicamentos na mão, sentou-se ao lado de Shun, embebedou um algodão em algo e passou no ferimento. Shun gemeu na hora, a sensação do remédio no corte não era nada agradável e não pôde evitar que algumas lágrimas caíssem. – Eu sei que arde... Mas já vai terminar... – Shun, pela segunda vez na noite, sentiu-se um fraco, um idiota chorando por causa de um remédio... Hyoga terminou de limpar o ferimento e colocou um bandaid no local. – Prontinho... Provavelmente não irá conseguir correr amanhã... É melhor esperar até a próxima semana... Shun nada disse, só conseguia manter a cabeça baixa, gesto que foi percebido por Hyoga. – Vamos, eu vou te levar para a sua cama.

- Posso ir sozinho...

- Aiai... Sinto discordar de você, garoto mimado... – Sem ter tempo para pensar, Shun foi erguido por Hyoga que enfrentou novamente o cheiro dos cabelos, a maciez da pele roçando em seu peito e seguiu caminho para o quarto do caçula.

- Pode me deixar na porta...

- De jeito nenhum, vou deixá-lo na cama... – Sem soltar Shun, Hyoga abriu a porta e carregou-o para dentro do quarto, em seguida, colocou-o na cama. – Bom... Acho que você já está acomodado... – Shun olhava para todos os lados que não fossem a visão do loiro a sua frente, não sabia distinguir seus sentimentos, estaria com vontade de bater em Hyoga? Ou beijá-lo? Queria uma explicação sobre tudo o que aconteceu? Ou queria se jogar em seus braços? Estava confuso e bravo... Bravo por que não sabia o que queria e isso o irritava... – Bem Shun... Bons sonhos... – Hyoga se debruçou sobre o pequeno corpo e lhe deu um beijo demorado na testa, Shun fechou os olhos para sentir aquele conforto que sempre sentia quando era beijado por Hyoga. Em seguida o loiro apagou a luz, fechou a porta e se retirou. Uma vez fora do quarto, o loiro encostou-se na parede, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo... Tinha o reencontrado... O seu verdadeiro amor estava do outro lado da porta...

"Que surpresa maravilhosa..." – Hyoga riu, olhou para a sua camisa e tirou-a, em seguida levou-a ao nariz e sentiu o perfume de Shun que lá estava impregnado. Riu de si mesmo e saiu em direção ao seu antigo quarto.

Shun esperou que a porta fosse fechada para em seguida respirar fundo pela primeira vez desde o seu reencontro com Hyoga. Olhou para o seu pé e todas as cenas do momento anterior vieram a sua mente e não conseguindo mais se segurar, chorou, esfregava a mão nos grandes olhos em uma tentativa falha de impedir as lágrimas de descerem.

- Por que Hyoga? Por que você voltou?

_________________________________ HS __________________________________

No dia seguinte, Shun estava deitado no sofá, com o pé ferido por cima de uma almofada. Jabú logo apareceu com o café da manhã e sentou ao lado do noivo.

- Eu ainda não acredito que você conseguiu fazer todo esse estrago em uma noite... Shun olhou para Jabú sem associar as palavras do noivo. - Ei? – Jabú passou a mão carinhosamente sobre o rosto de Shun. – Está tudo bem? – Shun apenas sorriu e repetiu o gesto de Jabú.

- Está... Não se preocupe, só estou cansado da viagem... – Jabú olhou desconfiado para Shun, mas resolveu por não discutir, pegou a mão do noivo que estava em seu rosto e beijou-a. O celular de Jabú logo começou a sua habitual sinfonia e o ex-cavaleiro levantou do sofá para atender. Shun seguiu com o olhar Jabú se retirando para o jardim e em seguida voltou-os para a televisão.

- Está melhor? – O coração de Shun tremeu só de ouvir a rouquidão daquela voz e em seguida, sentiu o perfume marinho tão conhecido. – O gato comeu a sua língua? – Shun apenas observou o loiro sem se pronunciar. – É já vi que sim... Já vi que alguém cuidou do seu café... Não terei que me preocupar... – Novamente os olhos bondosos estavam recaindo sobre Shun...

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Hyoga e Shun olharam ao mesmo tempo para um Jabú muito nervoso.

- Bom dia para você também Jabú!

- Como se atreve a chegar perto dele?

- Oras... Eu cheguei na noite passada... Ou será que você não contou como machucou o pé? – Shun olhou assustado de Hyoga para Jabú e sentiu o frio olhar do noivo sobre si. – E além do mais, do que lhe interessa se eu falo ou não com ele?

- INTERESSA QUE ESTAMOS JUNTOS!

O silêncio predominou, Jabú vermelho, encarava Hyoga pronto para atacar a qualquer momento e Hyoga por sua vez procurava o olhar de Shun, mas o virginiano simplesmente abaixou os olhos e suspirou. Hyoga esperava uma negativa, um olhar... Mas não teve nada...

_**Ao te abraçar  
Deixei o mundo pra trás  
a musica se faz  
só pra nós dois**_

Aqui, tão perto  
posso ver você  
e assim, me sinto viver·...

Hyoga mirou a mão esquerda de Shun e viu um brilho dourado... Era demais para qualquer ser humano agüentar... Abaixou a cabeça e correu para fora daquela mansão, queria distância de Shun, estava bravo, triste... Como ele poderia ter feito isso? Shun tinha lhe prometido amor fiel para toda a vida...

Shun por sua vez escondeu rosto do noivo, não queria que visse que nesse exato momento, lágrimas caiam dos seus belos olhos.

_**Deixei a vida  
levar os sonhos meus  
a eles disse adeus  
sem perceber...**_

Aqui esperando  
perto de você  
enfim consigo saber  
tudo o que eu quero  
agora está...  


- Vamos, eu vou lhe levar para o quarto... Acho que você precisa dormir... – Shun olhou para Jabú e não soube elaborar nenhuma palavra para dizer ao noivo, que percebendo, simplesmente ignorou o olhar choroso de Shun. – Não precisa me explicar e nem dizer nada... Você só precisa descansar... – Shun repousou a sua cabeça no peito de Jabú e fechou os olhos.

________________________________ H S __________________________________

Hyoga caminhou por horas que lhe pareceram dias... Como ele poderia ter perdido Shun? Olhou para frente e viu que tinha chegado à praia... Sorriu melancolicamente, foi em direção a areia e sentou-se...

_**Aqui  
tão perto de um final feliz  
assim  
tão certo do que eu sempre quis  
nós dois chegamos tão longe sem querer  
e então, estamos tão perto...**_

Shun acordou algumas horas mais tarde e se perguntou se tudo o que aconteceu não poderia ter sido um sonho... Olhou para o seu lado e viu que Jabú não estava... Realmente não tinha sido um sonho... Do contrário ele estaria deitado mesmo que sem sono, somente para lhe fazer companhia... O virginiano levantou com dificuldade e foi até a janela do quarto, localizou Jabú sentado na mureta da varanda e resolveu ir ao seu encontro.

Jabú por sua vez, estava refletindo sobre os acontecimentos da tarde... Foram muitas informações ao mesmo tempo... O que Hyoga quis dizer quando questionou se Shun o havia lhe contado tudo? O que tinha para ser contado? O que teria acontecido na noite anterior? Assustou-se quando um par de braços extremamente quentes abraçaram seu pescoço e os cabelos longos lhe caíram pelo peito.

- Shun? – O virginiano beijou-lhe a bochecha. Todas as preocupações e dúvidas de Jabú sumiram naquele instante, Shun estava lá...

- Tenho que te pedir desculpas...

- Shun... Lógico que não... Eu me esquentei demais hoje... Sou eu quem lhe deve desculpas...

- Vamos fazer assim... Anularemos as desculpas... – Jabú sorriu, beijou um dos braços que estava lhe abraçando o pescoço e em seguida começou a fazer carinhos...

Hyoga voltou da praia nesse exato momento e o encontro com o casal foi inevitável... O loiro parou nos degraus de cabeça baixa e em seguida procurou os olhos de Shun e o que viu quase o fez chorar... O virginiano olhava-o com mágoa, com dor... E diferente do que estava fazendo até pouco tempo atrás, sustentou o seu olhar até que Hyoga abaixou o seu próprio e seguiu caminho.

_**Seguir minha vida  
é bom saber  
se caso eu te perder...**_

Hyoga fechou a porta por trás de si e da janela da sala viu quando Shun, saiu de trás de Jabú e procurou os lábios do noivo. Uma lágrima caiu do rosto do ex-cavaleiro de gelo.

_**E nós Aqui  
tão perto de um final feliz  
assim  
tão certo do que eu sempre quis  
nós dois chegamos tão longe sem querer  
e então, estamos tão perto...**_

CONTINUA.

Hô, Hô, Hô!!! Presente de natal!!! Adiantei a fic!!!

Beijos coletivos para todos que deixaram reviews, não vou fazer nenhum comentário sobre a fic e nem vou desejar Feliz Natal para ninguém, por que ainda volto antes do dia 24 para postar um novo Caps. E prometo que vou caprichar!!!!

Bjus!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	19. Corra atrás Shun!

_**Corra atrás Shun!!!**_

A semana passou rápido para todos os moradores da Mansão Kido, especialmente por um evento que iria acontecer no sábado, o aniversário de 9 anos de Komoto. Saori estava extremamente ocupada com os preparativos, queria cuidar de tudo pessoalmente. Shun e Jabú, continuavam como se estivessem em uma lua de mel, não se desgrudavam por um só minuto e o virginiano estava muito mais atencioso do que de costume com o noivo. Quem não estava gostando nada disso era Seiya, pois era ele quem presenciava todo o sofrimento de Hyoga e olhava com desgosto para Shun todas às vezes em que ele se aproximava de Jabú. Era com freqüência que Hyoga saia de cena quando o casal surgia, fossem nas refeições ou em situações diárias do cotidiano.

Em um desses almoços, estavam todos reunidos com exceção de Jabú, conversando enquanto o almoço não era servido. Hyoga estava sentado a frente de Shun e olhava com prazer todas as vezes em que o virginiano ria das piadas de Seiya. Era um sorriso tão lindo... Difícil de definir... Talvez... Puro... Exatamente, o sorriso de Shun continha Pureza... Hyoga riu e procurou com o seu olhar os olhos de Shun e ele os encontrou... O virginiano levantou o olhar para Hyoga com calma, como em câmera lenta e Hyoga não conseguiu tirar os olhos, estava hipnotizado, os olhos esmeraldinos correndo pelas pessoas sem que a cabeça se mexesse, a pele acetinada, o sorriso de meia boca, os dedos que deslizaram por uma mecha do longo cabelo a colocando por trás da orelha, a franja encobrindo parte do olho direito... Hyoga passou a mão sobre o pescoço e tentou desviar o olhar, mas foi em vão, pois em questão de segundos, estava olhando novamente para o virginiano, porém dessa vez, Shun percebeu e retribuiu o olhar, observou os cabelos curtos, ainda desarrumados, como sempre, mas ainda assim... Tão homem, os olhos azuis e levemente puxados o olhavam com malícia, a boca carnuda e bonita, a língua que passou pelo lábio inferior, a pele bronzeada e os braços torneados... Shun não conseguiu afastar o olhar e Hyoga fazia o mesmo...

- Interrompo algo? – Jabú olhou de Hyoga para Shun e o que viu, o fez ficar com raiva, os dois ainda se amavam... Shun afastou o seu olhar de Hyoga e sorriu para o noivo.

- Sente-se, quer que eu coloque no prato para você? – Hyoga observou quando Jabú se sentou e Shun levantou para pegar o prato.

- É demais... – Hyoga levantou-se e saiu da sala. Shun por um instante acompanhou com o olhar a saída do loiro, abaixou a cabeça e colocou o prato do noivo na mesa. Olhou para Seiya e viu que o amigo fazia sinal para que fosse atrás de Hyoga. O virginiano nem pensou, simplesmente saiu, tendo a voz de Jabú gritando por trás de si.

Shun correu para fora da mansão, tendo Jabú em seu encalço.

- Shun? Volte aqui agora Shun! – Jabú corria para alcançar o noivo, porém o virginiano era muito veloz e foi com dificuldade que conseguiu pegar o seu pulso fazendo-o parar. - Ei? O que está acontecendo com você? Posso saber? – Shun virou-se, ficando de frente para o noivo e ele notou lágrimas descendo pelos lindos olhos verdes. - Ei? Shun? Você quer me dizer algo?

- Jabú... Me desculpe... Mas não posso continuar fingindo...

- Fingindo? Shun, o que você quer dizer?

- Eu ainda o amo... E preciso esclarecer tudo o que aconteceu... É necessário...

- Não Shun... – Jabú apertou o pulso de Shun com mais força. – Você não pode faze isso...

- Ai... Jabú... Está me machucando...

- Você é quem me machucou Shun... Como pôde? Como?

- Jábú... Chega... Eu o amo... Não quero mais sofrer... Chega...

Jabú olhou para Shun e sem seguida soltou o seu pulso com força. O virginiano foi ao chão e automaticamente segurou o pulso machucado com a outra mão. Jabú arrancou a aliança e a jogou contra Shun que apenas abaixou a cabeça e esperou que Jabú desse vazão aos seus sentimentos... Porém, diferente do que esperava, o ex-cavaleiro, simplesmente pegou o celular e foi para longe. Shun respirou fundo e levantou-se, precisava encontrar Hyoga, tinham tanto para conversar... Nesse exato momento, começou a chover, os pingos caiam e molhavam a pele acetinada de Shun e os cabelos logo estavam mais longos e escorridos, caindo pelo seu corpo. O virginiano começou a correr para fora dos jardins da mansão, não sabia explicar como, mas tinha certeza onde encontraria Hyoga. Shun correu, a regata verde grudava no peito molhado e o jeans já pesava, mas ele não se importava com nada disso. Virou em uma rua e tirou os sapatos e as meias, correu descalço pela rua... Quando chegou à avenida, percebeu que a atmosfera estava mais fria do que de costume, tinha acertado... Atravessou a avenida, sem se importar com os carros que passavam e que quase o atropelaram, correu mais ainda e chegou a Orla. Correu na direção em que ficava mais e mais frio, mas ainda não avistara Hyoga... Onde estaria? Shun passou as mãos pelos cabelos molhados e os tirou do rosto, adentrou a praia e correu pela areia... Olhou em todas as direções, gritou pelo nome do loiro e não o encontrou... Sentou-se na areia, passou as mãos pelos braços, estavam gelados e provavelmente iria pegar uma gripe... Olhou para o mar e não conseguiu evitar as lágrimas de descerem pelo belo rosto... Estava enganado... Falhou... Não tinha conseguido encontrar o seu Hyoga... Debruçou a cabeça sobre os joelhos e chorou...

_________________________________ H S _________________________________

Santuário de Atena – 0h00.

Uma sombra caminhava pelas casas zodiacais, uma atrás da outra em ordem decrescente, já estava em Escorpião... Faltavam poucas agora... a seguinte era a de Libra... Escondeu-se quando ouviu vozes.

- Dokho, o garoto fugiu, recebemos ordens de vigiar as casas...

- Sinto muito, aqui vocês não vão entrar...

- São ordens de Shaka... Terei que lhe lembrar qual é a punição para os que desobedecem ao grande Mestre?

- Oras como ousa? – Dokho desferiu um pequeno golpe sobre o cavaleiro, que lhe pareceu fatal, pois o mesmo caiu desfalecido sobre o chão da casa de Libra. O garoto que estava escondido olhou assombrado para o cavaleiro de ouro. Com o coração descompassado, sabia que deveria passar pela casa... Engolindo em seco, levantou e ligeiramente começou a atravessar a casa de Libra.

- Perdido garoto? – Ao ouvir a voz do cavaleiro, o garoto iniciou uma seqüência de golpes que foram facilmente bloqueados por Dokho, jogando-o ao chão. – Garoto, garoto, não estou a fim de brincar hoje... É melhor você voltar para a grande sala, Shaka está nervoso...

Mikatú encarou Dokho, estava bravo, como ele ousava tratá-lo como se fosse um garotinho mimado? Levantou-se e encarou o cavaleiro.

- Você não me viu aqui... – estendeu o dedo em direção a testa de Dokho. – Tudo não passou de um sonho... E você vai agora para a casa de Peixes... – Mikatú abaixou o dedo e observou quando o cavaleiro de libra saiu em direção a casa de Escorpião, que era caminho para a casa de Peixes. Sorriu maroto, cobriu a cabeça com a sua capa e seguiu caminho para a casa de Virgem que estava vazia...

___________________________________ H S _______________________________

Komoto acordou assustada, tinha sonhado novamente... Enxugou o suor do rosto e bebeu um copo de água... Deitou-se novamente e voltou a dormir.

___________________________________ H S _______________________________

CONTINUA

Olas!!! Eu sei... Todos querem me matar... Prometi um caps para o Natal e não cumpri... Bom, primeiramente me desculpem, não consegui... Na verdade, foi tudo muito corrido e eu ainda vou viajar... Ou seja... Time Zero... Mas postei um Caps. Novo (curtinho) só para deixar vcs com água na boca!!!!! No próximo ano irei atualizar!!! Prometo!!!!

Bjus coletivos para todos, sintam-se abraçados por mim neste novo Ano que irá se iniciar!!!

Muitos amores, saúde, paz, felicidade, amizade e com certeza, muitas fics para todos nós!!!!!

Bjus!!!! FUI!!!!!!!!


	20. A Festa

_**A Festa**_

Shun voltou para a mansão tarde da noite, esteve a procura de Hyoga pela tarde e noite inteira, não sabia para onde o loiro tinha ido e isso o magoava, tinha certeza que Hyoga estaria na praia, percebeu isso pela atmosfera gélida que o tinha cercado, no entanto, não o encontrou... Suspirou, olhou em volta, estava tudo escuro, provavelmente já estavam todos dormindo... Fungou, tinha conseguido uma gripe forte, nem sabia dizer ao certo por quanto tempo ficou na chuva... Foi até a cozinha escura, abriu a geladeira e pegou uma jarra de suco.

- Olha Shunny... – Shun quase derrubou a jarra devido ao susto que tomou, levou a mão ao coração, sorriu e sentou-se na mesa.

- É feio assustar os outros...

- É assim que você cumprimenta o seu irmão mais velho? Estou decepcionado... – Ikki fez um grande bico arrancando risadas do caçula que se levantou e abraçou o irmão.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Bom... Resolvi dar uma passada para ver como estava tudo... Aí aproveitei que recebi o convite da festa da Komoto... Sabe como é... Juntei o útil ao agradável... – Ikki levou a garrafa de cerveja à boca.

- Rs, só você mesmo... – Shun suspirou e ficou olhando para a janela da cozinha, com o olhar totalmente perdido, Ikki por sua vez, olhou o irmão dos pés a cabeça e se admirou do estado em que ele se encontrava.

- É uma nova moda?

- O quê?

- Essa roupa... – Ikki apontou para a roupa de Shun com a mão em que segurava a garrafa de cerveja.

- Ah... Isso... – Shun olhou para si próprio e riu. – É uma longa história...

- Hum... Achei que fosse uma nova moda... Cabelos pingando... Roupas encharcadas... – Shun suspirou, levantou e colocou o seu copo sujo na pia.

- Bom... Eu acho que vou me deitar... Na verdade, acho que preciso de um banho bem quente...

- Caso precise de ajuda... – Shun olhou assustado para Ikki. – Calma... Estou brincando – Em seguida Ikki soltou uma grande gargalhada...

- Sei... Bem... Eu acho melhor subir... Amanhã conversamos...

- Hum... Shun... Trouxe uma amiga... – Shun voltou o seu caminho para a cozinha.

- Quem?

- June... – Shun chegou bem próximo a Ikki e falou quase que sussurrando.

- June está aqui? – Ikki achando graça, resolveu imitar a voz de Shun e também sussurrou.

- Está...

- E eu posso saber, só por saber, por que foi que, com tantos meios de ela chegar aqui, foi justo você quem a trouxe? – Ikki fez um olhar de safado para Shun e riu em seguida.

- Ela é uma garota muito atraente, sabia?

- Aff Ikki... Você não muda nunca... – Pisando forte Shun se retirou da cozinha.

- Oras... Mas você é que não a quis... – Ikki ainda ouviu o irmão resmungar mais alguma coisa, mas resolveu não o provocá-lo mais.

________________________________ H S __________________________________

- Hunf, o Ikki não deixa ninguém em paz mesmo... Especialmente se a garota for bonita... Pobre June... – Shun parou em frente à porta do seu quarto, porém não entrou, um outro quarto, no final do corredor chamou a sua atenção... O quarto de Hyoga... Shun encaminhou-se até a porta de madeira escura e simulou uma batida... Parou com a mão quando esta estava a centímetros de concretizar o ato. Limitou-se a encostar a palma da mão, a porta estava fria... Hyoga estava lá... Shun deitou a cabeça na frieza da madeira. – Hyoga... – Em seguida se retirou, entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta.

Do lado de dentro, Hyoga sentiu quando aquele cosmo quente, acolhedor parou a sua porta, sentiu quando Shun estava a poucos metros de distância dele. Pensou em tudo o que fez... Como se escondeu quando viu Shun a sua procura na praia... Como o observou sofrendo ao longe... Por que ele sofria, sendo que estava com Jabú? Hyoga estava com raiva do virginiano e teve que se controlar ao máximo para não correr para abrir a porta quando o sentiu... Jogou-se de costas na cama, passou as mãos pelo rosto, desesperou-se... Correu até a porta e a abriu... Porém só viu o corredor escuro e as portas fechadas... Hyoga bateu a porta do seu quarto com raiva e se jogou novamente na cama.

Chorando, Shun repetiu o gesto de Hyoga, se jogou na cama, não se importou com os cabelos úmidos que molhavam o lençol e nem com as roupas grudadas em seu corpo... Só queria chorar... E talvez pela segunda vez* em toda a sua vida, adormeceu molhado da chuva e das lágrimas que desceram pela noite toda.

_____________________________ H S _____________________________________

- Eu não acredito... Eu não acredito... É você mesmo? – Eire olhava com cobiça para Jabú. – Nossa... Realmente... Quem é vivo sempre aparece, não é mesmo?

- Oras deixe de ladainha... – Jabú sentou-se na cama do Motel e levou as mãos ao rosto.

- O que houve? O que te trouxe aqui depois de dois anos? Eu não posso negar que me assustei quando vi a sua ligação no visor do celular...

- É Hyoga... Ele ainda mexe com o Shun... Achei que tínhamos um trato... – Jabú encarou a loira. - Você deveria mantê-lo afastado do Japão...

- É... Eu sei... Na verdade, estava conseguindo... Até que Seiya apareceu...

- Seiya? Como assim?

- Bem... – Eirei sentou-se na cama ao lado de Jabú. – Foi no dia que vocês embarcaram para a Inglaterra... Seiya apareceu no Hospital, dizendo que Hyoga teria de correr atrás do Shun, pois ele estava indo embora e Hyoga não pensou duas vezes... Saiu correndo...

- Hunf... Bem que eu senti a Cosmo Energia dele no aeroporto...

- Bom... Mas eu acho que não viemos aqui só para isso, não é mesmo? – Eire de joelhos sobre a cama se aproximou das costas de Jabú e começou a lamber-lhe o pescoço.

- Como sempre... Você continua uma cadela mesmo... – Jabú puxou a garota para o seu colo e apertou com força os seus seios. Eire gemeu.

________________________________ H S __________________________________

Komoto estava na sala de piano praticando. Era o ambiente da mansão que mais a agradava... Viajava enquanto deslizava os dedos pelas teclas pesadas.

"- Que sonho foi aquele?" – Komoto lembrou-se das várias ocasiões em que tinha tido sonhos com a Grécia e com casas estranhas, parecidas com templos, em que cada uma ostentava um símbolo zodiacal... O que significava tudo aquilo? E ainda tinham aqueles olhos... Cor de violeta... Grandes... Expressivos... Quem seria o seu dono?

- Praticando? – Komoto parou a execução da música e levou a mão ao peito.

- Mamãe... Você me assustou... – Saori aproximou-se da filha e sentou ao seu lado.

- Sabe... O seu bisavô adorava esse piano... Sempre que estávamos juntos ele pedia para que eu tocasse algo... – Um brilho passou pelos olhos de Saori e ela deslizou os seus finos dedos pelas teclas já amareladas por conta da idade do piano. Lembranças vieram a sua mente. – Mas... Não foi por isso que eu vim aqui... Preciso que você vá se aprontar... Tenho certeza que gastaremos muito tempo com esse cabelo... – Saori riu e deslizou a mão sobre os cabelos castanhos e compridos da filha.

- Sim mamãe... Já irei me aprontar...

- Ótimo... – Saori levantou-se, beijou a filha e saiu da sala. Komoto acompanhou com os olhos a saída da Mãe, teria sido impressão sua ou teria visto um olhar de tristeza?

Do lado de fora da sala, Saori colocou a mão sobre o peito esquerdo, uma dor alucinante tomou conta de si... Mikatú... O filho também estava fazendo aniversário e, no entanto, estava tão longe...

________________________________ H S __________________________________

Shun abriu os olhos lentamente, mirou o relógio e se assustou com o horário... Já eram 11hs... Nunca tinha dormido até tão tarde... O corpo doía inteiro, os longos cabelos estavam muito embaraçados, a roupa, apesar de seca, não estava cheirando bem... Shun sentiu-se nojento... Levantou e foi direto para o banho... Deixou que a água caísse em seu corpo, esfregou com força o sabonete na sua pele... Lavou os cabelos... Lembrou-se da noite anterior... E entregou-se novamente ao choro.

Hyoga também acordou no mesmo horário, rolou na cama de um lado ao outro, procurando uma posição, porém não a encontrou, acabou ficando de barriga para cima, encarando o teto. Pensou em Shun... E se recriminou... Só que pensou novamente... A verdade é que não conseguia parar de pensar no virginiano... Estava tão lindo... Sentiu um formigamento na sua parte baixa e resolveu tomar banho... Arrancou a roupa e se jogou embaixo do chuveiro, molhou a cabeça tentando esfriá-la, mas não conseguia... Shun estava vivo em sua mente... O cheiro, a pele... Olhou para o seu pênis, viu a excitação, ainda pensando em Shun, começou a movimentar a sua mão em sentido de vai e vem em seu pênis, lembrou-se dos cabelos, estavam tão compridos... E Shun fazia questão de mantê-los soltos... Sabia que o loiro adorava... Hyoga gemeu baixinho... E os cabelos caiam por todo o corpo do virginiano, deixando-o parecido com uma virgem... Hyoga debruçou-se com a outra mão na parede do box, não estava agüentando mais... Intensificou os movimentos em seu pênis, lembrou-se de quando transava com Shun, ele se abrindo todo para Hyoga... Sim, somente para ele... Lembrou-se de como o virginiano arqueava as costas quando sentia todo o seu membro dentro dele... E quando ele pedia para Hyoga ir com mais e mais força, e mais e mais rápido... Hyoga sentiu que estava chegando ao clímax, masturbou-se com mais força e mais rapidez, até que ele chegou... Hyoga gemeu alto, jogou a cabeça para trás, deixou que a água caísse em seu rosto e pescoço, e em sua mão, sentiu todo aquele gozo lançado, escorrendo por suas mãos, pingando ao chão... Tentou recuperar o controle da sua respiração... Ainda ofegante, terminou o seu banho.

_________________________________ H S _________________________________

- Está tudo muito bonito... – June observava do alto da escada a decoração que ela juntamente com Saori tinha bolado.

- Nem sei o que eu faria sem você June... Muito obrigada...

- Oras... Por nada... O que acha de decorarmos o corrimão?

- O corrimão? Não tinha pensado nele...

- Então... Pensei em algo singelo... Algo como véus, ou tule... Trançados no corrimão, afinal ele estará em destaque... Não será por aqui que as meninas irão descer?

- Sim... Acho que podemos decorá-lo sim...

- Precisam de ajuda? – June virou-se e deparou com Shun.

- Shun! Ai Meus Deuses, Shun!!!!! – A garota se jogou em cima do virginiano.

- Ei... Olá para você também!!!! – Shun riu e beijou a amiga no rosto. – Percebi que já fizeram tudo... Também; eu acordei tão tarde... – June olhava para Shun e não disfarçava a alegria. Saori percebendo, interveio, quebrando a concentração da loira:

- Bem Shun, nós estávamos decorando o corrimão, se quiser nos ajudar...

- Com prazer Saori...

_________________________________ H S _________________________________

Hyoga saiu do quarto irritado com a quantidade de vozes e gritaria, parou no corredor quando avistou Shun. Ele estava sentado em um dos degraus da escada decorando o corrimão.

_**Kiss me out of the bearded barley.**_

_**Nightly, beside the green, green grass.**_

_**Swing, swing, swing the spinning step.**_

_**You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress**_

_**Beije-me longe da moita de cevada **_

_**Todas as noites junto à verde, verde grama **_

_**Balance, balance, balance o degrau giratório **_

_**Use aqueles sapatos e eu usarei aquele vestido **_

Hyoga deu um passo para trás, respirou fundo, coçou o pescoço... De nada adiantou, foi até Shun e o levantou pelo antebraço.

- O quê, Hyo... – Hyoga sem deixar que o virginiano se manifestasse, beijou aqueles lábios que há tanto tempo desejava e viu que o beijo foi retribuído, pelo menos nos primeiros momentos, pois em seguida, Hyoga sentiu-se sendo empurrado para longe e um tapa atingiu o seu rosto. – O que pensa que está fazendo? – Hyoga mirou aqueles grandes olhos e notou o quanto Shun estava assustado. – Como você foi capaz? Eu... Eu... Eu te odeio Hyoga!!!! – Hyoga nem pensou, puxou Shun novamente para próximo de si e arrancou-lhe um novo beijo, que dessa vez, não foi interrompido pelo virginiano.

_**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight.**_

_**Lead me out on the moonlit floor.**_

_**Lift your open hand.**_

_**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,**_

_**silver moon's sparkling.**_

_**So kiss me.**_

_**Beije-me bem embaixo da via-láctea**_

_**Leve-me pra fora, no chão iluminado pela lua**_

_**Levante sua mão aberta**_

_**Faça a banda tocar e faça os vaga-lumes dançarem**_

_**A lua prateada está brilhando, então me beije. . **_

_**Então, beije-me.**_

Shun retribuiu o beijo, beijou os lábios do loiro, por um momento, esqueceu-se de tudo o que aconteceu, só queria beijar Hyoga... O loiro jogou-o contra a parede e Shun nem se importou com o gesto de brutalidade, pois continuava a buscar mais e mais daquela boca, daquela língua... Como conseguiu ficar tanto tempo longe daquele beijo? Hyoga avançou cada vez mais e mais, deslizava a mão sobre todo o corpo do virginiano, apertou-lhe a cintura, jogou-se mais ainda contra aquele corpo que estava encostado na parede, deixou-se levar. Parou quando Shun o afastou, porém, dessa vez, sem a agressão anterior. Encarou os olhos esmeraldinos e não soube o que falar... Shun também o encarava sem palavras...

- Eu acho melhor eu descer... Ainda tenho coisas para fazer... – Shun afastou-se do corpo do loiro que segurou a sua mão.

- Shun...

- Eu tenho que ir Hyoga... Depois conversamos... – Hyoga soltou a mão do virginiano e deixou que ele fosse embora. Acompanhou com o olhar a saída do ex-noivo e em seguida levou os dedos a boca... Foi de verdade? O beijo que tinha recebido, realmente tinha acontecido? Sorriu e voltou para o seu quarto, afinal, até tinha esquecido do que deveria fazer...

Shun sentou-se novamente no degrau e pegou o tule... Passou-o por volta do corrimão... Viu que passou errado, começou novamente... Depois de mais três tentativas, desistiu... Não conseguia se concentrar... Lembrou-se do beijo... Hyoga tinha o beijado... Por qual motivo? Para divertir-se? Para brincar com os seus sentimentos? Shun recriminou-se por ter retribuído os beijos, não deveria... Errou... E ainda tinha Jabú... Lembrou que não o tinha visto desde a tarde anterior... Por onde andaria? Olhou para o tule em suas mãos e voltou para os seus afazeres.

______________________________________ H S ____________________________

As 18hs o salão principal da mansão já estava abarrotado de pessoas mascaradas, em sua maioria, jovens e crianças, os mais velhos, todos senhores e senhoras importantes da alta sociedade estavam espalhados pelo salão, apreciando vinhos e conversando trivialidades. O tema da festa era Romeu e Julieta e tinha sido escolhido pela própria aniversariante. Hyoga encarou a máscara, tudo bem que era uma exigência da festa, mas era realmente impossível que ninguém o reconhecesse, era praticamente o único jovem de cabelo loiro-dourado curto e olhos azuis, mas como era uma exigência... Sorriu e colocou uma máscara preta que lhe cobria somente os olhos. Avistou Ikki e June... Epa, Ikki e June? Riu ao perceber que a loira roubou um singelo beijo do ex-cavaleiro. As coisas estavam realmente estranhas... Viu logo mais adiante uma cascata de cabelos negros, lembrou-se de Shiryu... Será que era? Caminhou calmamente e se pôs ao lado do mascarado.

- Olá Shiryu... - Mais que rapidamente, Shiryu olhou para o loiro e o abraçou.

- Hyoga!!!! Quanto tempo!!!!!

- É verdade... Chegou faz tempo?

- Não... Tem umas duas horas ou até menos...

- E a Shunrei?

- Ah, está lá em cima com as meninas... Estão aprontando-as e ela está ajudando...

- Ah sim... Deixe eu lhe perguntar... Viu Shun? – Shiryu olhou para Hyoga e sorriu.

- Ainda na dele? – Hyoga bebeu um gole do seu ponche e rindo respondeu.

- Eternamente!!!!

- Rs, não, eu não o vi...

- Bom... Então acho que irei deixá-lo para procurar o amor da minha vida e razão da minha existência... – O moreno olhou desconfiado para Hyoga. Se perguntassem a Shiryu, ele não saberia responder se Hyoga estava falando a verdade ou se estava agindo com pleno sarcasmo.

- Hyoga, Hyoga... Veja bem o que vai fazer... – Hyoga riu, virou o copo de ponche na boca e se afastou de Shiriu. Voltou para a sua caminhada solitária pelo salão, viu Sato e Kuroto embaixo da mesa do bolo e abaixou-se, ficando na altura das crianças.

- Estão perdidos?

- Não tio... Nós só estamos de olho na festa em um outro ângulo...

- Sei, sei... E tem que ser tão próximo da mesa do bolo? – As crianças encararam Hyoga e sorriram levadas. – Olha lá hein? Tenho certeza que a sua mão vai ficar muito brava se vocês aprontarem hoje... Pensem por um outro lado, hoje é a festa da sua irmã, ela só quer aproveitar... Vocês não podem dar uma trégua hoje? Prometo que amanhã estarão liberados... – Sato e Kuroto riram e concordaram com a trégua.

- Más é só por hoje... – Kuroto saiu de baixo da mesa e ajudou Sato a se levantar.

- Vocês são ótimas crianças... – Hyoga também estava se levantando quando ouviu vários murmúrios e comentários, especialmente de garotas, viu que todos olhavam para uma mesma direção, a escada. Hyoga sorriu quando viu que era Shun que arrancava os comentários, muito merecidos, afinal, ele estava lindo... Os cabelos encaracolados estavam super lisos e um pouco mais curtos, estavam um pouco acima da cintura, assim como Hyoga, ele estava com uma máscara que só lhe cobria os olhos, estava com um tailluer preto, gravata borboleta e sapatos lustrosos, estava perfeito... Hyoga se aproximou de Shun, pegou-o pelo braço e sussurrou. – Já se exibiu?

- Hyoga me solte. – Shun retribuiu o sussurro.

- Nanão... Temos muito o que colocar em dia... Sabe como é... O papo está atrasado...

- Agora não é hora Hyoga... Veja, estão todos nos olhando...

- Rs, estão nos olhando por outra coisa, nada tem a ver com nossa conversa...

- Hyoga, chega. – Shun soltou-se das mãos de Hyoga e encarou-o. – As meninas vão descer a qualquer momento, mais para o final da festa conversaremos, mas no momento não...

- Tudo bem, se é o que quer... Só quero que você saiba que de hoje não passa... Temos muito o que conversar.... – Hyoga encarou Shun e este percebeu o quanto o aquariano estava irritado. Uma valsa começou a ser tocada pela orquestra e Shun voltou a sua atenção para a grande escada.

Nove meninas, todas de vestido branco e segurando velas começaram a descer os degraus, assim que uma delas chegava ao final da grande escadaria, um menino lhe dava a mão e a conduzia ao meio do salão. Assim foi com as nove, todas com seus pares, em posição de dança esperavam no meio do salão. A última que surgiu foi Komoto, linda, com um vestido de baile na cor branco, luvas lhe cobrindo os braços, um par de asas saindo das costas do vestido, uma máscara graciosa lhe cobria os olhos âmbar, os cabelos soltos com graciosos cachos em suas pontas e no alto de sua cabeça, uma coroa de diamantes. Seiya aguardou que a criança descesse e sorrindo, estendeu-lhe a mão. Komoto aceitou e foi com o pai até onde os outros pares aguardavam. Todos valsaram, Saori olhava emocionada para Seiya e Komoto. Após a valsa, anunciou-se que somente a aniversariante valsaria e que ela poderia escolher o seu par. Seiya beijou-lhe no rosto.e se retirou. Komoto olhou para todos os convidados a sua volta, sorriu nervosamente, ninguém se manifestava, procurou por sua mãe que a olhava apreensiva e logo em seguida abriu um sorriso. Komoto olhou na direção em que sua mãe olhava e se surpreendeu em ver um garoto, um pouco mais alto que ela, forte, vestido todo de preto, uma máscara lhe cobrindo o rosto, deixando visível somente a boca e os olhos violeta... O garoto se aproximou, beijou-lhe a mão e iniciou uma dança com Komoto que por sua vez o olhava assustada indagando quem seria aquele garoto... Teve a impressão de que o conhecia de algum lugar... O garoto colou a sua boca de leve no ouvido da garota e sussurrou:

- Olá Komoto...

CONTINUA.

Olas!!!!! Primeiro caps. do ano!!!! Que demais!!!!!

Hyoga em momento revoltado... Shun também... Hum... Mais explicações no próximo caps.

Genti, os votos de ano novo eu já dei para todos e deixo aqui os meus agradecimentos por vocês acompanharem a fic. por comentarem, por sempre deixarem uma review... Pô eu to muito feliz, atingimos 109 reviews... Muita coisa... Fiquei muito feliz mesmo!!!!

Karol e Patrícia, meninas, adorei a companhia de vocês, é uma pena que eu não possa responder pessoalmente, pois vocês não têm conta no fanfiction, mas mesmo assim, gostaria de agradecer pelo carinho, pelos elogios e por estarem sempre acompanhando!!!!

2009 é nóis galera!!!! Muitos amores, muitas confusões, muitas alegrias, tristezas também, néh, afinal, faz parte, mas que venha 2009 com tudo que Deus permitir!!!!

Bjus queridos!!!!!!


	21. Ajuste de contas

_**Ajuste de Contas...**_

. Komoto olhou para todos os convidados a sua volta, sorriu nervosamente, ninguém se manifestava, procurou por sua mãe que a olhava apreensiva e logo em seguida abriu um sorriso. Komoto olhou na direção em que sua mãe olhava e se surpreendeu em ver um garoto, um pouco mais alto que ela, forte, vestido todo de preto, uma máscara lhe cobrindo o rosto, deixando visível somente a boca e os olhos violeta... O garoto se aproximou, beijou-lhe a mão e iniciou uma dança com Komoto que por sua vez o olhava assustada indagando quem seria aquele garoto... Teve a impressão de que o conhecia de algum lugar... O garoto colou a sua boca de leve no ouvido da garota e sussurrou:

- Olá Komoto... – A pequena garota encarou o par de olhos violeta a sua frente e por um momento não soube o que falar... Quem era aquele garoto? – Vai parar de me encarar agora? – Komoto voltou a si, olhou em volta, estava no meio do salão valsando e todos a observavam... Olhou novamente para o misterioso a sua frente.

- Quem é você? – Komoto percebeu um meio-riso naquela boca.

- A pergunta, minha pequena, é quem é você? – Komoto franziu a testa e ameaçou um meio bico que foi logo percebido. – Nossa... Você ainda faz bico toda vez que é contrariada? – O garoto a lançou sem soltar a sua mão, fazendo com que ela girasse e logo todos aplaudiram. – Na verdade, eu sei muito bem quem você é, mas a pergunta é: Você sabe quem é você? – Komoto não tinha o que falar, aquele garoto que estava dançando com ela a intrigava... Era como se o conhecesse a anos... E ainda assim... Tão misterioso... Alguém esbarrou em seu braço e Komoto percebeu que não dançava mais sozinha, a pista estava cheia dos convidados que agora dançavam ao seu lado. Sentiu ser puxada pela mão... Era o tal garoto mistério quem a puxava e a conduzia ao jardim... Deixou-se ser levada.

___________________________________ H S _______________________________

Shun observava todos os casais dançando com uma pontinha de inveja, queria estar lá... Hyoga aproximou-se com duas taças de champanhe e ofertou uma a Shun.

- Não obrigado. – Hyoga fez biquinho, encarou Shun que lhe virou a cara e bebeu da sua taça.

- É uma pena... Está tão bom... – Shun encarou Hyoga com desdém.

- Não devia beber tanto... Depois, quando formos conversar, estará bêbado e não irá me ouvir...

- Mas meu amado Shun! É por isso que eu estou bebendo! – Shun olhou para Hyoga que estava com a taça levantada e aquele sorriso patético no rosto.

- Eu te odeio!!! – Hyoga riu quando viu Shun saindo nervoso da sua vista. Shiryu veio logo em seguida.

- Ei, o que foi aquilo?

- O quê?

- Hyoga, Hyoga... Não se faça de besta, por que o Shun saiu daqui tão irritado?

- Ah... Sabe como é, ele me quer só para ele... Aí alguém me olhou e ele ficou irritado... – Shiryu olhou desconfiado para Hyoga, algo lhe dizia que o loiro estava mentindo...

- Bom, enfim, você sabe o que faz... – Hyoga apontou o dedo para Shiryu.

- Exatamente! Exatamente meu caro amigo!!! Eu sei o que eu faço... E como eu sempre sei o que eu faço... Eu vou atrás do Shun! – Shiryu tentou de todas as maneiras possíveis não rir da cara que Hyoga fez, mas isso foi impossível e logo o libriano iniciou uma sucessão de risos. Acompanhou com o olhar o loiro sair do salão em direção ao jardim.

________________________________ H S __________________________________

- Hum... A noite está perfeita... – Mikatú fechou os olhos e deixou que a brisa leve da noite batesse em seu rosto. A garota que estava com ele somente observava. – Você já fez isso? – Komoto olhou-o assustada. – Você já saiu a noite só para sentir a brisa bater no seu rosto? – Komoto fez uma leve negativa com a cabeça. – Pois devia experimentar... É tão bom...

- Eu acho melhor conversarmos... – Dizendo isso, Komoto sentou-se no banco de madeira em frente ao lago. Mikatú olhou para a garota e repetiu o seu gesto. – Bom... Eu tenho muitas dúvidas em relação a você...

- Que bom! Eu não tenho nenhuma em relação a você! – Komoto fez um quase bico, mas lembrando-se da advertência anterior, resolveu desmanchá-lo.

- De onde eu te conheço?

- Rs... – Mikatu jogou os braços para trás, apoiando a cabeça neles, gesto que Komoto percebeu, lembrava muito o pai... – Você me conhece dos seus sonhos, dos seus pesadelos, da rua, da escola... O que você preferir... – Komoto estava se sentindo extremamente irritada. - Agora eu... – Mikatú chegou bem perto da garota. – Conheço-a como ninguém... – Komoto levantou-se.

- Oras! Quem você pensa que é? Por que insiste em dizer que me conhece? Você não sabe quem eu sou...

- Haha... Sei muito mais do que você pensa... Eu sei que você ama pentear os cabelos, é exímia pianista, culta, tem medo de perder os seus pais, a sua matéria preferida é artes, você tem a irritante mania de roer as unhas, detesta barulho e brigas, dorme com um anjinho de pelúcia ao seu lado, tem uma cicatriz no pé... – Komoto arregalou os olhos para o irmão, como ele sabia da sua cicatriz? – Mikatú aproximou-se mais ainda da garota. – Você o machucou jogando bola... Pisou em cima da bola e caiu em cima de um caco de vidro... – Komoto o encarava com lágrimas nos olhos. – E você tem outra... Na sua nuca... – Komoto levou a mão até a sua nuca.

- Foi o meu irmão... Eu era muito pequena... Ele estava subindo na estante... E eu fui imitá-lo... Só que a estante não agüentou o nosso peso... E nós dois caímos... A estante veio por cima... Rs, lembro que papai e mamãe quase nos mataram... – Mikatú riu e colocou uma mecha do cabelo da irmã atrás da sua orelha. Komoto parou a sua mão. – Quem é você? – Mikatú a encarou, amorosamente... Komoto viu tanto amor naqueles olhos violeta... O garoto ia tirar a máscara... Ouviu gritos vindo do outro lado do jardim e quebrou a sua concentração sobre o garoto. Shun vinha andando rápido, nervoso e gritando. Komoto deu alguns passos para frente para ver o que tinha acontecido com Shun, quando ouviu um barulho, olhou para trás e o garoto tinha sumido... Onde estaria? Onde teria ido? Komoto olhou a sua volta, ele não estava em lugar nenhum... Viu quando Hyoga também saiu e foi ao seu encontro.

- TIO!!!! TIO HYOGA!!!! – O loiro parou e esperou até que a garota chegasse perto dele.

- O que faz aqui fora Komoto?

- Eu estava só... – Komoto olhou em volta, não viu uma pista sequer que denunciasse aonde o garoto tinha ido... – Eu estava só tomando um ar... – Hyoga olhou desconfiado para a garota.

- Hum... Sei... Bom... Eu acho que seria bom você entrar e aproveitar a sua festa antes que os convidados tenham ido embora...

- É verdade... Que tolice a minha... Abandonei a minha festa... Mamãe deve estar a minha procura... – Komoto beijou o rosto de Hyoga e seguiu caminho, parou por um momento e encarou o tio. - Tio? – Hyoga voltou o seu olhar para a garota. – Eu vi o tio Shun indo por ali... Ele estava estranho... – Hyoga riu.

- Eu vou falar com ele... – A garota sorriu e seguiu o seu caminho. Hyoga aguardou até que ela entrasse no salão para ir procurar Shun. – Shunzinho!!!!! Eu acho melhor você parar de brincar de esconde-esconde... – Hyoga andou um pouco mais pelo jardim e avistou o virginiano parado de frente para uma árvore. – Ah! Te achei! Até que enfim você apareceu!

- NÃO OUSE!!! FIQUE LONGE DE MIM!!!! – Shun apontou o dedo para Hyoga que por sua vez, começou a rir.

- Shun... Me desculpe dizer... Mas você está ridículo... – Shun abaixou o dedo e desviou o seu olhar do loiro. – Shun... Podemos conversar agora?

- Não temos nada para conversar... – O tom de Shun era grosseiro e agressivo.

- Ah Shun... Vai pra puta que pariu... Eu não acredito... O que eu fiz pra você?

- Muitas coisas Hyoga, muitas coisas!!!! Na verdade não temos o que conversar!

- Ah, você está bravo? – Dessa vez Hyoga era quem estava perdendo a paciência. – Você está bravinho?

- É Hyoga!!! Eu estou muito bravo...

- É... Engraçado... Não foi você quem ficou abandonado na Sibéria por dois anos... Dois anos Shun!!! Não é um dia, não é um mês... Foram dois anos... Sozinho... E você? Você estava lá, na Inglaterra, com braços fortes o aquecendo, não é mesmo?

- Isso é injusto Hyoga! – Shun começou a tremer. – Você me traiu!!!!

- NÃO! EU NÃO TRAÍ!!!! ARMARAM... A R M A R A M... Qual é a dificuldade de você entender isso? Eu estava confuso, achei que você tinha me traído com o Jabú... Como acha que eu estava me sentindo?

- É... MAS FUI EU QUEM TE PEGUEI NO FLAGRA... FUI EU HYOGA, FUI EU!!!! – Shun batia a mão contra o seu peito. Hyoga esmurrou uma árvore.

- Eu fui enganado Shun... – Hyoga recolheu a sua mão e o sangue começou a escorrer.

- Você me enganou Hyoga... – Lágrimas começaram a descer do rosto do virginiano.

- Não Shun... Você me enganou... O que você está fazendo com o Jabú?

- EU NÃO ESTOU COM O JABÚ... NÓS TERMINAMOS!!!! – Hyoga encarou Shun e não conseguiu disfarçar um meio sorriso. – Nós terminamos ontem, quando eu saí correndo atrás de você... – Shun demonstrou mágoa na voz e Hyoga logo percebeu. – E você se escondeu... Eu senti o seu cosmo e você se escondeu... EU TE ODEIO HYOGA!!! – Hyoga fez uma careta e apontou o dedo na cara do virginiano.

- AH, VOCÊ ME ODEIA??? E O QUE FOI AQUELE BEIJO? VOCÊ SIMPLESMENTE FICOU COM VONTADE DE ME BEIJAR E ME BEIJOU? SIMPLESMENTE UM CAPRICHO? – Shun encarou Hyoga, com os olhos totalmente molhados.

- FOI HYOGA... FOI UMA MERDA DE UM CAPRICHO... É SÓ QUE EU SEI FAZER NÃO É MESMO?

- QUER SABER ANDRÕMEDA? EU TE ODEIO!!!! EU TE ODEIO!!! VOCÊ É UM GAROTO MIMADO, CHATO, EGOÍSTA, SENTIMENTAL... VOCÊ TEM TUDO O QUE EU ODEIO EM ALGUÉM!!!! – Shun chegou bem perto de Hyoga.

- Eu te odeio... Você é metido, arrogante, ignorante, frio... – Hyoga encarou Shun e não tardando mais, puxou o seu corpo para junto do seu e o beijou. Shun por sua vez, retribuiu o beijo violentamente, jogou Hyoga contra uma árvore, mordeu o lábio inferior e o beijou novamente. Hyoga desafrochou a gravata e foi o necessário, pois Shun se encarregou de arrancar a sua camisa e jogou-a com força no mato, jogou-se contra aquele peitoral bronzeado e forte. Hyoga tirou a camisa de Shun de qualquer jeito, se deliciou em ver toda aquela brancura, aquela pele macia... Chupou-lhe os mamilos, arranhou-lhe as costas e Shun gemeu de dor e de prazer. O virginiano ajoelhou-se em frente a cintura do loiro e com raiva abriu-lhe a calça, tirou o membro de Hyoga e colocou-o em sua boca, o loiro gemeu de prazer... Shun tinha pressa, lambeu-lhe os testículos, voltou ao membro, regozijou-se em sentir tudo aquilo dentro da sua pequena boca. Hyoga agarrou a cabeça de Shun e começou a fazer com que ele o sugasse cada vez mais e mais... Quando sentiu que o loiro ia gozar, Shun parou e tomou-lhe os lábios, Hyoga achou que fosse morrer, o virginiano por sua vez estava totalmente excitado... Hyoga resolveu brincar...

- O que você quer? – Shum gemeu baixinho, lambeu a orelha do loiro. – Me diz, o que você quer? – Shun o encarou, com aqueles grandes olhos e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Eu quero que você me tome como seu... – Hyoga quase gozou só de ouvir aquela voz sensual o querendo... Não esperou mais, abaixou a calça de Shun e o jogou ao chão, o virginiano colocou-se de quatro e Hyoga enfiou o seu membro de uma única vez, sem prepará-lo, sem avisá-lo e Shun gritou, arqueou as costas, gemeu de prazer, gemeu de dor... Hyoga se arrependeu da brutalidade, parou e tocou nas costas do virginiano.

- Shun? Eu te machuquei?

- Hyoga, seu puto, é pra continuar!!!! – Hyoga arregalou os olhos de surpresa, o seu Shun xingando? O seu Shun? Era demais... Riu e começou as estocadas, primeiro de leve, logo em seguida as intensificando... Ouvia Shun gemer e ele logo estava gemendo também, sentindo toda aquela pressão do virginiano em volta do seu membro.... Tão bom... Sentiu que ia chegar ao clímax, debruçou-se em cima de Shun e com a mão esquerda começou a masturbar o virginiano que respondeu com gemidas mais altas... Hyoga intensificou os movimentos em sua mão e nas estocadas, sentiu que iria gozar, viu que Shun também estava quase lá... Segurou-se o que mais que pôde, porém não conseguiu muito e gritou... Shun também... Sentiu se liberto, o seu gozo dentro do seu maior amor e ele correspondendo, gozando em sua mão... A temperatura subiu e os dois pensaram que fossem morrer... Caíram na grama, ofegantes e suados... Hyoga deitado virou o seu rosto para Shun... Ele estava lá... Ofegando... Porém rindo... Hyoga deu a mão ao garoto e riu também.

________________________________ H S __________________________________

Saori e Seiya estavam se despedindo dos convidados que estavam indo embora quando Shun e Hyoga surgiram do jardim. Seiya encarou o loiro e esboçou um sorriso que foi retribuído pelo russo. Shun segurou no ombro de Hyoga fazendo-o parar.

- O que foi Shunny?

- É que... Eu não sei bem... – Hyoga riu e pegou na mão de Shun.

- Shunny... Acabou... Somos nós agora... – Em seguida beijou a sua mão e continuou a caminhada. – Ah... Hoje você dorme comigo? Estou com saudades de você...

Shun encarou Hyoga, abaixou a cabeça, mordeu o lábio e consentiu... O loiro abraçou-o por trás.

- Seremos felizes... Te prometo Shun... – O virginiano não respondeu, se limitou a fechar os olhos e sentir a sensação do bafo quente de Hyoga em seu pescoço.

CONTINUA.

Aiai.. Confusões a vista... Bom, meu primeiro lemon, me desculpem se não consegui transmitir muito bem a mensagem, mas queria uma cena de raiva, sabe?

Recadinho para Karol: Linda, brigada pelo review e seguinte, não é preciso que você escreva fics para ter uma conta no fanfiction e além do mais, caso você queira começar a escrever, não tenha vergonha, comece com uma oneshot (um capítulo apenas), veja o que achou, se o problema for o português, é só adotar uma beta, se for reviews, não se preocupe, o meu review você já tem garantido!!!!

Genti, brigada por todos os reviews, estou muito feliz, atingimos 116 em 20 Caps!!!!

Bjus!!!! Até o próximo Caps!!!!


	22. Aprendendo a Crescer

_**Aprendendo a crescer...**_

Hyoga sentiu a claridade entrando pelo quarto e se irritou, odiava o sol... Não tinha nada mais incômodo do que sentir o sol na sua cara, quando se está com muito sono... Bocejou, bagunçou os cabelos e então lembrou-se da noite anterior... Shun... Shun estava com ele... Sorriu e virou para o lado do virginiano na cama, porém ele estava vazio... Totalmente intrigado, Hyoga despertou de vez, sentou-se na cama e olhou para a porta a sua esquerda, a do banheiro, que, no entanto estava vazio... Onde estaria? Levantou-se e saiu do quarto, já era tarde e todos estavam acordados, reunidos na sala e entre os vários comentários, ouviu um nome... Shun... O que teria acontecido? Chegou a sala e todos o encararam, subitamente todos os comentários cessaram e Hyoga se irritou.

- O que houve?

Seiya se limitou a abaixar a cabeça e Saori e Shiryu se levantaram e conduziram o loiro até uma cadeira. Shiryu olhou bem fundo nos olhos do loiro, um olhar, que Hyoga percebeu, como um olhar de piedade...

- Eu posso saber o que houve? – Shiryu olhou para todos, respirou fundo e foi até a mesa, pegou um pedaço de papel e voltou para perto de Hyoga.

- Eu só gostaria que você soubesse, que nós sentimos muito... Muito mesmo Hyoga...

O loiro encarou a todos, levantou cauteloso e pegou o papel das mãos do amigo. Reconheceu a caligrafia e sem conseguir explicar, um aperto no peito já lhe dava sinais de que algo estava errado... Sentou-se e começou a ler.

"_Querido Hyoga"_

Hyoga parou a leitura, viu que todos continuavam o encarando, com exceção de Seiya, que mantinha a cabeça baixa. Resolveu ir até o seu quarto. Subiu as escadas lentamente, desejando não avistar a porta de madeira... Só que os degraus acabaram e ele se deparou com a porta do seu quarto. Entrou e sentou-se na varanda, verteu algumas lágrimas que caíram e usando de toda a sua coragem, talvez esse tenha sido o momento em que ela mais tenha sido requisitada, nem nas grandes batalhas sentiu tanto temor, como tinha agora, com a carta na mão. Voltou os olhos azuis para o papel.

"_Querido Hyoga"_

_Não sei como começar essa carta e nem sei se tenho palavras o suficientes para me expressar... Quando eu te conheci, no orfanato, me intriguei com você, sempre tão calado, tímido, frio... E depois de muito custo, consegui me aproximar de você... E logo fomos separados, cada um indo para o seu destino... Os anos passaram e logo nos reencontramos... Fui um dos primeiros a chegar no Torneio Galáctico e foi com ansiedade que aguardei a sua luta... Até que você surgiu, em toda a sua graça, com toda a sua força... E me encantei com você desde então... Enfim... Não tenho que ficar fazendo meio termos e nem recontar toda a nossa história, mas... Sabemos muito bem como as coisas caminharam quando nos aproximamos mais... E, diferente do que você pensa, eu não irei lhe julgar pelos erros passados, pois, são passados, e não irão acontecer novamente... E é muito difícil escrever sobre algo que sabíamos que iria acontecer... Rs, lembro de quando lhe encontrei na casa de Libra, totalmente congelado, entre a vida e a morte, tão frágil... Não me lembro de ter tido tanto medo em toda a minha vida... Eu tive medo de te perder... E dar a minha vida, parecia o mais certo a fazer, pois mesmo que eu não sobrevivesse, o brilho do seu olhar não iria se apagar e ficaria feliz desde então... E depois, você se empenhou tanto para me trazer de volta a vida... Sempre serei grato..._

Hyoga enxugou as lágrimas do rosto... Grato... Ele era grato... Somente isso... Ele tinha devotado a sua vida a Shun e a única coisa que ele sabia dizer, é que era grato... Hyoga olhou para o céu azul, sem nenhuma nuvem, franziu os olhos quando avistou o sol, aguardou as lágrimas secarem pelo calor e retornou a leitura.

" _Mas acontece que algo ocorreu entre a hora que nos beijamos e a hora em que transamos... Eu não sei direito o quê... Só sei que algo ocorreu... Enquanto escrevo essa carta, você está dormindo... Um sorriso sereno domina a sua face e eu quase desisti do que pretendo fazer... Quem sabe se eu ficasse?E tentasse novamente ser feliz com você? _

_Mas existem certas horas, que a nossa razão deve predominar... Então... Tomei a decisão mais difícil de toda a minha vida... Te deixei..."_

Hyoga fechou a cara, o semblante zangado e muitas lágrimas caindo dos belos olhos azuis. Tudo o que ele mais temia aconteceu... Shun tinha o deixado... Voltou os olhos para a carta.

"_Não quero que me julgue, ou que tente entender... Sei que depois que você ler essa carta dificilmente seremos amigos, pois acredito que você não irá mais me querer por perto, e eu entendo a sua atitude... E a razão de tudo isso, é justamente por eu ser medroso... Por eu ser fraco... Eu acho que não iria mais conseguir conviver com você depois de tudo o que passamos... Nós nos magoamos demais... E sei que seremos muito mais felizes se cada um seguir o seu caminho... E é isso o que eu estou fazendo... Seguindo o meu caminho..."_

Uma lágrima caiu e molhou um ponto da carta... Hyoga sentou-se no chão, encostou as costas na parede, debruçou a mão direita em que segurava a carta sobre o joelho e com a outra limpou as lágrimas que caiam teimosamente pelo eu belo rosto. Em um determinado momento, amassou a carta e arremessou-a longe, levou as duas mãos à cabeça em um sinal de desespero... Era o fim? Então era isso? Shun entrava e saia de sua vida quando quisesse? Hyoga levantou-se e foi até o seu quarto, não tentava mais conter as lágrimas e fazia questão de chorar alto, um choro gritante, em que as lágrimas subiam pela sua garganta e ele gritava, arremessou um porta retrato com a foto dos dois para longe e a peça se estilhaçou ao bater contra uma parede. Hyoga abriu o seu guarda-roupa, rasgou e jogou no chão todas as peças que tinham sido presentes de Shun. Não satisfeito, mirou o espelho da sua penteadeira e desferiu um murro contra a peça e a sua mão automaticamente começou a sangrar... Hyoga recolheu a sua mão e segurou-a contra o peito, sentou-se no chão e se entregou ao choro, agora mais angustiante do que nunca.

____________________________________ H S ______________________________

Sentado na poltrona do avião, Shun colocou o óculos e abriu o livro na página marcada, rolou os olhos sobre as palavras e não conseguiu que nenhuma delas entrasse em sua mente... Hyoga ainda estava em seus pensamentos e diferente do que sempre costumava fazer, ele não estava chorando, ao invés disso, estava com o semblante sereno, calmo... Sabia que tinha feito o que era certo... Olhou para o seu lado, dessa vez não teria a companhia de Jabú e nem de Hyoga... Seria sempre sozinho? Era esse o seu destino? Suspirou e voltou o seu olhar para a janela, as poucas nuvens em contraste com o céu azul e o sol, tornavam aquela imagem digna de um quadro... E então, lembrou-se que jamais veria o sol do Japão novamente, estava indo para nunca mais voltar... Assustou-se com o vibracall do celular no bolso da sua jaqueta. Olhou para o visor e sorriu.

- Ikki...

- Alô Shun? Shun é você?

- Sim Ikki, sou eu...

- Shun... Eu não entendo... O que houve? – Muitas coisas, pensou Shun, mas se limitou a responder.

- Nada demais, somente escolhas, planos e tudo o mais...

- Shun... O Hyoga... Você não tem idéia...

- Shiu... Não fale nada Ikki, tudo o que eu podia dizer, já foi escrito em uma carta e acredito que entregue a ele...

- Bom... Acho que você está bem decidido, não é mesmo?

- Sim Ikki... Não se preocupe comigo... Eu apenas cresci...

- Eu sei... Eu sei que sim... Bem... Então... Acho que isso é um até logo, não é mesmo?

- Não Ikki... Isso é um adeus... – Por um momento a linha ficou muda, Shun já estava pensando que o irmão desligara, quando ouviu-o com uma voz embargada.

- Não posso te dizer adeus...

- Então não diga... – Silêncio novamente. – Ikki, eu tenho que desligar...

- Hunf... Tudo bem Shun... Mas não pense que essa conversa terminou... Ainda temos muito o que conversar...

- Ok! – Sem pensar, Shun desligou o celular e guardou-o dentro da pequena bolsa na qual repousavam os seus pés, e pela última vez, aqueles olhos verdes apreciaram a beleza do sol do Japão.

___________________________________- H S _______________________________

- E então? – June levantou do sofá e tocou com a mão o ombro de Ikki.

- Ele desligou... – Apesar de se esforçar para não demonstrar, Ikki estava muito abatido e June percebeu. Por fim, Ikki voltou o seu olhar para os outros. – O que ele pensa que está fazendo? – Shiryu foi até Ikki.

- Ele está crescendo... E tomando atitudes que julga estarem certas... Todos já fizemos isso um dia... Se for para ele se arrepender, pode ter certeza que ele irá assumir e lhe pedir perdão...

- Eu não sei não Shiryu... Shun sempre foi muito decidido... Ele não vai voltar... – Saori interveio.

- Assim como Shun sempre foi muito decidido, ele também sempre foi muito sentimental... Acredito que ele não irá conseguir ficar longe de todos por muito tempo... Vamos esperar... – Ikki olhou para Saori e com lágrimas nos olhos consentiu...

__________________________________ H S ________________________________

Hyoga continuava deitado em sua cama, não chorava mais e estava mais calmo, porém o clima da mansão estava insuportável... O frio dominava tudo e até as paredes estavam congeladas. Saori, Shiriu e Seiya tentaram como podiam falar com o loiro, mas foi tudo em vão, ele simplesmente não abria a porta... Decidiram-se por acender todas as lareiras da casa e Saori levou as três crianças para dormirem com ela e Seiya. Já eram 21hs e Hyoga não tinha comido nada desde que acordou, embora estivesse faminto, não tinha forças para encarar a todos, não queria que todos vissem o seu rosto vermelho e as olheiras que tinham se formado embaixo dos seus olhos... Tentou dormir um pouco, mas foi em vão, logo um barulho de moto o despertou.

Correu para a janela do seu quarto e teve tempo de ver Jabú com Eire estacionando no jardim e sem pensar, correu em sua direção.

Jabú estacionou a moto, retirou o capacete e deu a mão para que Eire descesse, ouviu um barulho e viu o loiro vindo em sua direção.

- Ah, olá Hyo... – Um murro fez com que se calasse e pingando sangue caiu ao chão. Passou a costa da mão sobre o lábio, enxugando um pouco do sangue e partiu para cima de Hyoga. Tentou esmurra-lo, mas foi em vão, os reflexos do ex-cavaleiro de gelo eram muito mais eficientes, em compensação, levou um murro no estômago que o levou ao chão novamente. Eire gritou e correu em direção a entrada da mansão.

- LEVANTE-SE COVARDE!!! VENHA!!! ME BATA!!!! – Hyoga dava tapinhas em seu próprio rosto, provocando-o e logo Jabú estava de pé, tentando investir novamente contra Hyoga. – VAI, ME BATE!!!! AQUI, NO MEU ROSTO, AGORA!!! – Usando de toda a sua força, Jabú esmurrou Hyoga que jogou a cabeça para o lado e em uma questão de milésimos de segundos, esmurrou Jabú com toda a sua força, fazendo com que ele caísse desacordado.

- HYOGA!!!! O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – Ikki, Shiryu, Seiya e June vieram em socorro do Unicórnio. Ikki avançou contra Hyoga e tirou-o da vista de Jabú e logo os outros foram em socorro do Unicórnio. Hyoga apenas observou a cena, deu meia volta e tentou avançar novamente contra Jabú, mas Ikki o impediu a tempo. – HYOGA!!! O QUE QUER? QUER MATÁ-LO? É ISSO?

- LARGUE-ME IKKI!!!! A CULPA É TODA DOS DOIS...

- Hyoga, basta! – Saori vinha na direção de Hyoga com as crianças em seu encalço e dela emanava uma cosmo-energia poderosa, a qual fazia tempo que Hyoga não sentia.

– Chega! Até quando irá resolver tudo com guerra, com violência? Estamos em tempos de Paz Hyoga... – O loiro olhou para todos, viu Jabú desacordado com a cabeça no colo de uma Eire muito assustada, viu o olhar de reprovação de June e de Shiryu... Olhou para Ikki que ainda se colocava em sua frente, e então desabou nos braços de Ikki, chorava compulsivamente e sentindo todo o peso de Hyoga, Ikki foi caindo lentamente, amparando Hyoga, até que sentaram ao chão e lá ficaram, Ikki com os braços envoltos nos ombros e tórax de Hyoga e esse chorando copiosamente.

_______________________________ H S ___________________________________

Komoto observava a cena abismada, o que teria acontecido? Por que todos estavam tão nervosos e por que Hyoga chorava tanto? Preocupada, não ouviu quando o seu nome foi chamado.

Mikatú, de cima de uma árvore, jogou uma pequena pedra, que caiu estalando nos pés da menina e que por sua vez, olhou para cima. Viu Mikatú e vendo que não seria notada pelos adultos, correu em sua direção.

- Olá! O que está fazendo aqui?

- Ah... Longa história... – O menino desceu da árvore, chegou bem perto de Komoto e pegando-a pela mão a arrastou para mais longe. – Briga feia, não?

- Ah... Eu não sei o que aconteceu... Só sei que houve algo entre o meu tio Hyoga e o Jabú... – O menino sorriu ironicamente e Komoto percebeu. – Ei! O que foi? Você sabe de algo que eu não sei?

- Rs, bom, se eu sei, eu não vou contar... Acho que você terá que crescer e descobrir por si só...

- Crescer... Palavra fácil... Mas de difícil aplicação...

- Pois é... E foi isso o que aconteceu com o seu tio Shun... Ele cresceu...

Komoto encarou o garoto que segurava a sua mão e sorriu... Realmente... Sabia que tinha que crescer... Mas se fosse para causar todo aquele sofrimento, preferia ser criança para sempre...

CONTINUA

Olá!!!!!

Não!!! Não se desesperem!!! Eu não vou prolongar muito a fic não... Até mesmo por que eu já estou ansiosa para resolver tudo...

Bom... Quantos acontecimentos em um único dia, não? Bem, agora irei dar uma espichada na fic, tipo, vou caminhar mais uns 05 anos para a frente (prometo que será a última viagem no túnel do tempo) e não, não e não!!! Não vou dar prévia de nada!!!! Podem chorar, gritar, esganiçar, fazer o que quiserem, eu não conto!!!!! Rsrsrs...

Não vou demorar para postar o próximo, então, nos vemos daqui a uma semana no máximo!!!! Bjus especiais a tods vocês!!! Tão tudo no meu core!!!! Bjus!!!!!!


	23. Recomeçando

_**Recomeçando...**_

- Hei boy... Hei boy, wake up... – O motorista do táxi olhou para trás e viu que o garoto ainda dormia. Aproximou-se e tocou de leve o seu ombro. – Wake up boy, you stay in your home now... – Shun esfregou os olhos e fechou a sua jaqueta em uma tentativa de se livrar do frio cortante. Retirou alguns dólares do bolso e o entregou ao motorista que em seguida abriu o porta-malas e entregou a sua bagagem.

- I'm sorry, i'm so tired... – Shun abriu um meio sorriso que foi retribuído pelo motorista. – Tank you... – Após o carro seguir viagem, Shun pegou as suas malas, retirou a chave do bolso e entrou no prédio. Apertou o botão do elevador e em alguns minutos ele estava na porta do seu apartamento. Assim que abriu a porta, se abaixou e pegou as várias cartas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão e foi jogando-as em cima da mesa conforme as lia. Em seguida, foi até a secretária eletrônica e começou a ouvir os seus recados.

"- Senhor Shun Amamiya, meu nome é Jeani e sou da Comitiva de Bolsas de Stanford, o senhor não registrou interesse em renovar a bolsa por mais esse ano, por favor, entre em contato até o dia 01 de Março, do contrário, ela será transferida para outro candidato e o senhor será automaticamente excluído do sistema de bolsas. Obrigada..."

Shun buscou um calendário, estava perdido em relação a horários e datas, e foi com alívio que viu que ainda era dia 21 de Fevereiro, no dia seguinte iria procurar a secretaria. Abriu uma garrafa de Coca Cola que tinha comprado no aeroporto e sentou-se para ouvir os demais recados.

"- Senhor Jabú, precisamos do senhor agora... Estamos com problemas em uma obra... Por favor, entre em contato..."

Shun virou os olhos, riu e deitou-se no sofá.

"- Shun? Você está aí? Preciso falar com você agora... Por favor, me ligue para avisar que chegou bem... Estou... Estou preocupado... Por favor irmão, não seja um garoto malcriado, me ligue..."

- Hunf Ikki... Como sempre preocupado...

"- E aê seu chato!!!!! Vai voltar quando? Estamos com saudades!!!!

- Shun!!!!!! (um coro de vozes gritou)."

Shun sentou-se no sofá com um sorriso no rosto.

"- Meu, a gente não agüenta mais... Precisamos de você!!!! Temos várias matérias para elaborar... Volta logo!!!!

- Se você não voltar a gente vai se matar!!!!

- Estamos falando sério!!!!"

Rindo, Shun pegou o telefone, discou e aguardou até que atendesse.

- Brad? É você?

- Shun!!!! Até que enfim você voltou!!! Não sei mais o que iria fazer sem você... Chegou quando?

- Rs, voltei hoje, na verdade, nesse exato momento...

- Opa, vamos sair, eu vou ligar pro pessoal...

- Não, não... Por favor, Brad, eu quero descansar...

- Quer descansar uma pinóia, você quer é ficar do lado do seu namorado idiota... Odeio ele...

- Rs, Brad... Se você soubesse... O Jabú... Bem... O Jabú não voltou comigo...

- Ta brincando? Você largou o cara de bunda?

- Não fale assim Brad, eu não gosto... Tenho muito carinho por ele...

- Hum... Sei... E esse rompimento tem algo a ver com o loirão? – Shun sentiu que algumas lágrimas caíram dos seus olhos e escorregaram pelo seu pescoço.

- Bom... Mais ou menos... Amanhã eu vou à faculdade, tenho que resolver várias coisas, inclusive sobre a minha bolsa, aí depois a gente combina algo... – Shun passou a mão sobre o rosto e enxugou as lágrimas.

- Belê Shun, belê... Mas eu quero saber dessa história direitinho...

- Rs, pode deixar... Mande um beijo para as meninas, tchau Brad.

- Mando sim, tchau Shun!!!!

Shun desligou o telefone e voltou a deitar-se no sofá, estava tão cansado... Tinha enfrentado horas e horas de vôo... E ainda estava envergonhado de ter dormido no carro e ter que ser acordado pelo motorista... Manteve a luz da sala apagada e ligou o som bem baixinho... Queria se distrair, não pensar em tudo que tinha acontecido... Estava tão cansado... Ouvindo o som do rádio, acabou por dormir.

__________________________________ H S ________________________________

- Ikki... Não vai adiantar de nada você continuar ligando... Ele não vai atender... – Ikki caminhava de um lado para outro com o telefone pendurado em seu ouvido e June o observava impaciente.

- Eu sei June... Mas acho que não custa, não é mesmo? Droga, caixa postal de novo... – June levantou e retirou o telefone das mãos de Ikki.

- Chega Ikki, estamos cansados, o dia foi cheio e precisamos dormir... Por favor... – Ikki encarou a bela loira e sorrindo a beijou no rosto.

- Tudo bem, chega... Vamos dormir... Também estou cansado, e além do mais, o Shun é adulto e sabe muito bem o que faz...

- É assim que se fala... Você tem que parar de se preocupar tanto com ele...

- É, eu sei... Agora eu só quero curtir a minha loira... – Ikki abraçou June por trás e beijou o seu pescoço.

- Eu também quero e muito... Só que eu vou ter que passar no quarto do Jabú, só para ver se ele está bem... – Ikki soltou-se da namorada no mesmo instante e fechou a cara. – Ikki, por favor, entenda... Ele teve um dia e tanto...

- June, chega... Não venha defendê-lo, eu tenho certeza que se ele apanhou, foi por que ele fez algo...

- Eu não estou aqui para julgar se ele foi o certo ou se foi o errado Ikki, mas não me custa... Além do mais, não é justo, a Saori e a Shunrei estão cuidando dele sozinhas...

- Por mim ele poderia morrer... Assim quem sabe o Shun estaria aqui... – June encarou o nervosamente e se aproximou de Ikki colocando a mão em seu ombro.

- Olha aqui Ikki, eu já disse que chega, sinceramente não quero brigar com você, não é da minha natureza, mas você está pedindo para ouvir... O Shun ficou longe por dois anos, ele está a dois anos na Inglaterra e você mal foi o visitar, o Shun já tem a sua vida feita lá e além do mais, é um homem, não é mais a criança de treze anos que você defendia... Quando vai entender isso?

Ikki encarou a loira a sua frente mudo, estava envergonhado, odiava ser repreendido, ainda mais por mulheres, por fim, beijou June no rosto e abraçando-a murmurou em seu ouvido.

- Faça o que você achar que deve ser feito, mas não posso negar que não gosto de Jabú... E não me agrada ver você tão perto dele... Me desculpe por meu ciúme, mas é que a amo e não quero que ninguém a tire de mim... – June sorriu e deu um leve beijo no namorado.

- Ninguém vai me tirar de você... Pode ter certeza disso... Ainda mais um pangaré que apanhou do Hyoga e que mal se lembra do próprio nome... – Ikki riu, deu mais um beijo na namorada e se retirou para o seu quarto, June, foi na direção oposta, para o quarto de Jabú. Quando chegou a porta, abriu-a e viu que Shunrei terminava um curativo no braço do ex-cavaleiro. – Quer ajuda?

- June... Você deve estar cansada... É melhor ir dormir...

- Não é justo Shunrei, você está aí desde manhã... Quando aconteceu tudo... É melhor que você vá se deitar, pode deixar que eu termino os curativos... – Shunrei a olhou agradecida.

- Obrigada June... – A ex-amazona retribuiu com o olhar e em seguida voltou-se para Jabú, o jovem estava muito machucado e um dos curativos já estava sangrando novamente e June o refez com a habilidade de quem já tinha cuidado de muitos e muitos ferimentos... Quando terminou, recolheu todos os acessórios, apagou a luz do quarto e se retirou para o seu. Deitou-se na cama e abraçou com força Ikki que retribuiu o abraço.

_________________________________ H S _________________________________

Hyoga estava recolhido em seu quarto há horas e não tinha nem sequer se alimentado, apesar de todos se preocuparem e irem um por um bater na porta, o aquariano não se rendia e simplesmente ignorava os vários chamados dos amigos. A fome, apesar de ser grande, não era suficiente para tirá-lo da cama e ele permaneceu deitado, quieto, recluso, o Hyoga que tinha participado do torneio galáctico, sempre frio e antipático estava de volta... Ouviu mais uma batida na porta e novamente a ignorou, só que, do contrário do que vinha acontecendo, a pessoa não se deu por vencida e entrou no quarto. Hyoga sentiu a claridade bater em cheio em seu rosto e se irritou, estava se levantando para esmurrar o intrometido, quando sentiu um cheiro de comida e se virou para ver quem era.

Eire estava parada em frente a sua cama, segurando uma bandeja, com comida e apesar de Hyoga tentar ignorar a fome que sentia, esta era mais forte e ele abandonou a pose de orgulho e pegou a bandeja das mãos da loira. Sentou-se na cama com a bandeja no colo e começou a comer. Eire, por sua vez, sentou ao seu lado.

- Hyoga... Temos muito que conversar... – O loiro nem se deu ao trabalho de responder e continuou comendo. – Hyoga... Falo sério... – Eire tocou de leve no ombro do cavaleiro que paralisou. – Pensei muito em tudo o que aconteceu e... – Hyoga colocou a bandeja no chão e se virou para Eire, calando-a com o frio olhar.

- Basta Eire... Eu não quero ouvir desculpas, sermões, choros, ou seja lá o que for... Chega... Estou cansado... – Eire engoliu as palavras e abaixou a cabeça.

- Você precisa tanto saber Hyoga...

- Saber o quê Eire? Que você e Jabú armaram? Que foi tudo obra dos dois? Sinto muito Eire, mas eu não quero saber... Tudo o que eu tinha que saber, eu já sei... E sinceramente, não me agrada você vir aqui se desculpar... Tudo o que vocês quiseram vocês conseguiram... O Shun não está mais aqui, ele não acredita mais em mim e nós estamos separados... Pode correr junto com o Jabú e levantar a bandeira da vitória...

- Hyoga... – Eire ajoelhou-se suplicante na frente de Hyoga. – Me perdoe Hyoga... Eu só lhe fiz mal... – As lágrimas da garota começaram a molhar os joelhos do ex-cavaleiro que incomodado retirou os braços da garota de cima do seu colo. – Hyoga...

- Eire, já lhe disse que basta... Não quero saber se você sente muito, se Jabú está se lamentando, se vai chover bombas, eu simplesmente não quero saber... Não vai acrescentar nada em minha vida... O estrago já foi feito... Muito obrigado...

Eire foi levantada por Hyoga e o rapaz a levando pelo braço, colocou-a para fora do quarto.

- Passar bem! – E fechou a porta na cara da loira. Sentou-se na cama, pegou novamente a bandeja, mas sentiu nojo daquela comida e o seu estômago embrulhou, resolveu deixá-la de lado e deitou-se novamente. Não conseguindo detê-las, as lágrimas voltaram com força.

_________________________________ H S _________________________________

Shun estacionou a bicicleta no portão da Universidade, ajeitou a sua boina e jogou os longos cabelos para frente, estava enfim, de volta a Stanford...

- Olha só quem voltou!!!! – Shun olhou para trás e se deparou com um garoto com cerca de 20 anos, alto, com os braços fortes, os cabelos curtos e desalinhados... – He's back!!! I don't believe!!! – O garoto abraçou Shun e levantou-o sem nenhuma dificuldade. Shun riu e foi colocado ao chão.

- Oi Brad... Como tem passado? – Shun ajeitou novamente a boina e passou a mão pelos cabelos, na esperança de desembaraçá-los. Brad olhava-o encantado.

- Ah, sem muitas novidades... Na verdade, aqui ficou meio sem graça sem você... Todos nós sentimos sua falta...

- Imagino... Eu também senti falta de vocês... – Brad encarou o virginiano, não sabia ao certo o que sentia, só sabia que a presença de Shun o confortava tanto, dava-lhe calma... Ele conseguia ser mais belo e mais feminino do que todas as garotas com quem ele já tinha saído... Sentiu todos os seus sentimentos se embaraçarem, afinal, Shun, assim como ele, era um garoto... E ele permanecia o encarando com aquele sorriso lindo e aquelas orbes tão verdes...

- Olha, Giu!!!! O Shun!!!! – Brad quebrou a sua concentração sobre o garoto e olhou para o seu lado esquerdo.

- Eu não acredito? E não é que é ele mesmo?

Shun olhou para o seu lado e sem tempo de evitar, foi soterrado de abraços por duas garotas, Livy e Giullianna.

- Olá garotas!!!

- Uau!!!! Mas como você está lindo... Cada dia que passa você só fica mais... Mais perfeito Shun... – O garoto ficou rubro.

- Liv... Ele sempre foi lindo... Mas apesar disso... Não te sinto muito bem Shun... Estou sentindo vibrações negativas... – Giulliana começou a passar as mãos bem próximas ao corpo do garoto, que se afastou. - Vamos cantar!!!

Brad, Livy e Shun se olharam assustados e correram até a garota, para evitar que ela começasse com o seu já habitual show particular.

- Eu estou ótimo Giu... Não precisa cantar...

- Mas Shun, são mantras... Eles trazem a boa sorte e a alegria... Por que reprimir esse sentimento? – Enquanto falava, a garota gesticulava e dançava em volta de todos. Shun olhou para os amigos suplicando por ajuda. Livy foi até Giulliana e a segurou pelo braço.

- Giu, vamos entrar, beber um suco... Conversar... Aí quem sabe, se o Shun realmente precisar da sua ajuda, aí sim, você poderá cantar...

- Poderei mesmo?

- É claro;

- Lógico;

- Concordo...

- Aí... Vocês são os melhores amigos da face da Terra!!!!!! – Abraçou Shun e Brad, que por sua vez deu a mão para Livy e entraram.

___________________________________ H S _______________________________

Komoto descia correndo as escadas com os livros na mão e logo foi repreendida por Saori.

- Aonde vai filha?

- Ah, eu? – A garota corou e por um momento ficou encarando a mãe sem ter palavras que a tirassem daquela saia justa.

- Você me ouviu Komoto? Questionei aonde você vai... – A garota colocou os livros atrás de si.

- Ah eu... Eu... Eu só vou sair para o jardim... Fiquei com vontade de tomar um pouco de ar...

- Hum Komoto? – Saori levantou-se e foi até a menina, que por sua vez encarou a altura da mãe.

- Sim... Sim mamãe?

- Por que está escondendo os seus livros? – Komoto, pega de surpresa, assustou-se e largou os livros que caíram com estrondo no chão. – Komoto... – Saori abaixou-se e começou a recolher os livros. – Você anda tão estranha... Você tem algo para me contar?

- Nã... Não mamãe...

- Certeza? – Saori olhou profundamente nos olhos da menina, que sentiu como se a mãe estivesse enxergando a sua alma.

- Sim mamãe...

- Hunf, tudo bem... Pegue os seus livros – Saori estendeu os livros para a garota que o pegou e saiu correndo pelo jardim... Saori a acompanhou com o olhar e só sentiu que o marido a abraçou quando ele falou.

- Está tudo bem querida?

- Sim Seiya... É que... Você não tem sentido a Komoto meio estranha?

- Hum... Não... Na verdade não percebi nada...

- É... Deve ser besteira da minha parte... Acho que é por que ela está crescendo... E talvez por isso, eu esteja a achando estranha... – Seiya beijou o ombro da mulher.

- Amor... Temos que ir ao supermercado... Vamos aproveitar que as crianças estão dormindo, senão não vamos conseguir sair...

- Tem razão...

_________________________________ H S _________________________________

Komoto correu pelo imenso jardim da mansão olhando por todos os lados, onde estaria? Pulou de susto quando sentiu aluem segurando a sua mão.

- Nossa... Você me assustou...

- Rs, me desculpe... – Mikatú riu e sem largar a mão da criança, correram pelo jardim.

Quando chegaram em uma penumbra, sentaram-se debaixo de uma cerejeira.

- Adoro aqui... – Mikatú encarou a menina, que tinha os olhos fechados. – O meu tio Shun me trouxe aqui várias vezes... Especialmente quando eu era bem pequenininha... Brincávamos de esconde-esconde ou de correr...

Mikatú riu, também se lembrava com perfeição dos momentos passados com o tio.

- Agora ele foi embora... – Mikatú sentou-se do lado da menina e a beijou no rosto.

- Não ligue... Ele ainda vai voltar...

- Acho que não... Quando ele foi para a Inglaterra a primeira vez, demorou dois anos para voltar...

- Mas ele voltou... – Komoto encarou o garoto e riu... Ele tinha razão...

- Acho que agora só nos resta esperar, não é mesmo?

- Sim Komoto, ele vai voltar no momento certo... – Sentiu a garota deitar em suas pernas e começou a acariciar os longos cabelos.

_______________________________ H S ___________________________________

Eire olhava pela janela o correr do dia, já estava escuro, provavelmente passava das 21hs... Olhou para o enfermo que estava deitado na cama e se aproximou.

- Ei Jabú... Acorde... – O jovem passou a mão sobre o rosto, em uma tentativa de espantar o sono.

- O que quer Eire?

- Ir embora...

- Oras, então vá! Tenho tanto direito de ficar aqui quanto qualquer um... – Eire levantou-se nervosa.

- Jabú... Realmente acha certo? Não basta tudo o que aconteceu? Tenho certeza que Saori está apenas aguardando você se recuperar para pedir que nós nos retiremos...

- É... Por que ela não pede isso para o Hyoga? Ele causou tudo...

- Não Jabú... Fomos nós...

- Pense como quiser, eu não irei... – Uma claridade irrompeu pelo quarto e Eire caiu ao chão.

A claridade ficou cada vez mais forte, até que preencheu o quarto, era uma luz dourada, reconfortante e muito forte. Eire colocou a mão, fazendo sombra sobre os olhos na esperança de poder ver melhor. Espantou-se ao perceber que a luz vinha de uma criança, não sabia ao certo se era uma menina ou um menino. Jabú sentou-se na cama e não conseguia articular palavra nenhuma...

"Vocês devem ir embora... Agora... Vocês causaram o mal entre duas pessoas que estão destinadas a ficarem juntas... Vocês erraram e devem reparar esse mal..."

Eire, sem saber o porquê, chorava e não conseguia enxugar as lágrimas, deixou que elas caíssem sobre o seu rosto.

- E... E... E quem é você para me dar ordens?

Jabú arrependeu-se no exato momento em que disse as palavras, pois sentiu que o olhar do ser recaiu sobre si.

"Você é muito ruim... Muito mesmo... Você foi o principal responsável de tudo o que aconteceu... Você é invejoso, egoísta, está obcecado por algo que você não pode ter..."

Eire continuava a chorar e o fez mais forte quando a luz se aproximou dela.

"O conserto de tudo o que vocês causaram está somente em suas mãos... Você deve reparar o mal que fez... O mais rápido possível... Você sabe me dizer o que acontece quando a abelha perde o seu ferrão?"

Eire levou uma mão à boca a tempo de impedir um grito e por fim sussurrou.

- Ela morre... – O ser consentiu e tocou-lhe a cabeça.

"Então já sabe o que fazer..."

- Eu já tentei... Tentei falar com Hyoga, mas ele não quer me ouvir... Ai meu Deus... Como fui tola... Almas gêmeas não podem ficar separadas... Como pude fazer isso? – Eire debruçou a cabeça em seus joelhos e chorava desesperada.

"Você não irá conseguir nada com Hyoga... Você deve ir atrás de Shun..."

- Shun... Shun está na Inglaterra... Ele deve me odiar... Nunca irá me receber...

"Está enganada... Shun é bom, compreensível e piedoso... Não guarda mágoas suas... Mas está cometendo um erro... Ele acha que fugir de Hyoga, é a coisa certa a fazer... Mas na verdade, ele está cometendo o pior de todos os erros... Está fugindo da sua própria felicidade..."

Como em uma explosão de pensamentos, Eire chorou mais ainda...

- Meus Deuses... Hyoga... Ele irá morrer se ficar longe de Shun... Ele está deprimido...

"Está enganada novamente Eire... Não é com Hyoga que devemos nos preocupar... E sim com Shun..."

- Shun?

"Sim... Ele é quem corre riscos... Ele é quem não pode ficar longe de Hyoga..."

- Eu vou fazer tudo o que puder... – Eire ajoelhou-se. – Quem é você?

"Sou a reencarnação do Deus Apolo, que até agora, vivia no Olimpo, na condição de Deus... Renasci de uma Deusa que renunciou a sua divindade e vim a Terra como o seu filho... Renasci para tomar o Santuário e continuar o trabalho que a Deusa Atena começou e renunciou."

Assim como a luz apareceu, ela sumiu e Eire voltou a se entregar ao choro, Jabú, por sua vez, estava em pane, em transe, tentava acreditar que nada daquilo tinha acontecido, mas era impossível, as palavras proferidas ainda estavam em sua mente.

___________________________________ H S ______________________________

Shun chegou no seu apartamento e foi direto para o banho, estava congelado e a única coisa que poderia ajudá-lo a se esquentar era um banho bem quentinho... Quando terminou, colocou um roupão e caminhou até o seu quarto, abrindo o guarda-roupas e procurando algo bem quentinho para vestir.

O seu olhar recaiu sobre uma caixa que estava no fundo do armário e mesmo lutando contra toda a sua sanidade, a tentação foi mais forte e ele acabou por pegar a caixa. Sentou-se na cama e retirou dela várias fotos.

Uma lágrima caiu do seu belos rosto e manchou uma foto que segurava, em que ele estava abraçado a um garoto loiro, ainda de cabelos compridos e como sempre, desarrumados. Shun notou o quanto sorria, ele e o outro garoto... Há quanto tempo não se sentia assim? Entregou-se ao choro e ao desespero e por fim, cansado de chorar, dormiu.

CONTINUA....

Eita... Que confusão...

Bom, primeiro de tudo, eu gostaria de pedir desculpas a todos, por que eu não cumpri o prazo de postagem e muito menos respondi aos reviews... Eu realmente estou muito atarefada e meio sem tempo para tudo... Mas li todos os reviews e fiquei muito feliz em saber que todos estão acompanhando a fic.

E a desculpa número dois, é por conta do Shun não ter ficado com o Hyoga... Mas vamos tentar entender o pensamento do lindinho...

Ele foi traído pelo Hyoga e imaginem se fossem vocês... Mesmo que se tratasse de uma armação e vocês amassem muito a pessoa... É muito difícil retomar um relacionamento que terminou tão conturbado... Ele ainda tem muitas mágoas... E também por que eu queria segurar a Fic mais um pouquinho, mas não por muito mais, acredito que teremos mais uns 04 ou no máximo 06 caps.

E não... O Shun não vai se envolver com o Brad... Ele só está encantado pelo nosso Shunzinho, assim como muitos ficam...

Agora eu queria que todos lessem um review que eu recebi... Cara, você definiu a fic e os pensamentos dos personagens em pouquíssimas linhas... Amei!!!!

**Seto Scorpyos**** 2009-02-04 . chapter 22 **

Eu não sei o que pensar. Não entendi o Shun, porque ele tinha que fazer isso com o Hyoga?  
Achei o russo um pouco descaracterizado nos capítulos anteriores, e realmente esperei que eles descobrissem a farsa. Torci para que Shun descobrisse e deixasse o Jabu, mas não foi assim. E agora Andrômeda faz isso.  
Eu tentei entender a confusão dele, mas ainda assim acho que ele foi muito injusto. **Crescer não significa pisar nos sentimentos das outras pessoas, principalmente se isso pode ser evitado**. Depois de dois anos, ele devia saber o que quer da vida, e não ficar agindo como uma eterna criança levada de um lado para outro. Espero que no próximo capítulo a verdade sobre Eiri e Jabu seja descoberta, já está passando da hora. E depois, Shun também tem que ficar sabendo e espero que ele se culpe por ter acreditado inteiramente em Jabu.  
**Quero que o Hyoga supere isso. Ele foi o mais prejudicado, apesar de ter cometido deslizes**. Shun não percebeu que teve uma parcela de culpa, não notando o interesse de Jabu e permitindo a aproximação dele. Foi tão ingênuo que merecia realmente sofrer um pouco mais.  
Hyoga já teve mais do que merecia,espero que o sofrimento dele acabe.

Uau... Rs, um beijo para todos que estão acompanhando, bjus!!!!!


	24. Uma nova chance para o amor

**Uma nova chance para o amor.**

Shaka caminhava pelo grande jardim da casa de Virgem tranquilamente, há muito que aquele local tinha se transformado em seu refúgio... Caminhou até as árvores cerejeiras das quais caiam grandes Sakuras. Pegou algumas pétalas do chão e acariciou-as mantendo, como sempre, os olhos fechados. Sentiu um cosmo conhecido, porém não se deu ao trabalho de virar para encarar o garoto, que sabia, estava atrás de si...

- É realmente impressionante a maneira como você consegue se tele transportar para dentro do santuário, inclusive, quando acreditamos que isso é impossível... – Shaka então se virou e encarou Mikatú, que por sua vez, estava muito assustado...

- Me desculpe... – Shaka aproximou-se mais do menino e ajoelhou-se ante ele, ficando então, na sua altura.

- Não é certo você fazer o que fez... Isso ainda vai lhe causar problemas... Fiquei sabendo o que você fez com o Dokho... Tudo isso foi para fugir do Santuário?

Mikatú abaixou a cabeça e dos grandes olhos violetas caíram lágrimas.

- Tive saudades... Mamãe está tão linda... E papai... Continuam gentis... E os gêmeos estão crescendo... E Komoto... – Shaka abriu os olhos e encarou-o. – Komoto está tão linda... É inteligente, esperta... Culta... – Shaka levantou-se e caminhou para dentro da casa de virgem. – Ei, Shaka, quero dizer, Mestre!!! – Mikatú correu em seu encalço. – Não vai me castigar? Não vai me criticar, brigar ou gritar? – Shaka acenou negativamente a cabeça.

- Não... Não vou Mikatú... Você tem livre escolha para fazer o que bem entender... A sua mãe, no caso, a Saori é quem não deve vir ao Santuário, não é digna...

- Por que diz isso? – Mikatú fechou os punhos e alterou a voz. – Só por que ela escolheu amar alguém? Então... Então é esse o destino dos Deuses? Devemos ficar longe de qualquer ser humano? Não podemos amar?

Shaka parou o seu caminho e voltou para o garoto, agachando, de modo que ficou na sua altura.

- Não é isso... Acontece que Saori renegou a Deusa Atena, ela renegou a Deusa que ainda existe dentro dela... Ela tinha duas escolhas, dois caminhos... Ou ela ficava no Santuário e trabalhava para a Paz, - coisa que ela fez durante muito tempo-, ou ela poderia se juntar a alguém e tentar levar uma vida normal... Mikatú, meu querido, não pense erroneamente, os Deuses não podem nos castigar por amarmos... Não... Eles não podem... E a sua mãe, foi muito corajosa... Ela defendeu o santuário durante muitos anos... Mas sempre teve o seu pai em mente... E quando a guerra contra Hades terminou, ela percebeu que poderia perder Seiya para sempre... E então abdicou de tudo...

Shaka levantou-se e percebeu que o garoto estava mais calmo, não mostrava mais a raiva de anteriormente.

- Me desculpe Shaka... É que é tudo tão novo... – Shaka riu e pegou na mão do garoto.

- Venha, vamos entrar... Você precisa descansar e depois de voltarmos ao nosso treinamento que foi interrompido... – Mikatú riu. – Você ainda terá que pedir desculpas ao Dokho, você não imagina a confusão que aconteceu... Dokho foi parar na casa de Peixes e Afrodite, que estava tomando banho, saiu praticamente sem roupas para ver quem era e quando viu que era Dokho, ficou vermelho, se atrapalhou todo e caiu ao chão... O pior é que quando Dokho foi ajudá-lo a se levantar, Carlos chegou e interpretou a cena de uma maneira que você nem imagina...

- Pobre Dokho... Só fiz besteira... – Shaka riu.

- Não... Pobre Carlos... Acusou Afrodite e acabou recebendo um sermão tão grande, sobre respeito e confiança, que os tímpanos ainda doem até hoje...

- Bom... Terei então que pedir desculpas ao Carlos ao Afrodite e ao Dokho, não é mesmo?

Shaka apenas riu e consentiu. Não gostava de admitir, mas adorava a companhia do garotinho.

_________________________________ H S _________________________________

Hyoga continuava recluso em seu quarto, não tinha nem vontade e nem forças para sair, mas a escuridão do quarto, a fome e o cheiro que estava em sua pele, estavam o irritando e ele chegou à conclusão de que deveria tomar um banho, só que não queria comer na mansão, pois sabia que todos queriam conversar com ele e provavelmente aplicar uma bela lição de moral... Resolveu que iria comer algo fora e levantou-se para tomar um banho.

_________________________________ H S _________________________________

- Amor?

- Hum? – June estava deitada no sofá, sobre o corpo de Ikki, que parecia dormir.

- O seu celular... Está tocando... – Ikki pulou do sofá, por pouco não derrubando a namorada e pegou o celular que vibrava.

- Alô!

- Ikki?

- Shun... Até que enfim meu irmão... Cansei de te ligar...

- Eu sei... – Ikki notou algo estranho na voz do irmão caçula.

- Você está chorando?

- Nãnan... Não estou Ikki... Peguei uma gripe por conta do frio daqui...

- Hum sei... E então, você está bem?

- Sim Ikki... Estou bem... – Silêncio...

- Shun?

- Hum?

- O Hyoga precisa de você...

- Eu não posso falar com ele irmão...

- Por que não?

- Eu tenho meus motivos... – A voz de choro tornou-se mais visível ainda, mas Ikki resolveu por não comentar.

- Tudo bem então Shun... Era só isso?

- Bem... Não... Na verdade, eu quero saber como ele está...

- Oras... Por que você mesmo não pergunta? Ele está no quarto desde que você foi embora...

- Eu não sei...

- Shun... Apenas fale com ele... Não tem nada demais nisso... – Ikki falou como se Shun tivesse três anos de idade.

- Tudo bem... Você pode passar o telefone para ele?

- Claro, estou levando... – Ikki subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto de Hyoga e bateu na porta de madeira antiga. – Ah que besteira...

- Desculpe, o que disse?

- Nada, é que eu estou batendo na porta e me esqueci que ele não está abrindo para ninguém... – Ikki forçou um pouco a porta e conseguiu abri-la, mas para sua surpresa, viu que o quarto estava vazio. – Droga...

- Ikki, aconteceu algo?

- Shun... Me desculpe, mas o Hyoga não está... O estranho é que eu não vi quando ele saiu do quarto...

- Tudo bem Ikki, na verdade, eu nem sei por que eu liguei... Adeus meu irmão...

- Ei Shun! – Era tarde, o único som que Ikki ouviu foi o da ligação perdida.

_________________________________ H S _________________________________

Shun desligou o telefone e jogou-o contra a parede.

- Como fui estúpido... Por qual motivo liguei? Eu sou um burro mesmo... – Shun se jogou no sofá da sala e levou as mãos à cabeça em um gesto de loucura e desespero. O som da campainha fez com que ele interrompesse o choro. – Já vou! – Limpou as lágrimas na camisa e abriu a porta. Para sua surpresa, viu que era Brad.

- Ei Shun... Por que está chorando? – Brad o abraçou fortemente.

- Eu não quero falar disso... – Shun afundou o rosto no peito forte do amigo.

- Ei, ei... Brad retirou delicadamente o rosto de Shun do seu peito e o encarou. – Você literalmente, não combina com lágrimas... Fica muito mais bonito sem elas... – E sem conseguir explicar, sentiu uma vontade imensa de beijar aqueles lábios rosados, de sentir o perfume daquele pescoço e daquela pele, ver os lindos olhos se fechando para receber o beijo... Respirou fundo e tentou recobrar a sanidade... Em seguida, pegou na mão do garoto e se encaminhou para o sofá. – Agora... Diga-me o que aconteceu...

- Brad... Eu não quero falar sobre isso... – Shun sentiu que as lágrimas caíram com mais força.

- Tudo bem... Tudo bem... Sem problemas... Vamos sair então... – Brad levantou-se e puxou Shun com a mão.

- O que está fazendo Brad? – Shun tentou sentar-se novamente, mas Brad o segurou fortemente.

- Não senhor... Vamos tratar de se arrumar, as garotas estão nos esperando no carro... Vamos tomar uma sopa bem quentinha!!!

- Brad... Eu não quero... Além do mais... – Shun olhou para si próprio e arrancou um suspiro cansado do amigo.

- Bom, primeiro: comigo você não tem querer e segundo: você está lindo... Como sempre... – Os olhos azuis se cruzaram com os verdes de Shun e o garoto automaticamente abaixou a cabeça. - Vamos?

- Tudo bem... Só vou pegar um casaco... – Shun correu para o seu quarto e Brad o acompanhou com o olhar, em seguida, sentou no sofá e levou as mãos à cabeça.

- O que acontece comigo? – Em questão de segundos, Shun apareceu segurando um moletom verde musgo. – Está pronto?

- Humhum!

- Então vamos! – Brad pegou na mão de Shun e caminharam para a saída. No portão do prédio Livy e Giu aguardavam.

- Até que enfim Shun!!! Vamos logo, estou morrendo de fome... – Livy empurrou Giu para dentro do carro e Shun foi na frente com Brad.

- Coloque esse cd! – Giu entregou-o para Shun que colocou no aparelho.

"Hare... Hanyra Hare..."

- Mas que droga é essa? – Brad olhou para Shun que ria. Giu por sua vez cantava junto com o cd.

- "Hanyra Cristna... Hare... Hanyra here" – Livy arregalou os olhos quando viu a amiga e tocou Brad no ombro.

- Há, não acredito... Tinha que ser... Giu, sinto muito! Brad tira isso antes que eu comece a sentir cheiro de incensos. – Brad parou o cd e entregou para Shun que o guardou.

- Incensos? Eu trouxe! Alguém tem um fósforo?

______________________________________ H S ____________________________

Caminhou pela rua até ela perder todo o sentido e acabar na praia. Riu, perdeu as contas de quantas vezes recorreu a praia para curar as suas feridas internas. Apesar do sol e da areia, era o local que mais se parecia com o seu lar... Tinha o mar gelado, o silêncio, a solidão... Sentou-se no chão pouco se incomodando com a areia que entrava em sua calça jeans, na verdade, nada mais tinha importância, não tinha mais Shun perto de si, e estava sem rumo... Aqueles olhos tão expressivos lhe traziam calma até nas mais duras e injustas batalhas e agora eles estariam perdidos para sempre. Verteu uma lágrima teimosa que quase caiu por seu rosto; não! Tinha prometido que não choraria mais, quem ele era? Uma criança mimada? Por que sofrer? Shun não teve piedade e nem dó dele, então, não merecia as suas lágrimas... Ergueu os grandes olhos azuis para o mar e ficou observando a lua que quase o tocava, pareciam beijar-se... Assustou-se quando uma echarpe voou para cima de si e com os reflexos ainda preservados de quando era cavaleiro, pegou-a no ar e levantou-se, uma moça correu em sua direção.

- Ó! Minha echarpe! Perdão cavaleiro, perdão... – A moça tinha um sorriso lindo que imediatamente cativou Hyoga. – Pode me devolver agora... – Estendeu a mão e sorriu novamente, Hyoga entregou o lenço para a garota. – Obrigada! Ah, como sou tola, meu nome é Annie. – A garota estendeu a mão novamente, mas dessa vez, para cumprimentar o loiro e Hyoga aceitou. – E você?

- Ah... Me desculpe, meu nome é Hyoga...

- Hyoga? Hum... Descendência nórdica?

- Russa...

- Ah... Quando eu lhe vi, acreditei que fosse um americano... Por conta dos olhos claros e dos cabelos dourados... – Hyoga apenas negou. – Bom, foi um prazer Hyoga... – Annie deu meia volta e caminhou para longe de Hyoga, mas como se tivesse esquecido algo, retornou. – Bem, eu não sei se você tem algo para fazer agora, mas eu estou a trabalho... Quem sabe quando eu terminar, nós possamos sair para comer algo? – O russo a encarou e por um momento ficou em silêncio, mas vendo o quão aflita ela estava, resolveu quebrar o gelo.

- Pode ser... Na verdade, ainda não comi nada...

- Que ótimo! – Hyoga sentiu todo o conforto e a beleza daquele sorriso novamente e acompanhou a garota.

- O que você faz?

- Sou modelo... Estou posando para um catálogo agora... É uma grife de biquínis, a Água Marinha...

- Hum... Interessante...

- Chegamos! – A garota apontou para um ponto da praia em que estava abarrotada de pessoas e equipamentos de filmagem. - Jê? – Uma senhora rechonchuda se aproximou da garota. – Este é o senhor Hyoga, ele irá ver o ensaio, por favor, traga um refresco e um sanduíche para ele? – A senhora se retirou e Annie apontou uma cadeira. – Você pode se sentar ali! – Hyoga sentou-se e logo os sanduíches com refresco chegaram e apesar de um pouco tímido, a fome era maior e o russo logo devorou tudo. Annie retirou o roupão que usava e Hyoga pôde ver o corpo maravilhoso que se escondia embaixo daquela roupa. Assim que a garota se posicionou em frente às câmeras, foi coberta de maquiadores e cabeleireiros que cismavam em jogar pó naquele rosto lindo e arrumar o longo cabelo. Annie olhou para o russo e sorriu, e logo, Hyoga perdeu o fôlego, a garota era linda, estava com um biquíni azul que contrastava violentamente com a pele imaculavelmente branca e sedosa, o cabelo castanho-escuro, estava produzido com Baby Liss e caía graciosamente pelas costas malhada. Os olhos eram de um castanho vivo, expressivo... E então Hyoga entendeu... Apesar da cor dos olhos e do cabelo, a garota se parecia incrivelmente com Shun, desde a delicadeza, até os olhos curiosos.

- Merda de destino... – Hyoga bufou e tentou desviar o seu olhar da garota, mas era impossível... Cada pose, cada olhar, cada gesto... Tudo isso estava deixando o loiro sem ar, essa garota exercia algo sobre ele, que não conseguia explicar... Aguardou ansiosamente o ensaio e depois de mais sete trocas de roupas, a garota correu até Hyoga.

- Terminamos, me desculpe fazê-lo aguardar... – Hyoga olhou-a e novamente aquele sorriso, tão bobo e sincero estava na face rosada da garota. – Quer ir a algum lugar especial? – Hyoga apenas negou com a cabeça e levantou-se da cadeira. – Bom, acho que podemos ir a uma lanchonete, o que você acha?

- Bom Annie, sinceramente? Eu comi tantos sanduíches que não tenho mais fome...

- Hum... Bom, nós podemos ir para alguma sorveteria...

- Pode ser... – Hyoga sem querer pegou levemente nas costas da garota com o intuito de passá-la a sua frente, os dois tremeram com o contato e Hyoga rapidamente retirou a mão.

- Bo... Bom... Rs, acho melhor irmos andando... Conheço uma sorveteria ótima... – Hyoga sorriu para a garota e caminharam pela orla da praia, incrivelmente, aquela pequena e sensível garota, tinha despertado algo em Hyoga que ele não sabia explicar o quê era... Tinha tanta vontade de perguntar tudo a ela, da onde era, com quem morava, se tinha namorado... Opa... – "Terreno perigoso" – pensou Hyoga. Mas toda a vez em que fazia menção de abrir a boca, as palavras lhe sumiam e ele logo se amedrontava... O que estava acontecendo?

- Chegamos! – Annie apontou uma pequena sorveteria com várias mesas de madeira em sua volta e correu para dentro. Hyoga, por sua vez, paralisou e fechou a cara.

- Merda de destino de novo... – Annie foi até o cavaleiro.

- Aconteceu algo Hyoga?

- Hum, nada com que se preocupar... É que... Não sei se já aconteceu isso com você, mas sabe quando você tem a impressão exata de que o destino está brincando com você da maneira mais cruel e sádica?

- Nossa Hyoga... Agora eu me senti ofendida... É por minha causa?

- Não! Não pense besteiras... – Hyoga alisou a face rosada de Annie. – É que, como eu lhe disse, acho que o destino está brincando um pouquinho comigo...

- Sei... Bom, você quer entrar? – Hyoga olhou para o estabelecimento e se lembrou de quando levou Shun lá pela primeira vez, o brilho em seus olhos, a molecagem querendo provar cada sorvete... Por fim, balançou a cabeça e afastou os pensamentos que lhe atormentavam e encarou a garota, que parecia tão baixa e indefesa perto do russo.

- Claro que sim... – Pela primeira vez, Annie sentiu um olhar gentil de Hyoga sobre si, até então, parecia que o loiro era extremamente agressivo e que iria atacá-la a qualquer momento e ainda assim ela sentiu uma vontade imensa de se aproximar do loiro... Era como se já o conhecesse e inexplicavelmente, sabia que ele precisava dela... Acenou positivamente para Hyoga e entraram na sorveteria.

Depois desse dia, Annie se tornou companhia constante de Hyoga, estavam sempre juntos, independente do que um estivesse fazendo, o outro sempre estava ao lado. Em uma das várias vezes que saíram, Annie levou o loiro para mais um dos seus ensaios.

- Hyo, eu prometo que vai ser rápido... – Annie estacionou o carro e puxou o freio de mão.

- Tudo bem, o filme só vai começar daqui a duas horas mesmo... – Hyoga riu e soltou o cinto de segurança.

- Ai, eu sinto tanto, tentei de todas as maneiras não aceitar esse trabalho, mas não teve jeito, meu empresário me forçou, com a desculpa de que seria uma boa oportunidade pra mim... – Annie retirou os óculos escuros da bolsa e os colocou.

- Annie... Eu já disse que não me importo... Gosto de ver os seus ensaios...

- Sério? Não fica entediado?

- Rs, te garanto que não...

A moça encarou o loiro a sua frente e sorriu, era tão bom quando estava em sua companhia... Observou os cabelos loiros, que tinham crescido bastante desde que se conheceram e agora já cobriam o seu pescoço; apesar dos fios estarem sempre desalinhados, o loiro continuava lindo e isso só o acentuava mais ainda o seu jeito rebelde... A pela tão bronzeada, os braços másculos... Os olhos... Tão lindos... Puxados delicadamente, imitando o estilo japonês, tingidos do mais magnífico azul que ela já tinha visto. Desviou o olhar antes que fizesse uma besteira e saiu do carro, deixando Hyoga confuso.

- Bom... Vamos logo... Ou então, o Ralf me mata... – Hyoga acenou com a cabeça e entraram no estúdio. Assim que passaram pela porta, Annie, como já era de costume, foi cercada por vários maquiadores, cabeleireiros, figurinistas e Hyoga, como sempre fazia, arranjou uma cadeira, sentou-se e começou a folhear algumas revistas, mas logo as largou, afinal, eram de moda, assunto que não o agradava em nada.

Ralf passou correndo por Hyoga com o celular na mão e não economizava nas ofensas.

- Como assim não vai vir? O que você está dizendo? Sabe quanto custa a hora de todos os profissionais que estão aqui, diferente de você? Muito!!! Muito mais do que você ganha em um ano... A única coisa que eu estou pedindo é que você venha para cá!!! Agora!!! Como assim não? Como ousa me desafiar? Eu tenho contatos... Sou empresário de uma das maiores modelos da atualidade, e sabe o que acontece com caras que não tem tempo para cumprir os seus compromissos e larga essas super-modelos na mão? Não conseguem mais trabalho em lugar nenhum!!! Você vai passar o resto da vida fotografando noivas gordas e de classe média em seus casamentos!!! Adeus! – Ralf desligou o telefone e saiu histérico pelo estúdio. – Perdemos o fotógrafo... Angel, rápido, ligue para a assessora da Funny Girl e verifique para quando eles precisam desse catálogo... Annie!!! Annie, minha querida, vamos cancelar o ensaio...

- Como assim? – Annie estava sentada em frente a um espelho, vestindo um roupão e sendo maquiada.

- O fotógrafo cancelou, disse que não tem como ele vir... Aposto que descobriu uma nova modelo, que ele pensa que será a próxima Naomi Campbel, pobre coitado... Você é a próxima Gisele Budchen, ele não sabe a besteira que está fazendo...

- Bom, por mim tudo bem... Na verdade, é até melhor... Preciso mesmo de uma folga...

Angel entrou correndo com as bochechas avermelhadas.

- Ralf... Estamos em problemas... A Funny Girl quer essas fotos para amanhã...

- Como assim peste? Como para amanhã?

- Eles falaram que tem o contrato assinado, com o prazo até amanhã para entregar o material pronto...

- Droga... E agora... O que vamos fazer... Foi um negócio muito bom e se descumprirmos o contrato, além de termos que devolver o dinheiro, ainda iremos correr o risco de sofrer um processo...

- Bom... – Annie levantou e correu até Hyoga, trazendo-o arrastado. – Se o problema é esse, eu tenho a solução, tenho um fotógrafo aqui... – Hyoga ficou vermelho e fechou a cara para Annie que pelo olhar suplicou por ajuda.

- Você? – Ralf mediu o loiro de alto a baixo. – Não é como tirar fotos dos amigos... E nem de uma festinha infantil... São fotos que devem ser profissionais... Que devem ter ajuste de foco, de luz, a câmera certa...

- Bem... Eu tenho alguma noção... Na verdade, eu até fiz um curso, mas levo como hobby...

- Ele está sendo modesto, sabe fotografar muito bem, eu mesma já vi várias fotos dele...

Hyoga olhou desesperado para Annie.

- Bom... Se você diz que ele é tudo isso, e querida, agradeça aos Deuses por eu confiar tanto em você, então não vejo problemas em ele ser o nosso fotógrafo substituto.

- Ótimo, vou terminar de me arrumar!!!! – Annie saiu correndo e Hyoga ficou sozinho com Ralf.

- Vamos garoto! – O empresário bateu várias palminhas, afugentando o loiro. – É pra hoje, você tem que preparar o estúdio! – Ralf empurrou Hyoga para o cenário, que por sua vez, olhou para todos aqueles equipamentos, máquinas que ele tinha visto somente em sonhos e folheto muito caros, vários focos... Riu nervosamente não sabia por onde começar. Logo apareceu um garoto, mirrado, de aparentemente 15 ou 16 anos, com a cara idêntica a de um rato.

- Olá, eu sou Yian!!!! – Estendeu a mão para Hyoga que não a aceitou e o menino recolheu-a sem graça. – Bom, eu vou tentar lhe ajudar no que for possível, ok?

- Ajudar? Como assim? – Yian riu da ingenuidade do loiro.

- Oras, ajudar! Ou você acha que os grandes fotógrafos trabalham sozinhos? Quem você acha que organiza tudo? – Yian entregou duas câmeras para Hyoga que as pegou sem jeito. – Ei! Tome cuidado, você tem fortunas na mão! Agora, coloque essa no pescoço e segure essa com a mão. Vai precisar inicialmente das duas. Algumas são digitais e outras contém filme, eu já deixei todas de jeito, o que você precisar pode me falar, sou como um anjo da guarda dos fotógrafos. – Hyoga apenas olhava o garoto. – Ei, você não fala nada? É sempre tão calado assim? – Hyoga olhou novamente para Yian. – Droga, você é daqueles que fica respondendo tudo pelo olhar? Odeio isso... – Hyoga olhou mais uma vez para Yian pelo canto dos olhos. – Ok, você fez isso de novo... Bom, um dia eu vou aprender essa tática, e então quem sabe, eu nunca mais vou precisar falar na minha vida!!!

- Yian, deixe o Hyoga respirar, ele está nervoso... – Annie apareceu, deslumbrante, com uma calça jeans clara de strech, uma regata dourada e os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo.

- Você está linda Annie!!!!

- Obrigada Yian!!! – Annie se aproximou de Hyoga e tocou nos ombros. – Escute... Fique calmo, finja que são fotos comuns... Me dê ordens... – Hyoga olhou-a assustado. – Ei, não precisa ficar assim, você tem que me dar ordens, é o seu trabalho... – Em seguida, Annie beijou-o no rosto e se posicionou no cenário.

- Bom... Então vamos lá... – Hyoga pegou uma das câmeras e ajustou a lente, captou uma imagem e sorriu, não era tão difícil assim, e Annie lembrava tanto Shun, que Hyoga imaginou como se fosse um dia de verão qualquer e estivesse fotografando Shun, da maneira como sempre fazia, até deixar o virginiano irritado. E as fotos foram saindo naturalmente.

_____________________________________ H S _____________________________

- Hyoga?

- Estou aqui! – Annie se guiou pela voz e acabou encontrando Hyoga dentro do estúdio fotográfico.

- Uau! Você tem um estúdio aqui dentro... – Annie olhou a sua volta e se impressionou, era como se estivesse em um estúdio fotográfico profissional.

- Rs, pois é... Quando a Saori foi embora com o Seiya, resolvi transformar esse quarto velho em um estúdio... – Annie chegou bem perto de Hyoga e viu as suas fotos em uma bacia com água, primeiro, eram apenas pedaços de filme preto e em seguida, as imagens se revelavam. – Você não quer me esperar lá na sala? Está muito escuro aqui, talvez você se sinta incomodada...

- Não... Ta tudo bem, estou acostumada com estúdios fotográficos... Vim trazer o seu cheque... – Annie colocou o envelope em cima de alguns álbuns. - Rs... Olha só, você tem álbuns aqui... – Annie pegou um da cor laranja e começou a folheá-lo, se surpreendeu com a beleza do modelo. – Uau... quem é? É algum modelo? Ele é lindo...

Hyoga paralisou e abandonou o que estava fazendo para ir até a garota.

- Ah, sim, essas fotos... Rs, achei que não estavam mais aqui...

- Nossa, eu estou impressionada... Olhe só esses olhos...

- Bom, isso que você não viu a cor deles... Quando sairmos daqui, poderá olhar as fotos melhor e então poderá constatar que são os olhos mais lindos que você já viu...

Annie fechou o álbum e olhou hipnotizada para Hyoga.

- Tenho as minhas dúvidas se realmente nunca vi olhos tão lindos... – Annie chegou bem perto do loiro e tocou os seus lábios nos de Hyoga, que os aceitou por um momento, mas logo em seguida se afastou. – O que foi? Você não gostou? – Hyoga nada respondeu, voltou para as suas atividades. – Ah meu Deus, você é casado... Sabia que você me escondia algo...

- Não é nada disso Annie... Acontece que... – Hyoga voltou para próximo da moça e sentou ao seu lado. – Olha... Eu queria, e muito, mas acontece que ainda não estou pronto...

- O que quer dizer? – Hyoga suspirou, levantou-se e pegou o álbum que estava no chão.

- Bom, acredito que depois que eu lhe contar, você provavelmente não irá mais querer falar comigo, mas gosto de sinceridade e vou ser sincero com você... – Entregou o álbum aberto para a garota. – Esse... – Hyoga apontou para o garoto na foto. – É o grande amor da minha vida... – Annie olhou assustada para Hyoga.

- Como assim, você quer dizer que você?

- Sim... Eu sou... E você pode me odiar, me descriminar, me dar um tapa... Acredite, já sofri tanto na minha vida, que nada mais me importa, fui sincero com você...

- É... eu sei... é que é tão difícil... Sabe? Você é tão lindo... Rs.

- Vou levar isso como um elogio...

- Rs, bom... E o que aconteceu com ele?

- Hum, longa história... Acho que te contar tudo, seria o mesmo que voltar para o passado e reviver uma dor que eu estou lutando para esquecer, mas... Ele foi embora...

- Embora? Para onde?

- Bem, agora ele está em Stanford... Há muitos e muitos quilômetros daqui...

- Entendi... Bom Hyoga... Acredite... Me apaixonei por você... E sei que não posso tomar o lugar dele, já percebi que você o ama muito... Mas... Eu posso lutar por você?

Hyoga sorriu, pegou a mão da garota e a beijou.

- Claro que pode...

- Que bom... Por que eu vou! Não prometo que farei você esquecê-lo, ele já marcou um lugar no seu coração... Mas eu vou tentar...

Hyoga sorriu e abraçou a garota, como queria amá-la... Ela era tão bonita, tão simpática, tão motivadora, compreensiva... Mas ainda assim... Shun insistia em permanecer dentro do seu coração.

CONTINUA.

Olas!!!! Gente, estou morrendo de vergonha... Não respondi nenhuma review... Me desculpem, mas está tudo tão corrido... Nem sei como consegui postar esse Caps... Bom, mas valeu por todos os reviews, aguardo ansiosa todos ele e gostaria de mandar beijitos especiais:

Dragonesa e Nathy: Poxa, vocês me abandonaram... Não acredito... Olha só, se eu pegar review de vocês em qualquer outra fic vai ter hein???? Vocês são propriedade minha!!!!

Thekinha: Também sumiu néh??? O mesmo recado de cima vale pra você!!!!

Layzinha: Ah, pouco tempo, mas já entrou no meu coração!!! Querida, muito obrigada pelas dicas, ta!!! Vê se continua acompanhando!!!!

Tsuzuki: O que falar dessa figura??? AMO NÉH!!!!! Ta sempre aqui, capítulo por capítulo, acompanhando a fic desde o comecinho!!!! E sempre chorando um rio Amazonas!!!! Rs, bjus lindo!!!

Patrícia, Grazi e Carol: Chegaram esse ano abalando nos reviews heim meninas?????? Adorei!!! Espero que tenham vindo para ficar!!!!

Mabel e Pandora: Duas tímidas que se revelaram, êêêêê!!! Até que enfim!!! Sejam bem vindas meninas, quero reviews hein???

E para todos os outros que estão acompanhando, mas não estão deixando reviews, um safanão bem no meio da zoreba de vocês, ta!!!!

Gente, bjus e a partir do próximo caps, muitas coisas vão rolar, especialmente 3 anos...rsrsrsrs!!!!

FUI!!!!!


	25. Três anos

_**Três anos...**_

Shun levantou-se apressado, ouviu o toque do telefone e correu para atendê-lo, no meio do caminho bateu o dedão na mesinha de centro e gritou, com os olhos marejados atendeu ao telefone.

- S-sim?

- Por favor, o Sr. Shun Amamiya?

- É ele... – Shun sentou-se e colocou a mão sobre o dedão dolorido.

- Sr. Shun, prazer, meu nome é Nikita e trabalho para a revista New Japão.

- Sim?

- Bom, estou ligando referente a uma proposta de serviço...

- Ah sim... – Shun fez pouco caso, estava mais preocupado com a dor que estava sentindo. – E essa proposta no caso, seria?

- Um cargo, como editor, pagamos muito bem, e a sua coluna sairá semanalmente na revista.

- Entendo... Como ficaram sabendo de mim?

- Foi uma indicação, um professor de Stanford nos disse que é excelente...

- Sei... Bom, e seria para trabalhar aonde, especificamente? – Shun suspirou, afinal, já sabia a resposta.

- Em Tókio, no Japão. Podemos providenciar a sua mudança e um local para ficar enquanto não encontra algo...

- Bem... Eu não sei como dizer, é Nikita, não é mesmo?

- Sim.

- Então, Srta. Nikita, não estou aceitando ofertas para trabalhar fora, na verdade, já tenho um estágio aqui mesmo, e não pretendo me mudar.

- Sr. Shun, peço que analise muito bem a proposta, afinal, é um trabalho efetivo, e não um estágio...

- Sinto muito...

- Ok, vou considerar isso como um "vou pensar", certo?

- Uau... Vocês realmente me querem aí? Por que não desistem?

- Valorizamos os bons, e os bons são difíceis de encontrar... Aguardo uma resposta até segunda às 11hs, do contrário, irei fechar com outra pessoa.

- Bom, tudo bem então... Mas não espere que eu retorne a ligação...

- Realmente, não espero que retorne... Na verdade, eu tenho certeza que retornará... Boa noite, Sr. Shun...

- Na verdade, é bom dia... Droga, desligou... – Shun jogou o telefone no sofá e foi mancando até o banheiro. – Ai... Meu pé...

__________________________________ H S ________________________________

- Brad!!! Livy!!! – Os dois pararam de conversar para atender ao chamado de Giu que vinha correndo pelo corredor da faculdade. – Ah... Onde está o Shunny?

- Olá primeiramente Giu!

- Ah, Namastê... Onde está o Shun? – Livy suspirou e respondeu à amiga:

- Nama pra você também, seja lá o que for isso... Bom eu não vi o Shun hoje...

- Eu vi, ele está na biblioteca... Está terminando o discurso...

Giu virou-se irritada para Brad.

- Nossa... É incrível como você sempre sabe onde ele está, não é mesmo Brad? Depois da festa, vai fazer o quê? Pedi-lo em casamento? – Em seguida saiu batendo o pé em direção a biblioteca, acompanhada pelos olhares de Brad.

- Que horror, cada dia que passa essa menina está mais louca... – Livy olhou para Brad que não disse uma única palavra. – Ei Brad? O que foi? Vai dizer que você ligou para o que ela disse?

- Livy... Quer saber? Eu não ligo... Agora vamos, estamos atrasados para a aula de TCC.

________________________________ H S __________________________________

Giu entrou correndo na biblioteca, ouvindo bem ao longe os monitores gritando que não podia correr, olhou cada fileira de livros, mesas e cadeiras e por fim encontrou Shun, sentado, abarrotado de livros, com os longos cabelos lisos caindo pelo rosto.

- Até que enfim te encontrei... Namastê... – Giu sentou-se e Shun a observou surpreso.

- Oi Giu, aconteceu algo?

- Bom, na verdade, aconteceu... – O virginiano tirou os óculos e encarou a amiga. – Aconteceu que você apareceu...

- Nossa Giu... Estamos bem humorados hoje, não é mesmo? Agora me conte realmente o que aconteceu?

- Como você pode ser tão calmo? Não está vendo que eu estou brava com você?

- Sim, eu estou vendo, e apesar de achar que não te dei motivos, quero te entender...

- Ah Shun... Tem vezes que eu te odeio sabia... – Mais calma, Giu se ajeitou melhor na cadeira e relaxou os ombros. – Hoje é o último dia de aula... – A garota olhou ao seu redor e os seus olhos fotografaram cada pedacinho daquela imensa biblioteca.

- Sim Giu... Hoje é o último dia... É isso que está te afligindo? Por ser o último dia?

- Shun... Por que é que você é tão perfeito? Não consigo esconder nada de você...

- Rs, se você me contar o que acontece, quem sabe eu posso te ajudar?

A menina abaixou os olhos e começou a brincar com o colar roxo que estava usando.

- Bem... Como criamos coragem em um único dia, sendo que não a conseguimos em seis anos?

- Eu acho que não posso te responder isso com exatidão, mas sei que tudo na vida tem o seu momento certo e em algum dia, a coragem tem que vir...

- Shun... Daqui a alguns dias estarei de malas prontas para voltar para a Itália... E vou deixar tudo... – Shun analisou-a e em seguida pegou em suas mãos e riu.

- Você está brava por que vai deixar tudo, ou por que vai deixar o seu tudo? – Com os olhos marejados, Giu riu nervosamente. – Bom, eu acho que se você não falar logo, vai se arrepender... – Giu soltou as suas mãos de Shun e começou a mexer no longo cabelo.

- É que... Você vai ficar com raiva de mim... Tenho certeza...

- Não; não vou...

- Vai sim...

- Giu, você invadiu a biblioteca correndo e me fuzilando com o olhar e não conseguiu me deixar bravo, por que acha que irá conseguir agora?

- Bem... Eu amo o Brad... Pronto, falei... – Giu virou o rosto e fez biquinho.

- Rs, eu sei... – Giu encarou Shun.

- Como assim sabe?

- Giu... Você acha realmente que eu não sei que tudo o que você faz é para chamar a atenção dele?

- Lógico que não é! A família do meu pai tem origem cigana e a da minha mãe indiana e os dois lutaram pela paz nos anos 60.

- Giu... A sua mãe e seu pai não tem essas origens e além do mais, o seu pai é um militar aposentado, tenho certeza que ele não adotou nenhum movimento nos anos 60...

- Shun... Como sabe?

- Oras, você acha que eu fiz todos esses anos de jornalismo de brincadeira? – Os dois riram. – Agora é sério, eu acho que sei como lhe ajudar...

- Como?

- Vou deixar o Brad sem par na noite do baile.

- E como você vai conseguir isso?

- Bom... Serei obrigado a "furar os olhos dele" com o par que ele vai levar... Fiquei sabendo que a garota é louca para sair comigo, acho que não irá recusar...

- Rs, só você mesmo Shun... Mas tem outra coisa...

- O quê?

- Ele vai se declarar...

- Pra quem?

- Pra você... – A garota que até então estava com os olhos marejados, libertou as lágrimas.

- Giu... Não fique assim... – Shun ajoelhou-se perto da garota e acariciou o cabelo avermelhado. – Tenho certeza que ele não vai fazer isso...

- Vai sim... E-ele mostrou a a-aliança pra mim e pra, pra Livy... – Shun suspirou, por que isso só ocorria com ele? Contou até dez e abriu o mais lindo sorriso para a amiga.

- Giu, eu sei que ele está confuso... Às vezes, apenas encantado, mas ele não vai conseguir se declarar... Além do mais... Nós não iremos deixar...

- Não?

- Não... Eu tenho um plano... – Shun sorriu e Giu enxugou as lágrimas, o que estaria tramando?

______________________________ H S ____________________________________

- Caros Formandos, é com prazer que estou nesse palco, falando para todos vocês...

Uma multidão de alunos vestidos de becas vermelhas aguardava o discurso do orador no campus da Faculdade. No palco, Shun vestido de beca preta e atrás dele, uma mesa onde estavam sentados os professores e diretores.

- Muitos anos se passaram, mas para nós, foi como se fossem dias... Passou rápido, nos conhecemos, nos divertimos, choramos e vencemos... Todos juntos... E estamos aqui hoje para celebrar essa vitória. – Em questão de segundos, um filme da vida de Shun passou por sua mente, quanta coisa tinha acontecido em todos esses anos... E ainda tinha Hyoga... O peito doeu, queria que o russo estivesse lá... Era o que tinham planejado... Suspirou e voltou para o seu discurso. – O curso de Graduação é apenas o começo da nossa longa jornada, tenho certeza que ainda irei encontrar cada um de vocês, seja pessoalmente, ou através de uma televisão, ou quem sabe, através de uma coluna no jornal, todos iremos nos reencontrar. Futuros jornalistas, parabéns a todos!

Os formandos se levantaram, jogaram os quepes para o alto e se abraçaram, Shun desligou o microfone e foi cumprimentar todos os professores antes de descer para abraçar os amigos.

- Shun!!!! Vem cá!!!! – Brad Giu e Livy se abraçavam e logo Shun se juntou a eles.

____________________________ H S ______________________________________

- É estranho, saber que segunda não virei mais aqui... – Shun sentou-se no degrau da escada que dava acesso ao teatro da faculdade.

- É estranho saber que não irei mais te ver... – Brad sentou-se ao lado de Shun e carinhosamente colocou a franja longa do virginiano para trás da orelha, porém, ela logo escorregou para frente do rosto de Shun e este riu.

- E agora Brad? O que tem em mente?

- Eu não sei... Na verdade, tenho andado muito confuso... Acho que vou voltar para Nova York, os meus pais vão ficar felizes...

- Entendo... – Brad encarou Shun, a beleza do virginiano só se intensificou em todos esses anos, Brad não sabia mais por onde vinha tanta beleza, os cabelos estavam longuíssimos, quase chegando aos quadris, a pele continuava sedosa como sempre, o corpo esguio e jovem e os olhos... Os anos jamais iriam conseguir apagar o brilho que tinha aqueles olhos... - Brad? – O americano perdeu a concentração em Shun e sorriu sem graça.

- Sim?

- E Giu?

- O que tem?

- Nada?

- Ah Shun... Eu sei lá... Eu a conheço há tanto tempo... Ela é muito especial e só isso...

- Só isso?

- Sim... Na verdade... Tem outra pessoa...

- Sério?

- Humhum... Uma pessoa muito especial... – Brad encarou Shun e este sentiu que o momento de Brad chegara. – Shun... Há muitos anos que eu queria te falar algo e não consigo... E acho que chegou o momento...

- Sim Brad...

- Eu o amo... – Shun sorriu, Brad aproximou-se dele e o virginiano deixou que ele o beijasse, passado alguns segundos, Shun interrompeu o beijo.

- E então?

- Nossa Shun... Eu sempre quis fazer isso... – Shun riu e alisou a pele do amigo.

- Não Brad... Você não quis... E eu não senti nada com esse beijo, assim como você também não sentiu...

- O que quer dizer? – Brad levantou-se nervoso.

- Bom, eu quero dizer, que o beijei para ajudá-lo a definir os seus sentimentos... Você não me ama... Apenas ficou encantado comigo...

- Shun, como você ousa desconfiar dos meus sentimentos e fazer pouco caso deles?

- Rs, Brad, eu não estou fazendo pouco caso deles, muito pelo contrário, eu achei lindo, mas você confessou para a pessoa errada...

- Como assim pessoa errada Shun? Eu abri o meu coração pra você...

- Brad? Por que você aturou a Giu todos esses anos?

- Hã? Oras, por que ela sempre foi a minha amiga... Sempre esteve comigo... Sei lá, me acostumei com ela...

- Hum... Se acostumou... E se eu disser que ela vai embora? – Brad arregalou os olhos e sentou-se novamente.

- Como assim ela vai embora? Por que ela não falou comigo? Era o mínimo que ela deveria fazer...

- Por que ela deveria fazer isso? Você não é o namorado dela... – Brad encarou Shun e então como mágica, compreendeu tudo, não amava Shun e sim Giu e era com ela que ele queria estar.

- E o que eu faço?

- Confesse na festa, é a melhor forma...

- Mas... Eu já tenho um par...

- Já cuidei disso...

- Sério?

- Humhum...

- Cara... Você é bom mesmo, hein?

- Rs, eu sei...

- Ah, e não me leve a mau... Mas você beija muito bem... – Shun riu, levantou-se e ajudou Brad a levantar-se.

- Vamos logo, temos um baile para ir!!!

________________________________ H S __________________________________

Shun voltou para o apartamento, após uma longa conversa com Brad, este o deixou em casa, estava sentindo-se estranho, era a primeira vez que chegava cedo em casa em anos... Enquanto subia as escadas, pegou a chave que estava em seu bolso, e então, teve a maior surpresa de sua vida.

- Eire?

A loira levantou-se, estava até então sentada na porta do apartamento do virginiano.

- O que faz aqui?

- Bom, olá Shun, vim conversar...

- Rs, e precisava vir até aqui para isso? O celular foi inventado, sabia? – Eire riu e aceitou o sinal de Shun para que entrasse. – Bem, não repare na bagunça, não tenho tido muito tempo ultimamente, estou na reta final da faculdade...

- Ah sim, soube que se formou, parabéns... – Shun riu e Eire sentou-se no sofá.

- Você quer algo? Um chá, um chocolate quente? Acredito que não esteja acostumada com baixas temperaturas...

- Não, obrigada, na verdade, eu só quero conversar... – Shun sentou-se a sua frente.

- Pois não? Pode falar... – Eire encarou o par de olhos verdes a sua frente e quase desistiu de tudo, seria muito duro o que tinha para falar. Por fim, respirou fundo e começou.

- Bem Shun, eu não sei como te dizer isso, mas depois de anos, eu criei a coragem necessária para lhe explicar muitas coisas... – Shun ficou sério.

- Eire, se você veio aqui falar sobre o Hyo;

- É sobre o Hyoga. – Interrompeu Eire. – Mas você precisa saber, do contrário, jamais terei paz...

- Tudo bem, espero que seja rápido, como já lhe disse, estou com muitas tarefas... – Shun encostou-se no sofá e cruzou os braços. Eire observou o virginiano curiosamente, ele estava tão mudado... Talvez... Crescido... Os anos amadureceram a criança... Respirou fundo e continuou.

- Ele foi uma vitima Shun... – O garoto arregalou os olhos e curvou-se para frente. – Ele foi uma vitima, eu e Jabu armamos tudo...

- Eu não estou entendendo, como assim? – Shun riu nervosamente.

- Naquela noite, que você nos pegou... – Em sua mente, Shun lembrou-se com exatidão tudo o que tinha presenciado naquela noite. – Foi tudo uma armação... Hyoga não queria lhe trair... E na verdade, se ele estivesse sóbrio, tenho certeza que não o teria feito...

- Eire... É muito grave o que você está me falando... E se realmente for verdade...

- É verdade Shun! – Eire interrompeu pela segunda vez.

- E como você ousa vir aqui? Para me dizer isso, depois de tantos anos?

- Shun, por favor, eu tenho que continuar... Eu preciso lhe explicar o que me levou a fazer isso...

- Explicar o quê? O seu motivo? Você sempre foi louca pelo Hyoga, você se jogou na cama dele diversas vezes, você voltou no mês do meu casamento e o provocou toda vez que teve oportunidades, você o atiçou, fez com que ele se lembrasse de antigas promessas e estragou o meu casamento! Você fez questão de levá-lo para cama um dia antes do meu casamento... E fez questão que eu visse tudo... Não há perdão para isso Eire...

- Shun, por favor, ouça-me... Eu tenho um recado para lhe dar...

- Eu não quero ouvir... – Shun levantou-se e abriu a porta, convidando Eire a se retirar com um gesto. – Agora saia.

- Tudo bem... – Eire enxugou as lágrimas, pegou a sua bolsa e passou por Shun, mas antes que ele fechasse a porta, olhou bem nos olhos do virginiano. – Mas eu quero que você saiba, que não pode fugir da pessoa que você ama, você não pode fugir da sua felicidade...

- Eu não fugi... Você a tirou de mim... – Shun entrou e fechou a porta, em seguida, foi escorregando pela porta até chegar ao chão, levou as mãos à cabeça e começou a chorar.

________________________________ H S __________________________________

O dia do baile chegou e junto com ele, Giu, que entrou correndo no apartamento de Shun, pegando-o ainda sonolento.

- Giu... São 6hs da manhã...

- Eu sei! – Giu beijou o virginiano no rosto. – É que eu acho que você vai ter um pouquinho de trabalho comigo, então, resolvi vir antes do combinado...

- Entendi... Só 5hs antes, não é mesmo?

- Rs, sim... Bom, o que você está fazendo de pijama ainda? Vamos! Temos muito o que fazer!!! – Giu colocou várias capas com vestidos dentro em cima da mesa. – Ei, o que aconteceu com você? Está abatido... Andou chorando de novo?

- Não é nada Giu...

- Como assim, não é nada? Pode tratar de me contar tudo... – Shun, vendo que não teria escapatória, sentou-se em uma cadeira e verteu uma lágrima que quase escorregou por seu rosto.

- Ela veio aqui...

- Quem Shun? – Giu ajoelhou-se, ficando na mesma altura do amigo.

- Eire...

- Ela teve coragem de vir aqui? Eu não acredito! Por que?

- Bem, para inocentar Hyoga... – Giu abriu a boca e abafou um palavrão.

- Eu não acredito... Como ela teve coragem? Então quer dizer que toda aquela cena...

- Sim, foi tudo armado... – Shun olhou para cima, não queria que as lágrimas descessem, mas estava tão difícil evitar... E eu fui tão burro... Giu... Ele tentou me contar... E eu... Eu não deixei...

- Shun... Amigo... Então muda tudo... Hyoga é inocente... – Giu levantou e abraçou-o.

- Mas Giu, não é tão simples assim...

- Como assim, não é tão simples? É lógico que é... Até quando você vai ficar sofrendo? Shun, essa é a chance que você precisava!!! E aquela oportunidade de trabalhar no Japão?

- Pois é, até parece que o destino está brincando comigo... Tudo parece apontar para o Japão...

- Meu amigo! É mais do que destino!!! Os astros estão conspirando para que tudo se acerte e que a harmonia seja restaurada!!! O que está esperando? – Shun riu.

- Bem, primeiro, nós vamos ao baile, depois, podemos conversar sobre o Japão, o que acha?

- Perfeito! – Giu abraçou Shun, quase derrubando-o da cadeira. – Vou sentir a sua falta... – Shun riu e abraçou a amiga.

_______________________________ H S ___________________________________

O motorista da limusine parou o carro em frente ao prédio de Shun, Brad abriu a porta e ajeitou a gravata borboleta, as suas mãos suavam e graças a Shun ele sabia o porquê. Foi até o interfone e tocou a campainha, em questão de segundos, Shun desce de braços dados com uma garota loira sorridente.

- Olá Shun... Olá Amanda...

- Olá Brad!!! – A garota se enroscou no pescoço de Shun que sem graça a afastou de si.

- Onde está Giu?

- Ah, ela vai direto para o salão... Irá nos encontrar lá... – Shun pegou a mão da garota que tinha escorregado para a sua bunda e segurou-a fortemente entre as suas mãos. A garota fez um biquinho de insatisfação.

- Mas... Por que? Quer dizer, ficou combinado que eu a iria pegar no seu apartamento...

- Brad... Respire... Você vai vê-la de qualquer maneira, por isso, não tem com o que se preocupar... – Shun abriu a porta e Amanda entrou, seguida de Shun e Brad.

___________________________________ H S _______________________________

Os três chegaram ao salão, que já estava bem cheio, apesar do horário... Shun deu o braço para Amanda que orgulhosa, o aceitou.

- Vamos dançar, vem conosco?

- Não... Vou ficar um pouco só olhando, beber algo... Podem ir... – Amanda riu com gosto e arrastou Shun para a pista de dança. Brad caminhou até a mesa de bebidas, pegou um copo de ponche e suspirou... Uma música melancólica começou a tocar e ele abaixou a cabeça, teria perdido a garota? Algo o chama atenção e faz com que ele olhe para cima, na direção das escadas.

Giu entrou no salão formidável, um rapaz se adiantou e retirou o seu casaco, Brad admirou a beleza da garota, estava linda... Os cabelos vermelhos, normalmente encaracolados, estavam bem mais curtos, na altura dos ombros e escovados, os olhos azuis estavam valorizados com uma maquiagem clássica, os lábios, estavam com um batom claro, quase natural, o corpo magro e atlético estava coberto com um vestido de cetim champanhe, agarrado e soltando na altura dos joelhos, um decote valorizava os seios e as costas. Giu sorriu ao ver que Brad a olhava e tentando acabar com o nervosismo, colocou um lado do cabelo para trás da orelha. Como se movido por uma força descomunal, Brad aguardou até que a garota descesse e em seguida deu o seu braço que foi aceito pela ruiva. Caminharam até a pista de dança e começaram a dançar, o primeiro toque na cintura da garota, fez com que os pelos da nuca de Brad se arrepiassem e ele então, teve certeza que estava fazendo a coisa certa...

Shun enquanto dançava com Amanda, observou os dois amigos e sorriu satisfeito, surpreendeu-se quando Amanda colou os seus lábios nos dele e imediatamente separou-os.

- O que está fazendo?

- Oras, o que queria fazer, te beijando...

- Quem disse que eu queria te beijar?

- Hã? – A patricinha riu sem graça. – E por que não iria querer me beijar? Todos querem... – Shun chegou bem perto da orelha da garota e sussurrou.

- Bem, por que eu sou gay... – A garota olhou enojada para Shun e separou-se dele, em seguida, viu um garoto entrando pelo salão e deu a mão a ele.

- Você está comigo agora... – Olhou com raiva para Shun e seguiu pela pista com o garoto que não conseguia esconder um sorriso de triunfo.

Shun riu, realmente, estava cansada dessa patricinha, a garota estava o sufocando desde quando se encontraram. Olhou para o seu lado esquerdo e viu quando Brad pousou um beijo leve sobre os lábios da garota e sorriu satisfeito... Livy veio em seu encontro.

- Oi Shun! – A garota beijou o rosto do garoto de leve.

- Oi Livy... Está bonita... – Shun olhou para a garota que sorriu.

- Obrigada... Na verdade estou procurando o Nick... Você o viu? – Livy olhava em volta procurando o namorado.

- Sinto muito...

- Tudo bem...

- Livy?

- Sim?

- O que você faria se alguém que você amasse muito, como o Nick, a magoasse?

- Rs, eu ia matar ele... – Os dois riram.

- E se você descobrisse que essa pessoa, quem você ama, não teve culpa?

- Bem... Eu iria correr para os braços dele, pedir desculpas e nunca mais me separar dele...

- Entendi... – Livy olhou em volta e avistou um loiro que acenou.

- Achei... – Livy beijou de leve o rosto do virginiano. – Shun... Faça a coisa certa... Corra atrás da sua felicidade... O que custa? Nada! – Livy riu e correu até o namorado e o beijou com ardor, sendo observada por Shun.

Até quando ia fugir da sua felicidade? Até quando iria conservar mágoas do passado? Se Hyoga não estava com ele neste noite, Shun sabia que tinha uma grande parcela de culpa. O russo sempre o amou, mais ninguém, somente a ele... O que estava esperando? Olhou as horas no seu relógio de pulso, já eram 22hs, tinha que correr e foi o que fez. Saiu do salão como um raio, sendo notado apenas por Livy, já que Brad e Giu estavam muito ocupados. Correu até a rua e deu sinal para o primeiro táxi que passou. Após 30 minutos estava na porta do seu apartamento.

Entrou correndo e pegou o seu telefone, mas não encontrava o número, na verdade, nem lembrava se tinha anotado, jogou todos os papéis da escrivaninha no chão e procurou, até que encontrou um papelzinho mirrado, com um número gravado e o discou.

- New Japão, bom dia!

- A- Alô? Por favor, a Srta. Nikita?

- Por favor, aguarde...

Shun aguardou ansioso na linha, passados alguns minutos, Nikita atendeu.

- Nikita falando!

- Srta. Ni - Nikita?

- Sim, é ela!

- Eu, eu, meu nome é Shun Amamiya, não sei se lembra...

- É claro que me lembro, pois não Sr. Shun?

- É que... Eu pensei na proposta...

- E então?

- Vou aceitá-la... – Fez-se silêncio na linha por pelo menos 30 segundos, até que a garota se manifestou.

- Aguardamos você na quarta-feira, irei providenciar um local adequado para você.

- Muito obrigado! Muito mesmo!

- Ok, Sr. Shun, estou o aguardando!

Shun desligou o telefone com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Basta de pensar no que se passa na cabeça dos outros ou da minha própria... Chegou a hora de pensar sobre o que se passa no meu coração!!! Hyoga... Estou voltando...

CONTINUA

Uau!!!!! Quanta convicção!!! Rsrsrsrs, olá pessoas!!!! Tudo bem?????

Bem, quase sem comentários para fazer, o final do caps. Já falou por si só, não é mesmo?

Mas... Será que o loiro irá o querer de volta? Hum... Só no próximo Caps. Que aliás, está chegando no final!!!!

**Reviews:**

**NathDragonesa**: Até que enfim apareceram!!! Nada de sumirem da minha página de reviews, senão, já viu, néh?????

**Mabel:** Adorei!!! Bobeou, dançou Shun!!! Rs, vamos aguardar, vamos aguardar!!!!

**Tsuzuki:** Aiai... Falar o que de você néh!!!! Veio pra ficar néh querido!!!! Amo!!!! Já falei que pode ficar sussu, não vou abandonar a fic!!!!

E não!!!! A Giu não é fedida!!!! Tanto que o Brad caiu de quatro por ela, não é mesmo...

E pode se prepara, vai dar pra chorar todos os oceanos!!!rsrsrsrs, adoro!!!!!

**Grazi:** Se nomeou Anie, éh? Danadinha... Tudo pra ficar com o loiro, néh?

**Layzinha:** Outra que veio pra ficar, ta aí, não te falei que ia usar as suas sugestões? Bem, foi quase elas... Vamos aguardar a volta para o Japão, já posso adiantar que o final será lindo...

**Patrícia:** Calma amore, calma... Nada de avançar na Anie, eu juro que ela é boazinha... Agora, o Hyoga, infelizmente não vai correr mais atrás do Shun, será o nosso verdinho que terá que correr atrás do Oga... E juro, estou fazendo o possível para não demorar, mas é difícil... Minha vida é muito, mas muito corrido... Mas estou amando, você não falha um único caps. Ta sempre comigo!!! É isso aí garota!!! Te prometo que muitas emoções vão rolar!!!

**Thekinha:** Eu juro que estou perdida se realmente for acertada por todos os seus execuções auroras (que não são poucos)... Pode acalmar o coração, os dois vão se encontrar logo, logo... Epa e nada de conversinhas não amistosas, se você quiser conversar calmamente, estou a disposição, agora, estou fora de conversas não-amistosas... Se sabe néh? Para o que precisar, estou aqui!!!!

Gente, é isso, estou muito empolgada com essa reta final, essa fic, sem dúvida, foi a que mais gostei de fazer, acredito que eles estão muito mais maduros do que nas outras fics e vamos aguardar para ver como tudo vai se resolver...

Bjus queridos, até!!!!


	26. Japão

_**Japão**_

Um fila de garotas aguardava na entrada do templo Partenon, era uma excursão escolar e dessas várias garotas, uma se destacava.

Komoto estava agora com 12 anos, e mais linda do que nunca, os olhos curiosos tentavam capturar todas as imagens, todas as paisagens, sua primeira viagem, pensava orgulhosa. Na verdade, tinha sido um grande progresso que o seu pai Seiya a deixasse ir, o que de certo ela não entendia, pois este dizia que a Grécia era extremamente perigosa, mas ela não conseguia enxergar nada, além de toda aquela beleza estonteante, que lhe lembrava os Deuses e Deusas que tinha estudado no primeiro ano do ginásio. Esfregou as mãos uma na outra, estava desacostumada com o frio, no Japão, os dias e noites eram muito quentes e ela já estava habituada, mas nem o frio conseguia acabar com toda a sua felicidade de estar fora de casa e o mais incrível ainda, sozinha... A fila andou mais um pouco e uma senhora com olhar bondoso recebeu o grupo da escola de Komoto e as levou para dentro do templo.

A garota impressionou-se, era gigantesco... Já tinha visto imagens do Partenon, mas não imaginava que fosse tão grande e tão belo... Afastou-se um pouco das outras garotas e foi mais para o interior do templo, caminhou sozinha pela grande sala, entrou na ante-sala e apreciou a imagem gigantesca da Deusa Atena... Achava-a tão linda... Ela lhe passava a impressão de inteligência e sabedoria... De todas as Deusas, era a que mais gostava... Chegou bem próximo a estátua a ponto de tocar em sua estrutura, e então, ouviu a voz mais doce, firme e sedutora que já tinha ouvido em toda a sua vida.

- Não devia tocar nela...

Assustada, Komoto virou-se e deparou com um garoto alto, bonito, elegante, com olhar e sorriso sedutor... Perdida nos traços do belo rapaz, Komoto andou para trás e tropeçou, quando estava prestes a cair – não soube explicar como – o garoto, que até então estava longe, no mesmo instante estava ao seu lado e a segurou pelo braço antes que atingisse o chão. O toque do garoto e a olhada fixa fez com que a garota tremesse.

- Cuidado... Você está bem? – Komoto apenas assegurou com um gesto e instintivamente – apesar de saber que não tinha sequer tocado o chão – levou as mãos ao vestido e começou a limpá-lo. O garoto apenas observou e riu. – Você é bem desastrada, não é mesmo?

- Ah não... – Komoto corou e se atrapalhou novamente com os pés.

- Hum, sei... Bem, prazer em vê-la novamente Komoto...

- Como sabe o meu nome? – O garoto riu.

- Oras... Parece que não se lembra de mim... – Olhou para ela e fez uma cara de decepcionado.

- É verdade... Eu me lembro de você... Costumava entrar no meu jardim e fazer perguntas enigmáticas... – O garoto riu novamente.

- É muito bom saber que você não se esqueceu de mim...

- Rs, não teria como... – A garota mais sussurrou do que falou, mas Mikatú ouviu.

- Desculpe, o que disse? – Os seus olhos sedutores encontraram os da garota e esta prendeu a respiração. O que aconteceu a seguir foi em um milésimo de segundos:

Komoto observou atônita os olhos do garoto, somente agora percebeu que a sua cor era de um violeta claro, quando estava se aproximando para questionar sobre ele, a professora a chamou e Komoto instintivamente olhou em sua direção atendendo ao chamado da professora, quando olhou para a sua frente, o garoto tinha sumido.

- Komoto? O que está fazendo aqui? Quer se perder?

Komoto olhou em sua volta e fechou a cara decepcionada, suspirou e foi até a sua professora.

_____________________________ HS ______________________ HS ____________

_**Trechos do diário de Shun sobre o seu primeiro mês em Tókio.**_

"Enfim, estava de volta... Depois de horas e mais horas de viagem o avião pousou, suspirei e delicadamente retirei a cabeça da jovem que estava sentada ao meu lado do meu ombro, não fiquei bravo, não tenho esse direito, acredito que ela estava incrivelmente cansada e o seu gesto foi instintivo...

Nem parecia que já tinham passado muitas horas desde que vi os meus amigos, - espero ter me enganado – pela última vez... Estava indo ao encontro de uma nova oportunidade... A proposta da empresa New Japão tinha sido muito boa e na verdade, eu confesso que estava muito empolgado com a idéia de iniciar definitivamente na minha carreira como Jornalista, estava com quase 24, na verdade, ainda 23 anos, Setembro está longe... A moça acordou e me olhou assustada, corou, abaixou a cabeça e murmurou algo como um "me desculpe"... Rs, me assustei em ouvir japonês novamente, acreditava que jamais iria ouvir esse idioma, estava tão habituado com o inglês... Apenas acenei, demonstrando que aceitava o seu pedido de desculpas e aguardei até que ela se levantasse para então repetir o se gesto e retirar a minha mala do bagageiro acima da minha poltrona.

Confesso que assustei quando entrei no saguão do aeroporto, estava desacostumado com tanta gente, tanta falação, tanta correria... Na Inglaterra, as pessoas são mais calmas... Retirei a minha mala do Chek Out e andei até a saída do aeroporto, fiz sinal para um táxi e ri quando conversei com o motorista em Inglês. No princípio eu corei, pedi desculpas e passei as orientações a ele em Japonês e me surpreendi em descobrir que ainda era bom no idioma... Tudo bem, confesso, o meu Japonês ficou meio "Inglezado", rs, mas nada que um mês ou dois no Japão não resolva...

O motorista parou o carro em frente a um hotel luxuosíssimo e me assuste com o seu tamanho. Pedi licença ao motorista e verifique novamente as minhas anotações, olhei para o hotel novamente, bem, estava tudo de acordo com o que Nikita tinha me passado, então, peguei as minhas malas, paguei ao motorista – dei uma gorjeta a mais e me desculpei novamente pelas minhas trapalhadas com ele, e por incrível que pareça, ele não riu da minha piada... Na verdade, agiu como se eu não tivesse dito nada... Bendito povo Japonês, todos com uma sensibilidade extrema... – ok, fui sarcástico, aprendi muitas coisas com a Livy – Acho que foi por isso que nunca me adaptei ao Japão, sou sensível demais em um País que todos são duros demais... Aguardei até que um funcionário do hotel viesse pegar as minhas malas, o que aconteceu em menos de dois minutos. Entrei junto com ele e realizei o meu registro, em seguida, o recepcionista me entregou uma chave e dentro de cinco minutos – ou menos – estava no meu quarto.

Nem acreditei quando vi uma cama, quase chorei... Coloquei a minha mala no cantinho do quarto e procurei por uma camiseta, um shorts e o meu kit de limpeza (escova de dente, shampoo, condicionador, sabonete e desodorante) e corri para o banheiro, não me surpreendi ao me deparar com uma banheira gigantesca, afinal, estava em um hotel de luxo, enchi com água morna e me joguei dentro, depois de me lavar, fiquei um bom tempo nela, apenas descansando, pensando em minha vida, o que iria ou não iria fazer... É lógico que os meus planos incluíam o Hyoga, mas ainda resistia a pensar nisso... Coloquei em minha cabeça, que se fosse o destino – ok, aprendi isso com a Giu – iríamos nos encontrar... De uma maneira ou de outra, tipo final de filme americano, em que o mocinho sai correndo atrás da mocinha e todas essas coisas, mas definitivamente, não iria procurá-lo! Coloquei a cabeça para trás, e como faria uma criança, mergulhei na banheira, como se pudesse lavar a minha alma, as minhas lágrimas e angústias...

No dia seguinte, levantei, tomei um banho, coloquei o meu melhor terno e corri para o meu primeiro dia de serviço, me decepcionei em não encontrar uma caffeteria em que pudesse comprar um copo de café – bendito vício inglês – mas encontrei uma lanchonete em que pude comprar um copo de suco de laranja, confesso que não é o meu preferido, mas no Japão, é muito quente para tomar café... Peguei o ônibus, me orientei com o cobrador, e em menos de 30 minutos, estava em frente ao prédio da New Japão... Tudo bem, confesso novamente que me impressionei, e muito, esperava sinceramente me deparar com um escritório de poucas salas, em um subúrbio, mas ao invés disso, estava em frente a um prédio luxuosíssimo e agradeci aos Deuses que estava com o meu melhor terno... Me apresentei na portaria e logo me deram um crachá com – acredite se quiser – o meu nome e o meu cargo... Shun Amamiya, editor. É nessas horas em que você pensa em toda a sua vida e chega à conclusão de que valeu a pena...

Chegue no 14º andar, o da diretoria, me apresentei para a recepcionista e ela solicitou que eu aguardasse enquanto fazia uma ligação... Em questão de segundos, ela me autorizou a entrar na sala da Editora Chefe, Nikita Kamagoa... Bati na porta e uma voz grave e sensual solicitou que eu entrasse, me apresentei e a garota – isso mesmo, ela era uma garota, devia ter a minha idade ou no máximo, ser uns dois ou três anos mais velha – pediu que eu sentasse.

- Bom dia Sr. Shun. Fiquei muito feliz com sua resposta positiva de trabalhar conosco. Como disse, valorizamos os bons e estes são difíceis de encontrar... Se formou em Stanford correto?

- Sim, me formei agora...

- Fiquei impressionada com as descrições que recebi do seu professor de TCC, o Mr. Jayme Byrtom, ele me disse que os seus trabalhos e reportagens estavam muito acima da média da sua sala...

Corei, violentamente...

- Bem Sr. Shun, como pode ver, é uma empresa grande, de alto poder inquisitivo e com certeza, você terá muitas oportunidades de crescimento... O único problema, é que nada é de graça... E como disse, apesar de você ser muito bom, nós só trabalhamos com os melhores... Então, logo você não é o único... Se mantenha no nível dos demais, e a empresa estará aberta a você... Seja inferior a eles e jamais conseguirá nosso reconhecimento... – Nikita pegou o telefone e discou uma seqüência de números. - Yukira? Por favor, venha até a minha sala para levar o Sr. Shun até as suas instalações? Obrigada! – Ok, eu já tinha entendido que essa era a deixa para que eu me levantasse e aguardasse no lado de fora. Agradeci a Srta. Nikita e ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, deixando que os longos cabelos loiros caíssem sobre o seu ombro. Yukira era uma graça de garota, magrinha, leve, com os cabelos curtos e desfiados, apesar de estar em um terno elegantérrimo, passava a impressão de ser uma garota descolada e divertida... Ela me levou até uma salinha, que era apenas mais uma entre as demais e entrou junto comigo, me surpreendi com a decoração simples e desprovida de acessórios.

- Sr. Shun, essa é a sua sala... Fique a vontade, a faxineira passa duas vezes por dia, uma, antes do seu horário de entrada e uma durante o seu almoço, sendo assim, não chegue nem muito cedo e não se atrase para o seu horário de almoço, aqui, valorizamos e respeitamos todos os funcionários, sem distinção de cargo... Então, espero que compreenda... – Sorri para ela, afinal, nada mais justo! – O seu serviço será uma coluna semanal, na parte de desenvolvimento e globalização, parece que é a sua área de interesse... – Sorri novamente e concordei... Só não esperava ter apenas uma coluna... Depois de anos de estudo virar colunista? Bem, não se pode ter tudo, não é mesmo? – O jornal é impresso todos os dias, mas a sua coluna só saíra às terças, sendo assim, aqui tem uma escala para você se organizar melhor... – Ela me entregou uma folha de sulfite com todo um cronograma que eu deveria seguir, apesar da coluna ser semanal, teria trabalho diário... – E Sr. Shun... Bem vindo à New Japão e boa sorte! – Sorri em agradecimento para ela, realmente era uma boa garota... Comecei a organizar a sala e tentei deixá-la mais com a minha cara, mas não tinha muito o que fazer, então, liguei o computador, dei uma olhada no cronograma e decidi pesquisar sobre algo, colher idéias para a minha primeira coluna... A hora voou, quando vi, já eram 13hs e hora de almoçar, como não queria me "pegar" com a faxineira – bendito sarcasmo da Livy – resolvi pegar o meu casaco e sair para comer algo. Assim que abri a porta, encontrei três jovens parados, esperando... Cumprimentei sorrindo e eles vieram atrás de mim.

- Bom dia!!! – A primeira era uma garota, meio gordinha, com cabelos crespos e escuros. – E então? Você é mesmo da Inglaterra? – Ah sim, o seu nome era Taylor e era americana.

- Não, na verdade. – Não consegui falar, pois o segundo, dessa vez um rapaz franzino e pequeno demais para ter acima de 12 anos me interrompeu.

- Se formou em Stanford? Stanford mesmo?

- S-sim... – Dessa vez, nem tentei formular uma frase, pois estava com a impressão de que seria interrompido e realmente aconteceu, o terceiro – também um rapaz – que tinha cara e jeito de Japonês, afinal, um conterrâneo, me perguntou sobre como era a Inglaterra. Nem sabia como ia responder tudo, quando tentava responder uma, logo era cercada de outra e mais outra... Teve um determinado momento em que só respondia tudo com sim e não, às vezes soltava um talvez... E então, a salvação veio dos céus... ou melhor, do hall. Ele era lindo, pele branca, olhos extremamente azuis, cabelos pretos, porte alto e um sorriso maravilhoso. E para melhorar tudo, a sua voz era aveludada...

- Garotos, garotos, vamos deixar o novato respirar.... Isso não é jeito de tratar alguém que chega aqui pela primeira vez... – Percebi que os três ficaram muito sem graça e se afastaram de mim, ele por sua vez, envolveu um de seus braços em meus ombros e me arrastou para fora. Quando chegamos à rua, o agradeci.

- Rs, não precisa se incomodar, sei muito bem como eles são... Quando querem, conseguem ser inconvenientes...

- Bem, de qualquer forma, obrigado... – Ele riu e apontou uma direção.

- Vamos, conheço um restaurante ótimo... – E realmente era ótimo...

____________________ H S __________________ HS _________________ HS ____

O mês passou bem rápido, tive muito trabalho, muito mesmo, todas as minhas colunas – o que eu realmente não esperava – eram editadas e várias das passagens eram excluídas e foi com pesar que vi a minha coluna sendo escrita, praticamente por outra pessoa, eu só dava as idéias, mas a edição... Bendita edição, cortava tudo! Cheguei a desanimar... Só não desisti de tudo pelo Erik – sim, o nome dele era Erik - , ele sempre almoçava comigo e tentava me por para cima, levantar o meu astral... Até que em uma quarta-feira cinzenta, Nikita me chamou à sua sala.

Já sabia o que me esperava, não tinha passado na avaliação... A minha formação tinha sido péssima e o meu professor tinha se enganado a meu respeito... Esperei até que a recepcionista me autorizasse e em seguida, estava dentro da sua sala.

- Shun! Bom dia! Pode sentar-se! – Ops, ela estava alegre demais... Enfim, obedeci e sentei-me. – Bem, tenho algumas coisas para lhe falar... A sua coluna tem feito muito sucesso... Estamos recebendo muitos elogios, tanto por cartas, quanto pelo email...

- Bem Nikita, obrigado, mas não posso pegar o crédito, a minha coluna é muito editada...

- Shun... A edição faz parte de qualquer revista ou jornal, tudo o que é escrito, tem que passar pela edição... – Por um momento, ela pareceu ofendida - Mas o que mais chamou a minha atenção, foi o sentimentalismo que você consegue aplicar as suas palavras... Isso tocou muito, tanto a mim, quanto aos leitores e a direção da New Japão...

- O-obrigado...

- Disponha... Enfim, você realmente conhece a New Japão? Conhece toda a estrutura da empresa? – Neguei envergonhado, não tinha tido muito tempo de pesquisar... – Bem... Então, você provavelmente não conhece a nossa revista?

- Bem Nikita, acredito que não...

- Tudo bem, sempre é tempo... Temos uma ótima revista, o nome é Up Japão e é uma das lideres do mercado...

- Sim, conheço a revista, só não sabia que era da mesma empresa...

- Rs, é... Acontece... Bom Shun, essa revista trata de vários temas, família, educação, moda, política... Enfim... De vários assuntos, temos muitos núcleos dessa revista... E... Eu gostaria de saber se você tem interesse em fazer parte?

- Como assim? – Não pude evitar que um sorriso marcasse o meu rosto.

- Estamos te oferecendo um espaço na revista, em que você poderá dar a sua opinião sobre diversos temas, você ficará livre para escrever sobre o que quiser...

- Serei um repórter?

- Pode-se dizer que sim, terá que correr atrás de entrevistas e matérias... E terá que continuar com a coluna semanal... Ou seja, você terá muito trabalho... Mas será recompensado... – Nikita pegou um bloco de papel, anotou algo e me mostrou... Quase caí para trás, era uma proposta... Muito, mas muito alta... Um valor com vários zeros... Respirei fundo e aceitei a proposta. – Sabia que podia contar com você... Bem, você irá se mudar, pode-se dizer que não terá um local fixo... Irá ficar quatro vezes por semana na sede da revista e terá que vir duas vezes por semana para o jornal, tudo bem?

- Sim, tudo ótimo!

- Foi um prazer encontrar você Sr. Shun! – Nikita levantou-se e eu repeti o gesto, em seguida, nos cumprimentamos com um aperto de mão.

O final de semana chegou e eu sorri aliviado, queria muito descansar, a semana tinha sido muito cansativa... E só de pensar que iria piorar... Acordei às 9hs – tarde, para alguém que não costuma dormir – saí para correr, voltei, tomei banho, e saí para resolver duas pendências... A primeira, tinha que procurar um apartamento ou uma casa, não agüentava mais o hotel e segundo, o meu pior pesadelo, a maior tragédia da minha vida, mas que agora, devido a minha correria, não poderia mais ignorar... Tinha que comprar um carro... Confesso que sempre tive medo de dirigir, sempre que saíamos, era Hyoga quem dirigia... Acho que nem sabia mais dirigir... Peguei pouquíssimas vezes no carro, tentava ignorá-lo, mas agora... Tinha renovado a minha carteira de motorista no ano anterior e a empresa se ocupou de realizar a transferência para o Japão, ou seja, não tinha desculpas e me arrastando, fui visitar as concessionárias.

Por incrível que possa parecer, eu gostei, gostei muito, escolhi um Celta na cor prata, era um carro pequeno, bonito, econômico e extremamente barato... O que me era uma grande vantagem, já que ainda não tinha recebido meu pagamento reajustado... Combinei de retirar o carro na semana seguinte, enquanto isso, teria que me virar para pegar ônibus e metrô e quem sabe tentar chegar no horário nos dois serviços.

Os apartamentos foram mais difíceis, visitei vários, e não gostei de nenhum, eram muito grandes, um edifício grudado no outro, bem no centro comercial... Estava estressado, e a corretora percebeu isso – sempre admirei essa capacidade observadora nos japoneses, na verdade, era a única coisa em que eu me identificava com o meu povo – e sugeriu que saíssemos um pouco da cidade grande e fossemos até o litoral, concordei na hora...

Depois de 30 ou 40 minutos, chegamos em um apartamento que eu gostei na hora, era pequeno, afastado, gostoso... E o melhor, de frente para a Orla... Me imaginei nos finais de semana, escrevendo de frente para essa vista maravilhosa... Sorri e fechei o negócio.

A segunda feira começou meio mal... Na verdade, começou péssima... Primeiro, não consegui dormir direito, segundo, assustei com o despertador e caí da cama... terceiro, no caminho para o serviço novo, me perdi – sabia que isso ia acontecer, entre vários outros imprevistos desse meu maravilhoso dia: derrubei café na minha camisa, queimei a língua, perdi o primeiro ônibus e pisaram no meu pé –, e cheguei 20 minutos atrasado... O gerente da empresa, não gostou nada desse atraso e me tratou rudemente... Caminhei em silêncio até a minha sala e sinceramente... Não gostei nada dela... Se a outra era simples, arejada, pequena... Essa era o contrário... Tudo nela era chamativo e de mal gosto e para piorar, existia um forte cheiro de perfume adocicado. A secretária, vendo a minha cara de espanto, tratou de me acalmar.

- Não se preocupe, essa sala era de uma outra repórter, mas você pode redecorá-la, sem problema algum... – Sorri, será que todas as secretárias dessas empresas eram tão bem humoradas assim? – O Sr. pode aguardar, o fotógrafo virá tirar uma foto sua para colocar no cabeçário das matérias e em seguida, poderemos conversar sobre o cronograma.

Aguardei até que ela saísse e olhei novamente para a sala... Primeiro de tudo, abri a janela, peguei uma caixa de plástico e comecei a colocar todos os objetos berrantes dentro dela – lógico, que nesse meu maravilhoso dia, eu consegui derrubar um desses objetos que caiu ao chão, quebrando-se e espalhando-se pela sala inteira, abaixei-me para começar a recolher os cacos, ficando de costas para a porta e o meu teimoso cabelo – até ele estava contra mim – fez questão de cair à minha frente, por entre os ombros – lembrei da minha imensa vontade de reduzi-lo da cintura para os ombros – e não me virei quando bateram na porta, apenas gritei algo como está aberta, pode entrar, ou algo desse tipo, e então eu ouvi aquela inconfundível voz rouca e sensual.

- Olá, eu vim tirar a foto... – Ok, não podia ser... Com a quantidade de empresas existentes no Japão, não podia ser... Me desconcentrei na hora de levantar, bati a cabeça na mesa e acabei por cair sentado no chão e então os meus olhos se encontraram com os dele... Hyoga... Estava à minha frente... Lindo... Sexy... Com os cabelos na nuca, de camiseta preta e calça jeans clara, um boné também da cor preta e os mesmos olhos azuis, profundos, penetrantes e enigmáticos, assim como o mar..."

**Continua...**

Prometo que vou responder os reviews individualmente.

Beijos enormes


	27. Coração Gelado

_**Coração Gelado.**_

- Olá, eu vim tirar a foto... – Ok, não podia ser... Com a quantidade de empresas existentes no Japão, não podia ser... Me desconcentrei na hora de levantar, bati a cabeça na mesa e acabei por cair sentado no chão e então os meus olhos se encontraram com os dele... Hyoga... Estava à minha frente... Lindo... Sexy... Com os cabelos na nuca, de camiseta preta e calça jeans clara, um boné também da cor preta e os mesmos olhos azuis, profundos, penetrantes e enigmáticos, assim como o mar...

Minha primeira reação – quer dizer, eu não tive reação nenhuma – foi continuar olhando para ele, sem saber o que dizer ou o que fazer, se perguntassem, não saberia responder nem o meu nome, e pelo que pude perceber, ele também não, mas foi o primeiro quem tomou atitude, colocou a câmera em cima de um sofá que tinha do lado da porta e me estendeu a mão. Estava tão surpreso, que não me toquei da mão dele parada no ar, estendida a minha frente e não a peguei, Hyoga então, a recolheu sem graça. Acordei do transe, balancei a cabeça e sorri – um sorriso besta, mas ainda assim, um sorriso.

- O - Olá Hyoga... – Ele apenas me cumprimentou com a cabeça, seco e arrogante e desviou o seu olhar do meu. Suspirei e levantei. – Não sabia que estava aqui... – Ele se limitou a fazer um som com a boca, tipo humhum... Em seguida, pegou a câmera e começou a ajustá-la.

- Como prefere, sentado ou de pé? – Sorri sem graça.

- Da maneira como você estiver acostumado...

- Ok. – Ele posicionou a câmera em frente ao seu rosto e antes que eu tivesse tempo de piscar, a foto já tinha sido tirada. – Bem é isso. Boa sorte por aqui. – E ele saiu da minha sala. Acompanhei mudo a sua saída, sentei – ou melhor, me deixei cair – na cadeira e analisei os passos dele, um por um... Ele estava estranho... Muito na verdade... Não que ele nunca tivesse sido, arrogante, antipático, egocêntrico, seco... Mas isso? Era demais... Nunca tinha visto uma reação dessas... Não sabia o que deveria fazer, correr atrás dele ou ignorá-lo assim como ele fez, mas cai na real... Pisei na bola... E feio... Há três anos atrás, tínhamos nos acertado, estávamos na boa... E eu com a minha sensibilidade extrema não fui forte o bastante para assumir o meu amor por ele... E foi neste exato momento, em que me dei conta de que provavelmente – ou certamente – tinha perdido Hyoga para sempre.

___________________________ HS ______________ HS ______________________

_**Trechos do diário de Shun sobre o seu segundo mês em Tókio.**_

Após o meu primeiro encontro com o Hyoga, os dias e semanas passaram muito rápido; na verdade, foi como se nunca tivéssemos nos encontrado, pois ele simplesmente desapareceu da empresa... Tudo bem que era uma empresa muito grande e que eu só comparecia quatro vezes por semana, sem falar nos dias em que eu tinha alguma reportagem externa e tinha que me ausentar, mas nunca mais o vi... E o meu coração sentia desesperadamente a sua falta... Tinha necessidade de apenas olhar para ele, mesmo que eu não o tivesse, ficaria feliz se pudesse ao menos ver o seu rosto mais uma vez, mas tinha certeza que nunca mais o veria... Até aquele dia...

Estava com uma entrevista marcada com um Presidente de uma grande empresa e o fotógrafo que sempre me acompanha deu um cano e pelo que pude perceber, todos os fotógrafos estavam ocupados demais para me acompanhar... E o pior de tudo é que essa entrevista seria muito valiosa para a revista e foi com muito sacrifício e negociação que tinha conseguido marcá-la...

Estava na porta da empresa, já tinha me decidido que iria assim mesmo, com foto ou sem foto iria entrevistar o tal Presidente e depois, caso a empresa quisesse, marcaríamos um outro dia apenas para tirar as tais fotos... Peguei a chave do meu carro e desativei o alarme – sim, hoje completava uma semana que eu estava com o meu carro e ainda não tinha causado nenhum acidente... Na verdade, me descobri como um ótimo motorista... – E então, ele apareceu... Hoje estava de boné azul, camisa social branca, aberta nos primeiros botões, revelando a sua – e minha conhecida de muitos anos - penugem loira, e calça jeans azul escura e larga, nos pés, tênis de surf... Estava lindo... E – como se eu já não esperasse isso – passou por mim, sem nem sequer cumprimentar-me... Emburrei e voltei a minha atenção para o meu carro, entrei e fiquei sentado esperando. Hyoga foi até uma Van e começou a colocar alguns materiais, em seguida, entrou no carro e manobrou-o, tive a leve impressão de que ele – apenas por um momento – me observou do retrovisor, mas preferi não alimentar esperanças... Coloquei um Cd do Mcfly e encostei a cabeça no banco. Ficamos assim por um bom tempo, eu esperando dentro do meu carro e Hyoga dentro da Van e mais de uma vez tive a impressão de que ele continuava me observando e em uma dessas vezes, resolvi encará-lo e percebei que ele corou no mesmo instante... Apesar de saber que provavelmente estava na mesma situação que ele, sustentei o olhar, até que ele, cansado e envergonhado, abaixou a cabeça.

Um rapaz, magrinho, com aparência de um garotinho de 16 anos saiu do prédio, colocou algum material na Van, disse algo para Hyoga, que resmungou de volta e entrou no carro, Hyoga, por sua vez, saiu da Van e veio – nem acreditei – na minha direção. Parou na porta do meu carro, mantendo certa distância e me encarou com aquele oceano impenetrável.

- Você está esperando mais alguém? – Neguei com a cabeça. – Então... Acho melhor ir conosco na Van... Não tem como alguém dirigir outro carro... – Encarei aquele loiro incrédulo, não acreditei que depois de três anos, essa era a única coisa que ele tinha para me falar... Corei e falei com a voz mais zangada e forte que consegui.

- I don't need, quer dizer, não preciso que ninguém dirija my car, quer dizer, o meu carro... Se você não percebeu, o carro é meu e estou sentado no banco do motorista, o que quer dizer, que provavelmente, se estivesse esperando alguém para dirigir o meu carro – frisei bem a palavra meu – pode ter certeza que não estaria sentado where a im, ai, onde estou e sim do lado ou atrás! – Hyoga me encarou e por um momento – um breve momento – tive a impressão de ver uma alteração em sua boca, foi quase um meio sorriso... Acredito que a minha reação, junto com a minha tentativa de falar japonês rápido foi tão hilária que consegui fazer o homem mais frio do mundo, dar um sorriso... Ainda bravo, tirei os meus óculos escuros da cabeça e coloquei-os no rosto, os meus longos cabelos caíram, balançaram e molduraram a minha face – ele inspirou o perfume que saiu deles e me observou mais atentamente dessa vez, eu sei como ele adorava os meus cabelos e não nego que fiz de propósito -, em seguida, dei a partida no carro e segui na frente – tive uma imensa vontade de passar com o carro nos pés dele, mas consegui me controlar. – Hyoga com o outro garoto vieram bem atrás.

Assim que realizei a entrevista, Hyoga junto com o garotinho – ouvi Hyoga gritar algo como Yuki ou Yuri, acredito que deve ser o nome dele... – começou a preparar os equipamentos para realizar a sessão de fotos. Como não tinha mais nada que eu pudesse fazer, fui até a salinha de espera, peguei um copo de café – ainda esse bendito vício – e encostei no meu carro. A sessão seria na parte externa da empresa e não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer além de observar. Passado algum tempo, o garotinho foi dispensado por Hyoga e veio para o meu lado me fazer companhia. Como bom jornalista, resolvi "puxar um papo" com ele – ah, e descobri que o nome dele é Yuri -.

- E então, trabalha faz tempo na revista? – Levei o copinho de plástica à minha boca.

- Hum... Um pouco... Na verdade, desde que o Hyoga entrou...

- Sei... E isso, faz muito tempo?

- Mais ou menos... Cerca de dois anos...

- Ah sim... O Hyoga está na empresa há dois anos?

- Não... O caso dele é diferente... – Olhei para o garoto esperando mais algumas palavras e depois de alguns segundos ele continuou – Ele não é nosso fotógrafo... Não é contratado, entende? – Fiz cara de não... – Bem, vou tentar explicar melhor... Ele tem os seus próprios negócios, sabe? Faz de tudo... Fotografa modelos, paisagens, casamentos, batizados... E por aí em diante...

- Quer dizer, tipo um freelance? – Ele riu da minha pergunta.

- O Hyoga? Não, de jeito nenhum... Ele não corre atrás de serviço, ele escolhe... Você realmente nunca soube nada sobre ele?

- Não...

- Acho que você estava bem longe daqui não é mesmo? – Ri da sua indignação.

-Sim estava... Na Inglaterra...

- Uau... Bem longe...

- Pois é... – Bebi mais um gole do café e voltei a minha atenção para Hyoga.

______HS ________________________ HS ___________________ HS ___________

"E enfim chegou o sábado, me permiti dormir até mais tarde, na verdade, até acordei cedo, mas quis e atendi ao meu próprio pedido de ficar na cama, sem fazer nada, apenas curtindo o silencio do quarto... Mais tarde teria que levar as minhas malas para o meu novo apartamento, nem acreditei quando a corretora informou que já poderia mudar, não via a hora de sair do hotel... Olhei no relógio e já eram 11hs... Corrida? Nem pensar! Queria descansar, sossegar, afinal, a semana foi cheia de surpresas...

Criei coragem para sair da cama as 13hs, me arrastei até o banheiro, tomei um banho bem demorado e coloquei uma camiseta branca, uma calça de moletom cinza e um tênis branco, prendi os meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e em seguida, arrumei todas as minhas malas.

A conta no hotel já estava fechada, Nikita tinha se encarregado disso, assim como tinha prometido e um funcionário me ajudou a colocar as minhas grandes malas no meu pequeno carro - não sei como, mas coube tudo – e então, peguei a estrada rumo ao meu novo "apê".

_______________ HS ______________ HS ________________ HS _______________

Depois de cerca de uma hora, estava com todas as minhas malas espalhadas pelo chão da sala do apartamento e eu estava exausto, tive que fazer um imenso esforço, o elevador estava quebrado e fiz quatro viagens do carro até o apartamento para carregar as malas. Me esparramei no sofá e fechei os olhos por um minuto... Ou menos, logo o meu celular começou a tocar histericamente, fiz cara feia e atendi.

- Sim?

- EU NÃO ACREDITO! COMO VOCÊ FOI CAPAZ DE FAZER ISSO? – Sentei assustado e logo todo o meu cansaço acabou...

- I-Ikki?

- NÃO ME VENHA COM ESSA VOIZINHA DE INOCENTE... ESTOU MUITO BRAVO COM VOCÊ!!!

- I know, ai, eu sei Ikki, me desculpe...

- VOCÊ AO MENOS IA ME AVISAR QUE TINHA VOLTADO?

- Ikki, por favor, pare de gritar, é lógico que iria avisar... É que... Estava muito ocupado, correndo atrás de um apartamento, de um carro, de um serviço...

- UM CARRO? UM APARTAMENTO? PARA ISSO VOCÊ TEVE TEMPO?

- Ikki, stop, você está me deixando com dor de cabeça, eu também estou morrendo de saudades de você e sim, eu iria te visitar...

- Quando você iria fazer isso? Posso saber? – Ufa, ele estava mais calmo...

- Bem, eu esperava ir na próxima semana...

- PRÓXIMA SEMANA? VOCÊ ESTÁ A DOIS MESES NO JAPÃO!!! A DOIS MESES!!!!

- Eu sei, eu sei, fiz besteira, tinha que ter te avisado, mas pode deixar, amanhã irei lhe fazer uma visita...

- Sei... É bom mesmo, não quero ter que te buscar a força... – Travei, a voz de Ikki foi de aviso e sabia muito bem que ele era capaz de me levar pela orelha até a mansão...

- Tu-tu-tudo b-bem Ikki... Tomorroy i'll be there, ai que saco, amanhã estarei aí... – Precisava treinar mais o meu japonês, sempre me atrapalhava quando estava nervoso ou sob pressão e logo misturava os dois idiomas...

- Bom mesmo, tchau Shun, amanhã conversaremos...

Desliguei o celular e suspirei decepcionado... Antes de sair da Inglaterra tinha elaborado um plano de independência e uma dessas etapas era justamente não deixar que o meu irmão tivesse tanta influência sobre mim... Mas falhei... E fiquei decepcionado justamente por isso... Além do Ikki ter uma enorme pressão psicológica sobre as pessoas, ele – eu tenho que confessar – sabe ser assustador quando precisa...

Comecei a me planejar novamente, não contava com essa visita ao meu irmão e tive que me organizar novamente, mas no fim, sorri, afinal, fazia muito tempo que eu não via o Seiya, a Saori, o Shiryu – se bem que acredito que ele está na China – e quem sabe... Ai... Quem sabe o Hyoga continuasse morando lá...

__________ HS _______________ HS ________________ HS ___________________

**Grécia – 22hs.**

Komoto levantou-se sorrateiramente, vestiu o casaco e colocou os sapatos pretos.

- Aonde você vai? – Komoto fechou os olhos e virou-se.

- Oi Lia... Eu... Só vou ao banheiro...

- Ao banheiro? Komoto você é louca? Sabe muito bem que não podemos sair esse horário, é perigoso e além do mais as "tias" confiam que estamos dormindo...

- Eu sei Lia, eu sei... É que não estou com sono...

- Komoto... Você está saindo todas as noites... Não agüenta nem acordar quando é a hora...

- Olha Lia... – Komoto sentou na cama da garota. – Eu juro que volto logo, só não fale nada, por favor... Estou tendo o melhor semestre da minha vida... – Lia a olhou emburrada, mas consentiu. – Ah Lia!!! – Komoto abraçou a garota.

- Komoto... – A garota largou Lia. – Só tome cuidado, por favor... Eu não quero que você se encrenque...

- Lia... Você sabe que eu nunca me encrenco... – Lia a olhou profundamente – Tudo bem, tudo bem, às vezes eu me encrenco... – Lia a olhou novamente. – Certo, eu sou encrenqueira, mas juro que vou tomar cuidado. – Komoto levantou e correu até a porta. Lia aguardou até que Komoto saísse e em seguida correu até a janela. Um garoto lindo estava parado na porta do hotel com uma mini moto, Komoto correu até ele, pegou o capacete e apoiando em sua mão, subiu na traseira.

______________ HS _____________ HS _______________ HS __________________

Hyoga acordou assustado... Sentou-se na cama e passou a mão pelos cabelos...

"Mais uma vez... Mais uma vez sonhei com ele... Droga Shun!" – Hyoga levantou da cama e foi até o banheiro, acendeu a luz, olhou-se no espelho e jogou um pouco de água no rosto e na nuca. – Por que você teve que voltar? – Hyoga enxugou uma pequena lágrima que caiu pelo seu belo rosto e lembrou-se de Shun... Estava tão lindo... Crescido... Estava muito diferente do garotinho que ele conheceu... Fechou os olhos e tentou se lembrar do perfume que tinha sentido no dia anterior, adorava o cheiro dele... Abriu os olhos, jogou mais um pouco de água no rosto e voltou para a cama. Não se cobriu, apesar de sentir que tinha esfriado e muito... Deitou e sentiu um braço rodeando o seu peito, sorriu para a garota.

- Hyo... Acordado de novo? Faz praticamente dois meses que você não dorme... – Hyoga chegou bem perto da garota e encostou a sua testa na dela. – Estou preocupada...

- Não fique... Está tudo bem... – Annie sorriu e lhe deu um selinho.

- Então me abraça, estou com frio... – Hyoga abraçou a garota e em seguida, colocou-a em cima do seu peito. Ele sabia, que aquele frio, vinha do seu coração, que chorava por um sentimento reprimido, chorava por alguém que estava tão perto de si, mas ainda assim, muito longe de sua realidade.

**CONTINUA.**

Olá queridos, eu não disse que não ia demorar?

Taí, caps. Novo.

Obrigada por todos os reviews!!!!

Beijos enormes!!!!


	28. I love you 'till the end

_**I love you 'till the end**_

Parei o carro na porta da antiga mansão e respirei fundo... Estava de volta ao local que eu não queria voltar... Joguei a cabeça para trás e fechei os olhos, precisava de um minuto que fosse para reorganizar as minhas idéias para enfim decidir entrar e enfrentar o meu passado... Não consegui, não passou um minuto e Ikki apareceu no portão, me fazendo abrir os olhos assustado com o tom da sua voz.

- Irmão!!! – Abri a porta do carro e me joguei pra cima dele... Não adiantava, podia passar o tempo que fosse e eu podia fazer qualquer promessa, menos ficar longe dele, adorava o seu abraço quente e confortante.

- Ikki! Como vai? – Olhei-o, ele estava muito mudado... Envelhecido talvez... Quer dizer, ainda era o meu irmão e claro, continuava lindo, mas... Não éramos mais crianças...

- Eu estou bem, agora você é que parece estar muito melhor... Você está muito bonito Shun... – Ikki brincou com uma mecha do meu cabelo e eu abaixei a cabeça sem graça... Pronto, ele tinha conseguido em menos de 5 minutos me deixar corado... – Bem... Acho que você quer entrar não é mesmo? – Sorri agradecido. – Vai ficar esse final de semana? – Olhei-o constrangido.

- Bem... Tenho muito o que fazer no meu novo apartamento... – Vi a decepção do meu irmão e resolvi mudar os planos. – Mas gostaria sim, de passar o final de semana! – O olhar de Ikki brilhou.

Entrei no salão da mansão, nada tinha mudado, estava exatamente tudo igual... Pendurei o meu casaco atrás da porta e fui entrando, Ikki em compensação, cravou no chão e ficou me encarando. Retribui o seu olhar sorrindo e vi que Ikki continuava esperando algo... Mais abaixo na verdade... Segui o seu olhar e descobri que ele olhava para os meus pés... O que tinha de errado? Até que lembrei... Corado e sem graça, tirei os meus sapatos, ficando apenas de meia... Definitivamente, será que precisaria de aulas para retomar os meus costumes japoneses?

- Já vi que ainda não se acostumou... – Sorri e lancei um olhar inocente, em seguida, voltei a segui-lo e me assustei quando ele colocou a mão à minha frente e me impediu de passar. – Olha... Eu realmente preciso falar com você antes que você encontre todos... – Olhei chocado para o meu irmão, o que ele tinha? – Bom... Só... Procure não pirar, está bem? – Assenti e ele sorriu. – June está grávida... – Não adiantou ele falar, eu pirei, fiquei vermelho, abri o maior sorriso do mundo, o abracei e logo me dei conta... Perdi o meu irmão, meu pai, meu amigo... Será que era isso o que Ikki queria dizer com "não pire?".

- Uau... Bom... Acho que é parabéns, não é mesmo? – Sorri por fora, mas por dentro, estava zangado...

- Shun... Você não me engana... – Ikki acariciou a minha face sorrindo. – Não precisa ficar com ciúmes... Ninguém irá tomar o seu lugar... – Esbravejei na hora.

- Ikki! Não sou mais criança, ou você não percebeu? Posso lidar muito bem com isso...

Meu irmão fez uma cara engraçada do tipo "você não me engana" e saiu da minha frente liberando a passagem, entrei na sala e me assustei, todos os meus antigos e queridos amigos estavam lá... Corri até Seiya que teve o mesmo gesto, beijei Saori e abracei Shiryu e contra a minha vontade, encarei a minha até então melhor amiga, e segurei um berro ao avistar a sua enorme barriga. – June... O... O que o meu irmão fez com você? – Amaldiçoei a minha boca nesse exato momento... June estava enorme, com a face rosada e bem rechonchuda, ainda mantinha as mesmas pernas longelíneas, mas a barriga, face e pescoço... Estavam gigantescos e desproporcionais para o seu corpo sempre tão magro... Ela me encarou sorrindo, levantou e me abraçou.

- Como você está Shun? Tem tanto tempo desde que você se foi... – Sorri enternecido, ainda era a mesma June, a minha doce June...

- Estou ótimo... Mas acho melhor você sentar... – Segurando em sua mão, forneci apoio para que ela sentasse e logo todos fizeram o mesmo gesto.

- Obrigada Shun... Agora pesa tanto... Mal posso esperar para segurá-lo nos braços... – Sorri e isso me fez lembrar de algo...

- Saori? – Ela me olhou – Onde estão as crianças? – Saori riu, me pareceu... Aliviada...

- Os gêmeos estão no acampamento de verão e Komoto está na Grécia...

- Na Grécia? – Busquei o olhar de Seiya. – Mas não é... perigoso? – Seiya me sorriu de volta.

- Não... Acho muito difícil que a turma de excursão vá até muito longe... No máximo, no máximo até o coliseu, mas atrás dele, jamais... Mas também Shun, faz tanto tempo, que acho que os dois podem se cruzar sem se reconhecerem... – Ri nervoso e vi no olhar de Seiya que falar do meu "sobrinho" ainda doía...

- Bem Seiya, tenho lá as minhas dúvidas...

__________________- HS _________________ HS ____________________ HS ____

Komoto andava de um lado para o outro no quarto do hotel, por que ele ainda não tinha chegado? Olhou para o relógio, já marcava 2hs da manhã... Estava o aguardando desde as 22hs...

"Droga... Deve ter esquecido de mim..." – Olhou para a sua amiga que estava dormindo e com um grande pesar e tristeza resolveu deitar, limpou as lágrimas e dormiu. Do lado de fora, Mikatu observava a janela do hotel por trás de uma árvore.

"Desculpe meu amor... Desculpe por tudo... Mas tem que ser assim..."

_____________ HS ________________ HS ________________ HS _______________

Após o jantar, enquanto todos conversavam animadamente, Shun resolveu sair escondido para o jardim. Caminhou por um bom tempo até que encontrou a sua árvore preferida e sentou-se encostando as costas no grande tronco. Tirou os sapatos e fechou os olhos por um momento, aspirou o aroma da grama misturado com as rosas e com as folhas espalhadas pelo jardim e deixou que o vento bagunçasse o seu longo cabelo.

_Bip_.

Shun assustou-se com o barulho e tirou o celular do bolso da sua calça jeans.

"_Você tem uma nova mensagem"_

Shun acessou o menu e leu a mensagem.

"_**Shun..."**_

"_**A sua beleza não me sai da mente..."**_

_**Ass: Erick.**_

Shun riu e começou a escrever a resposta.

"_Erick"_

"_Conheço a minha beleza, convivo com o espelho todos os dias, mas obrigado por me lembrar dela"_

_Ass: Shun._

Voltou a encostar a cabeça no tronco.

_Bip._

"_**Shun"**_

"_**Você não tem idéia do quanto fiquei magoado..."**_

"_**Mas aceito as suas criticas..."**_

"_**Ass: Erick"**_

Sun riu novamente.

"_Desculpe-me, não fiz de propósito, pode ter certeza disso, estou me sentindo muito mal por minha atitude"_

"_Ass: Shun."_

_Bip._

"_**Quer reparar o dano causado? Fico magoado muito rápido..."**_

"_Reparar como?"_

_Bip._

"_**Posso te levar para algum lugar?"**_

"_Algum lugar é muito subjetivo"..._

_Bip._

"_**Tem razão... Deixo você escolher..."**_

"_Tentador..."_

_Bip._

"_**Sinto a sua falta..."**_

"_Não seja dramático, ainda me vê umas duas vezes por semana..."_

_Bip._

"_**Você é insensível... Estou decepcionado..."**_

"_Tudo bem, vamos sair..."_

_Bip._

"_**Estou passando aí..."**_

" _Não estou em casa..."_

_Bip._

"_**Está aonde?**_

"_Na casa da Saori Kido..."_

_Bip._

"_**Ah... A grã-fina... Eu sei onde é, to passando aí!**_

Shun fechou o celular e guardou-o novamente dentro do bolso da calça. Calçou os sapatos e foi até o portão, logo, uma moto vermelha parou bem a sua frente.

- Olá Erick... Que jeito de chegar...

- Oi Shun – Erick tirou o capacete liberando os cabelos negros e abraçou o amigo. – Sabe como é, entrada triunfal...

- Rs, sei bem... E então, vamos?

- Sim... – Erick pegou o capacete reserva e entregou a Shun que o colocou e subiu na moto. – Decidiu aonde quer ir?

- Não... Me leva pra qualquer lugar!!! – Erick riu e acelerou.

_________ HS ___________ HS _____________ HS ______________ HS _________

_Trechos do diário de Shun sobre o dia anterior._

"Sair com Erick foi ótimo, consegui esquecer um pouco dos meus problemas, tudo bem, foi um gesto egoísta ao extremo, mas eu precisava disso... A minha vida nesse último mês parece que virou de cabeça para baixo... Consegui uma promoção que consumiu todo o meu tempo, fiquei em uma sala horrorosa que até hoje fede a perfume doce e barato, reencontrei o meu ex – e fiquei incrivelmente mal com isso, parece que eu não consigo esquecê-lo – que nem ligou pra mim, muito pelo contrário, faz questão de me ignorar, voltei a deixar o meu irmão dominar a minha vida, vi a minha melhor amiga grávida e ainda vou ganhar um sobrinho... Todas essas descobertas em um tempo razoavelmente pequeno... E sair com Erick foi tão bom... Foi como me descobrir como outra pessoa, sem preocupações, sem queixas, sem ex-noivos, sem irmãos possessivos e tudo o mais..."

"Hoje, teremos a festa de aniversário da empresa, será uma coisa bem descontraída, apenas para os funcionários e para os companheiros desses... Provavelmente verei Hyoga de novo... E ainda não sei o que isso causa em mim... Expectativa? Ansiedade? Medo de enfrentar o passado? Talvez seja tudo isso e mais um pouco..."

"Me arrumei, bem simples, coloquei uma camisa social branca, um jeans escuro e sapatos pretos, não queria parecer um idiota... Nem gosto de festas... Apenas fui para fazer uma média... Cheguei na empresa, a decoração estava linda, encontrei com Erick que estava no palco junto com a banda, não sabia que ele cantava... Pois é... Acima de tudo ele canta... Acenei para ele que retribuiu e fui atrás do pessoal, encontrei o Yuri e as secretárias sempre sorridentes demais para o meu gosto e resolvi ficar em um canto, bebendo um pouco de ponche e apreciando a noite... Só não esperava que ele fosse aparecer..."

"Pareceu cena de filme, ele entrou meio que correndo e causou destaque na multidão, sorriu desajeitado para todos e como se esquecesse algo, voltou para trás... E apareceu novamente de mãos dadas com a garota mais linda que eu já vi na minha vida... Um nó apareceu na minha garganta... Hyoga... Estava acompanhado... Senti as lágrimas me embargarem e fiz o máximo que pude para evitá-las, mas quando ele beijou de leve o seu rosto corado e ela retribuiu o seu olhar apaixonado, achei demais para mim e antes que desse uma cena, resolvi sair da festa, e não vi que Erick tinha percebido a minha tentativa de fuga..."

- Ei Shun! – Essa não, ele tinha falado no microfone, limpei as lágrimas e virei para ele. – Gente, aquele cara é o Shun! Entrou na empresa causando sensação, em pouco tempo foi transferido e agora tem uma coluna de sucesso!!! Palmas para o Shun!!! – Me virei para todos e agradeci as palmas, o que poderia fazer agora? Sair correndo? Enquanto agradecia, o meu olhar cruzou com o de Hyoga que secamente me ignorou, voltei a olhar para Erick que continuou falando – Bom, e como hoje estamos descobrindo novos talentos, eu quero chamar aqui no palco esse lindo garoto. Vem cá Shun!!! – Todos aplaudiram novamente e aí sim, me senti mais observado do que nunca... Hyoga fechou a cara e levou a garota para uma mesa e eu não tinha como escapar de Erick... Quer saber? Eu já estava ferrado mesmo, o que mais poderia acontecer? Fui até o palco e subi. – E então Shun? O que irá cantar? – Olhei para Hyoga, por um momento tive a sua atenção, ele olhava fixamente para o palco.

- Bem... Olá... – Todos me responderam animados... – Hum, vamos lá... – Eu estava nervoso, estava uma pilha, odiava ser o centro das atenções, mas não me importava... Pelo menos uma vez na vida, quis arriscar, mostrar o que eu podia fazer, declarar o meu amor reprimido... Pedi o violão emprestado e sentei-me em um banco que até então Erick estava sentado e puxei o pedestal com o microfone para mais perto de mim. – Tem algum tempo que eu aprendi a tocar violão... Apesar de não ser muito bom, rs... Na verdade, um amigo muito querido me ensinou... E quero compartilhar uma música com vocês... – Hyoga não tirava os olhos do palco, era como se estivesse hipnotizado... As garotas da firma correram até a frente do palco e se espremeram para chegar mais perto. Fiz o primeiro acorde e comecei a cantar.

_I just want to see you,  
When you're all alone.  
I just want to catch you, if I can.  
I just want to be there,  
_

_Eu só quero ver você  
Quando você estiver sozinho  
Gostaria apenas de ter você__, se eu puder  
Eu só quero estar lá  
_

A minha voz primeiramente saiu desajeitada, tímida, mas fitei Hyoga e vi que continuava me observando fixamente e então, tirando coragem de não sei onde, consegui firmar a minha voz e deixei a doce e melódica...

_When the morning light explodes,  
On your face it radiates.  
I cannot escape,  
_

_Quando a luz da manhã explode  
No seu rosto, que se irradia  
Eu não consigo escapar  
_

Olhei profundamente nos olhos de Hyoga.

_I love you 'till the end._

_Vou__ te amar até o fim._

Nesse momento, Hyoga abaixou a cabeça e pude perceber o brilho de uma lágrima gelada escorrendo por seus olhos...

_I just want to tell you nothing,  
You don't want to hear.  
All I want is for you to say.  
Why don't you just take me,  
Where I've never been before?  
_

_Eu só quero te dizer nada  
Do que você não quer ouvir  
Tudo o que eu quero, é para você dizer  
Por que você não me leva  
Onde eu nunca estive antes?_

O clima no salão ficou frio, a luz do sol parece que foi embora, reconheci aquele frio... E então eu percebi... Naquele momento, o coração de Hyoga, o coração do meu Hyoga estava chorando...

_I know you want to hear me.  
Catch my breath,_

_Eu sei que você quer ouvir  
Perder meu fôlego  
_

A mulher que estava ao seu lado, a linda mulher, colocou a mão em seu ombro e logo tirou, acredito que estava gelado, a uma temperatura abaixo de zero... Ele em compensação, nem se mexeu e vi quando os seus lábios se mexeram junto com os meus:

_I love you 'till the end._

_Vou te amar__ até o fim._

Abaixei a cabeça e reprimi um sorriso, continuei a dedilhar no violão, tive a impressão que não via mais ninguém no salão além dele e eu... Me esqueci de Erick me olhando apaixonadamente, da linda mulher em sua companhia e do grito histérico das garotas na frente do palco, naquele momento, naquele breve momento, não existia mais ninguém...

_I just want to be there,  
When we're caught in the rain.  
I just want to see you laugh, not cry.  
I just want to feel you  
When the night puts on its cloak.  
_

_Só quero estar lá  
Quando estivermos presos na chuva  
Eu só quero ver você rir, não chorar  
Eu só quero te sentir  
Quando a noite colocar seu disfarce_

Pela primeira vez, aquela garota me olhou, e o olhar dela se prendeu no meu por um breve momento que pareceu uma eternidade... Ela me olhou como se me conhecesse de algum lugar... Novamente ela olhou Hyoga que continuava com o olhar fixo em mim... E então, os lábios dela tocaram os dele, como se o consolasse... Será que me conhecia? Será que tinha conhecimento de que o havia abandonado e que agora estava desesperado para reconquistá-lo? Quando ergui a minha cabeça, eles não estavam mais no salão e o fim da música saiu da minha boca como um suspiro preso, como uma ânsia incômoda, como um desespero contido...

_I'm lost for words, don't tell me.  
Cuz all I can say,  
I love you 'till the end._

_Estou sem palavras, não me diga  
Porque tudo o que eu consigo dizer,  
Vou te amar até o fim_

CONTINUA.

Ai que caps. Mais triste...

Gente, obrigada por todos os reviews, prometo que ainda vou respondê-los, um por um, é que essa semana está corrido...

Obrigada por tudo, por acompanharem a fic, por deixarem reviews, mesmo eu sendo insensível e não respondendo...

Beijos enormes a todos!!!!


	29. Encontros e Despedidas

_**ENCONTROS E DESPEDIDAS**__**.**_

Erick acompanhou com o olhar quando Hyoga e Annie saíram do salão, foi no exato momento em que Shun baixou o olhar para o violão, os segundos pareceram cronometrados, exatos... E em seguida, Shun ergueu o seu olhar, e aqueles olhos - Ah, como Erick estava apaixonado por aqueles olhos -, estavam tristes, brilhando pelas lágrimas contidas, reprimidas... Erick se sentiu mal, pois entendeu tudo, acompanhou a troca de olhares entre ele e o russo e percebeu que houve algo... E pela reação de Shun, ainda doía... Voltou o olhar para Shun que encerrou a música e devolveu o violão para o músico que estava aguardando... Shun então, desceu do palco sem dar atenção a ele, sem ouvir o grito das garotas apaixonadas da empresa, sem se preocupar com as pessoas que acompanhavam a sua saída desesperada... Erick sorriu e também saiu do palco, deixando o microfone livre para algum bêbado que se atravesse a subir e cantar.

Tentou seguir os passos do virginiano, mas não conseguiu, será que ele tinha saído correndo sem que ninguém o visse? Então, assim que se viu na varanda, encontrou Shun sentado, acariciando os joelhos, com o queixo encostado neles, os longos cabelos caiam ao redor da face e algumas mechas se espalhavam pelas costas, a franja era jogada para trás por culpa do vento, a luz da lua refletia na pele acetinada e alva... Erick suspirou, nunca tinha visto uma figura tão bonita, parecia um retrato de galeria... Nunca viu Shun tão triste e essa tristeza o tornava tão lindo... Sentou ao seu lado.

- Olá Shun... – Erick tirou uma mecha do cabelo de Shun do rosto e a colocou atrás da orelha. Shun voltou o seu olhar para o amigo e sorriu, um sorriso triste, de meia boca, sem expressão nenhuma.

- Oi...

- Bonita música... – Shun apenas suspirou.

- Obrigado...

- Você está bem?

- Vou ficar... Não se preocupe...

- Tudo bem...

"_E então, ficamos não sei quanto tempo, apenas sentados, compartilhando de dores... Ele sabia que eu sofria por ele e por sua vez, ele sofria por Hyoga, o fotógrafo da empresa."_

______________- HS ___________________ HS _________________ HS _________

Hyoga e Annie andavam de mãos dadas pelas ruas desertas de Tókio. Nenhum dos dois falava nada... Às vezes, Annie arriscava um olhar para Hyoga esperando algo em troca, nem que fosse um olhar... Foi assim o caminho inteiro, desde a saída da festa, até o carro e por sua vez, até a sua casa.

- Hyoga? – O loiro estava retirando a camisa para dormir, ela, estava deitada na cama, apenas de camiseta.

- Sim? – Hyoga suspirou cansado, sabia que tinha ignorado a garota a noite inteira, mas não podia fugir de uma explicação...

- Eu queria conversar... – Hyoga sentou de frente para ela, mirando os seus olhos azuis nos castanhos dela.

- Sobre o que?

- Você sabe Hyoga... – O loiro levantou impaciente e foi até a janela do quarto. Annie levantou-se também e ficou atrás dele. – Hyoga... Não pode mentir pra mim... Eu vi...

- O que você viu Annie? Eu quero ouvir o que você viu... – Annie parou, respirou fundo, o olhar de Hyoga foi furioso, assim como a sua voz.

- Eu vi você olhando para ele... Hyoga... – O loiro recolocou a camisa e sentou-se na cama, queria sair daquele quarto, ficar sozinho, desfrutar da sua depressão...

- Annie, por favor, eu não quero discutir com você...

- Mas Hyoga... Temos que conversar... Por favor? – Hyoga respirou fundo e assentiu. Como se criasse coragem para enfrentar uma guerra perdida, Annie prosseguiu – Bem... Eu não tenho como disputar com ele, não é mesmo? – A garota tinha um ar de derrota e olhava constantemente para Hyoga com os olhos chorosos.

- Annie...

- Shi... – Annie colocou os dedos finos nos lábios de Hyoga calando-o – Deixa eu falar, tá? Não posso disputar com ele, não tem disputa... Eu vi como você o olhava e como era retribuído... Eu vi Hyoga... E ele... Ele é tão... Tão...

- Não fale Annie... – Hyoga lembrava-se muito bem da beleza do virginiano e qual era o impacto que causava nas pessoas que o viam pela primeira vez.

- Enfim... Você tem certeza que quer levar o que temos adiante? – Hyoga mirou com amor aqueles olhos molhados e pegando na mão da garota a beijou.

- Annie... Ouça-me querida... Shun... – Hyoga falou com dificuldade o nome - Foi alguém que eu amei muito... – Annie libertou as lágrimas que estavam presas. – Mas... Não temos mais nada... Amar Shun é o mesmo que querer sofrer e eu aprendi isso da pior maneira possível... Não quero sofrer mais... O que tenho com você é para sempre Annie... Não vou te trocar por ele... Você me faz feliz... – Hyoga acariciou aquele belo rosto e beijou a sua testa.

- Oga... – Hyoga fechou os olhos, Annie tinha a mania de chamá-lo pela mesma maneira que Shun chamava e esse hábito, especialmente depois da noite que passaram, doeu muito em Hyoga. – Eu te amo... Mas eu não quero deixar você preso a mim...

- Você não precisa me deixar preso a você Annie... Eu já estou... – Annie sorriu, as lágrimas caíram pelo rosto claro e delicado que tanto o lembrava de Shun. – Não vou lhe abandonar... – Hyoga beijou os lábios da garota que correspondeu de imediato e se entregou ao beijo. Annie sabia, que por aquele momento, a guerra estava vencida.

___________________ HS ____________ HS _______________ HS ______________

Shaka acordou com um barulho incomodo que vinha de uma das casas, tirou o braço de Mú de cima de si e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta com cuidado. Na parte de fora da casa de virgem, o som era mais estridente, parecia algo se chocando, algo quebrando... Shaka acelerou o passo e apenas uma pessoa vinha em sua mente... Mikatú.

O seu pensamento logo foi confirmado, um pouco atrás do Coliseu lá estava o garoto, repartindo colunas com as mãos e desmontando paredes com os pés.

-Mikatú, o que está fazendo? – O garoto levantou uma coluna e a arremessou a um metro de distância. Ele estava sangrando, sujo, com as roupas rasgadas e com o rosto coberto de lágrimas... Shaka chegou perto do garoto, antes, desviando-se de uma outra coluna arremessada. Mikatú o encarou.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu lhe acordei? – Mikatú esmurrou o chão à sua frente assustando Shaka.

-Mikatú... Eu não quero fazer nada contra a sua vontade... Então, acho melhor você se acalmar e me dizer o que está acontecendo...

- Eu não posso... Não posso... – Mikatú largou a coluna e sentou no chão, ofegante e com as lágrimas caindo do seu rosto.

- Shaka! O que está acontecendo aqui? – Kamus chegou com um pálido Milo em seu encalço.

- Nada que eu não possa resolver... Pode deixar comigo... – Shaka olhou para Milo e acrescentou. – É melhor irem dormir, Milo está com uma cara de quem não dormiu direito...

- É... Ele está meio doente... – Milo abaixou a cabeça sem graça, odiava quando conversavam sobre ele como se não estivesse presente. – Bem... Então, vamos voltar, qualquer coisa... – Shaka assentiu. Kamus por sua vez, pegou Milo pela cintura e foi o guiando de volta para a casa e o escorpiano sorriu, pelo menos uma coisa era boa em ficar doente, Kamus ficava atencioso, e isso, era maravilhoso...

Shaka aproximou-se cuidadosamente do garoto e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Quer conversar? – O garoto o encarou. – O que aconteceu?

- Algo grave... Muito grave Shaka...

- Pois bem... Você pode me contar... – Mikatú olhou fundo naqueles belos olhos azuis e criando coragem soltou de uma única vez.

- Estou apaixonada pela minha irmã gêmea... – Shaka retirou o olhar de cima do garoto e sorriu.

- Ah... Então é isso? – Shaka sorriu irritando o garoto.

- Como assim, "só isso" ? Você não ouviu? Me apaixonei pela minha irmã... Minha irmã!!!!

- Mikatú... Você não pode ficar se culpando por isso... Primeiro por que vocês não foram criados juntos, então, o lado da afeição de irmão para irmão não aconteceu com vocês e segundo, meu querido, você é um adolescente... E o que mais acontece com os adolescentes é justamente se apaixonar o tempo todo... E você não pode se culpar por isso...

- Shaka... É claro que tenho que me culpar... O que eu posso fazer para me libertar dele? Desse sentimento que cresce aqui dentro e que insiste em ficar mais forte cada dia que passa?

- Conviver com ela... Não a prive do seu convívio por conta de um sentimento... Só assim, você poderá criar laços com ela e assim, a aceitar como sua irmã...

Mikatú encarou o mestre.

- E se não der certo?

- O tempo é sábio Mikatú, muito sábio... – Shaka colocou a mão no ombro do garoto. – Você só vai saber disso se tentar... – Mikatú riu e o abraçou.

________ HS ____________ HS ___________ HS _______________ HS __________

O despertador tocou e Shun acordou assustado, colocou a mão na testa e em seguida na cabeça dolorida. A que horas tinha ido dormir ontem? Voltou para a festa? Bebeu mais ainda? Como tinha chegado em casa? Não se lembrava... Correu para o banheiro para tomar um banho.

__________ HS ______ HS ____________ HS _____________ HS _______________

_Trechos do diário de Shun sobre a noite da festa._

A noite anterior foi bem estranha... Depois do episódio com Hyoga, me lembro de pouca coisa... Na verdade, o máximo que consigo são flashs, e por mais que eu tente me lembrar da noite toda, só consigo alguns momentos... São vários... A minha saída do palco, vários copos de vodka com sei lá o que, risadas escandalosas, muitos funcionários bêbados assumindo o microfone e subindo no palco, Erick... Um beijo... Meus Deuses! Um beijo! Erick me beijou... E eu retribui... Além de toda besteira que eu fiz, ainda ganhei uma dor de cabeça... Nunca fui de beber, nunca mesmo, especialmente por que fico bêbado muito rápido, sempre fui motivo de piada por conta disso e agora, além de ter bebido feito um louco, ainda beijei um dos meus poucos amigos... Sinceramente, estou chegando a conclusão de que só faço estrago... Hoje, especialmente, estou sentindo falta de quando era um garoto de apenas 14 anos, cheio de vida, sem malícia, aprendendo a crescer e com um namorado ao meu lado... Na verdade, um namorado muito especial... Hyoga...

Lembrar de Hyoga, era o mesmo que lembrar daquela bela garota que tanto me impressionou... Como era linda... Parece que eu já tinha a visto em algum lugar, só não me lembrava da onde... Resolvi parar de pensar em coisas que não iriam acrescentar nada na minha atrapalhada vida e decidi correr para o serviço, terminei de me arrumar, juntei as minhas coisas e corri para o carro. Já dentro dele, resolvi checar a minha agenda, hoje tinha uma entrevista com um médico, a respeito de ética médica e tinha que me apressar, já estava atrasado... Virei a chave e pisei fundo no acelerador.

O consultório do Sr. Yushima era simples, a decoração era básica, tinha apenas uma recepção pequena com uma única recepcionista – muito simpática por sinal -, e enquanto ela ia chamar o tal Dr. me sentei e comecei a buscar alguma revista interessante no meio de tantas... Até que uma em especial me chamou a atenção... Aquele rosto... Aquele par de olhos delicados e castanhos estampava uma capa de revista... Peguei-a e comecei a folheá-la, era um ensaio fotográfico com a Top Model Annie... Annie... Sim, esse era o nome dela... E logo me lembrei da onde conhecia aquele rosto... Este maldito rosto estava estampado em várias revistas além da que eu tinha em mãos... Em um misto de raiva e curiosidade, folheei todas as fotos, infelizmente, uma mais linda que a outra e na última foto, no rodapé da página, estava a assinatura dele... Alexei Hyoga Yukida... Era ele quem assinava o ensaio... Suspirei derrotado... Será que tinha como a minha vida ficar pior?

- Sr. Shun? – Olhei para a simpática recepcionista. – O Sr. Yushima não poderá atendê-lo, solicitou que o Sr. volte amanhã... – Essa era a resposta que eu precisava... Sim! O meu dia ainda ia ficar muito pior...

_____________ HS ______________ HS ____________ HS _____________________

Voltei ao escritório e a minha maré de azar continuou, primeiro, chegaram flores, lindas, de Erick... Segundo, os editores continuaram cortando as minhas matérias e novamente me pareceu que não tinha sido eu quem tinha escrito tudo... Terceiro, a fita do meu gravador acabou, eu não podia sair da empresa e precisava urgentemente de uma... Yuri – aquele garotinho bonitinho, ajudante do Hyoga – resolveu me dar uma força e me mandou para a edição, com a promessa de que o que eu precisava estava lá...

A sala de edição era uma total estranha pra mim, era cheia de prateleiras, com vários materiais nelas que eu não saberia distinguir e uma particularidade interessante: Estava sempre vazia... Parece que os editores iam lá em um determinado horário, mas no resto, ela ficava vazia... Comecei a andar entre os corredores tentando localizar uma fita, mas sem sucesso... Parei quando ouvi a porta batendo e sai correndo, quem sabe podia ser Yuri que tinha vindo me ajudar... Os olhos azuis me fitaram de cima a baixo e imediatamente fiquei corado.

- Og... Hyoga... – Ele me olhou como se eu fosse um estranho, caminhou até uma das prateleiras e pegou algo – não me arrisco a dizer um nome -. Decidi que não queria mais ficar naquele silencio que nos consumia há meses... – Tudo bem? – Insisti.

- Sim. E você? – Acenei positivamente com a cabeça... Estava corado, sem graça e com uma imensa vontade de sair correndo. – Escuta... O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Ah sim... Preciso de uma fita para o meu gravador... – Levantei o aparelhinho para que Hyoga o visse - O Yuri me disse que aqui teria o que eu preciso...

- Hum... Precisa de ajuda? – Sorri agradecido e pude ver um sorriso de meia boca se formar em seu rosto.

- Obrigado... Sabe como eu sou com toda essa parnafenália... – Hyoga riu sem esconder. – Como você se encontra aqui?

- Rs, alguns anos de prática e você aprende. Vá até o corredor 8, lá vai ter o que precisa. – Agradeci com um gesto de cabeça e segui para o corredor indicado, que era o mais escuro e o mais distante de todos... Olhei para cima e visualizei uma caixa com o nome de "gravadores" e na empolgação de ter encontrado o que queria com a ajuda de Hyoga, fiquei na ponta do pé para pegar a caixa e me desequilibrei, caindo ao chão com a caixa me seguindo... Em uma fração de segundos – em que a caixa estava para bater e "rachar" a minha cabeça e uma inevitável queda ao chão – Hyoga apareceu e segurou a caixa com uma mão e com a outra, apoiou a minha cabeça, antes que ela batesse, e então, ele me ergueu... Fiquei deitado, tendo como ponto de apoio apenas a mão de Hyoga em minha cabeça e ele ajoelhado do meu lado, a caixa não estava mais em sua mão esquerda, ao invés disso, ele levou-a a minha cintura. Os nossos olhares permaneceram um no outro por um breve tempo, molhei a minha boca com a língua e semi-fechei os olhos aguardando... Só que o beijo não veio... Ao invés disso, senti-me de pé novamente e Hyoga estava bem afastado de mim, como se eu fosse uma presa e ele um vampiro que tenta em vão resistir ao sangue pulsante. Respirei fundo e apoiei o meu corpo em uma das prateleiras, assim como ele, eu também estava ofegante...

- Bem... Eu acho que você já tem o que precisa, não é mesmo? – Concordei com a cabeça e segui com o olhar a sua saída da sala de edição.

_________________ HS ___________ HS _______________ HS _________________

Hyoga caminhou pelos corredores da empresa totalmente disperso, só conseguia pensar naquele encontro... Como era possível, em uma empresa tão grande? Em um país tão grande? E um mundo gigantesco? Como era possível que se encontrasse tanto com Shun? Era a única pessoa que não queria ver, que não queria ter por perto e ainda assim, o destino insistia em o manter ao seu lado...

- Droga Shun... – Hyoga foi até o banheiro e lá dentro, jogou água gelada nos pulsos, na nuca e no rosto, queria apagar o rosto dele da sua mente, queria afogar-se, desmaiar e recobrar a consciência sem ele na sua vida... Seria possível? Distraído, não percebeu quando uma das portas abriu e pulou de susto ao ver Erick ao seu lado.

- Olá Hyoga... – O russo apenas o olhou. – Você está bem? Tem tempo que eu não te vejo... Rs, na verdade, acho que é impossível duas pessoas se cruzarem em um mesmo mês nessa empresa, não é mesmo? É tão grande... – Hyoga o encarou com raiva, fechou a torneira com força e saiu do banheiro batendo a porta, realmente o destino estava brincando com ele. – Cara estranho... – Erick voltou a sua atenção para o espelho e quando foi abrir a torneira, não conseguiu, estava congelada...

_____________ HS _____________ HS ________________ HS __________________

Milo tremia debaixo das cobertas, sentia-se tão quente e ainda assim, tão frio e com tanto sono... Kamus entrou no quarto com um prato de sopa.

- Milo? Está na hora de comer, preparei algo... – Kamus estava com uma bandeja e luvas nas mãos.

- E-eu não que-quero comer... – A voz sempre viva e hiperativa de Milo estava baixa e lenta. Kamus sentou-se na cadeira do lado do criado-mudo, com Milo ardendo em febre e sofrendo de frio, não ousava se aproximar dele, até mesmo a sopa foi preparada com muitos cuidados e ainda assim, mesmo de luvas, Kamus temia que a sopa chegasse até Milo fria.

- Que escorpião mais teimoso... O que eu faço para você comer? – Os olhos de Milo brilharam.

- Você po-podia deitar co-comigo... – Kamus riu, nem doente aquele escorpião tinha juízo...

- Eu iria lhe congelar Milo... Você sabe como sou frio... – Os olhos de Kamus brilharam de ressentimento.

- E-eu s-sei... Mas que-queri você a-aqui... – Kamus riu enternecido e se aproximou de leve, beijando a testa ardente. – Vi-viu? Já e-estou me se-sentindo melhor...

- Rs, eu vou pegar mais um cobertor para você... Temos que abaixar essa febre e acabar com esse frio... – Milo sorriu e fechou os olhos, estava com tanto sono... Tanta fraqueza... Acabou dormindo antes que Kamus voltasse com o cobertor. Kamus então, colocou o quinto cobertor em cima de Milo e tocou de leve os dedos da mão que não estavam cobertos. – Boa noite meu amor... – Pegou o seu travesseiro e foi para a sala, onde deitou no sofá e lá ficou. Não podia ficar no mesmo ambiente que Milo por muito tempo, do contrário, poderia congelá-lo.

______________ HS ________________ HS __________________ HS ____________

Trechos do diário de Shun.

Depois do episódio da sala de edição, pouco vi Hyoga, na verdade, acho que ele me evitava... Desde a festa, tenho sentido muita falta do que eu era e estou começando a perceber as criancices que fiz... Tive Hyoga em minha vida, duas vezes... A primeira, não fui capaz de escutá-lo, de perdoar... O meu orgulho estava ferido demais... E a segunda, me deixei dominar por meus medos, meus anseios, minha covardia... E acabei por perder a pessoa mais importante da minha vida... O que leva uma pessoa a cometer tantos erros de uma única vez? Quase tive uma recaída e larguei tudo novamente, quase voltei chorando para a Inglaterra, afinal, por que eu saí de lá? Quem não deixou foi o meu irmão, que fez eu ouvir poucas e boas... Estava aprendendo a ignorar algumas coisas que não queria ouvir, mas ainda lembro dos seus berros, quando ele gritava coisas como: "covarde", "bebê chorão", "imaturo"... E outras, me lembro de frases inteiras: "Até quando você vai fazer isso? Ficar indo e voltando sempre que tem vontade?", "Você realmente não tem responsabilidade, me deixou sofrendo por anos, esqueceu-se de todos, nunca me enviou um email que fosse", entre outras frases mais que não gosto de lembrar... A questão é que eu não fui... Realmente o meu irmão estava certo, não podia ficar fugindo sempre... Tinha que tocar a minha vida pra frente, independente de Hyoga, precisava criar coragem... E tinha dois caminhos para seguir... O primeiro, era seguir com a minha vida, assim como estava fazendo, e a segunda... Ah, a segunda... Seria tão difícil... A segunda era correr atrás de Hyoga e tentar trazê-lo de volta pra mim... Reconquistar o seu amor... Preciso falar em qual caminho escolhi?

_Continua_

Oi pessoal!!!! Queridos e queridas!!!! Mil desculpas, estou totalmente atarefada e não consegui responder nenhum review, mas li todos eles e agradeço de coração!!! São esses gestos que me motivam a continuar escrevendo...

Mil beijos para todos, desculpem pela demora de sempre, e prometo que daqui a uns dois ou três caps, a fic vai ter o seu final!! ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!!!!!!!!

Bjus enormes!!!!


	30. Reconciliãção Parte I

**Reconciliação - Parte I**

Hyoga saiu da empresa e caminhou pelas ruas da cidade, precisava andar, precisava colocar os seus pensamentos em ordem, afinal, tinha feito uma promessa a Annie, não é mesmo? Precisava mantê-la... Mas ao mesmo tempo, aquele rosto tão querido não saía de sua mente, estava preso em suas lembranças, guardado no seu mais íntimo... Essa lembrança fazia par com a lembrança da sua querida Mãe... Era a lembrança de Shun que o aterrorizava, que não se dissolvia... Queria tanto esquecê-lo... Esquecê-lo e finalmente poder entregar todo o seu coração para Annie, mas, seria possível? Olhou a sua volta e se deparou com a praia. Engraçado pensou, sempre que buscava consolo, que buscava discernimento, era para lá que os seus pés o levavam... Tirou os sapatos e caminhou pela areia que até pouco tempo atrás estava quente sob o sol... Agora; em pleno final de tarde, só sobravam vestígios desse calor agradável, calor que ele só sentia quando estava com **Ele**... Não! Não iria pensar nele, estava se proibindo de voltar o seu pensamento para **Ele**! Chutou a areia com força, passou a mão nos cabelos curtos e elas buscaram vestígios do antigo cabelo comprido, porém, só encontraram a nuca pelada. Desistiu e cruzou os braços, apertando-os com força, sentia tanta dor...O seu peito doía tanto... Nada podia ser comparado com aquela dor... Os golpes de Kamus? Aceitaria-os de bom grado e não reclamaria, aquela dor não era nada... O treinamento na Sibéria? Ursos Polares? Lutaria com mil deles, deixaria que eles dilacerassem a sua carne e a sua pele e aceitaria de bom grado... Queria apenas se livrar dessa dor e no desespero apertou ainda mais os braços... Não adiantou, a pele alva, o rosto perfeito, o sorriso sincero e angelical permaneceram em sua mente. Hyoga se desesperou, e em sua solidão, gritou, nunca foi de demonstrar sentimentos, mas naquele momento, sentiu necessidade de fazê-lo, precisava gritar, precisava mostrar ao mundo que sofria... Urrou novamente, dessa vez, tão forte, que caiu de joelhos na areia.

TUDO ACABADO, NÃO TE VEJO NUNCA MAIS

SIMPLESMENTE,SEM PALAVRAS, APENAS UM ADEUS

O QUE ERA TÃO LINDO

DE REPENTE SE PERDEU

UM PRO OUTRO, TODA VIDA, NÓS DOIS PERANTE DEUS

UM JEITO DE AMAR QUE O TEMPO ESQUECEU

Ele não sabia ao certo o motivo pelo qual estava agora naquela praia, nunca gostou delas, a areia o incomodava e o sol castigava a sua delicada pele, porém, ali estava ele, apertando com força o sobretudo de lã bege que o cobria, estava uma tarde fria, provavelmente iria fazer uma noite muito gelada... Olhando a sua volta, não viu ninguém e como uma criança – apesar de odiar aquela areia - tirou os seus sapatos e deixou que os pés tocassem aquela areia que há pouco tempo estava quente, Shun sorriu, realmente era uma sensação boa... Hyoga... Ah Hyoga... Sempre insistiu em levá-lo para a praia e ele sempre se negou, dava várias desculpas, a areia era suja e incomodava, a água era fria – ao que Hyoga questionava: - Então você não gosta do que é frio? Por que eu sou muito frio... – Shun sorriu novamente, dessa vez com uma lágrima nos olhos: - Não Oga... Você é quente... E mesmo que a sua pele tivesse o frio de mil geleiras, ainda assim iria me esquentar em seus braços... – Traços de uma época que passou, pensava ele... Olhou a sua volta, a praia parecia vazia, tão vazia que chegava a dar medo, não gostava de ficar muito sozinho em ambiente grandes e abertos, tinha a impressão de que não estava seguro, mas ao mesmo tempo, precisava daquela solidão, precisava daquele momento a sós e a quietude da praia era bem vinda... Esfregou as mãos nos braços em uma vã tentativa de se esquentar e tão logo sentiu o frio arrepiando a pele da sua nuca, soltou os cabelos que caíram como cascata por suas costas e Shun respirou aliviado, pelo menos tinha algo grosso e pesado para aquecê-lo. Olhou para o céu e deixou que as lágrimas banhassem o seu rosto... Podiam acusá-lo de chorão, de bobo, de sentimental... Não importava, iria se entregar a sua dor, iria se dar ao direito de sofrer, precisava disso, precisava chorar...

MESMO QUE EU ESCONDA TUDO AQUILO QUE SENTI

NÃO PERGUNTE NÃO RESPONDE,

EU POSSO ATÉ MENTIR,

SEI QUE FOI UM GRANDE AMOR, MAIS DEVO DESISTIR.

TE AMANDO, PARA SEMPRE, SEM NUNCA COMPREENDER

COMO UM INFINITO AMOR FOI SE PERDER

Hyoga continuou ali, cravado ao chão, com algumas lágrimas caindo e outras sendo retidas, congelando antes mesmo de cair pela pele cor de bronze. Questionou-se sobre o que tinha feito para que tudo aquilo ocorresse... Seria tão grave assim? Grave ao ponto Dele fugir como fugiu por duas vezes? Seria correto pedir desculpas? Seria errado? O virginiano iria ofendê-lo? Riria da sua cara? Afinal, se ele fosse importante, Shun não teria ido embora, não teria fugido dele... Teria ficado, lutado, enfrentado tudo como um grande homem faria... Ou não? Será que não foi a sua fuga o gesto mais corajoso? Hyoga sorriu tristemente, não importava mais, tudo tinha acabado...

ESTÁ ESCRITO LÁ NO CÉU

QUAL DE NÓS SERIA O RÉU,

MERECEMOS TANTA DOR,

UM CASTIGO TÃO CRUEL

VEM DE DEUS A PUNIÇÃO

ELE UM DIA COLOCOU

UM PARAISO EM NOSSAS MÃOS

E LOGO NOS TIROU

Shun voltou a caminhar pela praia, precisava andar o máximo que conseguisse, queria fazer bolhas nos seus pés, queria castigar a sua pele, queria se martirizar por algo que poderia ter tido um final diferente não fosse a sua falta de coragem... Mas foi tão difícil deixá-lo... Tão cruel... Tinha deixado todo o seu sentimento para trás, tinha o renegado... E agora, sentia tanto a sua falta... Era injusto que eles estivessem tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão distante um do outro... Shun mordeu o lábio e continuou caminhando, os pés frágeis, já estavam vermelhos, a areia os machucava, mas ainda assim ele continuou o caminho, precisava sentir dor, precisava se machucar... Olhou mais a distante, viu que tinha alguém... Quem será que estava na praia a esse horário? Será que estava apenas curtindo? Ou estava perdido? Naquele trecho da praia era comum acontecerem perdas de crianças e adultos... Shun decidiu ver quem era, chegou mais perto e percebeu que era um homem... Aqueles cabelos loiros... Aquela pele bronzeada... Seria ele? E se fosse? O que importava? Nada! Decidiu gritar com toda a sua força.

NADA VAI PODE MUDAR

NÃO HA NADA A DECIDIR

SEM SAÍDA, SEM MAIS CHANCES, NÃO HÁ PRA ONDE IR

SEI QUE FOI UM GRANDE AMOR; MAS DEVO DESISTIR

ESCONDENDO O QUE SINTO,

NÃO QUERO MAIS CRIAR UM CASTELO DE ILUSÕES

PRO VENTO DESMANCHAR

O vento mudava de direção e Hyoga sentia aquilo... Será que uma tempestade estaria a caminho? Se fosse, melhor para ele, iria ficar aonde estava, não iria se mexer, com sorte seria um maremoto, se fosse, deixaria que viesse e aceitaria a sua morte de bom grado, não importava mais nada... Pensou em Annie... Como queria amá-la com a mesma intensidade... Como queria tê-la nos braços e se sentir feliz... Se Shun não existisse em seu mundo, ficaria com ela e aceitaria o seu destino - seria infeliz, é claro-, não importa o que o futuro reservasse, iria aceitá-la... Olhou para o mar, estava agitado e a água que antes estava tão distante dele, agora já tocava os seus pés... A maré estava subindo observou, mas não importava, iria ficar ali, não sairia por nada, estava cansado de fazer de conta que era feliz, ele não o era e não iria mais fingir, estaria tudo acabado dentro de apenas algumas horas ou talvez alguns minutos, não podia prever, a natureza era cruel e imprevisível... Agora a água chegava às suas pernas, sorriu e fechou os olhos, distantemente, pensou ouvir o seu nome, será que tinha tanta sorte assim? Ainda não tinha nem começado e já estava ouvindo a voz da sua mãe? Ela tinha ido buscá-lo? Por que se fosse, iria com ela... A não ser que ela tivesse aparecido para impedi-lo, aí então, iria ignorá-la, não importava nada... O mar agora estava mais agitado do que nunca, assim como a voz que o chamava - antes tão distante – que estava cada vez mais, próximo e mais forte. Decidiu-se por não esperar sentado e foi em direção ao mar... Não sentiu quando a água gelada invadiu a sua pele, não sentiu quando a espinha doeu e reclamou do gelo que agora subia com força pelo seu peito, não reclamou quando uma onda forte e gelada bateu fortemente no seu rosto expulsando-o, mas sentiu... Sim, sentiu... Quando aquele par de braços quentes e familiares envolveram a sua cintura e tentaram arrancá-lo do seu destino... Sentiu quando aquele hálito quente e familiar soprou desesperadamente em seu rosto... Sentiu o olhar de pânico que se estendia por aqueles olhos tão verdes... Voltou a si quando ouviu a voz mais especial, quente e acolhedora do mundo gritando desesperado: "Hyoga! Saia daqui" "Você está louco?" Hyoga então, olhou para onde estava, no meio do mar, com a água quase em seus ombros e Shun estava lá, agarrado a ele, com a água em seu pescoço, com a sensação do afogamento o invadindo, e ainda assim, querendo salvá-lo da morte certa... Hyoga concentrou a sua força e virou de costa para o mar – as ondas resvalavam furiosamente como chicotadas em suas costas e aninhou Shun ao seu peito para protegê-lo-, pegou Shun nos braços e caminhou tranquilamente para a areia.

ESTÁ ESCRITO LÁ NO CÉU

QUAL DE NÓS SERIA O RÉU

MERECEMOS TANTA DOR

UM CASTIGO TÃO CRUEL

VEM DE DEUS A PUNIÇÃO

ELE UM DIA COLOCOU

O PARAISO EM NOSSAS MÃOS

E LOGO NOS TIROU

Hyoga chegou até a areia com Shun nos braços – que por sua vez, tremia e tentava em vão se esquentar em seu peito – e gostou de tê-lo ali aninhado em seus braços, protegendo-o... Colocou Shun na areia que sentou ofegante, o olhar ainda era o mesmo de um minuto atrás, de pânico total.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo Hyoga? Ficou louco? – A chuva castigava o belo rosto do virginiano.

- Louco? Talvez... Não mais do que você, é claro... – Hyoga sorriu.

- Eu? Louco? Você tem certeza que eu sou o louco?

- Sim... Por qual motivo, você iria entrar em um mar furioso? Será que eu realmente sou o louco? – Hyoga encarou Shun que abaixou o olhar, como que criando coragem, e então, parou as suas mãos no rosto de Hyoga que tremeu com o contato.

- Escute aqui. Você realmente pode me chamar de louco. Eu não sou bom nadador e não tenho pretensão de ser... Mas... Mas eu vi o que você estava tentando fazer... E não era bom Hyoga... – O Russo tentou se desviar dos olhos do virginiano, mas não conseguiu, pois Shun segurava o seu rosto fortemente. – Hyoga... Por que fazer isso? Por quê? – Shun começou a chorar.

- Shun... – Hyoga enxugou as lágrimas do rosto do virginiano. – Eu tenho estado a quase dez anos apaixonado por você... E então... Por coisas que aconteceram, eu sinto que nos perdemos... Nos afastamos... Que sentido existe para eu viver em um mundo aonde não posso ter você? – Shun pegou as mãos de Hyoga que estavam em seu rosto e beijou-as.

- Oga... – Hyoga tremeu e fechou os olhos ao ouvir o seu nome ser pronunciado daquela maneira. – Que sentido tem na minha vida, viver sem você? Eu prefiro mil vezes viver em um mundo em que você não me pertença a viver em um mundo no qual você não existe... Então, por favor... Pode tentar não se matar mais?

Hyoga então, pensou em mil motivos para não fazer aquilo, por que ele namorava, por que ele e Shun já tinham se machucado demais, por que os dois não podiam ficar juntos... E então, pensou em apenas um motivo para fazer aquilo, um único motivo que era mais do que todos os demais empecilhos... Ele o amava demais... Sem pensar em mais nada, colocou a mão direita na nuca de Shun que apenas fechou os olhos e mirou aquela boca vermelha, convidativa, especial e a beijou. Moveu-se lentamente, primeiro apenas tocando aqueles lábios queridos, mas logo, invadindo-os e Shun - para sua surpresa- cedeu espaço e deixou-se ser invadido, recebeu aquele beijo que tanto queria... Hyoga com a outra mão, agarrou a fina cintura e trouxe o seu corpo para mais perto. Shun por sua vez, agarrou a nuca de Hyoga e beijou-o como se aquele fosse o último dia da vida dos dois, como se nada mais importasse, como se o mundo fosse acabar... Depois de muitos beijos, Hyoga com um suspiro afastou-se de Shun e acariciou os seus cabelos molhados, só então olhando para cima e percebendo a chuva tinha piorado – e muito – então, beijou-lhe mais uma vez e levantou, puxando Shun e acolhendo-o em seu braços.

- Vamos sair daqui, tudo bem? – Shun apenas sorriu, não precisava convidar, iria para onde Hyoga quisesse.

- O meu carro está estacionado mais à frente... – Hyoga olhou para o amado e sorriu.

- Vou poder dirigir?

- Acho que não... – Shun sorriu e apontou para o carro parado na Orla.

_________________ HS _______________ HS _______________ HS _____________

_Trechos do Diário de Shun sobre a noite anterior._

Acordei com os braços de Hyoga sobre o meu corpo e não deixei de me senti feliz, apesar da frieza da sua pele, fazia tanto tempo que não acordava com aquela sensação... Foi uma das melhores coisas que me aconteceram... Sentei na cama – antes, me livrando dos pesados braços – e lembrei da noite anterior... Tudo foi tão rápido, tão louco, tão estranho... Se Hyoga não estivesse nesse exato momento ao meu lado, iria pensar que tudo não passou de um sonho... Se bom ou ruim eu não sei... Deitei e me aninhei nos braços daquele Deus que estava deitado na minha cama, pousei a minha mão direita sobre o tórax definido e bronzeado e em seguida acariciei os cabelos curtos que tanto gostava... Antes que eu terminasse o meu carinho, Hyoga pegou os meus dedos que estavam em seus cabelos e levou-os a sua boca e beijou-os com ternura...

- Dormiu bem? – Hyoga ainda estava de olhos fechados, acho que estava com medo de abri-los assim como eu tive medo de acordar... E se fosse um sonho? Entendi-o completamente e para provar que sim, eu era real, dei um leve beijo em seus lábios.

- Você quer mesmo resposta? – Hyoga sorriu e então abriu os olhos e eu senti um oceano me inundando... Suspirei pesadamente e ele percebeu.

- O que foi? Por que suspirou?

- Nada... – Me aninhei novamente nos braços fortes. – Eu apenas... Estava me perguntando se isso tudo é verdade mesmo... Ou se eu estou sonhando... – Hyoga fitou o teto, com uma mão começou a brincar com o meu cabelo e com a outra apertou a minha mão que estava em cima do seu peito.

- Se isso for um sonho Shun... Não quero acordar... – Eu sentei novamente e beijei os seus lábios frios... Hyoga fechou os olhos e então foi a sua vez de suspirar. – Eu realmente não quero mais acordar... – Eu ri e me apertei mais em seus braços gelados.

_Continua..._

Aiai... Preciso dizer algo... DESCULPEM!!!!!! Não abandonei a Fic, só estou com a vida atribulada demais!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mais informações no msn... rsrsrsrs

Bjus queridos, até a próxima, a fic ainda não acabou!!!!!!!!

FUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
